La promesa
by papillon69
Summary: Bella inicia una nueva etapa en su vida, tras terminar una relacion con Jacob,llega a una nueva casa que compartira con amigos y alli conoce al hombre mas maravilloso del mundo,pero el nunca sera para ella o si?
1. inicio

"El gran aprendizaje de la vida es asumir que las cosas no son como quisiéramos que fueran."

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero mis amigos me dicen Bella (Aun que no me siento muy bella que digamos, soy una chica normal, soy de piel blanca, cabello largo color marrón, ojos de un tono chocolate, una frente un poco amplia en forma de corazón, una nariz fina y definida, lo que más odio de mi es que soy muy delgada y algo torpe. Yo se que a los hombres les gustan las mujeres mejor formadas que yo).

Estoy pasando por el término de una relación de tiempo con mi ex Jacob.

Jacob y yo fuimos grandes amigos desde la infancia su padre y mi padre son los mejores amigos del mundo, compartían tantas cosas en esa época, como la pesca los deportes, etc.. que esto hizo que Jacob y yo tuviéramos una gran amistad, pero un día algo cambio en su mirada y supe que el ya no solo sentía amistad por mi si no algo más fuerte, la verdad nunca quise darle esperanzas de que entre nosotros pudiera darse algo más que una simple amistad para no lastimarlo. Cuando nos separamos para ir a la universidad tuve la esperanza de que ese enamoramiento se le pasaría y seguiríamos siendo grandes amigos, pero no fue así, a mi regreso el seguía con la idea de que tuviéramos una relación y no paró hasta que yo le hiciera caso o simplemente le diera una oportunidad para demostrarme que él era el hombre de mi vida y que podría conseguir que yo me enamorara de él, así que un día sin pensarlo le di la oportunidad. Sé que esto fue un gran error ya que él hizo todo lo que pudo para demostrarme su cariño y así yo me enamorara de él pero nunca pude dejar de verlo como el gran amigo que es, aparte que nunca pudimos pasar al siguiente nivel de nuestra relación, "EL SEXO" siempre que intentábamos tener algo de intimidad yo me sentía muy incómoda y él lo notaba aun que nunca trato de obligarme a hacer algo que yo no quisiera, sé que mi rechazo lo lastimaba y esto hizo que nuestra relación se deteriorara y ya solo discutíamos por cualquier cosa, así que tome una de las decisiones más difíciles de mi vida, salir de esa relación un tiempo y ver si podemos en un futuro recuperar la amistad que por años nos unió…

Y ahora a mis 24 años estoy aquí en un nuevo inicio, una nueva casa, un nuevo empleo…

No sé lo que el futuro me tiene preparado pero por el momento solo me preocupare por el presente y por disfrutarlo al máximo…

**Hola de nuevo este es el primer capítulo de este fic. Se me ocurrió mientras veía las noticias, (algo raro no?) Ya lo tengo todo estructurado y espero que les guste y me dejen mensajes dándome su opinión…**

**Pronto pondré el segundo capítulo , pero hasta ese momento espero que este les guste…..**


	2. amigas

"**Amigas toda la vida, amigas eternamente, y como la muerte es vida, amigas para siempre".**

Cuando estaba en el instituto, recuerdo que todas mis compañeras me decían lo agradable que era tener una amiga, una cómplice con la cual compartir todo, la verdad yo no supe lo que era eso ya que tenia a Jacob, mi buen amigo Jake. Hasta que conocía a Alice o el pequeño duende como le decimos Emmett (hermano de Alice 3 años mayor que nosotros) y yo, por su apariencia física, Alice es bajita, delgada, de cabello corto negro intenso, con unas facciones muy finas, unos hermosos color dorado.

Alice y yo nos conocimos en la universidad compartíamos cuarto y aun que ella estudiaba diseño de modas y yo literatura, desde el primer momento nos hicimos grandes amigas, aun lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, el miedo de iniciar algo nuevo dejar la seguridad de tu casa, familia y amigos para salir al mundo y formarte como universitario. Pero Alice desde el principio hizo que me sintiera como en mi casa y que nunca extrañara el amor que mis padres me daban ya que ella siempre se preocupo por mí y hasta la fecha lo hace.

Cuando Alice y yo salimos de la Universidad decidimos que pondríamos un negocio juntas para no tener que separarnos así que tratamos de conjuntar nuestras carreras, y esto fue casi imposible así que decidimos contratar un local y lo dividimos de un lado tenemos una pequeña librería (donde nuestra especialidad son los libros para niños) y del otro una tienda de diseño de imagen, donde Alice ayuda a cada una de sus clientas diciéndoles que tipo de ropa, accesorios, zapatos, cabello, maquillaje, etc., etc., etc., les quedan perfectas según su cuerpo, tengo que admitir que Alice es muy buena en este sentido y tiene gran éxito su negocio, tanto así que Alice puede contar entre la lista de clientes estrellas locales, reporteros, artistas de tv, conductores, o las esposas de los mismos esto le ha formado una buena fama entre las personas. Y yo no me puedo quejar tengo mis clientes y esto ha permitido que poco a poco ampliemos nuestros negocios.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Un día en la mañana mientras estaba en la librería tomándome un café y miraba el periódico vi el anuncio de una casa:

Hermosísima casa 3 recamaras, 2 baños completos, cocina, comedor, vista al mar…

Esto fue lo que más llamo mi atención la vista al mar, aun que siento un gran respeto por el, me encantaría poder vivir cerca y así todos los días despertar con ese olor salado que tanto me gusta sin contar con el sol y el calor que se siente, ya que odio el frio y la oscuridad…

**Bella, ¿qué vez con tanto interés en ese periódico?**

La voz del pequeño duende me saco de mi letargo.

**Nada en especial Alice, solo veo los anuncios.**

Alice me quito el periódico de las manos y como si supiera exactamente que anuncio veía lo leyó en voz alta (No se como lo hace parece que lee la mente o ve el futuro pero siempre sabe exactamente en que pienso o las cosas que me van a pasar)…

**Hermosísima casa 3 recamaras, 2 baños completos, cocina, comedor, vista al mar, zona exclusiva, informes y citas al teléfono**

**mmmmm suena como la casa de tus sueños Bella deberías ir a verla. Mejor aun ¿por qué no llamo y hago una cita para ir a verla después de que cerremos la tienda y así vamos las dos?.**

**Alice, ¿estás loca?, esa casa debe costar una fortuna y yo no puedo pagarlo claro que debe ser un sueño hecho realidad pero el anuncio lo dice zona exclusiva por allí solo viven personas importantes y no creo que yo pueda encajar bien.**

**Tonta Bella, quien dijo que, ¿tendrías que pagar tu sola el alquiler? Si nos gusta la casa podríamos dividir la renta entre 3 no pensaras ¿que Emmett y yo vamos a dejarte sola?, leíste el anuncio 3 recamaras, así todos tendremos nuestra intimidad y el costo será menor, aparte no puedes esperar vivir en casa de tus papas toda la vida, aparte recuerda que tienes que superar lo de Jacob y seguir adelante y encontrar un apuesto hombre que cambie tu vida, a lo mejor con un poco de suerte lo encuentras..**

**Alice, sabes perfecto que no me molesta vivir con mis papas, aparte no quiero que ustedes cambien su residencia solo por mí o llegar a ser una molestia. **(quise ignorar el comentario que hizo del hombre que cambiara mi vida, no había pensado en eso y con las experiencias que ya había tenido sabía que era probable que ese hombre nunca llegara)

**Eso no pasara Bella, de todas formas nosotros estamos buscando una casa nueva, ya sabes Emmett salía con aquella chica, la hija del dueño del edificio y como era de esperarse le rompió el corazón y ahora el Sr. Smith no nos puede ver ni en pintura, creo que nos caerá bien un cambio, claro mientras Emmett se mantenga alejado de las chicas de nuestro nuevo vecindario…**

Las dos empezamos a reír muy fuerte las personas a nuestro alrededor nos veían extrañadas por nuestras risas..

**Creo que Emmett nunca entenderá que debe alejarse de los problemas,¿Qué haremos con el gran oso?**, dije y seguimos riendo Alice y yo..

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Como Alice lo había dicho, llamo eh hizo una cita para ver la casa al salir del trabajo…

No podía creer la zona tan linda donde estaba ubicada sobre la costera, teníamos todo el mar frente a nosotros, cuando me di cuenta Alice estaciono el coche y frente a mi quedo una linda casa color blanco con unos ventanales enormes, en las mañanas entraría la luz con todo su esplendor y la vista del mar debía ser muy hermosa también, no podía ocultar mi emoción, aun que no sabía si podría pagarla, pero no quería pensar en eso..

Alice y yo salimos del coche y en ese momento vi a un hombre parado frente a la casa, era un hombre apuesto, alto, rubio, un hombre por el cual muchas mujeres matarían.

Alice fue la primera en saludar y presentarnos.

**Buenas tardes Somos Alice ****Brandon**** y Bella Swan **mientras extendía su mano para saludarlo..

**Mucho gusto Señoritas mi nombre es James y yo les mostrare la casa, así que por favor síganme.**

Alice y yo lo acompañamos hacia el interior de la casa y lo que vi me encanto, si por fuera era hermosa por dentro mas, estaba toda amueblada (y con muy buen gusto para mi parecer) y tenía razón los ventanales tan grandes dejaban entrar mucha luz y la vista no se puede describir, las paredes eran de un color perla que le daban mucha más luz, nos mostro cada una de las habitaciones y cada una me gustaba más que la otra, y James nos explicaba todo lo que le preguntábamos, así fue como nos enteramos que las personas que vivían allí antes tuvieron que salir de viaje por la enfermedad de un familiar y no pudieron llevarse nada, así que la renta incluían los muebles y esto era perfecto para mí ya que no tenía nada propio todo lo habían comprado mis padres y no me imaginaba pidiéndoles la cama donde había dormido durante años.

Estuvimos viendo la casa por más de una hora, al finalizar James nos dio todos sus datos, con los papeles que necesitábamos llenar en caso de que quisiéramos la casa, lo único que nos pidió es que le diéramos nuestra respuesta rápido ya que una casa así rápido se alquilaría…

Después de ir discutiéndolo en el auto lo hermosa que era la casa Alice y yo llegamos al acuerdo de que lo consultaríamos con la almohada y aparte ella lo hablaría con Emmett y al día siguiente tomaríamos una decisión.

Alice fue muy amable de llevarme hasta la puerta de mi casa, para asegurarse que llegaria sana y salva....

**Bella si yo fuera tu no entraria al baño**. esto fue lo ultimo que me dijo y se marcho.. Nunca entendia esas cosas que me decia pero siempre tenia razon en decirlas, algo pasaba (regularmente malo o extraño) cuando no le hacia caso.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Después de un día tan largo, entre y lo primero que hice fue gritar.

**Renee,Charly ya estoy aquí!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**¿Papa, mama? ¿Donde están? **

Pero no tuve respuesta alguna a si que los busque en la cocina, pero no estaban, fui a la sala y tampoco.

**A lo mejor salieron**. Me dije

Subí la escalera, pero justo cuando iba a entrar a mi cuarto escuche un ruido extraño en el baño, así que me arme de valor y poco a poco abrí la puerta del baño, lo que vi me lleno de sorpresa y pena…..

**Alice, pequeño duende, te voy a matar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Antes que nada tengo que decirles que estoy contenta con este fic, como les comente en el otro capítulo ya lo tengo casi todo desarrollado (en mi mente claro está, aun me falta ponerlo en papel) pero prometo que este si lo terminare y tratare de subir los capítulos más seguido, por lo menos 2 por semana o como los valla escribiendo…..**

**También quiero agradecerles sus comentarios, el primer capítulo tiene apenas unas horas y ya tengo 3 personas siguiendo esta historia, y quiero mencionarlas y contestar a lo que me escribieron.**

**Primero a ****back2start, gracias por decir que mi fic tiene buena pinta espero no decepcionarlos.**

**miadharu28, gracias por tus palabras, y aquí tu petición actualice más pronto de lo que esperaban.**

**Y por ultimo pero no menos importante Maggie1908h, yo se que el primer capi fue muy corto pero solo era una idea no quiero dar muchos detalles para que todo el fic sea una sorpresa y así sigan leyéndolo.**

**Si alguien más escribe o pone alerta les responderé para el próximo capítulo lo prometo ya que subiré este eh iniciare el nuevo capítulo..**

**Y si se preguntan cuándo saldrá Edward, probablemente en dos capítulos o tres, al principio no saldrá tanto pero mientras se desarrolla la historia saldrá más y otra cosa, en este fic, no está solo está acompañado de 3 personas más (eso lo descubrirán el próximo capi) y por ultimo casi en todos los fics que he leído Edward es Doctor o estrella de cine, cantante, estudiante, maestro mmmmm claro vampiro jajajaja pero en este será todo lo contrario, seraaaaaaaaaaaaa, bueno tiene que ver con lo que me dio inspiración para este fic, así que será muy fácil de averiguar.**


	3. El incidente

**El futuro del verbo amar es un niño**

** (Luis F. Angell)**

Por lo regular me cuesta trabajo levantarme en la mañana, pero hoy en especial decidí salir más temprano de mi casa y así evitar a mis papas y sus caras, lo que paso anoche no es algo nuevo para mí, pero cada vez que me pasa siento mucha vergüenza, no sé porqué no pueden ser padres normales, de esos que pelean a diario o de los que se Ignoran, a mi entre todos los hijos del mundo me tenían que tocar los padres a los que les encanta demostrarse su amor..

Tratando de olvidar las imágenes de la noche anterior me senté a tomar mi café matutino y ver las noticias (lo que pasa en el mundo es importante y claro las desgracias ajenas me hacen olvidar las mías jajajaja), El reportaje que aparecía en la tv hablaba sobre el primer ministro de Italia, sobre una pintura que le habían hecho donde salía desnudo junto a la ministra de igualdad de oportunidades, este reportaje me dio mucha risa ahora ni los presidentes se salvan de pasar este tipo de penas. Cuando el reportaje termino, salió a cuadro el hombre más apuesto que he visto en mi vida, con los ojos color topacio y con una mirada que expresaba tantas cosas y poco a poco me embrujaba.

**Buenos días Bella.** Esa voz me asusto y no pude evitar saltar en mi lugar.

**Hola Alice**. Sentí su risita detrás de mí.

**¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Qué te tiene tan entretenida en la televisión?**

**Nada, solo veo las noticias...**

**A bueno. ¿Y cómo están Renne y Charly? Hace mucho que no los veo..**

Pude ver hacia donde iba dirigida esa pregunta, ¡pequeño demonio!....

**Alice, ¿porque no me preguntas directamente que es lo que quieres saber?**

Una risita picara salió de sus labios y sus ojos brillaron

**¿Bella viste a Renne y a Charly teniendo sexo?**

Puse los ojos en blanco y una mueca de enfado en mi cara

**Alice, si sabias lo que estaba pasando en el baño, ¿porque no me avisaste?. Pude haberme evitado una gran vergüenza.**

**Bella, tonta Bella, si yo te dijera todas las cosas que veo, donde quedaría la diversión, no podría ver las caras que haces de sorpresa y las muecas de molestia, como la que estás haciendo ahora...**

Alice tomo mi mano y se sentó junto a mí y con la risa más resplandeciente que pudo darme y unos ojitos de gatito de Shrek dijo:

**¿Me Disculpas?**

De nuevo puse mis ojos en blanco y no podía negar que con esa cara que hacia nadie podía negarle nada...

**Está bien Alice te perdono, pero juro que para la otra te matare. No es nada agradable ver a tus papas teniendo sexo en la bañera y todo tu baño lleno de velas y un aroma a vainilla** (el cual odio por cierto).

**Y toda esta situación me hizo pensar que tienes razón no puedo vivir con mis papas toda la vida, ellos necesitan su intimidad y yo mi salud mental.**

**Alice, ¿Hablaste con Emmett, sobre la nueva casa?**

_**Qué bueno que tomaste el tema, anoche cuando llegue a mi casa, el Sr. Smit estaba hablando con Emmett, le entregaba una carta donde se nos informa que nos dan 2 semanas para dejar el departamento, también vi muy enojado al casero que aparte le dijo a Emmett que se alejara de su hija y buscáramos rápido a donde ir porqué no nos daría más de dos semanas para sacar nuestras cosas. Creo que Emmett le rompió el corazón a esa chica y ahora su papa nos odia...**_

Era difícil saber porque a Emmett le costaba tanto trabajo tener una relación seria, era un chico muy apuesto a sus 27 años, Alto con unos músculos de acero de tanto estar en el gym, un cabello oscuro, no de la misma intensidad que el de Alice pero muy hermoso y rizado, y unos ojos color dorado y lo mejor de todo era el sentido del humor siempre riendo o haciendo bromas, pero hasta ahora no podía encontrar al amor de su vida.

**Después de todo lo que te he comentado, Emmett y yo llegamos a la conclusión que la casa que tu y yo vimos ayer es lo mejor que nos puede pasarnos a los 3 en este momento y también hicimos cuentas y si dividimos el alquiler entre los tres todo saldrá perfecto, Y por lo que veo tu también has tomado esa decisión así que estamos listo para tener un nuevo hogar, en este momento llamare a James y le diré que nos decidimos por la casa y le mandare los papeles por fax, para cambiarnos lo antes posible.**

Una semana más tarde, Emmett, Alice y yo, estábamos teniendo una mudanza a nuestra nueva casa, todo fue muy rápido gracias a James que trato de hacer los trámites muy fáciles para nosotros, y ni hablar de lo felices que se pusieron mis papas al saber que por fin podrían tener sexo en toda la casa sin que yo estuviera allí o con la posibilidad de encontrarlos, claro que Charly, me recomendó que tuviera cuidado de no caerme al mar y ahogarme o de tener un accidente mortal, también me pidió que fuera a visitarlos seguido y no me olvidara de ellos, Renne estuvo de acuerdo en que fuera a visitarlos no sin antes pedirme que les hablara para avisar...

Cuando llegamos me sentí tan feliz, ya habíamos venido con anterioridad y ya teníamos las habitaciones repartidas, Alice y Emmett fueron muy amables en dejarme la habitación principal alegando que con mi poca vida amorosa seria más cómodo para mi estar lo más alejada de ellos y no escuchar nada, aun que me sentí ofendida con lo de la vida amorosa se los agradecí ya que la habitación es la que tiene la mejor vista hacia el mar...

Los tres nos quedamos parados viendo la entrada de nuestro nuevo hogar,

**Bueno pequeñas es mejor que entremos y acomodemos nuestras cosas antes de que se haga más tarde**....

Alice y yo nos miramos y le dimos una sonrisa a Emmett, estaba segura de que el nos protegería bien como un hermano mayor hace con sus dos pequeñas hermanas, aun que yo no era hermana de él, desde el primer momento que lo conocí me hizo sentir parte de su familia, y cuando me hice novia de Jacob él nunca se canso de decirme que si Jake me hacia algo o me faltaba al respeto se lo contara para que él le diera una lección y yo sabía que hablaba enserio ya que nunca le cayó bien Jake.

No tarde mucho en acomodar mis cosas, no tengo mucha ropa así que el tiempo que me sobro lo ocupe para ayudar a Alice a acomodar sus zapatos, mientras ella decidía como iba a guardar sus vestidos, por color o tela o simplemente por gusto...

Fue una tarde muy divertida entre ver a Alice pensar en cómo acomodaría su ropa y Emmett subiendo maletas tras maletas, para terminar de bajar todo del coche...

Cuando por fin me desocupe Salí de la casa para tener una mejor vista de todo lo que nos rodeaba.

Es tan raro lo rápido que pasan las cosas en mi vida, hace unas semanas era novia de Jake y vivía con mis papas, y ahora estaba en una nueva casa con mis amigos y sin Jake en mi vida...

Iba a comenzar el atardecer, camine un poco sobre la playa, dejando que el agua mojara un poco mis pies y así me dispuse a ver como todo se llenaba de una mezcla de colores, entre naranja, rojo y amarillo, como por un momento el mar ya no era tan azul y a mi parecer se veía como si estuviera a punto de estallar por todos esos colores que resplandecían dentro de el, la emoción que sentí al ver todo aquello lleno mi cuerpo, pero solo duro un momento ya que lo siguiente que vi me dejo llena de miedo y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, un pequeño niño frente a mí se ahogaba y nadie se había dado cuenta, empecé a gritar para ver si alguien me escuchaba y me ayudaban pero parecía que nadie me hacía caso, como pude entre al mar, dirigiéndome hacia el niño que pataleaba tratando de no hundirse, solo imaginar la desesperación que ese pobre niño debía sentir, me hacia apresurarme hacia él y ayudarlo, con todo el esfuerzo del mundo llegue hasta el niño esperando poder ayudarlo y no morir en el intento, lo tome con uno de mis brazos tratando de no hacerle ningún daño y así sin saber cómo, regrese a la orilla de la playa, lo coloque allí y con mucha confusión por no saber como yo había podido lograr sacar a este niño sin ahogarme, por lo aturdida que estaba no me di cuenta cuando la gente se arremolino a mi alrededor y tampoco comprendía muy bien lo que me decían, lo que si puede distinguir fue a una mujer abrazando al niño y llamándolo por su nombre

Anthony......

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Hola a todos, aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste tanto leerlo como a mí me gusto escribirlo. **

**Como pueden ver voy a estar subiendo los capítulos seguidos porque como veo el asunto me llevara algún tiempo terminar la historia y que aun que sean 3 personas leyendo la historia, voy a terminarla solo por ustedes, como ya dije antes espero que no se aburran y sigan leyendo hasta el final…**

**Ya tengo el siguiente capítulo escrito y yo creo que ese lo subiré el lunes o martes, me gusta tener por lo menos un capitulo de colchón por si no puedo escribir o se me va la inspiración.**

**Gracias de nuevo por seguir mi historia y espero que les este gustando…**


	4. amor a primera vista

** La suerte es una flecha lanzada que hace blanco en el que menos la espera.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**- Emmett no era necesario que me trajeras al hospital, estoy bien, no necesito ver a ningún doctor...**

**- Bells nos preocupas y no queremos que nada malo te pase, la verdad estoy sorprendido de lo bien que te salió esto, has tenido mucha suerte, conociéndote no sé cómo ****no te ahogaste... ¿Recuerdas cuando trataste de bajar aquel gato que se subió al árbol afuera de tu dormitorio?**

**- Emmett si necesitara que me recordaran lo torpe que soy, hablaría con mis papas.**

Pero Emmett tenia razón siempre había sido muy torpe y claro que recordaba al lindo gato blanco en el árbol, mientras hacia un tipo de bufido porque no podía bajar de la rama (o eso era lo que yo creía). Y yo como buena samaritana que soy subí al árbol para ayudarlo a bajar, cuando estuve junto a él en la rama el gato se molesto mas y brinco para bajarse y yo me quede sola como la gran tonta que soy en una rama que crujía por mi peso, y claro la rama no soporto mucho y yo caí en picada y no metí ni las manos, bueno eso no es verdad metí mi pierna ya que caía sobre ella, aun recuerdo ese doloroso mes con el yeso, cuando iba por el campus, todos reían cuando me veían pasar y claro todos me señalaban como la tonta del árbol.

**- Bells no te molestes en verdad estamos sorprendidos y preocupados así que no te quejes y esperemos a que el doctor venga a verte..**

Cuando por fin entendí que no me dejarían ir a casa sin conseguir que un doctor me viera, note que Alice había estado muy callada

No había dicho ninguna palabra (esto era muy raro en Alice), la busque con la mirada y vi su rostro, se veía muy seria y preocupada...

**- Alice, ¿Estás bien?.........**

Alice salió del transe y me miro con unos ojos llenos de lagrimas, corrió y se lanzo hacia mí y me abrazo.

Esto me sorprendió mucho más ya que no me lo esperaba....

**- Bella, ¿Que hubiéramos hecho si algo malo te hubiera pasado?**

**- Alice cálmate no paso nada, estoy bien....**

En eso se abrió la puerta y fue cuando vi entrar al doctor, un joven alto, con cabello color miel, de cuerpo musculoso...

No pude dejar de notar que la cara de Alice cambiaba totalmente, ahora se veía sorprendida.

**- Srita, Isabella Swan. Soy el doctor Whitlock, pero puede decirme Jasper.**

**- mucho gusto Jasper, tu puedes decirme Bella... Y estos son mis amigos Alice y Emmett, ellos fueron los que me trajeron aquí **(trate de sonar lo mas relajada posible asi se daría cuenta que estoy bien)...

Emmett levanto una mano en respuesta amistosa, pero Alice no hizo nada, seguía pasmada viendo al doctor.

**- Si , ya me entere que usted es una heroína, que saco a un pequeño niño que se estaba ahogando en el mar..**

Este comentario hizo que me sonrojara, nunca me había gustado llamar la atención y menos que me llamaran heroína,

**- Doctor, digo Jasper ¿ sabes cómo se encuentra el niño ? (**Quise cambiar el tema rápidamente)

**- No sé nada pero en un momento que termine de revisar que todo esté bien contigo, puedo averiguar para que ya no estés preocupada.**

**- Gracias Jasper eres muy amable...**

Después de un chequeo minucioso Jasper me dijo que todo estaba bien, que podía ir a mi casa, me dio unas pastillas por si me resfriaba, pero fue todo. Así que le pedí a Alice que me ayudara a vestirme y así averiguar que la había tenido tan callada todo este tiempo..

Emmett y Jasper salieron juntos para permitirme vestirme....

**- ¿Alice, que pasa? ¿estás bien? te noto retraída, todo está bien, ¿escuchaste al doctor?**

**- Bella, creo que estoy enamorada**

Esta declaración hizo que me quedara fría, ¿de quien podría estar enamorada Alice?,

**- Alice, no me asustes, ¿de quién estas enamorada?**

**- Del doctor, bueno de Jasper, es el hombre más apuesto que he visto en mi vida, fue amor a primera vista nunca me había sentido así....**

**- Alice, no quiero ser grosera pero el apenas y te vio, ¿y cómo puedes decir que fue amor a primera vista?**

**- Porque lo sé, simplemente por eso, nunca había sentido esto por nadie y a lo mejor el no me vio, pero eso no es importante porque yo a él lo vi muy bien y el solo necesita una pequeña ayuda para darse cuenta que soy la mujer de su vida...**

**- ¿Alice que planeas hacer?, ¿qué tal que el hombre es casado o con novia?**

**- Eso lo podre averiguar en un momento...**

No supe como tomar esa declaración, así que dejaría que Alice hiciera lo que quisiera aun que esto implicara dejarnos en vergüenza a Emmett y a mí.

Salimos de consultorio y allí estaba parado Emmett esperándonos, solo pude sentir sus brazos dándome el calor de alguien que te quiere y le da gusto que estés bien, y así iniciamos nuestro camino por el pasillo para salir del hospital...

**- Bella espera..**

Busque a la persona que me llamaba y me encontré con Jasper, que caminaba hacia nosotros,

**- Ya nos íbamos, pero qué bueno que te veo quiero darte las gracias por todo...**

Jasper me dio una sonrisa muy cálida...

**- Ese es mi trabajo, pero fue un gusto atenderte Bella, por cierto averigüe como está el niño al que ayudaste. Anthony Cullen es su nombre y hable con el pediatra que lo atiende y dice que está en perfecto estado, su mama y su tía están con él, hoy pasara la noche aquí para observación. Pero la familia Cullen está en deuda contigo ya que tú salvaste al niño...**

Me sentí aliviada (por el niño) y avergonzada por sus palabras yo solo había hecho lo que creía adecuado...

**- Jasper... (escuche la voz de Alice, para llamar la atención de mi doctor) Mi hermano y yo estamos muy agradecidos por lo que hiciste por Bella y sentimos la necesidad de agradecértelo así que queremos invitarte a cenar una de estas noches a nuestra casa...**

Pude ver la cara de duda de Emmett y la cara de sorpresa de Jasper, pero también me di cuenta que sus ojos de repente tuvieron un brillo que no había notado antes (bueno tampoco lo conocía tanto, verdad)

**- Claro que** **puedes venir con tu novia o tu esposa, será un gusto compartir con ustedes**, (Alice agrego)

Ahora comprendía todo Alice hacia esto para ver de nuevo a Jasper y averiguar si tenía algún compromiso, ¡pequeño demonio!....

Jasper suspiro y miro a Alice como si nunca en su vida hubiera visto a una mujer...

**- Sera un placer ir a cenar a su casa, eh iré yo solo porque no tengo novia, ni esposa, el trabajo del hospital no me deja tiempo para muchas cosas y menos para vida romántica o amistades, pero creo que puedo tomarme una noche para disfrutar con ustedes....**

Alice tomo una de las plumas que traía Jasper en el bolsillo de la bata, tomo la mano derecha del joven doctor y allí se dispuso a escribir el Número de teléfono....

No podía creer la cara que tenia Jasper, de asombro me imagine que ninguna chica había sido tan atrevida con el...

**- Aquí tienes nuestro teléfono, avísanos que día de la semana puedes ir a cenar, ahora es tu turno de darnos tu teléfono**..

Alice alargo su brazo con la pluma en la mano para entregarla a Jasper, el sin dudarlo la tomo eh hizo lo mismo que Alice, empezó a escribir en la palma de la mano de ella..

**- Este es el numero de mi consultorio, aquí me encontraran a cualquier hora del día, si por algo no llego a estar dejen mensaje con la enfermera**..

**- Bueno ya tienes nuestro número y nosotros el tuyo así que nos retiramos**.... dije (Si ya se no fue lo más amable pero era un momento incomodo para Emmett y para mi)...

**Muchas gracias de nuevo por todo, Alice vámonos**. Tome la mano de Alice y la jale hacia mí, de la misma forma que hacía con Emmett para que reaccionara, no podía creer que su hermana había sido tan lanzada con el doctor...

Hoy había sido un día muy largo, primero la mudanza, segundo haber ayudado al pequeño Anthony (que por cierto su apellido se me hacía muy familiar, Cullen ¿Donde había escuchado ese apellido con anterioridad?, seguro después lo recordaría), y tercero Mi mejor amiga en el mundo había flirteado abiertamente con el doctor que me atendió, si los días seguían siendo así de activos no podría soportarlo por mucho tiempo...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo8OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hola a todos comoo lo prometido es deuda, saldo mis deudas con ustedes aqui esta el capi el dia que dije jajajaja..**

**Como es costumbre quiero agradecerles por escribirme y por leer mi historia, ya tengo el siguiente capitulo y espero que les guste porque la verdad esta algo largo y me costo un poco de trabajo escribirlo ya que es un capi importante en este se descubrira toda la historia, bueno no les cuento mas mejor esperen a leerlo y me dan su opinion... xD**

**Bueno quiero agradecer a las personas que me escribiero o agregaron mi historia para seguir leyendo...**

miadharu28: Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia me encanta que te gustara mi capi anterior, espero que este tambien te guste y me escribas, tengo que confezar que me di una vuelta por tus historia y soy tu fan con la historia que escribes (LA LUZ NUNCA SE EXTINGUE si pueden lean la historia esta muy padre, me gusto mucho).

beguisss: Me encanto que te encantara mi historia muchas gracias, espero que la sigas leyendo y cualquier comentario por favor dimelo.. Y muchas por agregar mi historia a tus historias favoritas...

-andreiitah-: Aqui esta tu peticion subi lo mas pronto que pude, muchas gracias a ti tambien por agragarme a tu lista de autores favorito, y la historia a tus favoritas, espero que sigas leyendo y te siga gustando el rumbo que tomara.

lara-malfoy-cullen: No me escribiste nada, pero se que sigues esta historia y por eso muchas gracias...

Bueno nos vemos el siguiente capitulo y quiero pedirles un favor yo vivo en mexico y estamos pasando por un momento dificil aqui con lo de la epidemia asi que les pido que nos tengan en sus pensamientos y que nos manden la mejor vibra del mundo y las no importando religion nos tengan en sus oraciones. Muchas Gracias..


	5. la visita

**Dormía. , dormía y soñaba que la vida no era más que alegría. Me desperté y vi que la vida no era más que servir. Y el servir era alegría.**

**Rabindranath Tagore (1861 - 1941)**

Los días después del incidente en el mar pasaron muy rápido, y esto fue porque Alice estaba muy feliz, nunca había visto a Alice tan contenta por algo, Jasper la había llamado para informarle que, en la noche estaría encantado de aceptar la invitación a cenar...

Yo estaba algo preocupada ya que veía a mi amiga muy entusiasmada con Jasper, pero ¿ Y si él no sentía lo mismo por ella?, Alice iba a sufrir mucho..

Trate de pensar muy positivo y esperar lo mejor para Alice y para Jasper, por que El no sabía en la que se metía con el pequeño duende endemoniado..

Ese día me encontraba sola en la casa, Emmett había salido a su trabajo (es entrenador personal, esto hace que conozca muchísimas personas) y Alice tan emocionada por que Jasper vendría salió a comprar algunas cosas que hacían falta para la cena (esa mujer pretendía preparar 5 platillos diferente, ya saben lo que se dice, que a los hombres se les llega por el estomago) y a comprarse un vestido nuevo ya que decía que la ocasión lo ameritaba, estaba 100 % segura de que llegaría con muchos vestido, zapatos, bolsas y todo lo que encontrara, nunca había entendido esa obsesión por las compras, ¿qué de malo tiene tener un par de jeans y unas playeras solamente?...

Yo por mi parte me ofrecí a limpiar un poco la casa era en lo que yo podía ayudar ya que en la cocina lo único que sabía hacer era servirme el cereal en el platón y ponerle leche, si se trataba de hacer algo más complicado seguro quedaría horrible o quemado, lo bueno es que tenia a Alice que para ser sincera cocinaba de maravilla y así Emmett y yo nunca moriríamos de hambre...

Mientras terminaba de hacer mi parte, sonó el timbre esto se me hizo raro desde que estábamos aquí solo habían venido a buscar a Emmett alguno que otro de sus alumnos pero cuando él estaba allí, a lo mejor era Jasper que había ido más temprano, pero esto era imposible apenas eran las 10 de la mañana y el vendría en la noche, ¿quien podría ser?....

Abrí la puerta y la vi, la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, era alta, con un cuerpo como de modelo una cabellera larga hasta la cintura de un dorado que brillaba, unos ojos color azul pero no cualquier azul este era muy intenso, y llevaba puesto un vestido straples color rojo muy pegado a su cuerpo.. Era una mujer que despertaba la envidia de todas las demás mujeres comunes como yo, con ese cuerpo seguro hacia mucho ejercicio, eso era venia a ver a Emmett...

**-Buenas días Srita. Emmett no se encuentra. Si gusta dejarle algún recado yo con gusto se los doy.** (Le dije lo más atenta que pude, sin que se notara mi nerviosismo esa mujer era muy hermosa)

**-Buenos días, debe de haber un error yo no busco a Emmett, busco a la srita, Isabella Swan. **

Sus palabras me sorprendieron por que una mujer así me buscaría a mí...

**- Debe de haber un error yo soy Isabella, pero no te conozco..**

Sus ojos brillaron como si le hubiera dado la mejor noticia del mundo y se acerco hacia mí y me dio el abrazo más fuerte que me han dado en mi vida, no podía respirar de lo fuerte que me apretaba y yo no sabía, ¿Cómo reaccionar? Si debía gritar o tener miedo.

**- Señorita me está asustando y asfixiando, puede soltarme por favor... **trate de que mi voz sonara lo más tranquila que se podía.

Ella se dio cuenta que yo tenía razón, así que me soltó y vi que esos hermosos ojos azules estaban llenos de lagrimas y yo no sabía ¿por qué?...

- **Discúlpame tienes razón me estoy comportando como una maniaca, pero no sé cómo darte las gracias, mi familia y yo estamos endeudados contigo**...

Esta declaración hizo que me confundiera mas, seguro hablaba de otra persona, pero ¿Cuántas Isabellas Swan podían haber en esta zona? ¿por qué estaría en deuda conmigo?

**- Sigo sin entender, disculpa creo que me confundes con alguien...**

**- No te confundo con nadie, sé que es difícil de entender y que debes sentirte extrañada, pero a lo mejor mi nombre te dice algo, Me llamo Rosalie Cullen..**

Cuando dijo su nombre todo se aclaro, ella debía ser la mama del niño al que yo había ayudado y por eso había venido a buscarme.

**- Pasa, no te quedes parada allí...**

Cuando entro supe que yo no quería la gratitud de esta persona, era mi deber ayudar solo eso, pero ¿cómo se lo diría? sin que se ofendiera

**-¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de tomar?** quise ser amable para que acomodara sus ideas y calmara sus ganas de llorar.

**- Te lo agradecería mucho, ¿tienes jugo?**

**- Claro, toma asiento y ahora regreso con tu jugo...**

Cuando entre a la cocina busque un vaso para servir el jugo, mientras un millón de pensamientos pasaban por mi mente, esta mujer tenían la dirección de mi casa, se dio a la tarea de saber de mi, ¿por que no solo me mandaba una canasta de fruta? ¿Por que tenían que venir a mi casa?, me sentía abrumada, lo que más odiaba me pasaba...

Bueno lo mejor era tratar de que todo esto fuera rápido, que ella hablara y yo escuchar tratar de no interrumpir y así ella se iría rápido y yo regresaría a mis labores...

Cuando regrese a la sala, vi que Rosalie estaba más tranquila, le ofrecí el vaso con el jugo..

- **Gracias, eres muy amable.. Isabella...**

**- Bella** (la interrumpí)

**-Bella sé que esto es raro pero no podía dejar de venir a agradecerte por haber salvado a Anthony, solo pensar que pudo haber muerto, me llena de dolor, ese niño es muy importante para mí y para toda mi familia...**

**- Bueno es lógico que te sientas así, por tu hijo..**

**- No Bella, Anthony no es mi hijo, es mi sobrino, el niño es hijo de mi hermano Edward y su esposa Tanya**...

Creo que mi cara expresaba todo el desconcierto que sentía ya que Rosalie empezó a hablar..

**- Bella sé que esto es muy confuso pero es una historia muy larga, que me gustaría platicar contigo para que entiendas mejor mi preocupación y porque estoy tan agradecida contigo por como actuaste..**

Yo no dije nada solo pude verla a los ojos esperando que ella entendiera que podía hablar, yo sabía que no era bueno negar el deshago de las almas esto la liberaría y en cierta forma yo sabía que tenía curiosidad de saber que pasaba con esta persona que había venido a buscarme...

**- Bueno iniciare diciéndote que en mi familia somos personas muy tradicionalistas, algo raro en esta época a mi hermano y a mí, mis papas nos educaron para hacer siempre lo correcto, para cumplir nuestras promesas y siempre dar lo mejor de nosotros...**

**Cuando yo era niña tenía una amiga, su nombre era Carmen, ella tenía mi edad y por eso compartíamos todo, nuestros hermanos fueron mejores amigos también, compartiendo todo sus juegos infantiles y travesuras hacia sus hermanas mayores.**

**Aun que no todo fue felicidad en nuestra infancia, los padres de Carmen y Tania sufrieron un accidente y murieron dejándolas solas en el mundo, sin más familia que viera por ellas, así que mis padres decidieron adoptarlas y ellas vinieron a vivir a nuestra casa, era como un sueño todos éramos muy felices, yo con mi mejor amiga ahora viviendo en mi casa, compartimos todos nuestros secretos, nuestras ilusiones, fuimos juntas a la universidad, teníamos planes de que nuestros hijos también serian mejores amigos.**

**Hace algunos años Carmen encontró un hombre maravilloso y se caso con él, al año de casados nos dieron la gran noticia de que tendrían un bebé, al pequeño Anthony que ahora tiene 4 años y al poco tiempo ella se embarazo de nuevo y tuvieron a la pequeña Carmen que está por cumplir 3 años... **

**Todo era felicidad en nuestra vida, al poco tiempo de que naciera Carmen, sus papas tuvieron que ir a una celebración de la compañía donde trabajaban, pero en la madrugada cuando venían de regreso tuvieron un accidente en su coche, un camión perdió el control eh impacto con el coche de ellos aplastándolos, el esposo de Carmen murió instantáneamente y ella quedo muy mal herida, sufrió mucho porque tuvo heridas muy fuertes de muerte, pero la preocupación por sus hijos hizo que ella no muriera en ese momento...**

**Cuando llegamos al hospital, ella solo quería hablar con Tanya y con Edward...**

**Solo ellos entraron a verla y la vieron morir, lo único que supimos de esa platica es que Carmen le encargo a sus hijos a Tanya recordándole lo difícil que había sido para ellas perder a sus padres.**

**Y a Edward le pedía que velara por su hermana y por sus hijos ya que sabía que él era un buen hombre y que sabría cumplir esta promesa...**

**Mi hermano por supuesto que acepto y hasta la fecha ha cumplido esa promesa...**

**Después de esto Edward y Tanya se casaron y Adoptaron a los niños, aun que ha sido una responsabilidad muy grande ya que mi hermano tiene 26 años y Tanya 24.**

**Tanya ha tratado de ser una buena esposa y madre pero no lo ha logrado muy bien yo se que a ella le gustaría vivir la vida, salir con amigos, viajar por el mundo pero la promesa que le hizo a su hermana se lo impide y esto hace que sea algo descuidada con los niños, como te has dado cuenta ese día en la playa, por estar platicando con un hombre, se descuido dos minutos y el pequeño Anthony casi muere...**

**Mi hermano por su lado a tratado de darles todo el amor posible a los niños, pero casi no tiene tiempo, por tratar de darles todo lo material, se ha metido tanto en su trabajo que le queda poco tiempo para su familia y esto también afecta a la relación con Tanya..**

**¿Ahora entiendes porque estoy tan agradecida contigo?, solo imaginar que algo malo hubiera pasado a Anthony o a Carmen, es insoportable, como familia ha sido muy difícil superar la pérdida de sus padres y esos niños son lo único que nos queda de ellos y los amamos con todo nuestro corazón....**

Mis ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, nunca había escuchado una historia así de triste, no podía decir nada, la simple idea de pensar en todo lo que esta familia había sufrido me hacia querer abrazar a Rose y darle el consuelo que necesitaba...


	6. Torpeza

**Uno aprende a amar, no cuando encuentre a la persona perfecta, sino cuando aprenda a creer en la perfección de una persona imperfecta.**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

**-Bella, se está quemando la carne.!!!!!!!!!!**

**-¿Cómo?, perdón Alice,**

**-Niña estas en la luna, ¿Qué te pasa?**

**-Nada discúlpame... **

Yo sabía que esto era mentira me pasaban miles de cosas por la mente y no ponía mucha atención a lo que hacía, pero no quería opacar el momento de Alice con la historia que Rose me había contado, ya habría tiempo para hacerlo, después de que se le pasaran los nervios por que Jasper venía a cenar..

**-Bella, no soy tonta, te conozco a la perfección y sé que algo te pasa, pero si no me quieres contar ahora está bien, será después. Mejor lava la lechuga, no creo que corras ningún peligro haciendo eso..**

**-Si tienes razón, mejor hago eso. **Me sentí algo ofendida pero tenia razón, con mi torpeza para cocinar y mi mente a millones de kilómetros de allí, sería mejor ocuparme de algo que no fuera tan difícil, como lavar la lechuga, la historia que Rose me había contado me dejo perturbada, solo de imaginar lo que esos pobres niños habían pasado, perder a sus padres a tan corta edad debía ser muy difícil, lo que me consolaba es que tenían una familia que en verdad los amaba y eso era perfecto, aun que también compadecía a sus nuevos padres eran muy jóvenes para atender a dos niños tan pequeños, como dijo Rose su madre tenía mi edad y yo en lo personal no podía imaginarme teniendo hijos y mucho menos haciéndome responsables de ellos, lo bueno es que tenían mas familia con la cual podían contar..

**-Isabela, me escuchas...**

**-Si Alice, no tienes porque gritarme..**

**- Bueno entonces contéstame, ¿ya desinfectaste la lechuga?**

**- Si ya lo hice. **Aun que ya no lo recordaba, ¿ya lo había hecho?, bueno no creía que pasara nada malo si no lo había hecho...

**-Creo que ya estamos listos para la cena, tenemos la ensalada, los aperitivos, la sopa, la carne y el postre.. ¿Crees que le guste lo que hice?**

**- Claro que le gustara Alice, le has preparado la mejor ultima cena, porque después de esta noche morirá de indigestión...**

Yo reía a carcajadas era verdad había preparado tanta comida que el pobre de Jasper moriría, Alice me hizo una mueca de dolor por mi comentario y yo seguí riendo...

Ya casi era hora de que llegara Jasper y el pequeño duende endemoniado no se decidía por el vestido, yo solo veía como corría por su cuarto de un lado a otro probándose vestidos yo tenía la tarea de decirle con cual se veía bien, aun que yo creía que era una pérdida de tiempo, porque con todos los vestidos se veía genial pero ninguno le convencía a ella, en este momento hubiera preferido estar con Emmett jugando Xbox en la sala, pero si lo hacía Alice me hubiera matado..

**- Alice con todos los vestidos te ves muy bien, no entiendo tu obsesión con eso de la ropa y verte perfecta..**

**- Tonta Bella, es porque tú nunca te has enamorado y nunca has querido impresionar a un hombre, como yo quiero impactar a Jasper hoy es el día en que él se enamorara de mí y tengo que estar perfecta para que sea un recuerdo agradable cuando se lo contemos a nuestros hijos...**

**- ¿En qué momento se casaron y tuvieron todos esos hijos Alice?, **empecé a reír

**-Apenas hace unos días que conociste a ese hombre y ya tienes todas tus ilusiones puestas en él, no entiendo, ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura de que el caerá rendido a tus pies?.**

**-Recuerda que yo lo sé todo, como también se que pronto te enamoraras de un hombre maravilloso al igual que yo..**

Hice una mueca de incredulidad, como podía estar tan segura de eso..

**-Mejor me voy para que te apures, si ya sabes todo lo que va a pasar no sé porque tardas tanto en vestirte, iré a ver a Emmett.**

Cuando iba bajando por la escalera, escuche que sonó el timbre, seguro era Jasper y si lo dejaba parado frente a la puerta Alice me mataría así que corrí para abrir la puerta, pero como es mi costumbre me atore con mi pie y salí volando unos escalones y caí en seco al final de la escalera..

Me quede tirada en el piso, tratando de sentir si mi cuerpo estaba bien, escuche como Emmett se paro corriendo para ver que había pasado, cerré mis ojos porque sabía que se iba a burlar de mi, pero solo escuche su voz preocupada..

**-Bella que paso, ¿**_**estás**_** bien?,**

**- Si Emmett solo me caí, abre la puerta porque Alice nos matara si no dejamos entrar a Jasper..**

Emmett abrió la puerta pero no se fijo quien era, porque regreso inmediato hacia mí, yo trataba de pararme pronto para que no me vieran tirada, en un segundo Emmett estuvo a un lado mío, para ayudarme a levantarme.

**-Buenas noches.. ¿Hay alguien en casa?**

Escuchamos la voz de Jasper...

**- Hola Jasper, Entra...**

Cuando el entro en la casa lo primero que vio fue a Emmett abrazándome...

**-¿Pasa algo?**

**-Nada fuera de lo normal, Bella se cayó de la escalera, pero parece que está bien. **

Emmett dijo esto con una voz llena de burla, yo estaba abrazada a su cuerpo, sentía muchísima pena y sabía que mi cara estaba roja como tomate, no quería que Jasper me viera así... Pero en ese momento sentí una mano en mi espalda y no era la del gran oso..

**-Bella ¿Estás bien?. **Su voz era tan tranquila, que ese sentimiento me invadió y me tranquilizo. Con un hilo de voz que apenas salió de mi boca dije** - Si, estoy bien, soy algo torpe..**

**- Me dejas revisarte para saber si todo está bien.**

**- No es necesario estoy bien, algo apenada pero bien..**

En ese momento escuche ruido en la parte de arriba alguien se acercaba a la escalera, sabía que Alice iba a bajar y no quería que me viera en esta situación, así que me aparte de Emmett, para acomodarme la ropa y el cabello que eran un desastre.

**-¿Que sucede**?, la voz hizo que todos fijáramos nuestra vista hacia el principio de la escalera, y no lo podía creer, Alice se veía fantástica, aun que ella era realmente hermosa hoy estaba 10 veces más, se veía radiante, traía puesto un vestido negro de seda, algo ligero pero no importaba ya que con el clima que teníamos era ideal, el vestido tenia pequeñas piedras que brillaban nada ostentoso pero le daba un toque especial, traía unas zapatillas que combinaban a la perfección con el vestido y su cabello arreglado de tal forma que las facciones de su rostro lucían mas...

Cuando voltee a ver a Jasper, no pude descifrar su cara, entre asombro y duda, su vista no dejaba a Alice parecía que nunca había visto a una mujer, estaba perdido en ella..

Emmett por su parte estaba asombrado igual que yo, nunca habíamos visto tan radiante a Alice.

Con mi codo le di un golpe a Emmett para que dejara de ver a su hermana de esa forma, solo escuche un -**Auch, eso dolió. **Yo le lance una mirada para fulminarlo y no dijera nada más...

**-Me van a decir que paso, me están preocupando, ¿porque tienen esas caras?**

**- No pasa nada Alice, iba bajando la escalera y me caí, pero estoy bien, ya sabes es normal en mi..**

Jasper seguía sin apartar la mirada de Alice, creo que desde que la vio no había respirado y no sabía si se estaba poniendo morado por eso o porque Alice realmente lo impresiono.

**- Emmett me ayudo a levantarme y ya...**

Cuando Alice llego al final de la escalera, se acerco para encontrarnos..

**- Bella será mejor que Jasper te revise, no vaya a ser que tengas algo roto, ¿recuerdas cuando entramos a esa carrera de 10km solo para mujeres?.**

Puse los ojos en blanco, porque tenían que salir siempre anécdotas de mi torpeza..

Emmett rio a carcajadas estruendosas y esto hizo que Jasper saliera de su trance.

**-Ya le ofrecí revisarla pero dice que está bien.**

**-No debes hacerle caso es muy testaruda, tienes que obligarla, **contesto Alice, mientras me jalaba al sillón de la sala...

**-Siéntate Bella, deja que Jasper te revise, el es experto en estas cosas...**

Sin más remedio me senté en el sillón esperando que Jasper me viera, yo sabía que estaba bien pero como de costumbre no podría impedir que el doctor diera el veredicto...

Jasper fue poco a poco viendo mis extremidades, primero mis brazos y luego mis piernas, luego reviso mi cabeza....

**-Parece ser que todo está en su lugar, tienes una cabeza muy dura, **Todos empezamos a reír con este comentario y con eso nos tranquilizamos todos..

**- Se los dije estoy bien, **después les enseñe la lengua....

**- Contigo nunca se sabe. **Me contesto Emmett

**- Bueno, **dijo Jasper, **tengo que confesar que muero de la curiosidad, que paso en esa carrera que dicen...**

Yo puse una mueca de molestia, no quería que Jasper se enterara de esas cosas, Alice y Emmett rieron a carcajadas, sin respirar así duraron un rato no sabía que decir para que se calmaran..

Jasper los veía con unos ojos de asombro de no saber que era tan graciosos, cuando por fin controlaron sus risas, Alice comenzó el relato..

**-Cuando Bella y yo estábamos en la Universidad, se organizo una carrera de 10 km, para ayudar a las mujeres que tienen cáncer con todo el dinero recaudado, así que quisimos entrar y ayudar un poco, nos entrenamos durante unas semanas y por fin llego el gran día, todo inicio perfecto, Bella iba muy bien pero cuando íbamos a llegar a la meta, Bella tropezó con una de las agujetas de sus tenis y estuvo a punto de caer, pero por un momento recupero el equilibrio y cuando pensamos que ya la había librado, se tropezó con su pie, enredándose entre ellos y cayo de frente, cuando trato de meter las manos, se escucho como si algo se hubiera quebrado y Bella quedo tirada en el suelo.**

**Por suerte Emmett estaba allí y entro corriendo para ayudar a Bella la cargo y salimos corriendo a buscar ayuda, cuando Bella se cayó se rompió la muñeca, tuvo que traer el yeso algunas semanas..**

Cuando Alice termino de contar esto Emmett empezó a reír de nuevo…

**-Fue tan gracioso, pensé que la libraría, pero no se cayó. **Estas palabras salieron de la boca de Emmett mientras reía...

Yo estaba roja de coraje...

**-No es gracioso Emmett fue muy incomodo traer ese yeso, aparte que me faltaban solo algunos metros para terminar la carrera y fue muy vergonzoso salir de allí en tus brazos....**

**-No te enojes Bells, sabes que fue gracioso, cuando te ibas a tropezar con tu agujeta y por un segundo todos pensamos que ya la habías librado, pero nunca entenderé como te tropiezas con tus pies, yo nunca lo he hecho...**

Con este comentario todos empezamos a reír, Emmett tenia razón las personas normales no se tropiezan con sus pies, pero ¿cuando había sido normal yo?, siempre había sido muy torpe, hasta la fecha...

La cena paso así entre risas eh historias de mis accidentes, yo conté algunas vergonzosas de mi infancia, Emmett y Alice se encargaron de contar las de adulta...

Por su lado Jasper, nos conto sobre él, su familia vivía en otro estado, el había venido aquí a la universidad de medicina y le había gustado tanto que se había quedado a trabajar de planta en el hospital, también nos conto que era hijo único, así que no entendí muy bien eso de tener compañía siempre, que nunca se había sentido solo hasta que nos conoció a nosotros, ver lo unidos que éramos y como siempre estaban preocupados los unos por los otros...

Este comentario me hizo sentirme muy afortunada, Jasper tenía razón, yo tenía a Alice y a Emmett y claro a mis papas, ellos me amaban y siempre se preocupaban por mí, tenia personas muy importantes en mi vida, en ese momento deje de extrañar a Jake, el había sido mi mejor amigo, pero ahora ya no quedaban restos de esa relación, así que debía continuar con mi vida y dejar que personas nuevas entraran en mi corazón.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

**Hola de nuevo a todos, antes que nada les tengo que pedir disculpas por dos cosas..**

**Primero por no haber actualizado ayer, tuve cosas que hacer para el trabajo y me fue imposible poder subir el capitulo.**

**La segunda cosa no guarde bien los agradecimientos del capítulo anterior y no salieron así que aquí pongo todo lo que escribí para ese capítulo.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hola a todas, estoy aquí de nuevo, con este nuevo capi, espero que les este gustando la historia y no las este aburriendo. Como les dije el anterior capitulo, aquí esta toda la trama de la historia, aun que Bella no descubre quien es Edward, pero ya falta muy poco para que se encuentren y los dos queden enamorados..

Bueno mejor ya no adelanto más de la historia para que sigan leyendo y se sigan sorprendiendo.

La historia se complica cada vez más, Lo que si les puedo decir es que ya tengo el próximo capi y lo subiré el lunes o el martes como es costumbre.

Bueno es hora de agradecer sus comentarios, así que iniciare.

miadharu28: qué bueno que te siga gustando la historia, espero seguir teniéndote como lectora frecuente.

Maria Mullen: muchas gracias por unirte al club de las personas que leen esta historia, es un gusto conocerte y saber que piensas que tiene buena pinta mi historia, espero no defraudarte.

Liloc: Gracias por agregar la historia a tu lista.

Nana Cullen-Swan: espero que te este gustando la historia y gracias por agregarme…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno allí terminan esos agradecimientos y ahora tengo que poner los nuevos, espero no estar confundiéndolas jajajajajajajaja XD**

miadharu28: si es una historia triste lo que les paso a los Cullen, pero así va la historia espero que te este gustando.

Hiniss Cullen Uzumaki: Gracias por agregar mi historia a tus favoritas..

Josephine I: gracias a ti también, espero que sigas leyendo hasta el final.

Liloc: Gracias por el mensaje tan grande que me mandaste me encanto, si se que la historia ha ido un poco lenta con respecto a Edward, pero prometo que pronto ya saldrá mas, se que no he dicho a que se dedica Edward, pero también ya pronto se descubrirá, lo que te puedo adelantar es que el próximo capi, Bella tiene una nueva visita y en el capi que sigue conoce a Edward, así que ya falta muy poco..

**Bueno mil disculpas de nuevo y espero que no estén muy molestas conmigo..**


	7. invitacion

**Cuando una madre canta una nana a su bebé, reina la paz. Cuando termina la nana, existen dos posibilidades, que siga la paz o que estalla la guerra.**

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

Conocer a Jasper fue algo grandioso, Alice siempre estaba muy contenta y parecía que su relación iba muy bien, aparte de que el resulto ser un gran amigo y que mejor tener un doctor cerca con mi torpeza.. Jasper pasaba todo su tiempo libre en nuestra casa, Emmett le había dicho de broma que si necesitaba un lugar donde vivir las puertas de nuestra casa estaban abiertas y que podría acomodar sus cosas en el cuarto de Alice, aun que no creía que cupieran allí con toda la ropa que Alice tenía. Alice y Jasper se habían puesto rojos como jitomates con este comentario, Emmett y yo reímos a carcajadas.

Cuando tuve oportunidad de contarle a Alice lo que había pasado con Rose, no se vio sorprendida, parece que ya lo sabía, escucho muy atenta la historia y las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca, fueron. -¡**Una nueva amiga o una nueva integrante de nuestra familia!**., no entendí este comentario pero prefería no pensar mucho en eso, ya que sabía que Alice no me explicaría..

Mi trabajo me encanta, y más cuando llegan libros nuevos, el olor de un libro nuevo no se puede describir, el sentir las hojas nunca tocadas, es un placer que solo los que leemos podemos sentir, así que me tomo todo el tiempo para poder acomodarlos, ya que me gusta ver las portadas, sentir los libros y olerlos un poco, muchas personas pueden decir que estoy loca pero los que comparten mi gusto por los libros me comprenderán. Mientras estaba en mi transe, sonó la campanilla de la entrada, así que deje lo que hacia para atender al cliente que entraba, cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a Rose entrar con el pequeño Anthony de la mano y cargando a una niña hermosa, que imagine será Carmen.

- **Hola Bella, vinimos a visitarte..**

**-Hola Rose, que sorpresa tan agradable verlos aquí...**

**- Niños saluden a Bella.**

Los dos niños se me quedaron viendo y pude ver sus pequeñas sonrisas en su bocas, Anthony soltó la mano de Rose y corrió a abrazar una de mis piernas.

- **Hollis Bella. **Anthony dijo.

Aunque me sentí muy afortunada por esta demostración de cariño, me sentí rara solo había visto a este niño una vez y ya me abrazaba, podía darme cuenta que era un niño muy cariñoso.

Carmen se veía avergonzada así que escondió su rostro en el hombro de Rose y con una de sus manos tomo uno de los mechones del cabello de su tía, para protegerse..

**-No le hagas caso Bella, es una niña muy tímida, pero veo que a Anthony le caes muy bien..**

Con ese comentario recordé que traía al pequeño niño pegado a una de mis piernas y yo sin saber qué hacer, así que acaricie su cabeza, para que se sintiera seguro, el niño volteo a verme y me dio una nueva sonrisa que me dejo impactada, era un niño muy lindo...

**. Anthony ¿Te gustan los libros con dibujos?**.

El niño lo pensó un minuto y luego grito **- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

Rose y yo nos vimos y reímos por la respuesta de Anthony.

**- Muy Bien Anthony, mira por qué no te sientas en esta silla, mientras busco los libros.**

Anthony me siguió hasta la silla y se sentó muy quieto, esperando el libro, pero yo no sabía qué tipo de libros le gustaban.

**- ¿y qué tipo de dibujos te gustaría ver?**

**- mmmmmmmmmmm **el niño tomo su tiempo para pensar, **de ciudades del mundo,**

Esta respuesta me sorprendió, yo trataba con niños todos los días y siempre me pedían libros de lo mismo, de coches, de animales o de la caricatura de moda, pero recordaba a pocos niños que me pidiera un libro sobre ciudades, mientras iba a los anaqueles para buscar los libros que tenia, me preguntaba ¿porque a un niño de esa edad le interesarían libros sobre este tema?

**-Es muy raro que un niño pida libros sobre ciudades**. Le comente a Rose

Rose, soltó una risita.

**-Lo siento Bella pero no te puedo decir que Anthony sea un niño normal, para la edad que tiene es muy inteligente, habla dos idiomas y está aprendiendo un tercero y le encanta conocer cosas nuevas todos los días.**

Esto me sorprendió, un niño tan pequeño hablando tantos idiomas, yo con trabajo hablaba mi idioma y me hacia entender.

**-Rose me dejaste muy sorprendida ¿2 idiomas? Eso es genial.**

**- Lo sé Bella, mi hermano Edward es reportero y conoce muchos lugares del mundo y tiene que relacionarse con muchas personas y esto le llama mucho la atención a Anthony que cuando sea grande quiere ser reportero como su papa, por eso quiere aprender idiomas y por eso te pidió los libros de ciudades, ya que le encantan las historias que le cuenta su papa de todos esos lugares que él ha visitado.**

Ahora entendía todo, el niño admiraba a su papa y por eso quería ser igual que el.

Encontré dos libros con ilustraciones muy lindas sobre ciudades europeas y otro sobre cuentos con dibujos muy lindos de paisajes, se los entregue al niño y desde el principio se mostro muy emocionado por ver los dibujos.

**-Gracias Bella**, Anthony me dijo cuando iba hacia Rose.

**-¿Carme te gustaría ver un libro con tu hermano?**

La niña vio hacia Rose como pidiendo su aprobación, mientras Rose la llevaba hacia la silla que estaba junto a la de su hermano, la bajo de sus brazos y la sentó en la silla.

Rose dio unos pasos hacia mí y me susurro. - **a Carmen le gustaría ser una princesa. **

En la librería tenía una gran variedad de libros sobre princesas. yo no conocía a una niña que no deseara ser una princesa, así que tome algunos libros sobre las princesas de Disney y otro que me gustaba a mí, tenía una ilustraciones muy lindas sobre vestidos, joyas de la época de las y princesas, estaba muy segura que le encantaría este libro a la pequeña niña.

Cuando vi que los dos niños estaban entretenidos con los libros, fui con Rose, aun que me daba mucho gusto que ellos vinieran a verme, sabía que esto no era casualidad, alguna razón debían tener. Ya que la única ocasión en que hablamos, aparte del día que Rose fue a verme a mi casa, fue el día en que me hablo para avisarme que Anthony había salido del hospital y para asegurarme que todo estaba bien con él, desde entonces no me había tenido muchas noticias de ellos.

**-Rose, ¿pasa algo malo?** pregunte lo más tranquila que pude, ya que no quise ser descortés.

Rose fijo su mirada en mi y pude ver que se veía entre triste y preocupada.

**- No pasa nada Bella, solo que me entere de algo, pero no estoy segura de comentárselo a alguien. **Suspiro y siguió hablando. Si te preguntas el motivo de mi visita, es porque vengo a invitarte a comer mañana en casa de mis papas.

Esta invitación me tomo por sorpresa, nunca me imagine que Rose viniera a verme por esta razón, me quede muda, no sabía que decir, sentía mucho temor de ir y conocer a la familia de Rose, para mí era muy difícil interactuar con las personas, aparte que con mi torpeza no saldría bien librada, seguro algo pasaría, me dejaría en ridículo. ¿Pero como negarme sin ser grosera?

**-Rose, no es necesario que me invites, aparte no creo poder, tengo planes con unos amigos.**

**-Bella no te puedes negar, mis papas quieren conocerte y darte ellos personalmente las gracias por lo que hiciste por Anthony aparte ellos están muy emocionados por conocerte, están preparando algo especial para ti, te puedo asegurar que te vas a sentir como en familia, mis papas son buenas personas y sin conocerte ya te quieren, por favor Bella, no les hagas el desaire.**

De nuevo me quede sin palabras, ¿que le diría a Rose?, sus últimas palabras me hicieron sentir mal, aparte de los ojitos de perrito perdido que me puso, ellos no tenían la culpa de mi forma de ser, tan torpe y de cierta forma yo tenía muchas ganas de conocerlos a ellos, aun que había visto 2 veces a Anthony era un niño encantador y lo empezaba a querer ya que su fragilidad me hacia recordarme a mi...

**-Bells ¿quien es tu amiga?..**

Escuche la voz de Alice atrás de mi, esto me asusto y me hizo dar un pequeño brinquito, ya que no sentí cuando entro a la tienda.

**-Te asuste Bells? **Alice pregunto.

**-No Alice no me asustaste, esos brinquitos que doy es porque me gusta ejercitarme a todo momento, **

Rose y Alice rieron abiertamente por mi comentario...

**-Bueno Bella como tú no me presentas yo lo hare. Hola soy Alice la mejor amiga de Bella, y tú debes ser, Rose la tía de Anthony.**

Rose le ofreció la mano para saludarla y Alice la tomo. **-Es un gusto conocerte Alice y espero que me ayudes a convencer a Bella a aceptar la invitación para ir a comer mañana a casa de mis papas, claro que tu también estas invitada.**

Me quede sorprendida del rumbo que habían tomado las cosas, estaba perdida Alice me obligaría a ir y lo sabía.

**-Claro que será un honor ir, pero ya teníamos planes con mi hermano y otro amigo para mañana, pera deja ver como lo solucionamos.**

**-Eso no es problema porque no van los 4 a la comida, así Bella no se sentirá tan incómoda y yo podre conocerlos mejor.**

Alice empezó a dar pequeños saltitos de alegría, **-claro que será un gusto ir y creo que llegaremos a ser grandes amigas, estoy segura de eso.**

Lo dicho estaba perdida no podría zafarme de esta invitación..

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

**Hola a todos de nuevo.**

**Tengo que decirles dos cosas hoy.**

**Primero mil disculpas por no actualizar antes pero me rompí un brazo y apenas me estoy adaptando al yeso, pero esto no impedirá que siga con la historia solo que me tomara un poco más de tiempo porque escribo algo lento.**

**Y la segunda cosa que es la más importante de todas, anoche me entere que una de mis autoras favoritas (**Daddy's Little Cannibal),** había muerto, así que el capítulo de hoy se lo dedico a ella, aun que yo se que nunca me podre comparar ni lo mas mínimo con ella, ya que las que han leído sus historias sabrán que su imaginación y sus forma de escribir eran únicas. Es una lástima que una vida tan joven termine como la de ella.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	8. tiza

**Las mujeres necias siguen la moda, las pretenciosas la exageran; pero las mujeres de buen gusto pactan con ella.** **Gabrielle de Breteuil**.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

No sabía porque le había hecho caso a Alice, estaba muy nerviosa aun que todos estaban aquí para apoyarme, Alice le comento a Emmett y a Jasper que los planes habían cambiado y les conto todo sobre la invitación que nos habían hecho, Emmett parecía muy emocionado, pero Jasper parecía incomodo igual que yo, pero yo sabía que haría cualquier cosa que Alice le pidiera así que yo no tenía oportunidad de salir bien librada de esta situación.

Aparte me sentía incomoda con el vestido que Alice había elegido para mí. La tarde anterior nos la habíamos pasado probándome vestidos para la gran ocasión, pase de unos muy sobrios a otros muy alocados (como Alice). Ninguna vestido me había gustado hasta que Alice había sacado uno color azul, straples, muy justo de arriba y algo holgado de la parte baja, no era muy largo así que no correría el riesgo de enredarme en él y tropezarme. Cuando lo mire más de cerca me di cuenta que tenía un pequeño bordado, en la parte superior que hacía que se viera más elegante, este vestido era perfecto solo, pero no creía que yo pudiera hacerlo lucir tan bien ya puesto.

Cuando me lo probé me sentí cómoda con él y por un momento me sentí muy hermosa, cuando Alice me vio, abrió sus ojos muy grandes con una emoción que veía muy pocas veces en su rostro, solo cuando compraba un vestido o una bolsa que le había gustado mucho y estaban en oferta.

**-Bella te ves maravillosa, ese color te queda perfecto y realza tu piel y el vestido te queda perfecto ni mandado a hacer, tu cuerpo se ve genial, lo único que te falta son unos zapatos que combinen y tengo los que son perfectos para ti.**

Escondidos atrás de su espalda tenía unos zapatos color plateados que parecían una trampa mortal por lo alto del tacón, mis ojos se desorbitaron al verlos, ¿Cómo pretendía Alice que me los pusiera?

**-Alice ¿Estás loca? Si me pongo esos zapatos me matare.**

**-Bella no pasara nada y te veras perfecta**.

¿Por qué no le creía mucho a Alice? Estaba segura que algo malo pasaría.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

No sabía cómo me había dejado convencer para usarlos, estos zapatos son una trampa mortal como pensé, no había podido dar dos pasos sin tropezarme, aparte que el vestido me había encantado pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura, un vestido así seguro luciría mejor en cualquier otra mujer, pero en mi debe verse muy común, aun que cuando Emmett y Jasper me vieron con él fueron muy amables en decirme que me veía muy guapa, yo sabía que solo trataban de hacerme sentir bien. Emmett bromeo diciendo que, si yo no fuera su hermanita él se apuntaría conmigo, este comentario hizo que los colores se me subieran a la cara, Emmett empezó a reír a carcajadas (nada discretas por cierto)le encanta verme así de apenada, así que me enoje, pero esto hizo que me pusiera mas roja y que Emmett se riera aun mas.

Después de una larga discusión en el coche, sobre cómo llegar a la dirección que Rose nos había dado, por fin encontramos el camino después de estar dando vueltas por la ciudad durante una hora, Emmett iba al volante de su coche, junto a el yo y atrás iban Alice y Jasper, con una cara de enamorados que ni ellos podían negarla.

**-Emmett, si no sabes cómo llegar pregunta por la calle.**

**-No es necesario Bells estoy seguro que es por aquí.**

**-Eso dijiste hace como 15 min y estoy segura que ya habíamos pasado por aquí.**

**-Mentira, ¿Cómo puedes saber eso, tú no eres Alice?**

Este comentario hizo que me molestara un poco de nuevo y que hiciera un ruido con mi garganta, algo como un gruñido.

**-Emmett no se necesita tener visiones de que estamos perdidos, en cuantos lugares tienen ese espectacular, del perrito robándose el pañal sucio de un bebe, solo aquí, así que ya hemos pasado por esta calle más de 5 veces.**

**-Bella tienes razón, no me había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, pero estoy seguro que ya tengo la ruta exacta y no estamos muy lejos.**

**-mmmmmm no te creo, mejor pregunta, ¿Por qué es tan difícil para los hombres admitir que están perdidos?, no es nada malo Emmett, te aseguro que esto no te hará menos hombre.**

Cuando Emmett estaba a punto de contestarme, una vocecita llamo su atención.

**-Da vuelta aquí a la derecha y en la primera calle da de nuevo vuelta hacia la izquierda y todo derecho saldremos a la calle que buscas.**

Emmett quedo sorprendido ninguno de los dos nos dimos cuenta que Alice ponía atención a nuestra discusión, pero esto solo fue un momento ya que siguió hablando con Jasper.

Seguimos las instrucciones de Alice y dimos con la calle ahora solo era cuestión de encontrar el numero de la casa, me sentía muy nerviosa, llegábamos algo tarde por la torpeza de Emmett para orientarse, pero me había dado cuenta que hubiera sido mejor dejarlo seguir perdido y así nunca llegar, ahora ya estábamos casi en la casa.

**-¿Cual es el numero de la casa?**

**-Es el 407B,** conteste

**-Pues ya no estamos muy lejos, creo que es esa casa azul, voy a acercarme más para ver si podemos estacionarnos allí.**

Emmett tenía razón, habíamos llegado a nuestro destino por fuera era una hermosa casa de un azul cielo muy tenue, un hermoso jardín a la entrada con muchas flores y un pasto verde que brillaba con el sol, junto al casa había un garaje con capacidad de 5 coches y en él había 3 hermosos coches uno lo pude reconocer como el de Rose, ya lo había visto con anterioridad, pero los que me llamaron la atención fueron otros dos coches allí uno era un mercedes descapotable, de color negro era un deportivo seguro cuando iban con él en la calle las personas los miraban, era un coche hermoso, el segundo coche era otro deportivo de un color rojo sangre, que por más que intente no pude descubrir de que marca era, aun que no era lo único que admirar allí, la casa era enorme con unos ventanales como los que a mí me gustaban, me encanta el sol y se veía que entraba mucha luz y mucho calor, por toda la casa.

**-Es una hermosa casa, la voz de Alice me saco de mi transe.**

**-Se ve que tienen mucho dinero, ve los coches que tienen.**

Pocas veces había escuchado a Emmett expresarse así de un coche él era un conocedor y admirador de todos ellos, como buen hombre.

**-Bueno no nos podemos quedar toda más tiempo viendo la casa o admirando los coches, ya es muy tarde, así que bajemos de la camioneta.**

La voz de Jasper sonaba autoritaria, pero yo sabía que tenía razón, no podía aplazar más tiempo esto, ya estábamos aquí era muy tarde para pedir regresar a casa y esconderme con mi oso.

Alice y Jasper salieron rápidamente del coche, al igual que Emmett yo por mi parte me tome un minuto para respirar y darme valor, cuando me disponía a abrir la puerta Emmett ya me tenía en sus brazos ayudándome a bajar intacta del coche.

**-Gracias Emmett, y le di un beso en la mejilla.**

**- No es nada Bella, no queremos que hoy que es tu gran día tengas un accidente.**

Caminamos todos juntos por el camino hacia la entrada, Alice y Jasper iban hasta adelante así que ellos fueron los que tocaron el timbre, mientras Emmett y yo íbamos más lento esperando que yo no me tropezara o algo peor, uno nunca sabe con este tipo de zapatos, ¿Cómo lo hacían las modelos?.

Esperamos unos minutos en la puerta, cuando de repente se abrió y pude ver a Rose se veía hermosa como de costumbre, traía puestos unos pantalones rosas muy pegados y una blusa, blanca que se le veía muy bien, y unos zapatos que hacían juego con su ropa, yo estaba segura que Rose se vería bien con la ropa que se pusiera y esto me hizo sentir más insignificante.

-Hola, que bueno que ya llegaron, los estamos esperando.

Rose saludo muy amable y nos hizo señas de que pasáramos a la casa.

Me quede sin aliento, era la casa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, las paredes eran de un blanco que brillaba, lo primero que pude ver eran unos muebles de madera y algunos cuadros colgados en las paredes, el mas cercano a mi era un dibujo de un hombre sentado en una fuente, mientras alrededor de el había un parque y personas caminado junto a él, también podía ver a un vendedor de algodones de azúcar y una estatua de un ángel atrás de la fuete, era un hermoso cuadro, parecía una foto. También pude notar que había muchas plantas por todos lados, eran de diferentes colores había en una mesita a mi derecha una violeta que tenia pequeñas flores blancas.

**-No pretenderán quedarse parados aquí toda la tarde, ¿verdad?**

Rose tenía razón, todos nos habíamos quedado estáticos, admirando nuestro alrededor podríamos pasar como parte de las figuras de la casa, creo que no respire durante los minutos que estuve admirando el cuadro.

Caminamos detrás de Rose mientras nos indicaba el camino a seguir, el pasillo por el que pasamos tenia mas cuadros no sabía cual ver, todos eran hermosos paisajes, uno era de una cascada, otro de un valle lleno de pequeñas casas, todo esto parecía un museo, me hubiera gustado quedarme más tiempo y poder admirar con detalle cada cuadro.

Después de caminar unos minutos por la casa, llegamos a la entrada de un jardín más grande que el de la entrada, bueno si se le podía llamar jardín al de la entrada, a comparación de este solo era un espacio con pasto y flores, esto si era un jardín al fondo podía ver una kiosco rodeado por algunos árboles, no podía distinguir las frutas que tenían, también tenían pequeños arbustos con flores en ellos. Seguimos a caminando con Rose, pero yo no era la única que estaba asombrada con todo esto vi de reojo a mis acompañantes y tenían la misma cara, aun que la mirada de Emmett no iba dirigida hacia el jardín o el kiosco u otra cosa de la casa, su mirada iba dirigida hacia Rose, por estar deslumbrada por todo lo que me rodeaba no me percate de que Emmett estaba embobado con nuestra anfitriona y esto era muy raro ya que él nunca había tenido esa mirada en su cara y lo conocía desde hacía algunos años.

Por fin llegamos a nuestro destino el kiosco, allí había una mesa dispuesta muy finamente arreglada para que comiéramos y sentados allí vi a dos personas, un hombre y una mujer no eran tan grandes, podrían pasar por la edad de mis padres, unos 50 o 55 años, el Señor aun que era algo mayor era muy apuesto piel muy blanca cabello color rubio y unos ojos color azul igual de penetrantes que los de Rose, así que él debía ser su padre y junto a él una mujer también muy hermosa con una cara en forma de corazón, rasgos muy finos, una piel blanca pero muy suave, un cabello al hombro de color caramelo y una sonrisa que transmitía toda la confianza del mundo.

Rose tomo mi mano y me jalo hacia adelante.

**-Mama, Papa ella es Bella.**

**-Bella ella es mi mama Esme y el es mi papa Carlisle.**

**-Mucho gusto,** fue lo único que salió de mis labios.

Carlisle extendió su mano y tomo la mía en un saludo muy fuerte, era un hombre muy apuesto y ahora que estaba de pie podía ver que era muy alto.

**-Bella es un gusto conocerte, siéntete en tu casa **

Esme por otro lado, se acerco a mí y me abrazo, en otro momento me hubiera sentido tan extraña, pero paso todo lo contrario, me sentí tan protegida y tan amada, algo raro, apenas y había conocido a esta mujer pero sentía como me expresaba todo su amor con ese abrazo.

**-Bella, muchas gracias por lo que hiciste por Anthony quiero que sepas que estamos muy agradecidos contigo y que desde hoy te consideramos como de la familia.**

Las palabras de esta mujer hicieron que me pusiera algo colorada.

**-Gracias, pero no es para tanto, solo hice lo que cualquier otra persona hubiera hecho. Y es un honor para mí que me consideren de su familia.**

Esme me dio una mirada de aprobación y fijo sus ojos en mis amigos, **-Bella, ¿Por qué no nos presentas a tus amigos?**

**-Claro, que torpe soy, (**aparte de mal educada). **Ella es mi amiga Alice y su hermano Emmett y el es Jasper, el es el doctor que me atendió el día del incidente con Anthony y desde ese día un gran amigo también.**

Carlisle, saludo a todos muy amablemente al igual que Esme. Y nos invitaron a sentarnos con ellos a la mesa.

Rose se quedo un momento parada mirando a su papa, este se dio cuenta y le pregunto si pasaba algo, ella negó un momento y luego le pregunto si su hermano y su esposa tardarían en llegar.

**-Hable con Edward y tiene algo de trabajo y vendrá un poco más tarde, pero Tanya ya debe estar en camino con los niños.**

**- Claro si no se le atraviesa algo en el camino**. Rose dijo esto en un susurro y con una voz de molestia, solo yo la escuche por la cercanía que teníamos.

**-¿Dijiste algo Rose?** Pregunto su padre.

**-Nada papa nada**. Ella volteo y me dio una mirada de complicidad.

-**Esperemos que lleguen pronto, mientras ¿les puedo ofrecer algo de beber?**

**- Lo que tengas está bien**, dijimos al unisonó.

**-Perfecto porque les prepare un agua de mandarina, pero la tengo en refrigerador, voy a necesitar ayuda para traerla**.

-**Yo te ayudo**, salto Emmett de su lugar.

Alice y yo nos miramos extrañadas, Emmett nunca era tan servicial con nostras.

**-Gracias, sígueme por favor.**

En un momento se perdieron de nuestra vista y fue cuando Carlisle nos pregunto a que nos dedicábamos.

Alice y yo les contamos de nuestro pequeño negocio y que no nos podíamos quejar de cómo nos iba, también les comentamos que Emmett era entrenador personal y que tenía su clientela. Jasper por su lado les conto sobre su trabajo en el hospital y sobre cuánto le había costado titularse de doctor, pero que todo esto le había dado más satisfacciones a la hora de ejercer. A Carlisle le dio mucho gusto saber que Jasper era doctor y nos confeso que ese fue su gran sueño ser Doctor o que alguno de sus hijos fuera doctor, pero a él le gano su profesión el ser artista, nos conto que todos los cuadros que vimos en la casa el los había pintado, el tenia su fama como pintor y lo llamaban de todas partes del mundo para hacer cuadros, también nos dijo que algunos cuadros los había sacado de fotografías que Edward había traído de sus viajes como reportero, esto me asombro y comprendí aun mas porque a Anthony le encantaban los lugares, por su padre y su abuelo, ellos viajaban mucho.

Esme nos dijo que ella era decoradora de interiores y restauradora de casas, que todos los muebles, los adornos, la pintura y todo lo que había tenido que ver con la casa ella lo había escogido o había supervisado, también nos conto que una de sus grandes pasiones era la floricultura y que por eso tenía tantas plantas en su casa.

Yo estaba maravillada con estas personas, eran tan sencillas aun que se veía que tenían mucho dinero y eran tan interesantes.

Cuando me di cuenta Rose y Emmett regresaban con las bebidas, pero venían platicando muy alegremente como si se hubieran conocido toda la vida.

**-El agua esta deliciosa, gracias Rose. **

**-Qué bueno que te gusto Bella, es mi especialidad.**

A lo lejos pude ver que entraba una mujer muy hermosa, con dos niños agarrados de las manos, pero parecía que uno venia llorando como un bebe y gritándole que no la quería, que era un mala madre. Por un momento me vi sorprendida el niño que gritaba todas esas cosas era Anthony, no lo podía creer, el era muy dulce cuando estaba conmigo, como podía ser tan grosero con su madre.

También escuche como la mujer lo amenazaba de acusarlo con su papa para que lo castigara por cómo le había gritado y esto en vez de atemorizar al niño lo puso más enojado y el empezó a gritar que él la acusaría de haberlos olvidado de nuevo. La mujer se encolerizo mas y empezó a jalonear al niño, esto hizo que yo me molestara y me parara para ayudar al pequeño Anthony, pero fue muy tarde por que Rose ya había ido a ayudar al niño.

**-Tanya suelta a Anthony, le haces daño.**

**-Es un niño mal educado y debe aprender a respetarme así que no te metas Rosalie.**

**- El respeto no se gana así, no puedes tratarlo como si te disgustara su presencia, no con golpes se arregla lo descuidada que eres. Es un niño y tienes que comprenderlo, tenerle paciencia y amarlo.**

**-Tú tienes la culpa de que me trate así, tu siempre lo justificas y no me dejas educarlo a mi manera yo soy su madre y tu solo eres su tía, el debe obedecer lo que yo le digo.**

Rose se veía muy enojada, parecía que iba a estallar del coraje que tenia, yo temí por la vida de la otra mujer pero cuando me di cuenta Carlisle ya estaba a un lado de Rose tocándole el hombro para calmarla.

-**Calma Rose.** Le dijo su padre lo más tranquilizadoramente posible.

Rose suspiro y se dirigió hacia el niño, lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hacia ella, para protegerlo.

Esto hizo que la otra mujer se enojara aun más, pero no dijo nada.

**-Rose lleva a Anthony con su abuela, para que le dé el regalo que le trajimos.**

**-Si papa.** Fue lo único que contesto y se dirigieron hacia Esme.

-Tanya no es momento de discutir tenemos visitas, ya luego hablare contigo.

Ella solo movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación y se nos acerco para saludarnos, allí fue cuando la vi bien, era la misma mujer que recordaba gritando junto a Anthony cuando lo había sacado del mar. Ahora que la veía de cerca podía decir que era también era una mujer muy hermosa, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, si su hermana era igual de hermosa que ella ahora entendía porque estos niños eran tan bonitos.

Cuando llego a nuestro lado, nos dio una mirada como si fuéramos inferiores a ella, pero aun así nos saludo algo seca.

**-Buenas tardes.**

**-Buenas tardes,** regresamos el saludo.

Carlisle llego justo en ese momento y nos presento.

**-Tanya ella es Bella, ella fue quien saco a Anthony del mar, el día que se estaba ahogando y ellos son sus amigos, Alice, Emmett y Jasper.**

**- Así que tu eres la famosa Bella, la que saco al niño del mar, bueno yo se que fue una lata para ti sacar a un niño descuidado del mar, lo siento mucho, pero ya sabes cómo son los niños.**

Este comentario hizo que me sintiera enojada, Anthony no era descuidado, solo era un niño que necesitaba la atención de su madre, pero como podía darme cuenta ella no lo quería mucho.

No supe que contestarle así que decidí quedarme callada. Después de un silencio incomodo, Tanya vio a Alice, y la reconoció.

**-Yo te conozco tienes una tienda de ropa y de diseño de imagen en el centro.**

**-Así es**, contesto Alice muy cortésmente.

- **Allí compre un vestido hermoso, muy a la moda y me ayudaste con otras cosas también.**

**-Creo que te recuerdo, tu eres la mujer que compro aquel vestido negro, el que ya había elegido otra clienta, pagaste el doble del precio del vestido solo porque te gusto.**

**- Así es esa fui yo, yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero, no importa cuánto cueste, siempre lo obtengo.**

Este comentario hizo que nos quedáramos en silencio de nuevo. Lo bueno es que en ese momento llego Esme con Anthony, el niño traía una caja de pinturas en la mano.

**-Creo que es hora de comer, ya pedí que trajeran la comida.**

Anthony tomo asiento junto a mí, y me dijo.

-Mira Bella, estas pinturas me las dio mi abuela, luego ¿pintamos algo?.

Cuando estaba a punto de contestarle, Tanya dijo algo muy desagradable.

**-Deja de molestar a las visitas niño, seguro Bella tiene algo mejor que hacer que sentarse contigo a pintar**.

Como alguien podía ser tan grosera con un pequeño niño tan dulce.

**-No es ninguna molestia, claro que si Anthony después de la comida podemos pintar todo lo que quieras.**

**-Bueno ya escuchaste Anthony ahora, tienes que comerte todo lo que te de para que después juegues con Bella, ¿De acuerdo?**

**-Si abuelita.**

**-Muy bien bueno espero que les guste lo que prepare.**

La comida fue maravillosa nunca había comido tanto en mi vida.

Primero nos dieron una sopa de zanahoria, después una ensalada con aderezo de mango, un pescado en crema de chipotle y por ultimo un musse de mandarina. Todo esto acompañado con risas y una plática muy agradable, mientras Tanya no abriera la boca, porque se notaba que no estaba muy a gusto con su vida y trataba de demostrarlo cada vez que podía.

Cuando terminamos de comer y de reposar la comida, Emmett se ofreció a ayudar a Rose y a Esme a levantar todo los platos de la comida, mientras Carlisle se ofreció a mostrarles el jardín a Jasper y a Alice, mientras tanto Anthony y yo nos dirigimos a ir a la casa a pintar como le había prometido y él me iba a enseñar el cuarto que tenia aquí en casa de sus abuelos.

Cuando entramos a la casa no pude dejar de notar dos cosas, Tanya se había quedado sola en el kiosco entretenida con su celular, mientras la pequeña Carmen dormía junto a ella y la segunda cosa es que esta casa era hermosa mucho más de lo que me había dado cuenta la primera vez. Subimos por una escalera de madera con un barandal que tenía algunas figuras talladas y en las paredes había muchísimos más cuadros, el que más me gusto fue uno de un águila volando, al fondo se podían ver unas montañas boscosas y no podía imaginar cómo alguien podía poner tanto color en un cuadro.

Seguí al pequeño Anthony hasta una de las habitaciones y cuando entramos me quede sin aliento, nunca había visto un cuarto tan hermosamente decorado, las paredes no eran blancas como el resto de la casa, en ellas había grandes murales de paisajes, un librero lleno de libros de cuentos, ciudades, historia, lo que pude notar fue que la mayoría eran con dibujos. También tenía un armario muy amplio, y una baúl, junto a una de las paredes estaba una pequeña cama y una gran ventana (que permitía que entrara muchísima luz), adornada con unas cortinas muy coloridas, Anthony saco del librero unos cuadernos para que pudiéramos pintar en ellos, se costo en el piso y me invito a que lo acompañara, me senté lo más cómodamente posible, pero los zapatos me estorbaban así que me los quite, no creo que a nadie le importe si estoy o no con zapatos.

Así pasamos largo rato, Anthony dibujaba paisajes increíbles me conto que su abuelito le había enseñado a hacer algunos árboles y a dibujar animales, este niño era muy bueno en todo lo que hacía, me sentí apenada cuando le mostré mi dibujo, aparte de que me había dando una pequeña tiza negra y tenía todas las manos llenas de tiza.

De repente Anthony empezó a reír, yo no sabía que había pasado, así que me mire, pero no vi nada fuera de lo normal. **¿Qué tengo?** Pregunte.

**-¿Tu cara está llena de tiza?** El niño seguía riendo, ahora entendía todo seguro me veía muy chistosa.

**-Creo que necesito ir al baño, me puedes decir ¿Dónde está?**

**-Claro, es la puerta junto a la escalera, solo tienes que bajar.**

**-Muy bien entonces ahora regreso. **Tome mis zapatos y me los puse de nuevo, sería muy vergonzoso si alguien me veía sin ellos. Cuando llegue a la escalera no pude dejar de admirar de nuevo el cuadro del águila, me quede un momento allí parada, cuando escuche que una puerta se abrió yo camine hacia abajo para ver quién era y allí parado lo vi, era él, el hombre que daba las noticias, al que veía todos los días por la mañana, era más guapo en persona, su piel era mucho más blanca de lo que recordaba. En ese momento todo fue más claro para mí, con razón el apellido Cullen se me hacia tan familiar, todos los días el decía su nombre Edward Cullen. Que tonta era, como no me había dado cuenta, ¿Cuántas familias en la ciudad podían tener ese nombre?. Por un momento me quede allí parada viéndolo, como el dios griego que era, la televisión no le hacía justicia, y ahora que lo tenía tan cerca de mí, vi que tenía un cuerpo algo trabajado, esto hacia que se viera muy masculino.

En ese instante mientras yo lo admiraba el me descubrió y sus ojos cambiaron de mirada, parecía enojado.

**-¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Qué haces aquí?, **su voz sonaba tan dura, su mirada me asusto, yo era una intrusa en casa de sus papas, ¿cómo explicarle quien era yo?

**- Yo soy**, tartamudee mientras decía esto.

Baje un escalón mas de la escalera, pero en ese momento uno de los tacones de los zapatos se doblo y aun que yo no estaba muy lejos del final de la escalera me asuste ya que Salí volando hacia abajo, por un momento pensé que la caída dolería mucho así que cerré los ojos, solo pedía no romperme nada, sería muy penoso ir al hospital de nuevo. Pero algo extraño paso, no sentí dolor, ni siquiera se escucho el ruido de la caída, no quería abrir los ojos pero tenía que hacerlo, algo raro había pasado y tenía que averiguar qué había pasado, abrí muy lentamente mis ojos y me di cuenta que el me tenía entre sus brazos, por eso no había sentido dolor el me había atrapado mientras caía y me miraba fijamente con sus ojos hipnóticos, por un momento me perdí en ellos, no supe a donde me llevaron pero esos segundos fueron los más felices de mi vida.

**-¿Estás bien?,** su voz me regreso a la realidad.

**-Creo que sí, gracias a ti.**

Pensé que en ese momento me bajaría pero no lo hizo seguía mirándome y abrazándome con sus fuertes brazos.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, mirándonos y yo sintiendo su cuerpo, su calor, su aroma (olía tan bien, ¿Qué loción usaría?), hasta que Rose entro y al vernos así, se asusto.

**-Bella, ¿Qué paso?, ¿estás bien?**

Rose se veía asustada, pero también confusa, supongo que se preguntaba ¿porque su hermano me tenía en brazos?

**-Estoy bien Rose, solo me tropecé en la escalera y tu hermano fue muy amable en atraparme eh impedir que me callera.**

En ese momento el me bajo y mi cuerpo sintió una gran pena de que me apartara de él, me hubiera gustado estar más tiempo así en sus brazos (un minuto ¿yo pensé eso?, como podía querer eso, no conocía a ese hombre, aparte el debía estar pensando lo tonta que soy por caerme de una escalera)

No vi por donde llegaron Alice y Jasper acompañados de Carlisle y Emmett con Esme.

Alice vio mi cara de susto y pregunto lo mismo que Rose, yo solo asentí con mi cabeza.

Rose explico lo que yo le había dicho y Jasper me pregunto que si necesitaba que me revisara, yo se lo agradecí, pero le recordé que yo era muy torpe que hoy había corrido con suerte gracias a Edward que por cierto no dejaba de mirarme, en ese instante recordé porque había bajado la escalera, tenia tiza negra por toda la cara, me puse muy roja y pregunte donde estaba el baño, Rose me lo indico y corrí hacia él.

Cuando por fin estuve sola en el baño, vi mi rostro lleno de tiza y esto hizo que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, hoy había conocido al hombre más hermoso del mundo y yo tenía la cara llena de tiza y me había tropezado frente a él, ¿Qué pensaría de mi?, bueno era lógico, que soy la persona más tonta de este mundo. Lo único que quería era salir corriendo, ya no quería estar más en esta casa, no sabía ¿porque me sentía así?, ¿Por qué ese hombre había tenido tanto efecto sobre mi?

Después de tomarme unos minutos para calmarme, Salí del baño y busque a todos, lo único que quería era ir a mi casa, los encontré a todos en la sala riendo muy alegremente, Anthony estaba sentado en las piernas de Edward y Tanya abrazaba a Carmen, son una hermosa familia.

Todos voltearon a verme cuando entre, pero Alice me miro diferente ella me conocía a la perfección y sabia que algo malo me pasaba, yo quería correr a sus brazos y llorar, pero esto no estaría bien.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?, Alice me pregunto.

-Si Alice, solo estoy algo cansada y ya es un poco tarde.

-Tienes razón Bella, será mejor que nos vallamos a casa. Yo sabía que Alice había dicho esto para ayudarme, pero se veía que estaba muy cómoda con la plática.

Todos se pusieron de pie para despedirnos, Esme me dijo que esa era nuestra casa y que esperaba vernos muy seguido de ahora en adelante, yo le agradecí y le dije que así seria, aun que yo sabía que evitaría ir a esa casa de nuevo, Carlisle también fue muy amable al despedirse, Rose prometió hablarme para hacer algo juntas, a lo que yo acepte.

Cuando íbamos a salir de la casa, sentí una pequeña mano tomar la mía, era Anthony, quien venía a despedirse.

-Bella, me la pase muy bien pintando contigo. ¿Podemos hacer algo juntos de nuevo?

Esta pregunta hizo que mi corazón se hiciera muy chiquito, este niño necesitaba amor y yo quería dárselo pero no sabía si era lo correcto.

-Claro que si Anthony cuando hable con tu tía Rose, nos ponemos de acuerdo, así tu y yo podemos hacer lo que quieras.

-¿Me lo prometes Bella?

-Claro que si Anthony.

Me incline y le di un beso en la frente.

Así fue como salimos de la casa de los Cullen, de regreso en el coche Alice, Jasper y Emmett se escuchaban muy animados sobre todo lo que habíamos visto hoy, yo me quede callada encerrada en mis pensamientos, cuando por fin llegamos a la casa, lo único que pude decir fue buenas noches y corrí a encerrarme en mi cuarto, lo único que quería era llorar y dormir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hola a todos, estoy de nuevo aqui con otro capitulo, quiero decirles que este es el mas largo que he escrito, espero que les guste y que no se aburran la verdad yo me diverti mucho escribiendolo. **

**Tengo que decirles que ya tengo los dos siguientes capitulos, pero son muy cortos y no se si hacer uno con los dos o dejarlos asi, espero me ayuden a decidir.**

**Otra cosa espero que les guste el Edward que voy a describir en esta historia ya que es tierno y dulce, pero ha vivido muchas experiencias que lo han hecho hacerse duro.**

**Los minutos de los agradecimientos:**

miadharu28: Gracias por siempre escribirme despues de cada capitulo, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior me da mucho gusto, sobre lo de mi yeso y mi braso estoy bien gracias por preguntar, estoy pensando poner en un capitulo de la historia como sucedio, ya que yo jugaba con mi sobrina y por que no se callera y lastimara, la que se callo y se lastimo fui yo, asi que si pronto ves a Bella con un brazo roto y un yeso ya sabes que ocurrio.

liloc : Hola, que bueno que te gusto como se conocieron Rose y Alice, hoy ya se conocieron Edward y Bella, espero tu opinion sobre esto tambien.

cr89: muchas gracias por escribirme, espero lo sigas haciendo. Que bueno que la historia te gusto, cualquier cosa que no te guste avisame y vemos que podemos hacer, gracias por preguntar por mi brazo estoy bien solo que me da algo de comeson y es horrible, pero nimodo mejor yo que mi sobrinita.

Y ahora a todas esas personas que agregaron la historia a sus favoritas o le pusieron alerta muchas gracias, espero que me escriban pronto.

Moniko91, Klaudiitah, Ermia, Albaln

**La verdad estoy muy contenta de que ya son muchas personas siguiendo este fic, espero que sigamos creciendo en lectores.**

**Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo.**

**Antes que se me olvide la tiza es un gis negro con el cual se dibuja por si alguien no sabia..**


	9. Sueño, I

**No Te ToMeS lA vIdA eN sErIo, Al FiN y Al CaBo No SaLdRaS vIvO dE eLlA**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Había dormido como piedra después de llorar un poco, ahora ya no veía tan grave lo que había pasado con Edward, creo que exagere un poco nunca más iba a ver a ese hombre en mi vida, así que no tenia porque preocuparme tanto. Pensándolo bien ni siquiera es tan guapo.

Hoy era domingo en la mañana y yo sabía que no había nadie en la casa, Alice me había dicho que hoy tenía planes con Jasper pasarían todo el día juntos, viendo películas y otras cosas en casa de él y Emmett también tenia cosas que hacer aun que no sabía muy bien qué, pero lo importante es que tenía toda la casa para mi sola podía andar desnuda por ella (aun que no lo haría) y nadie se daría cuenta.

Lo primero que haría hoy seria desayunar, así que baje a la cocina y busque un plato, una cuchara, mi caja de cereal favorito (ositos con miel) y la leche. Puse todo en la mesa y me dispuse a disfrutar mi desayuno, prendí la televisión y busque un canal donde pasaran caricaturas, ¡me encantan las caricaturas!, pero por más que cambiara los canales no encontraba ninguno donde pasaran algún programa que me gustara, hasta que di con uno donde pasaban Alf, ese extraterrestre me encanta así que mire un rato la tele. Cuando el programa termino, decidí subir a disfrutar de un baño en tina, algo para relajar mi cuerpo después de todo lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Llene la tina con agua caliente, puse unas sales aromáticas, amarre mi cabello sobre mi cabeza y cuando todo estuvo listo me desvestí y me metí en la bañera, cuando sentí el agua calientita sobre mi cuerpo, una oleada de placer me invadió, el aroma hizo que me relajara, así que trate de disfrutar el momento hasta quedar dormida un rato allí adentro del agua. Cuando desperté el agua ya estaba algo fría, así que me apresure a salir de la tina y envolverme en mi toalla.

Ahora todo parecía estar mejor, me sentía mucho más tranquila y más relajada, todo mi drama por el día anterior se esfumo, así que entre a mi cuarto y busque un lindo traje de baño para salir hacia la playa, abrí uno de mis cajones y encontré 2 trajes de baño nuevos que me había regalado Alice hacia unos días, los dos eran de color azul, pero tenían diferencias uno era muy pequeñito (un micro bikini), y el otro parecía un short con una blusa de tirantes, ese fue el que elegí, no entendía porque Alice me había regalado el otro yo nunca me pondría un traje de baño tan pequeño y que todo mundo viera mi cuerpo. Cuando estuve preparada tome mi toalla, mi bronceador, una botella con agua, mis lentes para el sol y mi libro favorito para leerlo de nuevo. Salí de la casa y busque el mejor lugar para acomodarme en la arena quería un lugar donde las personas no me molestaran pero que cuando llegara Alice o Emmett pudieran verme y no se asustaran por mi ausencia, vi hacia la playa y encontré el lugar indicado, camine hacia él mientras sentía la arena caliente bajo mis pies, cuando estuve segura que había encontrado el lugar extendí la toalla sobre la arena y me dispuse a acomodarme sobre ella, no estaba muy fuerte el sol así que no fueron necesarios los lentes, pero para prevenir cualquier irritación de piel me puse el bronceador, después de repartirlo por todo mi cuerpo y estar segura que no me hacía falta en ningún lugar me recosté boca abajo y tome mi libro favorito **Orgullo y prejuicio**. Siempre me había gustado esta historia, sobre un gran amor y todos sabían que lo había leído cientos de veces, las tapas del libro estaban muy gastadas y un poco rotas de tanto uso, pero este era mi edición favorita y por eso no lo había cambiado y seguía leyéndolo. Leer esta historia me daba la esperanza de encontrar un hombre como el Señor Darcy, algo orgulloso pero de buen corazón que me amara no importando lo que mi familia o yo fuéramos. Después de un rato de leer llegue a mi parte favorita del libro donde Elizabeth va de visita con sus tíos a Pemberley, la gran mansión de Darcy está allí y ella queda maravillada con la hermosura de la casa y los jardines, viendo un cuadro donde está el Sr. Darcy es donde ella se da cuenta que lo ama que estaría feliz de estar con él, el resto de su vida. Yo deseaba con todo mi corazón sentir un amor así de profundo un amor que me hiciera olvidar todo, un amor que me hiciera temblar cada vez que estuviera cerca de mí, un amor que me hiciera sentir la mujer más bella del mundo.

Cuando sentí que la espalda se me ponía roja, decidí voltear mi posición así que me puse boca arriba, ahora si necesitaba los lentes me los puse y deje mi libro a un lado, extendí mis extremidades y me dispuse a sentir como el sol pegaba en todo mi cuerpo, trataba de no quedarme dormida, no quería despertar toda quemada, pero se me había olvidado traer mi reloj o el celular para poner la alarma, así que puse todo mi esfuerzo en no quedarme dormida, pero no pude evitarlo, en dos segundos estaba soñando.

Me encontraba en un hermoso prado de un bosque muy espeso, el prado estaba lleno de flores y un pasto verde que podía sentir bajo mis pies, a lo lejos escuchaba agua corriendo, a lo mejor era un riachuelo pero no podía verlo. Me recosté sobre el pasto para fijar mi vista en el cielo, era tan azul y tan inmenso, no podía ver ninguna nube en el cielo, pero de repente vi una manchita negra que hizo que fijara mi vista en ella, estaba muy lejos pero poco a poco se hizo mas y mas grande y allí fue cuando la distinguí era el águila que había visto en el cuadro de Carlisle, era igual de hermosa como la recordaba y volaba sobre mí, en eso escuche un ruido de pisadas en el pasto, me dio curiosidad saber quien estaba junto a mí, así que me senté y busque que hacia ese ruido y allí fue cuando lo vida parado a unos 10 pasos de mi tan cerca y tan lejos, era Edward quien me miraba, quien estudiaba todo mi cuerpo, nos quedamos minutos mirándonos el uno al otro, cuando quise hablarle no salieron palabras de mi boca, lo único que hice fue mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo, a esos ojos que hacían que me perdiera totalmente en ellos. Muy despacio el dio unos pasos hacia mi hasta que estuvo parado frente a mí, cuando trate de pararme para estar frente a frente él lo impido, colocando su mano en mi hombro, se inclino hacia mí y se arrodillo, tomo una de mis manos y la apreso con su mano, mientras con la otra tocaba muy suavemente mi cara, yo no podía respirar el simple tacto de su piel sobre mi piel me hacia querer mas, deseaba probar su sabor y saber si era tan bueno como su aroma, como si él pudiera leer mi mente se inclino hacia mi y puso sus labios sobre los míos, cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por todo lo que sentía, primero fue un beso dulce y suave, como si tratáramos de conocernos, nuestros movimientos eran iguales, nuestros labios se movían al unisonó uno sobre el otro, pero mientras iba pasando el tiempo se volvía más apasionado, nuestros labios se movían más rápido, como si quisiéramos comernos, podía sentir su lengua dentro de mi boca, como exploraba dentro de mi, su humedad se unía a la mía y era increíble el sabor de ella, todo su sabor me embriagaba y me deseaba sentir más de él. De repente él se separo de mi y abrí mis ojos no quería que lo hiciera, quería seguir sintiendo su sabor su olor y más de él en mi, cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, el no me lo permitió y empezó a decir mi nombre Bella, Bella, Bella.

Dos segundos después estaba despierta, no sabía dónde me encontraba pero no quería despertar quería seguir soñando,¿ quien me traía a la realidad?. Que no veían que tenía el mejor sueño del mundo....

Por un momento trate de dormir de nuevo hasta que escuche la voz.

**-Anthony creo que está bien dormida, será mejor que no la molestemos**, yo ya había escuchado esa voz antes, aun que solo había sido un momento la reconocería en el lugar que fuera. Era el, Edward Cullen quien hablaba.

Abrí mis ojos y los vi parados junto a mí, al pequeño Anthony tomando la mano de su papa, el susto fue tremendo, eh hizo que me sentara de inmediato, no sabía desde hacia cuanto tiempo estaban allí, y cuanto me habían observado, siempre me habían dicho que hablaba cuando dormía y no sabía si esta ocasión había sido la excepción, ¿qué tal que había dicho algo impropio? y ellos habían escuchado. Quería morir en ese momento. No sabía qué hacer, si salir corriendo hacia mi casa o tratar de ahogarme, estudie las posibilidades, pero seria traumático para el pobre de Anthony que no tenía la culpa de haberme conocido.

Sin darme cuenta el niño me abrazo y esto me hizo sentir aliviada por un momento.

**-Bella hollis, mi papa me trajo a visitarte**. Era un niño tan tierno ¿como no amarlo en el primer instante?

**-Sabemos que es sin avisar así que si estas ocupada podemos irnos, ¿Verdad Anthony? **Edward se apresuro a decir.

-**Pero Papa**, esto sonaba a suplica, **¿Bella tienes algo que hacer?**

**-No Anthony solo tomaba el sol y me tomaron desprevenida, pero es un gusto tenerte aquí, ¿ Tienen mucho rato hablándome?** trate de sonar lo más normal que pude.

**- Apenas habíamos llegado cuando te vimos Bella, ¿Oye Bella a quien le pedias que no se fuera?**

Esta pregunta hizo que me pusiera roja, no sabía que contestar.

**-Anthony no seas curioso a lo mejor Bella soñaba con su novio.**

-**Nada de eso**, me apresure a contestar, **yo no tengo novio, no recuerdo con que soñaba pero a lo mejor era una pesadilla**,

**-Papa Bella tuvo una pesadilla, ¿ puedes cantarle la canción que me cantas a mí para que me calme cuando tengo pesadillas?.**

Esta petición puso nervioso a Edward, su rostro se vio más hermoso no sabía como negarse sin que su hijo se sintiera desilusionado, así que yo trate de ayudarlo...

**-No es necesario Anthony me encuentro bien, solo fue un mal sueño, pero estoy tranquila.**

Mientras decía esto me puse de pie para tomar mis cosas, y fue allí cuando sentí su piel de nuevo, cuando iba a tomar mi libro Edward iba a hacer lo mismo y rozo mi mano con la suya, sentí una carga eléctrica que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, los dos quitamos nuestras manos al mismo tiempo, no sabía si era porque yo le daba asco o era porque él había sentido lo mismo que yo al tocarlo, los dos nos miramos por un momento, pero yo me sonroje así que aparte mi mirada para disimular, me di la vuelta y tome algunas otras cosas, mientras Edward tomaba el libro entre sus manos. Cuando tuve todas mis cosas en la mano, empecé a caminar hacia mi casa.

De repente Anthony tomo mi mano libre y se agarro de ella yo seguí caminado como si nada hubiera pasado, pero no sabía que tenía este niño que me hacia quererlo un poco mas cada vez que estaba con él.

No quise ver si Edward venia caminando atrás de nosotros, solo podía rogar porque así fuera, entramos a la casa y deje todo lo que traía en mis manos sobre la mesita de la entrada...

**-Bella que bonita es tu casa.**

**-Gracias Anthony a mi también se me hace bonita, no tanto como la de tus abuelos pero es bonita**.

Anthony y yo reímos

Cuando escuche que la puerta de la entrada se cerró y fue allí cuando todo se detuvo de nuevo, ese dios griego estaba parado junto a la puerta y yo no sabía si era real o era producto de mi imaginación como el sueño que había tenido.

-**Bella, tengo sed**.

La voz del niño hizo que regresara a la realidad de nuevo, **-Claro Anthony, ¿quieres venir conmigo a la cocina?** el niño movió su cabeza y me siguió mientras yo caminaba.

Mientras yo sacaba el agua del refrigerador, me hice la pregunta más importante de mi vida, ¿que hacían Edward y Anthony aquí?, el niño me había dicho que quería verme, recordaba que habíamos quedado en que yo le hablaría a Rose para ponernos de acuerdo y vernos, ¿pero qué hacían aquí?,

Ayude a Anthony a que se sentara en una de las sillas y le ofrecí el vaso con agua.

Mientras el tomaba su agua serví otro para Edward, esta es mi oportunidad para disipar todas mis dudas, así que camine hacia donde estaba él y le ofrecí el agua. El me miro entre intrigado y agradecido, tomo el vaso y bebió de el.

**-Gracias hace mucho calor aquí.**

Yo lo mire por un momento su voz era tan hermosa, como todo el, su cuerpo, su cabello, ese olor que me enloquece, un minuto trata de no perder la concentración y pregúntale, me regañe.

**- Puedo preguntar que hacen aquí, Anthony y tú**

**-Tu nos invitaste a pasar a tu casa, **el me miro muy serio. Después con un todo burlón me dijo **– ¿Qué no lo recuerdas? **Este último comentario me hizo molestarme y querer enseñarle la lengua.

**-No me refiero a eso, ¿qué hacían aquí buscándome?**

**-Anthony te lo dijo el quería verte y me insistió tanto que le hable a Rose para preguntarle tu dirección y lo traje.**

**-¿Eso es todo?. **(Tonta Bella, ¿cómo le preguntas eso?)

**-Claro que mas podría ser, yo ni te conozco y no entiendo porque mi hijo te quiere tanto y siempre habla tanto de ti, desde que te conoce no hay día que no escuche algo sobre ti y quiero saber qué es lo que vio en ti, no lo entiendo.**

No supe si ofenderme o sentirme alagada con ese comentario, pero no tuve tiempo para averiguarlo. Ya que en ese momento se escucho que algo se tronaba en la cocina y corrí a ver que era...

Cuando entre a la cocina vi a Anthony parado junto a un montón de vidrios a punto de llorar, el trato de moverse pero en ese momento corrí yo hacia él y lo abrace. -**No llores Anthony no pasa nada**, trate de sonar lo mas tranquilizadora posible.

**-Fue mi culpa Bella, soy muy torpe, no te enojes conmigo por favor.**

Sus palabras me hicieron sentir muy triste cuantas veces había pensado yo eso, yo también era muy torpe y descuidada pero no era mi culpa era mi naturaleza, solo eso, hoy había sido mi culpa que Anthony rompiera el vaso a quien se le ocurre darle un vaso de vidrio a un niño tan pequeño, solo a mí a Isabella Swan.

**-No Anthony, esto no es tu culpa, no llores por favor, esto es mi culpa.**

Anthony levanto su pequeña cara y me miro con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas, **-¿Porque es tu culpa bella? **pregunto.

**-Porque yo no debí haberte dado un vaso de vidrio, estoy segura que por aquí tengo vasos de plástico, pero se me olvido que aun eres pequeño, así que te pido una disculpa por haber hecho que te asustaras y te sintieras triste.**

**-Tampoco es tu culpa, solo fue algo que paso.** Esta declaración me hizo sentir tranquila, había logrado que el pequeñín ya no se sintiera culpable y eso me hacía sentir feliz.

**-Bueno está bien no es culpa de nadie, pero yo tengo que recoger todos estos vidrios así que no te muevas para que no te cortes.**

Cuando mire hacia la puerta vi que Edward estaba parado allí mirando la escena y no pude comprender o descifrar su expresión, así que no lo intente y me dispuse a recoger los vidrios. Acerque el bote de basura para tenerlo mas a la mano y con mucho cuidado, para no cortarme empecé a juntar uno a uno los vidrios que había a mi alrededor, cuando pensé que ya había levantado todos los vidrios trate de ponerme de pie, pero se me olvido el agua que el vaso tenia, el piso estaba resbaloso y como yo estaba descalza cuando toque el agua se me resbalo el pie y me fui para enfrente, trate de meter las manos para sostenerme, pero cuando una de mis palmas toco el piso sentí un dolor punzante y vi el agua que había en el piso como se pintaba de rojo, trate de no asustarme pero siempre que veía sangre me desmallaba, ese olor a oxido no me gustaba mucho, busque la cara de Anthony pero se veía confundido, trate de decirle algo para calmarlo pero no pude de mi palma salía mucha sangre y el olor era insoportable, no pude mantener la conciencia y me perdí en un abismo negro.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Hola, buen inicio de semana, espero que sea la mejor de sus vidas.**

**Ya tengo otro nuevo capitulo, pero como les comentaba la semana pasada es algo corto y como ya se dieron cuenta esta dividido asi que mañana pondre la otra mitad.**

**Sobre mi capitulo anterior creo que no les gusto ya que solo me escribieron dos personas para darme su opinion. :(**

**No quiero decir que estas dos personas no son importantes, claro que no, les agradezco mucho sus comentarios,(me saco de onda que nadie mas escribiera), bueno hablando de esas dos personas llegaron los minutos de agradecimientos.**

miadharu28: Hola no tengo como agradecerte que cada capitulo me escribas, siempre eres la primera en hacerlo, que bueno que te gusto el capi anterior y si Tanya no es nada maternal, la verdad la describo asi, porque no me cae muy bien que digamos. Gracias por escribirme y darme tu opinion.

liloc: Gracias por preocuparte por mi y mi yeso, la verdad si es muy incomodo, pero nimodo, ya falta menos que al principio, solo queda esperar. Sobre como se conocieron Edward y Bella tienes la razon no fue la mejor manera para Bella, pero mas adelante te daras cuenta que el dejo una impresion que jamas podra borrar. Y si Tanya es odiosa y no quiere a sus sobrinos para nada. Bueno espero que me sigas leyendo y tener noticias tuyas pronto.


	10. sueño,II

**.........................................................................................................................TrAtE dE sUiCiDaRmE y CaSi Me MaTo.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Volaba como una nube, en ningún momento sentí pesado mi cuerpo, estaba tan ligera que podía volar mas y mas alto y alcanzar las estrellas, todo lo que podía ver a mi alrededor era tan inmenso que me sentía muy libre, en ningún momento sentí miedo, estaba feliz de estar en ese lugar.

Mientras volaba un olor llego a mi sentido del olfato y atrajo toda mi atención, yo conocía ese olor a la perfección, era alcohol, ¿pero de donde venia el olor?, mientras buscaba el lugar de donde procedía el aroma, a lo lejos empecé a escuchar que alguien decía mi nombre, era una voz muy hermosa, pronunciaba mi nombre como los ángeles lo harían, yo buscaba por todos lados a la persona que me llamaba pero no lo encontraba, de repente me di cuenta quien era el que me gritaba, era el pequeño Anthony, en ese momento me di cuenta que estaba desmallada y necesitaba regresar.

Cuando desperté no sabía bien donde estaba, me sentía desorientada, sabía que me había cortado y que por eso me había desmallado, ¿pero dónde estaba? trate de sentarme pero me dio vueltas la cabeza, así que no lo intente de nuevo, respire profundo para dejar que pasara el mareo, después de unos minutos abrí de nuevo mis ojos y me di cuenta que estaba en la sala de mi casa, acostada en el sofá junto a mi estaba parado Anthony muy pendiente de que todo lo que yo hacía, cuando vio que tenia bien abiertos mis ojos y lo miraba, salto sobre mí y me abrazo.

**-Bella ¿estas bien?**

**-Eso creo Anthony**.

**-Anthony, no aprietes a Bella necesita el aire para sentirse** mejor, no me di cuenta de donde venia la voz de Edward pero sabía que estaba por allí.

**-lo siento Bella.**

**-No te preocupes Anthony, ya estoy bien.**

Me incorpore y trate de acomodarme sentada en el sofá y fue cuando note que tenía una curación en la palma de mi mano, ¿quien me la había hecho?, mientras la observaba note que estaba muy bien hecha.

**- Yo te cure la mano, espero que no te importe que buscara en el baño el botiquín de primeros auxilios**.

Dijo Edward muy satisfecho.

**-¿Tu me curaste?** yo estaba confundida, como me había curado tan bien.

**-Si yo lo hice, hace algunos años estuve en una guerra y tuve que aprender a hacer ese tipo de curaciones.**

**- ¿En verdad estuviste en una guerra?** yo estaba asombrada, como alguien tan joven como Edward podía tener una anécdota como esa.

**-¿crees que miento?** sonó bastante ofendido.

-**No, solo que me sorprende que estuvieras en una guerra, eres muy joven**.

Edward empezó a reír, parecía muy divertido por mi comentario, quise molestarme pero no pude, su risa era la más bella que había visto y escuchado en este mundo.

**-Yo soy reportero ¿recuerdas?, hace algunos años cuando iniciaba mi carrera, la televisora para la que yo trabajaba me dio la encomiada para que fuera a transmitir desde el punto velico, así que no dude en aceptarlo, esto ayudaría a mi carrera, así que empaque un poco de mis cosas, me despedí de mi familia y me fui, pero nunca imagine lo terrible que sería estar allá. Inicialmente solo estaría 3 semanas, pero mientras pasaron los días, la guerra empeoro, los vuelos fueron suspendidos, todas las comunicaciones, los teléfonos, el internet era difícil conseguirlos,asi que tuvimos que quedarnos allá por mas semanas.**

**Un día mientras hacíamos una capsula sobre una de las zonas más devastadas de la ciudad callo una bomba donde estábamos un grupo de reporteros, mi camarógrafo y yo. Todos salimos disparados por la explosión, cuando desperté yo solo tenía algunos rasguños, pero uno de los reporteros que estaba conmigo sufrió grandes heridas en sus piernas, todos tratamos de ayudarlo, pero no sabíamos que hacer, no sabíamos primeros auxilios, así que lo llevamos a uno de los campamentos del ejercito donde sabíamos que podían ayudarlo. Cuando llegamos el doctor nos dijo que haría lo que pudiera, pero que no creía que pudieran hacer mucho por el, ya que estaba muy mal herido, después de horas de esperar noticias, salió el doctor y nos dijo que habían hecho todo lo posible por ayudarlo pero que el había muerto porque había sangrado mucho.**

**Esto fue muy impactante para mi, si yo hubiera sabido que hacer o por lo menos encontrar sus heridas más grabes, tal vez el estaría aquí.**

**Como sabía que pasaría algún tiempo allí le pedí al doctor que me enseñara primeros auxilios y el fue muy amable, me enseño a hacer todo tipo de curaciones, a cocer heridas y muchas cosas más, que aun aplico en mi vida cotidiana.**

Cuando termino de contar su historia yo tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, ¿cómo alguien puede sufrir tanto por su trabajo y estar tan feliz con él?, quería correr y abrazarlo, hacerle sentir que todo estaba bien, pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo.

Después de unos minutos de silencio muy incomodo, Edward hablo de nuevo.

**-Anthony ya es tarde y debemos ir a buscar a Carmen con tu tía Rose para ir a casa y Bella necesita descansar.**

**- Si papa. ¿Pero podemos venir a verla después?**

**-Eso se lo tienes que preguntar a ella hijo.**

**-Bella ¿puedo venir a visitarte otro día?**

**-Claro que si Anthony eres bueno son bienvenidos aquí cuando quieran **(me voy a morir como ¿dije eso? )**y tengo una idea mejor que te parece si el viernes te llevo al museo, ¿claro si tus papas te dan permiso?** No supe porque dije esto, las palabras salieron solas de mi boca, ni siquiera las pensé, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que no quería separarme de este niño y mucho menos de su padre.

-**Papa me das permiso, si por favor, por favor, por favor**, Anthony saltaba junto a su padre muy emocionado

**-Yo no tengo problema en que vallas al museo con Bella y no creo que tu madre tenga ningún problema con eso tampoco.**

**-Bellas ¿segura que no es una molestia?**

**-Claro que no Edward yo estaré feliz de pasar tiempo con Anthony**.

**-De acuerdo, entonces le pediré a Rose que se ponga de acuerdo contigo, yo tengo una semana algo difícil por el trabajo.**

Anthony se veía muy feliz, y corrió de nuevo a abrazarme, mis brazos se abrieron para recibirlo, era un niño muy dulce al que amabas inmediatamente.

Después de despedirnos y agradecerle a Edward que me curara la herida ellos se fueron y yo subí corriendo a mi cuarto a cambiarme sabía que no tardarían en llegar Alice o Emmett y yo no quería que se dieran cuenta de nada de lo que había pasado, ya había pensado mi historia y diría que me corte la mano con un vaso que tire y que había ido al hospital yo sola para no molestar a nadie,

La felicidad que sentía en este momento no quería compartirla con nadie, solo era mía...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hola, como lo prometido es deuda estoy aqui como lo dije ayer colocando la otra mitad del capitulo.**

**Tengo que agradecerles mucho por sus mensajes la verdad estoy algo deprimida porque ayer termine con mi novio y sus mensajes me hicieron sentir mucho mejor..**

**Sigan leyendo hasta abajo porque tengo una noticia para ustedes.**

**Los minutos de los agradecimientos.**

cr89: Hola muchas gracias por escribir y me da mucho gusto que te gustara tanto el capitulo.

Inmans: Gracias por el mensaje y espero que termines de leer toda la historia.

Cammiie Cullen: Bienvenida al grupo de personas que leemos esta historia, gracias por agregar mi historia a tus favoritas.

miadharu28: hola como ya dije anteriormente tu eres la unica que me escribe cada capi y me da mucho gusto saber que sigues leyendo, que bien que te gustara el capi espero que este tambien te haya gustado, sobre Tanya cada dia se pondra peor, pero prometo que no durara mucho.

liloc: Sabes tu mensaje fue el que mas alegro mi dia, tu me diste una idea asi que espero que sigas leyendo hasta abajo. primero sabes que es un gusto que los personajes te esten gustando, Anthony es un niño necesitado de amor y aun que tiene el de Edward el esta mas dedicado a su trabajo, lo que Anthony necesita es una mama.

Moniko91: Monica aqui esta la otra mitad del capi jajajaja, que bueno que te guste tanto, ojala continues conmigo hasta el final, tu pregunta te la voy a contestar en este momento sigue leyendo.

XD

Bueno la noticia que tengo que darles es que Liloc me pidio que escribiera un poco sobre Edward, su punto de vista porque el es un poco enigmatico, entonces pense, que voy a escribir los anteriores 3 capitulos con el punto de vista de Edward, anoche ya inicie a escribir, no se preocupen no seran 3 capitulos solo sera uno, entonces la proxima vez que actualice sera Edward el que cuente la historia, espero que les guste y que me escriban mucho para dejar de sentirme triste ya que extraño a mi ex, y eso que apenas va un dia.

Snif, snif, snif,

-------------------------------------

Ya regrese jajajajaja, antes de que se me olvide, tengo en la mente otras dos historias, solo queria comentarles, porque ya empece a escribir una, asi que cuando la suba espero contar con ustedes para que me den su opinion.


	11. Angel

**ReCuErDa, tRaBaJaMoS pArA vIvIr Y nO vIvImOs PaRa TrAbAjAr.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Edward pov.

Hoy había sido un día muy largo en el trabajo, ya se está haciendo costumbre trabajar los sábados, estoy en un proyecto nuevo para un noticiero y necesita de toda mi atención y mis fuerzas, aun que está bien mientras me mantenga separado de Tanya y de las peleas que siempre tenemos.

Sé que tengo la bendición más grande del mundo dos niños adorables a los que amo con todo mi corazón, pero por una sola vez me gustaría llegar a mi casa y no tener que escuchar reclamos, por el poco tiempo que paso con ella y con los niños.

Cuando mis padres me hablaron para ir a comer con ellos no puede despreciar la invitación, se escuchaban muy emocionados con conocer a la persona que ayudo a Anthony cuando casi se ahoga, yo también estaba muy agradecido con ella por ayudarlo, se perfectamente que si ella no lo hubiera hecho Thony estaría muerto ahora, la simple idea de perder a Thony o a Carmen me dolía muy dentro, por esa razón seguía con Tanya, muchas veces ella me había amenazado con llevarse a los niños si yo la dejaba, esto nunca se lo había dicho a mis padres, se que ellos sufrirían igual que yo, si nos apartáramos de los niños, ellos eran parte de nuestra familia y yo estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme por seguir unidos como hasta ahora.

Mire mi reloj y me di cuenta que ya era muy tarde, en mi mente podía ver la mirada que tendría mi mama, pero por más que intente no me pude salir antes, aparte que no soy muy bueno socializando así que dejare que mis papas agradezcan todo lo que sea necesario, a lo mejor la mujer que ayudo a Thony es de esas personas que solo buscan el reconocimiento de los demás, yo en lo personal no soporto a esas personas, pero en mi trabajo eh aprendido a sobrellevarlos ya que uno se encuentra con personas muy prepotentes por el simple hecho de salir en televisión.

Cuando entre a la casa, no vi a nadie por ningún lado, seguro están en el jardín, a mis papas les encantaba estar allí cuando los niños iban de visita. Me quede parado allí un momento, no sé porque pero sentía como si alguien me mirara, sentía la mirada, pero no veía a nadie por ningún lado, pero cuando fije mi vista a la escalera la vi, el ángel más hermosos que he visto en mi vida, una mujer con unos ojos color chocolate que me hipnotizaron, pero ¿quien era esa mujer?, que con ese vestido azul se veía encantadora, de ahora en adelante el azul seria mi color favorito.

**-¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Qué haces aquí?,** por más que trate mi voz sonó molesta, yo lo único que quería era saber quien era esa preciosa mujer, pero la sutileza no es lo mío.

De sus hermosos labios solo salió un **- Yo soy**, sentí su voz con algo de miedo y preocupación, yo no quería que ella sintiera así por mis modales.

Lo que paso después paso por mis ojos como en cámara rápida.

Cuando ella dio un paso para bajar uno de los escalones, su tacón se doblo a la mitad y esto hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, salió disparada hacia abajo, no sé como reaccione tan rápido, pero no quería que ella sintiera ningún dolor ni se lastimara así que la tome entre mis brazos para protegerla, así me quede con ella entre mis brazos durante no se cuanto tiempo, perdí toda la noción de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, su olor era increíble, por unos momentos me quede perdido entre su cabello color marrón y esa fragancia a fresas que emanaba de él.

Poco a poco ella abrió sus ojos y miro fijamente los míos, de nuevo estaba perdido, ¿que me pasaba con esta mujer?, nunca me había sentido así por nadie, tenía que reaccionar ya.

**-¿Estás bien?,** pregunte lo más amable que pude, no quería que sintiera miedo de nuevo.

Por un momento su rostro se mostro como si regresara de un sueño, y su melodiosa voz se escucho de nuevo.

**-Creo que sí, gracias a ti.**

De nuevo me quede pasmado con ella, la había visto por primera vez hace 5 minutos y había despertado en mi sentimientos que nunca creí sentir por nadie, durante años había tratado de sentir algo así por Tanya y por más que trataba no podía, pero este ángel, en unos minutos me había embrujado y no sabía cómo.

Su olor, su calor, todo ella hacía que sintiera mi cuerpo más vivo, no quería separarme de ella, quería seguir así por la eternidad, sintiendo a esta desconocida junto a mí.

Pero no todo es para siempre y la voz de mi hermana me regreso a la realidad.

**-Bella, ¿Qué paso?, ¿estás bien?**

Así que esta era la famosa Bella, la mujer que había ayudado a Thony y a la cual quería tanto.

La expresión de Rose era confusa, no sabía si estaba así porque tenía a Bella en mis brazos o por la expresión que seguro yo tenía en mi cara.

**-Estoy bien Rose, solo me tropecé en la escalera y tu hermano fue muy amable en atraparme eh impedir que me callera**.

Por instinto la baje de mis brazos y la coloque lo mas tiernamente que pude en el suelo, pero de inmediato sentí un vacio en mi corazón, no quería que ella se apartara de mí, lo único que deseaba es seguir sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío.

Pero esto fue imposible de repente nos vi rodeado de personas, veía entrar a mi papa con una pareja que no conocía y a mi madre acompañada de un joven.

La mujer de cabello negro que venía con mi papa, pregunto a Bella que había pasado, pero ella quedo muda, solo vi un color rojo que subía por su rostro y la hacía ver más hermosa.

Rose tomo la palabra y dijo el nombre de esa pequeña mujer.

**-Alice, Bella iba a caerse por la escalera, pero Edward la ayudo, parece que todo está bien**.

Cuando Rose termino de decir esto, el joven que venía con Alice se acerco a Bella y le tomo la mano, en ese momento sentí arder mi corazón, ¿porque él la tocaba?, un minuto, cálmate Edward, a lo mejor él es su novio y tú no tienes derecho a sentirte así, tu eres casado aparte que no conoces bien a esta mujer. Mientras todos estos pensamientos pasaban por mi mente, escuche la voz del joven.

**-Bella ¿necesitas que te revise? **

Ella rápidamente contesto.

**-Gracias Jasper, pero ya sabes que soy muy torpe y siempre me pasan estas cosas, el tacón de mi zapato se rompió y casi me caigo, pero gracias a Edward, no paso nada, el me ayudo**.

Mi corazón se lleno de alegría de nuevo, que bello se escuchaba mi nombre dicho por ella, no podía dejar de admirarla, ni por un segundo, era tan hermosa, pero creo que la incomode porque cuando se dio cuenta que la miraba, su rosto se pinto de rojo nuevamente.

**-Disculpen, donde está el baño**, dijo en una voz algo preocupada, no entendía porque.

Mi hermana muy amablemente le explico que era la siguiente puerta a la derecha y Bella al escuchar las indicaciones, salió hacia el baño, lo más rápido que pudo, en un segundo la perdí de vista y de nuevo sentí el vacio dentro de mí...

**-Edward, mi amor, ¿a que hora llegaste?, **la voz de Tanya me puso de nuevo en la realidad, todo lo que había sentido se me olvido y recordé que esta mujer era mi esposa y que no podía sentir nada por nadie más.

**-Apenas llegue Tanya**, dije lo más tranquilo que pude.

Cuando sentí ya la tenía pegada a mi dándome un beso en los labios, que yo no correspondí, solo me quede quieto, esperando que todo terminara.

**-Bueno que les parece si pasamos a la sala**. Dijo mi mama para ayudarme mientras Tanya se despegaba de mí.

Vi como todos empezaron a caminar, mientras yo buscaba a los niños.

**-Tanya, ¿donde están los niños?**

**- Carmen está en la sala y Anthony no sé.**

**-Como que no sabes dónde está el niño, tú eres su madre, deberías cuidarlo más**. Esto me ponía furioso, la falta de cuidado hacia los niños.

**-Ya sabes cómo es ese mocoso, nunca me hace caso, parece que le gusta hacerme enojar, no te preocupes debe andar por allí jugando, mejor dame otro beso, te extrañe.**

Cuando ella intento besarme de nuevo yo la sostuve de sus brazos, creo que le hice daño porque puso una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

**-Tanya, Anthony es un niño de 4 años, como crees que a él le gusta hacerte enojar, lo que el niño necesita es que lo quieras, que seas una madre para él.**

**-Lo siento Edward pero no puedo, tu nunca me ayudas con ellos y tu hermana siempre me pone en mal frente a ellos, necesitan entender que yo estoy dando lo mejor de mí, pero sola no puedo.**

Tener estas peleas me hacía sentir muy mal, Tanya tenia razón ella trataba de cuidar a los niños y lo único que yo hacía era dedicarme a trabajar, pero es para darles lo mejor a los tres, aun que ellos no lo comprendan así.

**Tiene razón, necesito pasar más tiempo contigo y con los niños, ¿que te parece si mañana hacemos algo los 4?**-

**-¿Mañana?, lo siento amor pero pensé que trabajarías, como últimamente lo haces tanto, así que hice planes con una amiga y no puedo cancelarlos**.

Este comentario me hizo dudar un momento, tenia razón durante semanas yo había trabajado hasta los domingos y me había alejado de ellos mucho, pero que compromiso podía ser tan importante para no cancelarlo y pasar el día conmigo y los niños.

Cuando estaba apunto de preguntarle, la pequeña voz de Thony me distrajo...

**- Papa llegaste**. Sonaba tan contento, corrió hasta mí y me abrazo.

-**Se que es algo tarde, pero tenía un poco de trabajo.**

**-¿Papa. Ya conociste a Bella?, ella y yo estábamos pintando allá arriba, pero ya no regreso.**

**-Si ya la conocí y ahora está en el baño ocupada, así que mejor la dejamos tranquila por un momento. Vamos a sentarnos con los abuelos.**

Cuando llegamos a la sala solo quedaba lugar en un sofá así que me senté allí y puse a Anthony en mis piernas, Tanya de inmediato se sentó junto a mí y ya tenía a Carmen en sus brazos.

Trate de poner atención a la plática, para poder conocer mejor a las personas que estaban allí, Alice era la pequeña mujer con cabello negro, parece que ella tiene una tienda de ropa, Jasper es su amigo creo que algo romántico pasa entre ellos por cómo se miran, esto me hizo sentir tranquilo así que Jasper es el amigo especial de Alice. Y Emmett es el más expresivo de los tres ya que no tenia pena de contar anécdotas vergonzosas de su hermana y reír a carcajadas,

En ese instante mientras todos reían la vi parada de nuevo, nos veía a todos, su rostro parecía triste o preocupado, no sabía que pasaba por su mente.

Su amiga Alice se dio cuenta de lo mismo y pregunto lo que yo quería saber.

**-Bella, ¿estás bien?, **

**-Si Alice, solo estoy algo cansada y ya es un poco tarde**. Su voz sonó algo entre cortada como si quisiera llorar.

Su amiga miro su reloj, se puso de pie y le dio la razón.

Por un momento me quede mirándola, tratando de saber que era lo que le pasaba. Pero todos se pusieron de pie y yo no me podía quedar allí sin hacer nada, así que baje a Anthony de mi pierna y le tome la mano.

Ver la escena de mis padres despidiéndola tan amablemente, invitándola a regresar. Me hizo sentir solo y vacio, yo siempre me había sentido seguro en esta casa y con mis papas, pero desde que me había casado con Tanya algo me faltaba y no sabía que era, en un momento me di cuenta que yo me había refugiado en mi trabajo y me había alejado de los seres que mas quería, tenía que hacer algo.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta a que hora Anthony se soltó de mi mano, cuando me di cuenta hablaba con Bella, él le decía que se la había pasado muy bien con ella y le pedía verla de nuevo, ella muy amablemente le dio un beso y se despido.

Bella era muy tierna con Anthony, no entendía como ella que apenas lo conocía podía ser tan dulce con él y su propia madre que lo había criado desde pequeño no podía darle un poco de comprensión.

Y así fue como perdí de vista a ese dulce ángel.

Cuando todos se fueron, mi papa se acerco a mi tomo mi hombro y me pregunto.

**- ¿Todo está bien hijo?**

**-Si papa, solo que ya es tarde y los niños están cansados.**

**-Edward, pero si apenas llegaste.**

**-Lo se mama pero prometo que mañana vendremos a desayunar.**

**-Eso esperamos hermanito porque hace mucho tiempo que no te vemos.**

**-Si lo se y lo siento pero he tenido mucho trabajo ya lo saben.**

**-Lo sabemos hijo pero tienes que darte un tiempo para ti y para tus hijos.**

Las palabras de mi madre me hicieron sentir mal de nuevo, todos me decían lo mismo pero yo apenas me había dado cuenta que tenían razón.

Después de despedirnos de mis papas, tome a Carmen en uno de mis brazos ya casi se dormía y Anthony tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos al coche, subí a los niños a sus sillas les puse su cinturón de seguridad e inicie el camino a casa.

Mientras manejaba recordé la conversación pendiente con Tanya.

**-¿Entonces mañana vas con una amiga?**

**- Si mi amor, no la conoces es mi amiga Jane, iremos a desayunar y luego de compras.**

**-Bueno, yo esperaba que pasáramos tiempo junto.** Las palabras salían de mi boca como por rutina, la verdad me sentía aliviado de no tener que pasar el día con ella, cada vez se me hacia mas difícil llegar por las noches y estar junto con esa mujer.

**-Lo se amor, pero se lo prometí y no puedo cancelarle, pero puedes pasar tiempo con los niños.**

**-Claro Tanya yo me quedo con los niños.**

Después de haber dicho estas palabras no dijimos nada mas, el viaje fue muy silencioso.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Tanya bajo del coche eh inmediatamente y entro a la casa, dejándome con los dos niños en el coche.

**-Papi. Carmen ya se durmió. La voz de Anthony me hizo reaccionar.**

**-No te preocupes hijo, ahora al cargo y la llevamos a su cama.**

Tome a Carmen entre mis brazos mientras Anthony me veía con sus ojos cansados, cuando entramos en la casa, no vi a Tanya por ningún lado, así que seguí derecho al cuarto de los niños, recosté un momento a Carmen en la cama de Anthony mientras buscaba su pijama, cuando por fin la encontré, trate de quitarle la ropa sin despertarla, pero no lo logre, ella despertó y empezó a llorar, mi primer instinto fue abrazarla y tratar de consolarla.

**-Calma Carmen, todo está bien **

**-Papi, edes Tu?**

**- Si princesa soy yo.**

**-Papi no te vayas, quédate conmigo, no me dejes.**

Sus palabras pe pegaron como un balde de agua fría, no me había dado cuenta cuanto me necesitaban mis hijos.

**-No te preocupes princesa, nunca los dejare.**

Seguí abrazando a carme y me recosté en la cama, mientras Anthony se acostaba junto a nosotros y así nos acomodamos los tres, poco a poco vi que Carmen quedo dormida con una sonrisa en su rostro, Thony estaba tan casado como Carmen así que no tardo tampoco en dormirse, mientras veía a los niños dormir tranquilamente, cerré mis ojos y sin darme cuenta me quede profundamente dormido.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Hola, este es el primer capítulo contado por Edward, se que les dije que solo sería uno, pero por más que trate de no escribir tanto, se me seguían ocurriendo cosas.**

**La verdad me fue muy difícil escribir este capi, ya que este Edward no es tan dulce, la verdad está cansado de su vida con Tanya, ya se pudieron dar cuenta, tratare de que su sufrimiento no dure mucho o de que Bella cambie su vida.**

**Los minutos de los agradecimientos.**

**Moniko91**:Monica gracias por tu mensaje, espero que te guste este capítulo y me des tu opinión. Sobre lo otro tienes razón no vale la pena preocuparse por cosas que no tienen mucho arreglo, pero por más que trato no deja de doler.

**cr89**: Hola, Espero que tus dudas sobre Edward se hayan disipado. Edward si quiere a sus hijos, trata de darles lo mejor, pero apenas se dio cuenta que los tiene algo abandonados, no es que lo justifique pero la vida con Tanya es difícil y pronto se enteraran porque se caso con ella, lo de Tanya esa es su naturaleza, cero maternal, ello ve a sus hijos como una carga y más adelante ella le dará un giro a la historia. Sobre Bella que te puedo decir ella es todo amor y de eso se trata, que alguien ame a los niños como una madre. Espero tu comentario de este capítulo, quiero saberlo todo, te gusto este Edward o le encuentras algún pero.

**Inmans**: Muchas gracias por tus dos mensajes, bueno aquí tienes el capítulo de Edward, espero tu opinión.

**Sanbla:** Gracias por agregar la historia a tus favoritas, ojala la sigas hasta el final y me des tu opinión de los siguientes capítulos.

**miadharu28:** Siempre es un gusto recibir tus mensajes, me alegra mucho que hasta aquí la historia te guste y ya sabes me gustaría saber que opinas de este capítulo, si voy bien o me regreso.

**Liloc:** Claro que fue una gran idea la que tuviste, nunca se me hubiera escribir la historia como si Edward la contara, como ya dije fue difícil, pero espero que les guste, en este capi sale Tanya y Carmen, se que la niña no sale mucho, pero pronto saldrá más, lo único que puedo decir para tranquilizarte es que Tanya solo tiene problemas con Anthony a Carmen si la trata bien, le recuerda mucho a su hermana, por eso esta tan apegada a la niña. Escribe tu opinión sobre el capi, por favor.

**Josephine I: **No tengo como agradecerte el mensaje que me mandaste sobre lo de mi novio. Tus palabras me han ayudado mucho, me sentí mejor, con eso de que él es el que pierde porque ya no está conmigo. Y prometo que no cometeré ese error de sacar un clavo con otro clavo, muchas gracias de nuevo y espero que estés leyendo la historia y te este gustando.

**Nonblondes**: Gracias por tu comentario sobre el fic y por agregarlo a tus favoritos, espero que este capi también te guste.

**Bueno espero que no se me olvide nadie, el próximo capítulo también lo cuenta Edward, estoy algo nerviosa, ojala les haya gustado el capitulo.**


	12. museo

No nací para compartir el odio, sino el amor.

Sófocles

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bella POV

Toda la semana había estado esperando este día, me sentía emocionada y deseosa de pasar un día completo con Rose y los niños.

Toda la semana había recibido llamadas de Anthony diciéndome que ya quería que fuera sabado para vernos he ir al museo. Estuve tentada muchas veces a preguntarle por su papa, pero siempre había algo que me impedía hacerlo, hasta el día que hable con Rose para ponernos de acuerdo de la hora y el lugar, ella me dijo que su hermano estaba actuando raro, que tenia meses que no lo veía tan feliz y tan de buen humor, después de escuchar estas palabras mi primer pensamiento fue que a lo mejor yo tenía que ver en tan buen humor pero a los dos segundos descarte este pensamiento, yo no era tan importante para nadie y nunca podría logar que Edward estuviera feliz por mí..

Por otro lado trate de que Alice no se sintiera excluida de mis planes, así que la invite a que me acompañara, pero su única respuesta fue, que era mejor que yo pasara el día con los niños sin que ella interviniera. No había entendido porque me había dicho esto, pero ya era común en mí quedarme con alguna duda de lo que Alice me decía, pero lo que me quedaba claro es que Alice siempre tenía razón y eso era lo importante.

La cita era en el museo de Historia Natural, me había enterado que a Anthony le encantaban los dinosaurios y leyendo el periódico vi que tenían una nueva exposición en el museo sobre este tema, con algunos dinosaurios robots que tenían movimiento y sonido.

Había tratado de llegar lo más puntual posible pero como de costumbre, se me había hecho un poco tarde y por mas que le había hablado a Rose ella nunca contesto el teléfono celular, así que espere no estuviera enojada conmigo.

Cuando llegue al museo estacione el coche y me dispuse a correr a la entrada del museo que era donde nos veríamos, mientras corría mire mi reloj y ya era muy tarde, me había retrasado 25 minutos, me sentía muy apenada con Rose no sabía si ella era muy puntual o era igual que yo, que llegaba tarde a todas partes. Cuando por fin termine de subir unas escaleras, llegue a la entrada del museo y busque por todos lados a Anthony o a Rose pero no los vi...

Se habrán ido, pensé. Un nudo se hizo en el estomago me sentí muy mal yo tenía muchas ganas de estar con los niños y se lo había prometido a Anthony.

Saque el celular de la bolsa de mi pantalón y empecé a marcar de nuevo el numero de Rose, cuando estaba por apretar el send, los vi a lo lejos Rose venia caminando muy rápido y traía en brazos a Carmen y agarrado de la mano a Anthony, ella venia vestida muy elegante y muy arreglada, esto me hizo sentir insignificante yo iba con unos jeans, una blusa azul, tenis y no me había puesto gota de maquillaje, ¿porque no me arregle más?

Cuando Anthony me vio, soltó su mano de la de Rose y corrió hacia mí para abrazarme,

-**Bella estas aquí, pensamos que te habías ido ya.**

**-Yo pensé lo mismo Anthony, se me hizo un poco tarde a mí también**. Me ruborice cuando dije esto, no estaba bien admitir que uno llegaba tarde a los compromisos

-**Hola Bella, mil disculpas por tardar tanto, es mi culpa**, dijo Rose mientras me saludaba con la mano que tenia libre.

**-No te preocupes Rose, le decía a Anthony que a mi también se me hizo un poco tarde y no tengo mucho que llegue.**

Rose dejo salir un suspiro de alivio.

-**Bella, me da mucha pena esto, pero no podre quedarme contigo, me hablaron del trabajo y tengo que ir urgentemente a una sesión de fotos,** (Rose en otra ocasión me había dicho que se dedicaba al modelaje y que esto le encantaba porque le había permitido conocer muchas personas y lugares del mundo)

-**Así que** **solo dejare a Anthony y me llevare a Carmen con mi mama o pasare a dejársela a Tanya...**

Los ojos de Carmen se llenaron de agua, cuando Rose dijo estas palabras.

**-Dous, no quiero id con mi abuela ni con mi mama quiedo quedarme contigo o Thony.**

-**Yo lo se cariño, pero yo voy al trabajo y no puedo llevarte corazón y Thony se quedara con Bella y ella no puede cuidarlos a los dos.**

**- Claro que puedo cuidarlos**. Interrumpí y sin pensarlo salieron las palabras de la boca

La cara de Rose tenía una mueca de inseguridad, **-No lo sé Bella cuidar a un niño es una cosa, pero cuidar dos es muy diferente, aparte tú no estás acostumbrada**.

**-Yo lo sé Rose pero puedo intentarlo, aparte Anthony es un niño que se porta muy bien y Carmen es muy tranquila también, así que no creo que -Pues no se Bella.**

**-Por favor tía Rose, por favor, prometo portarme muy bien.**

**-Está bien solo si Carmen promete portarse bien.**

Los 3 miramos muy atentos a Carmen y en un susurro nos dijo.

**-Si lo pometo.**

Todos empezamos a reír

**-Bueno si lo prometen está bien, pueden quedarse los dos con Bella pero cualquier cosa que pase, háblame a mi o Edward o a mi mama.**

**-¿De acuerdo?**

Al escuchar el nombre de Edward mi rostro se puso de mil colores.

**-Rose yo no tengo el teléfono de Edward o de tu mama.**

**-No te preocupes Bella ahora te apunto los teléfonos, préstame tu celular. Para guardarlos allí, por si tienes alguna emergencia.**

Le entregue el teléfono y no tardo mucho en agregar los teléfonos.

**-Bueno creo que es todo, toma Bella**. Me entrego mi teléfono y me dio la mano de Carmen. La niña la tomo rápidamente mientras Rose se agachaba para quedar a su altura.

**-Carmen si necesitas cualquier cosa pídesela a Bella ella cuidara de ti, pórtate muy bien recuerda que lo prometiste.**

La niña solo movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa, mientras Rose le daba un beso en la mejilla.

**-Chaparro a ti no tengo que decirte nada yo se que te portaras muy bien con Bella.**

Anthony le dio una gran sonrisa a su tía el abrazo.

-**Bueno me voy porque se me hace tarde, yo te hablo más al rato para ver cómo van y a qué hora paso por los niños a tu casa Bella.**

**-No te preocupes Rose los cuidare bien.**

**-Lo sé, solo que no me gusta darte este tipo de molestia Bella.**

**-No es ninguna molestia, nos divertiremos mucho los tres.**

Trate de sonar lo más confiada posible para que Rose no se fuera preocupada, pero yo no me sentía así, ella tenia razón cuidar a un niño es muy distinto a cuidar a dos, yo conocía a Anthony y no me preocupaba tanto pero con Carmen nunca había estado y no sabía cómo tratarla aparte que la niña era muy cayada.

En un instante nos quedamos los 3 parados en la entrada del museo, me estaba dando temor no cuidar bien a los niños y que les fuera a pasar algo, ¿cómo me había ofrecido a cuidarlos?, si con trabajos cuidaba de mi para no caerme o romperme algo y ahora tenía la responsabilidad de dos niños indefensos que necesitaban de mi, el miedo fue llenando mi ser hasta que algo paso, Anthony tomo mi mano muy fuerte y me miro a los ojos mientras me decía.

**-Bella todo estará bien Carmen y yo nos portaremos bien.**

Esto me hizo sentir tranquila y tonta al mismo tiempo, como era posible que las palabras de un niño de esa edad me dieran tanta seguridad. Se suponía que yo era la adulta y me comportaba como niña, tenía que ser más segura de mí y mis capacidades, cuidaría bien a los niños, como una madre lo hace.

**-Lo sé Anthony, bueno niños es hora de entrar al museo...**

**-Si!** los dos niños gritaron muy emocionados.

Después de comprar las entradas, nos dirigimos hacia la entrada, lo primero que veías al acceder al lugar era un patio enorme con pinturas de animales y algunas figuras de hombres de diferentes culturas, en el centro del patio había una fuente enorme de la cual salía agua muy cristalina. Seguimos nuestro camino y entramos directo a la exhibición de los dinosaurios, la sala era algo obscura para dar ambiente de la época, a la entrada había un gran letrero que daba la bienvenida a la exposición. Después de leerlo en voz alta para que los niños pudieran saber que de que trataba, pasamos al primer modulo. Donde se explicaban los inicios de la tierra había un cartel enorme que figuraba ser la explosión que dio inicio a nuestro planeta, tenía algunas luces que prendían y apagaban para simular los átomos.

Así recorrimos algunos módulos, hasta llegar a lo que veníamos a ver, los dinosaurios, Anthony estaba asombrado con el tamaño de aquellos animales, ya que tenían un esqueleto de tamaño natural era enorme. También podíamos ver algunos dinosaurios que eran robots. Había un letrero que explicaba la época en que vivieron y los animales que eran. Como era el planeta antes y después de ellos, yo trate de leer todo sin aburrir a los niños ya que algunas palabras eran muy técnicas, pero ellos se veían muy felices escuchándome y cada vez que se escuchaba el rugido de alguno de estos animales, ellos volteaban buscando de cuál de ellos había salido el sonido.

Así pasamos gran parte del día, viendo cada uno de los dinosaurios, viendo sus hábitos de alimentación si eran herbívoros o carnívoros como Vivian, su reproducción, la zona donde se encontraron sus restos y muchas cosas mas...

Cuando por fin terminamos de ver toda la exposición yo estaba muerta de tanto caminar, habíamos recorrido el salón de arriba abajo y no habíamos parado ni un solo momento, yo estaba muy cansada pero me había divertido mucho y había aprendido muchas cosas..

Al salir nos sentamos un segundo al borde de la fuente que estaba en la entrada y vi que Carmen estaba muy seria y esto me preocupo mucho ella había estado muy contenta viendo los dinosaurios y escuchando lo que Anthony le decía pero de repente se había quedado muda.

**-¿Carmen esta bien?,** pregunte.

Ella me miro con sus ojitos muy abiertos y movió su cabeza negativamente, esto hizo que mi preocupación aumentara.

-¿**Que tienes?,** puedes decirme cualquier cosa.

Ella lo pensó un momento y me dijo.

-**Tengo hambre**.

Cuando escuche esto me sentí aliviada pensé que algo peor le pasaba, pero ella tenia razón ya era tarde y a mí se me había pasado que ellos necesitaban comer.

**-Tienes razón Carmen ya es hora de comer , ¿que quieren?**

Los dos niños abrieron sus ojos muy grandes y al unisonó gritaron **- hamburguesas**

**-Muy bien hamburguesas serán.**

Yo había visto que el museo tenía una zona de comida así que fuimos hacia allá y para mi sorpresa tenían diferentes restaurantes, comida japonesa, comida china, comida mexicana y al fondo el típico restaurante de hamburguesas burguer King. Me forme en la pequeña fila enfrente del mostrador, mientras esperaba veía a los niños reír, Anthony tomaba la mano de Carmen para que no se perdiera, eran tan lindos los dos, tan unidos.

Cuando por fin llegue a la caja pedí la comida y no esperamos mucho para que nos la entregaran.

Tome la charola con los alimentos y nos sentamos en la mesa mas cercana, con mi habilidad con las charolas solo rogaba para que no se callera la comida. Cuando llegue a la mesa nos sentamos muy contentos y empezamos a comer.

Anthony y Carmen estaban disfrutando la comida muy contentos, esto me hizo recordar lo fácil que es hacer feliz a un niño, veían hacia todos lados, riendo y bromeando sobre los dinosaurios que habíamos visto.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el mundo se me olvido solo pensaba en esos niños en lo feliz que me hacía que estuvieran tan contentos, después de todo lo que habían sufrido.

**-Bella**. La voz de Anthony me regreso a la realidad.

**-Mande Anthony.**

**-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?.**

Es verdad no había pensado en que tenía que regresarlos a su casa.

**-No se Anthony, le hablare a Rose para preguntarle si quiere que los lleve con ella.**

Saque mi teléfono y marque el numero de Rose, ella contesto rápidamente.

-**Bella ¿está todo bien?** su voz sonó algo alarmada.

-**Hola Rose, si todo está bien**, no pude dejar de sonar algo divertida.

**-Lo siento Bella pero como no me habías hablado no pude dejar de preocuparme al ver tu llamada.**

**-No te preocupes Rose todo está bien, te hablo para preguntarte como vas en el trabajo.**

-**Bella eres muy gentil esto es una locura, no creo poder salir pronto. Tienes algún problema con llevar a los niños con mi mama**.

**-Rose yo pensaba que podía llevar a Anthony y Carmen a mi casa a ver una película y si quieres cuando salgas de trabajar puedes pasar por ellos.**

**-Eso es genial Bella muchas gracias por cuidarlos.**

**-Es un placer Rose, yo me la paso muy bien con ellos**

**-Bueno entonces cuando termine del trabajo te hablo para ir por ellos. Y de nuevo muchas gracias Bella.**

**-De nada Rose.**

Cerré mi teléfono y lo guarde de nuevo en la bolsa de mi pantalón. Anthony me veía con los ojos muy abiertos y una risa muy grande en su cara.

**-Bella en verdad nos llevaras a ver una película en tu casa.**

**-Claro Anthony.**

**- ¿y que peli tienes?** pregunto Carmen viéndome fijamente con sus ojitos. En ese momento recordé que Alice había comprado unas películas hacia unos días, yo me había extrañado por los temas ya que eran películas infantiles y me había burlado abiertamente de ella diciéndole que si recordaría su etapa infantil con la cenicienta, Alice solo me contesto que algún día tendría que agradecerle por comprar esas películas, yo no respondí nada hacia esa afirmación, conociendo a Alice seguro terminaría haciéndolo.

-**Tengo unas películas sobre princesas así que te gustaran mucho.**

**-¿De princesas? órale, yo quiero velas**

Anthony puso una cara de fastidio

**-¿De princesas? Guacala ya no quiero saber nada de las princesas. **

Yo empecé a reír, seguramente Carmen ya había hartado a Anthony con eso de ser una princesa.

**-No te molestes Anthony también tengo alguna película para ti. Así que vallamos a mi casa para ver las películas.**

Tome la mano de Carmen para ayudarla a ponerse de pie mientras Anthony me ayudaba a juntar la basura en la charola.

Cuando termine de revisar que no se nos olvidara nada tome la charola y me dirigí hacia el basurero para ponerla allí.

En una de mis manos llevaba a Carmen agarrada mientras en la otra a Anthony, cuando ya íbamos a salir vi que había una tienda de recuerdos así, que les dije a los niños que entráramos para ver que podíamos comprar para tener un lindo recuerdo de nuestro día juntos.

La tienda tenía gran variedad de productos, entre rompecabezas, juguetes educativos, peluches, libros, postales y muchas cosas más, pero lo que llamo mi atención fue que podían sacarnos una foto con un fondo de dinosaurios, no lo pensé dos veces este era el recuerdo ideal para mi, una foto con estos dos angelitos. Nos acomodamos en unos bancos que tenían y no tardaron mucho en tomar la foto, saliamos con una gran sonrisa los tres. Mientras la imprimían busque algún libro para Anthony y un muñeco para Carmen, cuando encontramos lo que queríamos, salimos del museo y nos dirigimos hacia mi coche, el muñeco que Carmen había escogido era un dinosaurio muy grande para que ella lo llevara así que la ayude a llevarlo ya que me dio miedo que se fuera a caer por traer ese peluche tan grande.

Cuando por fin llegamos al coche saque mis llaves y lo abrí, ayude a los niños a subirse en él y les puse el cinturón de seguridad, cuando sentí que ya estaban seguros me subí al asiento del conductor y me dispuse a ir hacia mi casa.

El museo estaba algo retirado de mi casa, así que el recorrido fue muy callado ya que los niños se veían cansados de todo nuestro día en el museo, Carmen no tardo en dormirse, mientras Anthony se veía muy pensativo. Puse algo de música tranquila para que los niños descansaran mejor.

**-Anthony. Ya llegamos a la casa. Despierta.** Trate de no asustar al niño mientras lo movía suavemente para que despertara.

**-Mamá quiero dormir más.** Estas palabras me hicieron estremecer me había dicho mamá a mí, seguramente estaba soñando con su mamá por eso se había confundido.

**-Anthony soy Bella ya llegamos. **

**-Bella. Tengo sueño. **

**-Lo se Thony pero no te puedo cargar, Carmen también está dormida y necesito cargarla.**

**-Está bien ya me desperté. ** Cuando dijo esto me dio una risa muy grande.

Lentamente saque a Carmen del coche y la abrase muy suavemente para que no se despertara, mientras Anthony me ayudaba a cargar su libro y el muñeco de Carmen.

Como pude saque las llaves de la casa, no estaba acostumbrada a llevar a una niña en brazos y tratar de abrir la puerta con la mano libre que tenia, me costó algo de trabajo pero lo logre.

Cuando entramos todo se veía muy tranquilo, parecía que no había nadie en la casa seguro Alice seguía con Jasper y el hermano oso seguía en el gym.

No sabía donde dejar a Carmen para que estuviera cómoda así que lo primero que se me ocurrió fue subir a mi cuarto y ponerla en mi cama para que no hubiera peligro de que se callera, aparte allí estaba la televisión y el DVD para ponerle una película a Anthony.

Cuando recosté a Carmen en la cama, me di cuenta que Anthony miraba por la ventana el gran paisaje que había frente a él.

**-Bonito ¿no?**

**-Si muy bonito, me gustaría poder verlo diario.**

**-Pues cuando quieras puedes venir a verlo, eres bienvenido a mi casa cuando quieras.**

El corrió y me abrazo muy fuertemente.

**-Gracias Bella.**

**-Bueno tengo que buscar las películas para ver alguna. ¿Por qué no te sientas en la cama? y así si Carmen despierta no se asustara por estar en un lugar desconocido.**

El niño lo hizo de inmediato y yo Salí a buscar las películas, recordaba que estaban en el cuarto de Alice, pero no el lugar, podría tardar días buscando esas películas entre toda la ropa de Alice.

Cuando entre en el cuarto de Alice de inmediato vi la bolsa con las películas sobre la cama de Alice, cuando me acerque para tomarlas vi una nota que tenía mi nombre, de inmediato la abrí.

**Espero que me agradezcas el haber comprado las películas y te disculpes por burlarte de mí cuando te las enseñe. **

**Te quiere Alice, diviértete mucho y trata de no babear mucho.**

Este último mensaje no lo entendí, ¿Por qué babearía yo viendo la cenicienta?, odiaba cuando Alice me hablaba en clave.

Tome la bolsa y me fui directo a mi cuarto, cuando entre Carmen ya estaba despierta y le contaba a Anthony que le había puesto de nombre a su dinosaurio Flounder, como el amigo de la sirenita.

Anthony ponía sus ojos en blanco. **–Carmen este es un dinosaurio no un pez. **

**-No importa Thony ese nombre me gusta.**

**-Es un bonito nombre Carmen, ** dije para que los niños no discutieran.

**-Ya ves Thony a Bella le gusta el nombre de mi dinosaurio.** Cuando le dijo esto la niña saco su lengua y se la enseño a Anthony, lo único que pudimos hacer fue reír, se veía muy chistosa tratando de molestar a su hermano.

**-Bueno aquí están las películas mientras ustedes escogen una yo voy a la cocina a hacer palomitas para comerla mientras vemos la película.**

Cuando dije lo de las palomitas los dos niños abrieron sus ojos muy grandes como si nunca hubieran comido palomitas y empezaron a brincar en la cama mientras gritaban palomitas, palomitas.

**-Tengan cuidado no se vallan a caer, regreso en un momento**

Baje corriendo las escaleras y entre rápido a la cocina para buscar las palomitas, abrí la puerta de la despensa y vi que teníamos unas bolsas de palomitas para microondas, toma una bolsa y abrí el empaque y puse la bolsita en el microondas.

Mientras buscaba algo para tomar, se escucho el ruido del timbre, me asusto un poco, pero de inmediato pensé que era Rose que había salido antes del trabajo, así que corrí a la puerta y cuando la abrí.

**-Que bueno que llegaste antes. **Pero al ver quién era, me quede muda.

**-¿Esperas a alguien?.** Esa voz melodiosa me derritió, me perdí por un instante contemplando a ese dios griego que estaba parado en mi puerta.

Después de admirarlo un momento, recordé que tenía que contestarle. –**Pensé que eras Rose**.

**-Espero no decepcionarte pero no soy ella, me hablo para decirme que saldría muy tarde de su sesión de fotos y no podría venir por los niños, así que vine yo por ellos.**

Yo seguía sin salir de mi asombro, no sabía que hacer, si seguir admirándolo o decirle algo o que.

El me miro por un instante fijamente a los ojos. En ese momento sentí como mil colores llegaron a mi rostro. De inmediato el aparto la mirada.

**-¿Puedo pasar?**

Estúpida Bella me dije internamente, seguro va a pensar que eres una boba.

**-Claro, pasa.**

Cuando serré la puerta y lo vi de nuevo me quede como tonta viéndolo de nuevo, tenía que pellizcarme no podía creer que Edward estuviera en mi casa, aun que estábamos algo separados podía oler su loción y era tan embriagadora que tenía que poner todo mi esfuerzo en no caer desmallada allí mismo.

**-¿Qué es ese olor a quemado?**

**-¿olor a quemado? **Pregunte.

En ese momento lo recordé **-las palomitas.**

Salí corriendo a la cocina, del horno de microondas salía un humo negro, la cocina olía a quemado y se veía una nube negra, rápidamente apague el horno y saque la bolsa, abrí las ventanas y la puerta de la cocina, para que saliera el humo.

**-¿Me pregunto cómo pudiste cuidar a los niños sin que ocurriera un accidente**? la voz de Edward sonaba algo burlona.

**-Esto no hubiera pasado si no me hubieras entretenido.**

**-Yo no tengo la culpa que seas tan distraída, desde que te conozco te pasan cosas, si no te caes por las escaleras, te resbalas con el agua y ahora tratas de incendiar tu casa.**

Las palabras de Edward me hicieron un poco de daño, yo sabía que tenia razón que siempre me pasaban ese tipo de cosas, pero por más que trataba no podía evitarlo.

**-Bella ¿Estás bien?**

**-Sí,** dije no muy segura.

**-Lo siento no quise ofenderte, estaba jugando.**

**-Lo sé Edward, lo sé. Sera mejor que ponga otras palomitas en el horno prometí a los niños que veríamos una película y comeríamos palomitas.**

Saque otra bolsa de la despensa, cuando me disponía a ponerlas de nuevo en el microondas, Edward tomo mi mano y me quito la bolsa.

**-Sera mejor que yo haga esto, no quiero que ahora si incendies la casa**.

Lo mire con unos ojos de reproche, pero no pude mantener esa mirada por mucho tiempo, el es tan perfecto que aunque me dijera cualquier cosa para insultarme no podría mantenerme molesta por mucho tiempo.

**-Buscare jugo para darles a los niños.**

**-Que sea en vasos de plástico recuerda.**

**-Edward Cullen hoy estas insoportable**. Dije en tono de broma. Quise enseñarle la lengua pero me contuve, no quiero que piense que soy inmadura.

-**Lo siento Bella pero no quiero que pase lo del otro día.**

**-No te preocupes no cometeré ese error dos veces, compre vasos de plástico para los niños hace unos días.** Mientras decía esto le enseñe los vasos de color azul y rosa.

Por un momento me sentí en un sueño, yo estaba con Edward preparando algo para los niños, como si fuéramos una gran familia, aparte no sabía porque me sentía tan atraída hacia ese hombre, apenas y lo conocía, pero me sentía muy bien estando con él, me sentía muy segura.

Cuando por fin todo estuvo listo, puse los vasos llenos de jugo en una charola y cuando la iba a tomar, Edward me entrego la bolsa con palomitas.

**-Mejor yo llevo la charola.**

Salimos de la cocina y le mostré el camino hacia donde estaban los niños.

**-Miren quien llego.** Les dije a los niños cuando entre al cuarto, los dos voltearon rápidamente y cuando entro Edward saltaron de inmediato los dos a abrazarlo.

**-Papi, papi, que bueno que llegaste**, le gritaban mientras abrazaban sus piernas.

**-Niños dejen que ponga la charola en algún lugar o se me caerá.**

Cuando Edward tuvo las manos libres, cargo a Carmen y con la otra mano agarro una de las manos de Thony y se sentó en la cama.

**-¿Cómo se portaron?**

**-Bien papa, **le gritaron los niños

**- ¿y que hicieron hoy?**

-**Fuimos al museo y vimos dinosaurios, Bella nos compro hamburguesas y a mí me compo un muñeco midalo,** los niños hablaban al mismo tiempo y casi no se les entendía.

**-Bueno creo que se divirtieron mucho, se que Bella les prometió ver una película, pero yo creo que ya nos vamos.**

Cuando Edward dijo esto, mi corazón se hizo chiquitito, sentí una punzad de dolor, no quería que ellos se fueran, me quedaría sola en la casa y era tan fácil acostumbrarse a la compañía de los niños que si se iban ahora me sentiría muy sola.

-**Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo,** gritaron los niños.

**-Papa por favor veamos la película**

Edward se veía pensativo, **-Esta bien podemos verla, al fin mañana podemos levantarnos tarde ya que no hay escuela ni trabajo.**

**-¿No iras a trabajar mañana papa?**

**-No Thony, mañana estaremos todo el día juntos.**

**-Podemos ir al zoológico papa.**

**-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii al zoo a ver a los ositos**, grito Carmen

**-Claro que si, tendremos que decirle a su mamá que vamos al zoológico.** Cuando Edward dijo la palabra mama regrese a la realidad, yo realmente solo soy una espectadora de ese cuento, yo no formo parte de él. Yo solo soy la amiga de Anthony pero nunca formaría parte de la vida de Edward, el está casado con Tanya y ella es la mama de los niños, cuando pensé todo esto, unas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, rápidamente las limpie con mi palma para que ellos no se dieran cuenta de nada.

**-Papi, ¿podemos invitar a Bella al zoológico?**

**-No se Anthony, a lo mejor Bella tiene cosas que hacer.**

**-Bella ¿quieres venir con nosotros?**

**-Anthony, gracias por pensar en mí, pero seguro tus papas quieren pasar tiempo con ustedes y yo sería un estorbo, pero te prometo que algún día tu y yo iremos al zoológico junto**.

Mi respuesta entristeció a los niños, pude verlo en sus ojos, pero ellos no eran los únicos que se sentían así, yo también estaba triste por no compartir más tiempo con ellos.

-**Bueno ¿qué película veremos?,** trate de cambiar el tema antes de que algo mas pasara.

Anthony tomo una película que estaba sobre la cama y la mostro.

**-La cenicienta** dijo con una voz monótona, mientras Carmen aplaudía de felicidad.

**-Bueno la cenicienta será. Pónganse cómodos para ver la película.**

Edward se subió a la cama y se recargo en mis almohadas, mientras Carmen se acomodaba en su regaso, Anthony se acomodaba del otro lado, así Edward quedo en medio de los niños, yo iba a tomar una silla para sentarme allí, pero Carmen me dijo que me sentara junto a ella, esto me asombro muchísimo lo hubiera esperado de Anthony pero jamás de Carmen, no lo pensé dos veces y me acomode a su lado, no podía creer lo que pasaba, estaba yo allí tan cerca y tan lejos de Edward, podía escuchar su respiración, sentir un poco su calor corporal, su olor era muy penetrante, estaba yo en el cielo.

Puse play en el DVD y la película empezó, durante un rato trate de poner atención a la película, pero la cercanía de Edward no me dejaba concentrarme, mi imaginación volaba y no podía dejar de pensar en el, en lo maravilloso de su cuerpo.

Por un momento me perdí entre su olor y el calor que podía sentir, sin querer deje salir un suspiro.

**-Lo siento**. Me dijo Edward

Voltee a verlo extrañada, **-¿Porque me dices que lo sientes?.**

**-porque me imagino que te estás aburriendo con la película y por eso suspiras.**

Yo quise reír a carcajadas pero no quería que pensaran que estaba loca, si el supiera porque suspiraba en realidad.

-**Nada de eso Edward, esta película me encanta, es una de mis películas favoritas**. Mentí, nunca me había gustado la cenicienta, por eso el día que Alice había llegado con la película me había burlado de ella, quien podría creer que una simple mortal estaría con un príncipe como ese.

Edward me regalo una maravillosa sonrisa mientras me miraba.** -Esta también es una de las películas favoritas de Carmen.**

**-Bueno ahora tenemos algo en común Carmen y yo**. Reí muy bajito para no molestar a los niños, pero cuando mire hacia donde estaban Carmen y Anthony me di cuenta que los dos niños estaban dormidos de nuevo.

**-Bueno puede que sea la película preferida de Carmen, pero ya se durmió, reí de nuevo.**

**-Creo que hiciste un gran trabajo con ellos, están agotados.**

**-Es que caminamos un buen rato y no descansamos, fue muy divertido ir al museo con ellos.**

**-Yo hace mucho que no paso tanto tiempo con ellos, pero mañana tratare de disfrutarlos al máximo. **La voz de Edward sonaba triste.

**-Yo se que así será.**

**-Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos ya**. Mientras hablaba se ponía de pie y en ese instante quedo frente a nosotros.

Por un instante sentí que me examinaba, desde arriba hacia abajo, pero seguro era mi imaginación, ¿Por qué un hombre como el se tomaría la molestia de verme a mí?

**-Yo te ayudo a cargar a Carmen mientras tú llevas a Thony. **Tome entre mis brazos el cuerpo de Carmen estaba dormida profundamente, no hizo ningún ruido ni dio indicio de molestia porque la moviera, si que estaba profundamente dormida. Edward hacia lo mismo con Thony.

Bajamos con cuidado las escaleras y cruzamos el pasillo para llegar a la puerta, cuando salimos vi su coche estacionado junto al mío.

La noche era muy hermosa tenía una luna llena muy grande y un cielo lleno de estrellas que brillaban sin papar, podía escuchar las olas de mar moviéndose de un lugar a otro y el olor a sal invadió todo mi cuerpo, jamás me arrepentiría de vivir aquí me encantaba disfrutar de todo esto.

En un segundo Edward estuvo frente a mi quitándome el peso de Carmen, cuando mis brazos estuvieron vacios los cruce porque no supe que mas hacer, Mientras Edward acomodaba a Carmen dentro del coche yo seguía observando las estrellas, tratando de pensar que decir o que hacer, pero no se me ocurría nada. El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, hizo que de inmediato viera a Edward.

-**Es una hermosa noche.**

**-Sí.** Conteste

**-Tienes una gran vista desde tu ventana, pude notarlo un poco.**

**-Lo sé.** Tonta Bella di algo más pensé, pero no se me ocurre nada.

**-Muchas gracias por cuidar a los niños**, mientras hablaba Edward daba pasos hacia mí.

**-Fue un placer hacerlo**. **Espero que se repita.**

-**Conociendo a Anthony seguro así será**, ahora ya más cerca de mí, lo único que nos separaban eran mis brazos cruzados.

**-Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos ya. **Su voz era como un susurro ya que estaba tan cerca de mi cara que no era necesario que hablara muy fuerte.

Mi primer instinto fue temblar por la cercanía de su cuerpo junto al mío.

**-¿Tienes frio? **Pregunto, pero no me dio tiempo de contestarle cuando sentí que sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura, fue instantáneo, el nudo de mis brazos se deshizo y descansaron en el cuello de Edward.

No sabía que me pasaba, estaba allí permitiendo que él me abrazara, pero no quería que terminara, No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos así, abrazados y viéndonos fijamente a los ojos, pudieron haber sido días o semanas y yo no me había dado cuenta de nada, solo de lo hermosos que eran sus ojos y de lo carnoso de sus labios, lo que más deseaba era poder probar esos labios que me invitaban a besarlos. Al parecer Edward leyó mi mente porque cuando sentí él se inclinaba mas y mas había mi, hasta que sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, sus brazos me apretaban mas y mas atrayéndome hacia él. Fue el beso más dulce que me han dado en mi vida, sus labios se movían de una forma muy tierna sobre los míos. Lo único malo es que no duro mucho, cuando Edward se separo de mi yo seguía embobada y sin abrir los ojos, cuando por fin los abrí el ya no estaba tan cerca de mi pero seguía abrazándome, lo mire de nuevo directo a los ojos, pero su mirada se endureció como si lo que acabara de pasar no le hubiera gustado. Se separo de mí rápidamente y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

**-Gracias de nuevo por cuidar a los niños**. Fue lo único que dijo y subió a su coche, no volvió a mirarme mientras rápidamente, se perdía de mi vista.

Lo único que hice fue quedarme allí parada esperando. ¿Esperando que?, no lo sé.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hola de nuevo, ya regrese, no sé como pedirles disculpas por no publicar en tanto tiempo o dar les una buena explicación, simplemente no lo hice y estoy segura que más de una me odia por esto. Pero la buena noticia es que ya regrese con un nuevo capítulo, que espero que les guste y ya saben si tienen algún reclamo, sugerencia o simplemente quieren saludarme, escríbanme por favor.


	13. Happy Ending

"**Malditas paredes que cansan mis tristeza, oprimen mi alegría y marchitan mi belleza, cuánto tiempo llevo aquí, días, semanas, meses. Que mas da ya no siento alegrías, ya no siento nada, mi cuerpo descansa, los sueños ya no me devuelven la esperanza, ya no tengo sentimientos de bondad, solo todo este odio, desengaño y maldad. Yo no pido nada solo olvidar que durante mucho tiempo he vivido sin tu amor."**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Edward POV**

Habían pasado ya un par de semanas desde el incidente con Bella, aun no podía comprender como la había besado, no había momento en el día que no pensara sobre eso, pero no pude contenerme su cuerpo me invitaba a hacerlo, sus labios se veían como una manzana la cual quería ser mordida.

Después de ese día todo se había complicado para mí, No sabía si buscar a Bella y darle una explicación, pero ¿Qué le diría?, Bella soy un idiota se me antojo besarte y lo hice, eso no es una buena explicación, por otro lado estaba el hecho de que soy casado y no puedo ir por la vida besando mujeres, aun que siendo muy sincero conmigo hacia mucho que no besaba a una mujer y siendo más franco creo que nunca había besado a alguien como lo hice con Bella, ese beso despertó muchísimas cosas en mí, pero como acercarme a ella sin hacerle daño, el simple hecho de pensar hacerle daño a Bella me ponía como loco, aparte que teníamos todo en contra, yo soy casado y con dos niños que sufrirían mucho y Bella es tan inocente, lo mejor sería alejarme de ella y tratar de no verla más.

**Bella POV**

_Happy Ending  
This is the way you left me,  
I'm not pretending.  
No hope, no love, no glory,  
No Happy Ending.  
This is the way that we love,  
Like it's forever.  
Then live the rest of our life,  
But not together._

**-Bella ¿sigues escuchando esa canción tan deprimente? **La voz de Alice me hizo reaccionar,

**-Si Alice la sigo escuchando.**

_Wake up in the morning, stumble on my life_

_Can't get no love without sacrifice_

_If anything should happen, I guess I wish you well_

_A little bit of heaven, but a little bit of hell_

_This is the hardest story that I've ever told_

_No hope, or love, or glory_

_Happy endings gone forever more_

_I feel as if I feel as if I'm wasting'_

_And I'm wasting' everyday_

**-¿Porque te haces esto Bella? Deberías salir divertirte, durante 2 semanas no has querido hacer nada solo venir a trabajar, encerrarte en tu cuarto y escuchar esa canción. Podemos ir al cine para que te distraigas, escuche que estrenan buenas películas este fin.**

_This is the way you left me,_

_I'm not pretending._

_No hope, no love, no glory,_

_No Happy Ending._

_This is the way that we love,_

_Like it's forever._

_Then live the rest of our life,_

_But not together_**.**

**-Gracias Alice pero no estoy de humor**

**-Tienes dos semanas sin humor de nada, nunca te había visto tan deprimida ni cuando terminaste con Jacob, ya me estoy preocupando Bella, si hubiera sabido que te pondrías así por un beso, hubiera hecho algo para impedirlo.**

_2 o'clock in the morning, something's on my mind  
Can't get no rest; keep walking' around  
If I pretend that nothing' ever went wrong, I can get to my sleep  
I can think that we just carried on_

This is the hardest story that I've ever told  
No hope, or love, or glory  
Happy endings gone forever more  
I feel as if I feel as if I'm wasting'  
And I'm wasting' everyday

Yo no le había contado a Alice lo que pasó con Edward, ella simplemente lo sabía.

Ese día me quede parada viendo a la nada hasta que llego Alice y Jasper, Alice se veía feliz por encontrarme, cuando bajo del coche corrió hacia mí, pero creo que lo que encontró no era lo que ella esperaba, yo estaba allí perdida en mi mundo, pensando miles de cosas, la principal de todas, ¿Qué hice mal?, porque después de un Beso tan lindo ¿Edward se había ido así? Lo peor de todo es que habían pasado ya dos semanas y el no me había buscado. Yo estuve tentada varias veces a marcarle a su teléfono, pero siempre me quedaba viendo mi celular, preguntándome que le diría, Hola Edward soy Bella y quiero saber porque no has hablado, la respuesta es más que lógica, se había arrepentido de besarme y por eso se había ido así, por eso en todo este tiempo no había sabido de él, aparte de todo lo malo que ya era esto extrañaba muchísimo a los niños, ya que a ellos tampoco los había visto. Anthony me hablaba casi todos los días pero por una u otra cosa no habíamos podido vernos.

Ahora estaba aquí escuchando una canción que me hacía sentir mucho más triste y deprimida, pero no quería olvidar ese beso, había sido el mejo beso de mi vida.

**-Bella, te llama Rose por teléfono.**

**-Gracias Alice.**

**-Hola Rose, ¿Cómo estás?**

**-Hola Bella, muy bien y ¿tu? Hace días que no sé nada de ti y me encantaría que nos tomáramos un café hoy en la tarde para platicar. ¿Qué te parece la idea?**

**-Me encantaría tomarme ese café contigo, ¿los niños vendrán?**

**-No ellos no irían, hoy los cuidara mi mama aparte lo que tengo que hablar contigo prefiero que ellos no lo escuchen.**

Estas palabras me tomaron por sorpresa y me dieron un poco de miedo, ¿Rose sabría lo del beso con Edward?, a lo mejor quería reclamarme, por eso no quería que los niños estuvieran presentes.

**-Rose me asustas, ¿algo malo pasa?**

**-Prefiero hablarlo contigo Bella, que te parece si nos vemos en el café que está en el centro, como a las 6 de la tarde.**

**-Claro está bien, allí nos vemos a esa hora.**

**-Ok, hasta al rato entonces.**

Lo que restaba de la mañana y la tarde se me hizo eterno ya quería que dieran las 5:30 para salir corriendo hacia el café y encontrarme con Rose, la duda me mataba, ¿Qué era tan importante? Que no quería que los niños escucharan.

Busque cosas que hacer para no pensar en eso y que así se me pasara más rápido el tiempo, acomode libros, hice un inventario de lo que teníamos, limpie un poco, organice las notas para el contador, hice algunas búsquedas en internet y muchas cosas más. Cuando termine de hacer todo esto por fin ya eran las 5:15 así que me dispuse a cerrar la librería.

El camino a la cafetería había estado muy tranquilo así que no demore mucho tiempo en llegar, cuando entre el lugar estaba más o menos lleno así que no fue difícil encontrar una mesa cerca de la ventana para que cuando Rose llegara pudiera verme.

El lugar estaba lleno de ese olor a café recién tostado, la verdad yo no soy fanática del café me pone más torpe de lo normal, pero sabía que a Rose le encantaba. lo bueno de de este lugar es que tienen otras bebidas así que podría tomar cualquier otra cosa.

Sobre la mesa había un pequeño florero con dos claveles uno rojo y el otro de color blanco me llamo la atención el rojo tan intenso del clavel rojo, nunca había visto uno así. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve viéndolo, pero Salí de mi trance cuando el mesero llego a tomar mi orden.

**-Buenas tardes señorita ¿qué le puedo ofrecer?**

**-Buenas tardes, una limonada con agua mineral y poco dulce, por favor.**

**-¿Algún pastel para acompañar su orden?**

**-Por el momento no gracias.**

Pensé que en ese momento se iría el joven para traer mi limonada, pero siguió parado con la vista perdida hacia la calle, esto me extraño así que yo busque lo que el miraba y por poco suelto una carcajada, allí en la calle estaba Rose bajándose de su coche no me extraño que el mesero pusiera esa cara Rose era muy hermosa, en ese momento me pregunte si no le incomodaba que los hombres la observaran tanto.

Cuando se acerco hacia la cafetería, me vio de inmediato y me saludo, yo hice lo mismo con mi mano, el mesero seguía allí embobado con la figura de Rose, por un instante estuve tentada a pedirle que se retirara porque me ponía nerviosa, pero mi curiosidad fue mucha más, quería saber que haría el joven cuando Rose llegara a la mesa.

**-Lo siento Bella se me hizo tarde. **

**-No te preocupes Rose, lo importante es que ya llegaste.**

**-Estas ordenando ¿verdad? Joven yo quiero un expresso cortado y una rebanada de pastel de queso con fresas.**

**-Bella ¿pediste pastel?, el que hacen aquí es muy rico.**

**-No pedí pastel, solo pedí una limonada.**

El mesero seguía parado en el mismo lugar viendo fijamente Rose parecía una estatua, por un momento creí que había muerto no se veía que respirara. Rose se percato de que el mesero no se movía.

**-¿Joven escucho lo que le dije?** En ese momento el mesero reacciono.

**-Disculpe señorita ¿qué me dijo?**

**-De todos los meseros del mundo me tenía que tocar el que esta sordo. **

Al escuchar esto el joven se sonrojo.

**-Discúlpeme por favor.**

**-Un café expresso cortado y una rebanada de pastel de queso con fresa, mi amiga le pidió una limonada ¿recuerda?.**

**-Si claro en un momento le traigo su orden.**

Yo trate de no reírme pero era inútil, así que deje salir una risita.

**-Bella no es gracioso, la verdad es molesto que los hombres me miren así.**

**-Bueno Rose para ti no es gracioso, pero para mí lo es mucho y compadezco a los hombres que te ven en la calle, puedes causar un accidente.**

Rose hizo una mueca de molestia pero de inmediato la quito.

**-Bueno cambiemos el tema. ¿Tu como estas?**

**-Bien Rose.**

**-Ese bien no sonó muy convincente Bella, practícalo mas.**

Yo sabía que mi bien no sonaba real, yo no me sentía bien, pero que le diría, estoy pésima, no he tenido noticias de tu hermano durante dos semanas y lo extraño.

**-Estoy bien Rose, aun que no lo creas.**

**-Pues eres la segunda persona que me dice eso.**

**-¿A si? ¿Y quién fue la primera?**

**-Edward.**

Al escuchar su nombre, sentí como en mi estomago revoloteaban miles de mariposas, mi corazón latió más rápido y mi cara se ponía roja.

**-Tiene días muy raro, entre pensativo, molesto y preocupado pero por mas que le pregunto qué le pasa no me cuenta nada, ¿por casualidad tú no sabrás que le pasa a mi hermano?**

**- Que te hace pensar que yo conozco la razón por la cual tú hermano esta así.**

**-Pues que los dos iniciaron a estar raros el sábado que fuiste al museo y el paso a tu casa por ellos, no soy tonta Bella y sé que algo paso porque tú también has estado muy rara desde ese día. Solo quiero saber si se pelearon o algo, estoy preocupada por él y por ti, aun que no lo creas te eh tomado cariño y si mi hermano te dijo algo que te ofendió quiero reclamarle.**

**-Nada de eso Rose, Edward fue muy amable ese día conmigo y con los niños, no sé porque este raro a lo mejor tiene mucho trabajo y yo estoy bien.**

**-Está bien Bella si no me quieres contar no te presionare, solo recuerda que lo que necesites estoy aquí.**

Empezaba a ponerme nerviosa y a sentirme culpable por no decirle a Rose lo que había pasado, pero yo no sabía cómo reaccionaría, gracias a Dios llego el mesero con nuestra orden y distrajo la atención de Rose.

Cuando entrego la orden el mesero se fue y yo tome un sorbo de mi limonada mientras Rose bebía su café y probaba su pastel.

**-Bueno te llame porque quiero pedirte tu consejo en dos asuntos muy importantes.**

Eso me extraño mucho, ¿Por qué Rose necesitaba mi consejo o que le hacía pensar que yo podía ayudarla?

**-Dime cuales son los asuntos.**

**-Bueno tú vives con Emmett y quiero saber ¿cómo es? **

**-Puedo saber ¿Por qué me haces esta pregunta?**

**-No te preocupes, no es por nada malo, es que hace unos días nos encontramos en una sesión de fotos que tuve él es el entrenador del modelo que fue mi compañero en las fotos y empezamos a platicar y me invito a salir.**

**-Bueno Rose no es porque yo viva con Emmett o porque su hermana sea mi mejor amiga, pero es un gran hombre, muy dulce y protector, divertido eh ingenioso, y te puedo asegurar que no te aburrirás junto a él y que la cita será muy divertida.**

**-Gracias Bella, me haces sentir mejor, regularmente no acepto citas, pero hubo algo con Emmett que no tuve que pensarlo mucho, el si salió muy natural y ya me estaba arrepintiendo pero si dices que es buena persona confió en ti.**

**-Ya lo veras tu con tus propios ojos, bueno ¿y cuál es el segundo asunto?**

Por un momento Rose se quedo pensando y su rostro se vio algo preocupado.

**-Bella lo que te voy a contar es muy delicado, pero necesito contárselo a alguien y que me de su consejo porque no se qué hacer.**

**-Rose me asustas ¿qué pasa?**

**-Te pido que me escuches y que al final me des tu opinión.**

**-Claro.**

**-Bueno, esto es difícil para mí, pero te diré que tengo un amigo de hace muchos años, el está casado hace unos años y todo parecía estar bien en su matrimonio, hasta hace unos meses que empezaron los pleitos con su esposa, yo no le di mucha importancia, todos los matrimonios pelean, hasta mis papas que han tenido el mejor matrimonio que conozco, han peleado y siempre se reconcilian y todo sigue como si nada.**

**Un día en la tarde fui a comer con algunos compañeros de trabajo después de revisar algunas fotos y en el restaurante donde comeríamos, vi a la esposa de mi amigo, no se me hizo raro que estuviera allí, hasta pensé en ir a saludarla, cuando me iba a poner de pie, llego un hombre y ella de inmediato salto, lo abrazo y lo beso en la boca, el correspondió el beso como si fueran una pareja muy enamora.**

**Yo me asombre y no supe cómo reaccionar si ir y pedirle una explicación o golpearla, pero lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme sentada viendo lo que pasaba.**

**Durante toda la comida se besaron y se tocaron como si nadie los viera, ella se porto muy descarada, no le importo mi amigo, simplemente estuvo allí con ese hombre como si nada.**

**Durante algunos días pensé que debía hacer y pensé en no decir nada, pero después me entere que ella sigue viendo a ese tipo y que mi amigo no sabe nada.**

**Y ahora estoy confundida y preocupada, no sé si ir y contarle todo a él o seguir guardando el secreto.**

Cuando Rose termino de contarme esto yo sentía mucha rabia, lo que más odiaba en este mundo era el engaño y esta mujer jugaba con los sentimientos de su marido eso no estaba bien.

**-Rose no sé ni que decirte me he quedado sin palabras, pero te puedo aconsejar dos cosas. **

**La primera es que hables con la esposa de tu amigo y le digas lo que viste, para que sepa que alguien ya está enterado de lo que está haciendo.**

**Y la segunda es ir directo con tu amigo y hablar sobre esto, aun que te duela tiene que enterarse de lo que está pasando, lo único que no puedes hacer es quedarte callada tapándola a ella.**

**-Tienes razón Bella tengo que hacer algo, pero ya no puedo mantenerme callada.**

Después de largo rato y platicar miles de cosas más con Rose, nos despedimos y quedo de hablarme después para contarme como le había ido en la cita con Emmett, esperaba que ellos fueran muy felices y algo me decía que serian el uno para el otro.

**Edward POV**

Había sido un día muy largo en el trabajo, primero en el noticiero y luego me habían mandado a hacer una entrevista a un intelectual sobre los sucesos en el mundo y en nuestro país, lo único que deseaba en este momento era ver a mis hijos eh ir a mi casa a dormir.

No entendía porque Tanya no había podido cuidarlos, tenia días muy rara, se desaparecía, no cuidaba a los niños y cuando le preguntaba ¿Qué había hecho?, no me contestaba. Tenía que hablar con ella, esto no podía seguir así.

Gracias a Dios tenia a la mejor madre y hermana del mundo que cuidaban de ellos ahora que yo tenía tanto trabajo, Anthony todos los días me preguntaba cuando vería a Bella pero yo no sabía que contestarle, sabía que los dos niños la querían mucho, pero yo aun no sabía cómo enfrentarme a ella, sabía perfectamente que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, no quiero que ninguno de mis hijos sufran y sé que si no ven a Bella sufrirán mucho.

Cuando llegue a casa de mis papas, Rose iba llegando también.

-**Hola Rose ¿Dónde andabas?**

**-Hola hermanito, fui a tomarme un café con Bella.**

Cuando Rose dijo su nombre mi corazón se encogió y empezó a latir más fuerte, nunca había sentido esto solo con la mención del nombre de alguien.

**-jajaja La misma cara que hiciste tu ahorita, hizo Bella cuando le mencione tu nombre.**

**-¿Hablaron de mi?**

**-Sí, se que algo paso entre ustedes, estoy casi segura que discutieron por algo y por eso tu estas de tan mal humor y ella se ve tan triste.**

Estaba a punto de reclamarle a Rose por hablar de mí, pero cuando dijo que Bella estaba triste, me dieron ganas de salir corriendo a buscarla y pedirle perdón por hacerla sufrir, yo sentía que lo que hacía era lo mejor, no buscarla para que olvidara lo que paso

**-Ya te había dicho que no peleamos y que ella no tiene nada que ver con lo que me pasa, solo tengo mucho trabajo.**

**-Hermanito no naci ayer y se que algo paso, pero ya me enterare. Oye me gustaría platicar contigo sobre algo muy delicado, pero me gustaría que nos tomáramos un café o fuéramos a comer para tomarnos tiempo de platicar porque lo que tengo que decirte es importante.**

**-¿Qué pasa Rose?, ¿es sobre mis papas?**

**-No te preocupes, solo quiero platicar contigo hace mucho que no lo hacemos, como hermanos.**

**-Si lo sé, háblale a mi secretaria y dile que te anote para el día que tú quieras, ese día me dedicare a ti.**

-Muy bien yo le hablo y le aviso el día.

No se porque, pero habrase a mi hermana y le di un beso muy grande en la frente.

Cuando entramos mi mama estaba sentada escuchando música instrumental, yo sabía que lo hacía para relajarse aparte que le gustaba que los niños escucharan buena música, pero los niños no se veían por ningún lado.

**-Hola Mama, mira lo que me encontré perdido en la entrada.**

**-Rose ¿qué encontraste?**

**-A Edward.**

**-Hijo ya llegaste, los niños han preguntado por ti toda la tarde.**

**-Se me hizo tarde mama ya sabes mucho trabajo, pero por fin llegue y hablando de mi Angelitos ¿Dónde están?**

**-En el cuarto de Anthony, estaban viendo de nuevo el libro que Bella les compro el día que fueron al museo.**

**-¿Cómo no se aburren de verlo?**

**-Sabes bien que extrañan a Bella, aun no entiendo porque no los has llevado a visitarla.**

**-Lo mismo le dije yo mama, pero no me quiere decir nada**. La voz de Rose sonaba como reproche.

**-Si lo sé pero he tenido mucho trabajo, prometo buscar un tiempo y llevarlos o ustedes pueden hacerlo.**

**-Es mejor que los lleves tú Edward y te disculpes por lo que le hayas hecho a Bella.**

**-Rose, yo no le hice nada. Mejor subo a buscar a los niños.**

No quería discutir con ellas sobre esto, sabía que tenían razón, tenía que disculparme con Bella, pero hoy no.

Cuando llegue al cuarto Anthony seguía viendo el libro pero Carmen estaba dormida sobre la cama abrazando su dinosaurio de peluche.

**-Anthony ya llegue.**

**-Papi, ya es tarde, Carmen ya se durmió.**

**-Lo siento, pero ya nos vamos a la casa.**

**-Si papi.**

Tome a Carmen en mis brazos y le pedí a Thony que llevara el muñeco, cuando salimos del cuarto estaban mi mama y Rose platicando algo, no puse mucha atención.

**-Muchas gracias por cuidar a los niños, mañana estaremos todo el día juntos, pero creo que vendremos a la hora de la comida.**

**-Muy bien hijo, recuerda que tu papa está de viaje y que prometiste ir por el al aeropuerto cuando regrese.**

**-Es verdad, ¿y ya sabes cuando regresa?**

**-Aun no pero pueden ser 2 semanas.**

**-Cuando sepas algo avísame, no quiero que se me olvide.**

**-No te preocupes, no dejare que se te olvide.**

-**Bueno nos vamos porque ya es tarde y no sé nada de Tanya, espero que este en la casa. Anthony despídete de tu tía y tu abuela.**

**-Buenas noches abuelita, adiós tía Rose.**

**-Buenas noches sobrino, nos vemos mañana.**

El camino a la casa fue rápido, lo único que buscaba era mi cama, no tenía ganas de discutir con Tanya así que dejaría la plática de sus ausencias para mañana.

Para mi sorpresa, la casa se veía obscura, no había ninguna luz prendida, a lo mejor Tanya aun no llegaba, era raro, ya era tarde.

Lo primero que hice fue llevar a los niños a su cuarto ayude a Anthony a ponerse la pijama y cambie a Carmen para que estuviera mas comoda.

Cuando por fin vi que los niños estaban listos, apague la luz y Salí de su recamara. Baje hacia la cocina necesitaba un vaso con agua.

Entre y prendí la luz, busque el vaso y cuando iba a abrir el refrigerador lo vi, un sobre con mi nombre, deje el vaso y agarre el sobre, cuando lo abrí vi que había un papel como un tipo carta, recorrí una silla y me senté para poder ver de qué se trataba.

Cuando vi la letra de inmediato supe que era de Tanya, así que empecé a leer.

_**Querido Edward.**_

_**No sé cómo iniciar esta carta, pero seré muy franca contigo.**_

_**Durante todos estos años tú has sabido a la perfección que no estoy contenta con la situación que nos toco vivir. Amo a los niños con todo mi corazón, pero no quiero vivir el resto de mi vida siendo la mama ni la esposa de alguien. **_

_**Quiero vivir mi vida sin preocuparme de los niños, quiero viajar, conocer el mundo sin preocuparme de nada ni de nadie y si sigo a tu lado jamás podre hacerlo.**_

_**Así que me voy, te dejo a los niños, se que tú y tu familia cuidara bien de ellos y eso me deja tranquila.**_

_**No trates de buscarme porque no me encontraras.**_

_**Espero que seas feliz como yo de ahora en adelante lo seré.**_

_**Te quiere Tanya **_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Bueno ya está el siguiente capítulo y la historia se pone más interesante cada día, espero que les gustara lo que paso en este capi._

_La canción que escucha Bella se llama Happy Ending y la canta Mika, pueden buscarla en youtube para que me den su opinión y aquí les pongo la traducción de la letra para que sepan que dice._

_Esta es la manera en la que me dejaste, no estoy fingiendo._

_Sin esperanza, sin amor, sin gloria, sin final feliz._

_Esta es la manera en la que nos amamos, como si fuera para siempre._

_Viviremos el resto de nuestra vida, pero no juntos._

_Me despierto por la mañana, tropezando con mi vida._

_No obtendré amor sin sacrificio_

_Si algo debe pasar, yo deseo que sea bueno_

_Que sea un poco de cielo, pero también un poco de infierno._

_Esta es la historia más dura que he contado,_

_sin esperanza, sin amor, sin gloria,_

_los finales felices vendrán para siempre_

_me siento como si estuviera perdiendo_

_y estoy perdiendo todos los días._

_Esta es la manera en la que me dejaste, no estoy fingiendo._

_Sin esperanza, sin amor, sin gloria, sin final feliz._

_Esta es la manera en la que nos amamos, como si fuera para siempre._

_Viviremos el resto de nuestra vida, pero no juntos._

_Las dos en punto de la mañana,_

_hay algo en mi mente,_

_no consigo nada, solo doy vueltas._

_Si yo pretendo que nada vaya mal,_

_puedo conseguir mi sueño,_

_puedo conseguir continuar_

_Esta es la historia más dura que he contado,_

_sin esperanza, sin amor, sin gloria,_

_los finales felices vendrán para siempre_

_me siento como si estuviera perdiendo_

_y estoy perdiendo todos los días._

_Esta es la manera en la que me dejaste, no estoy fingiendo._

_Sin esperanza, sin amor, sin gloria, sin final feliz._

_Esta es la manera en la que nos amamos,_

_como si fuera para siempre._

_Viviremos el resto de nuestra vida, pero no juntos._

_Un poco de amor, un poco de amor_

_un poco de amor, un poco de amor_

_me siento como si estuviera perdiendo_

_y estoy perdiendo todos los días._

_Esta es la manera en la que me dejaste, no estoy fingiendo._

_Sin esperanza, sin amor, sin gloria, sin final feliz._

_Esta es la manera en la que nos amamos,_

_como si fuera para siempre._

_Viviremos el resto de nuestra vida, pero no juntos._

**Los minutos de los agradecimientos**

**Muchas gracias a las que me mandaron mensaje **

**MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN: Me da gusto que te gustara el capitulo, espero tener tu opinión sobre este.**

**miadharu28: Siempre es un gusto leer tus mensajes, gracias por escribirme.**

**dana03: Hola, como me pediste otro Edward pov hice este con un poco de Edward, a lo mejor el próximo es solo de Edward, aun no lo decido, gracias por agregar la historia a tus favoritas. Pronto tendrás noticias mías.**

**Gracias a las que agregaron la historia a favoritas, espero que pronto me escriban y me digan que opinan de la historia.**

Noemi Potter

Mariecarlie

ale-cullen4

Nos leemos el proximo capitulo.


	14. cine

**El amor es como un reloj de arena; mientras se llena el corazón, el cerebro se vacía.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Edward pov**

**-Te abandonó. ¿Cómo pudo tener corazón para abandonar a sus hijos?**

**-Rose no mortifiques a tu hermano.**

**-Perdón, solo que me da mucho coraje que esa mujer dejara a sus hijos, aun que pensándolo bien fue lo mejor ella es mala.**

**-Rosalie Cullen no digas eso.**

**-Perdón mamá, ¿Y qué les dijiste a los niños?**

**-Que su mama se había ido de viaje, pero que pronto regresaría. **

**-Y los niños que te contestaron?**

**-Carmen se asusto un poco y me pregunto que si yo también me iría, le dije que yo me quedaría aquí con ellos y que trataría de no salir de viaje hasta que su mama regresara. Anthony lo tomo muy bien y me dijo que era bueno que su mama se tomara unas vacaciones que así regresaría de mejor humor.**

**-Él es el que más se da cuenta de lo que pasa, pero no puedes mentirles toda la vida tarde o temprano tendrás que decirles que su mama se fue.**

**-Lo sé mama, pero no creo que sea el mejor momento ahora, te prometo que buscare el mejor momento para hacerlo.**

**-Está bien hijo nosotros te apoyamos en lo que decidas, le hablare a tu papa para contarle lo que paso.**

**-No lo agobies mama cuéntale, pero dile que todo está bien, que siga con su viaje y que cuando regrese hablamos.**

**-Está bien hijo yo le digo.**

**-Bueno me voy porque prometí a los niños llevarlos al cine.**

**-Quieres que te acompañe Edward.**

**-No gracias Rose, será mejor que me acostumbre a estar con los niños yo solo. Pero necesito pedirte un favor. Mañana no tengo con quien dejar a los niños, ¿podrías ayudarme?**

**-Bueno, yo me encargare de ellos así que no te preocupes hoy por nada, así diviértete mucho y cuídalos.**

**-Gracias.**

**Bella pov**

**-Alice no quiero ir al cine, no estoy de ánimos.**

**-Mira Bella ya tienes mucho tiempo deprimida y no puedo permitir que continúes así.**

**-Alice, por favor déjame en la casa.**

**-No Bella y más vale que te hagas a la idea, en el cine nos espera Jasper, así que deja de darme lata.**

Odiaba cuando Alice se ponía así, pero en el fondo se que tiene razón, necesito salir de esta depresión no es bueno para mí.

Cuando llegamos al cine vi que exhibían muchas películas nuevas, la que me llamo la atención fue una comedia romántica sobre un vampiro enamorado. En la entrada ya estaba Jasper esperándonos.

Cuando Alice lo vio corrió hacia él y se dieron el abrazo más dulce y lleno de amor que haya visto jamás, me sentía tan contenta por cómo se estaban dando las cosas entre ellos. Era bueno que una de las dos estuviera enamorada y correspondida de esa forma.

**-Ya tortolitos, no coman pan frente a los pobres.**

**Jasper soltó a Alice de inmediato y su rostro se puso rojo.**

**-Jasper no le hagas caso a Bella anda insoportable hoy.**

**-Hola Jasper**

**-Hola Bella ¿como estas?**

**-Bien gracias, bueno ¿que película veremos?**

**-yo digo que una romántica ¿qué les parece la idea?**

**-por mi está bien Alice, escuche en algún lado que hay buenas películas románticas.**

**-Que te parece Jas.**

**-Alice, no te molestes pero yo quiero ver una película para niños.**

**-¡¡¡una película para niños!!!**

Alice y yo no pudimos evitar reírnos a carcajadas.

**-No se burlen o me enojare, que no han escuchado que todos tenemos un niño dentro.**

**-Lo sé Jasper, ¿pero no estás muy grande para ver películas de niños.?**

**-La edad no importa Bella, para disfrutar una película** **infantil.**

Pensándolo como lo decía Jasper tenia razón, el día que yo había visto un poco de la cenicienta me la había pasado muy bien.

**-Bueno que les parece si hacemos un volado para saber que película veremos.**

**-No es necesario Alice, mejor usa tu don y dime ¿qué vez?**

**-No te va a gustar lo que veo Bella, pero sé que hay un elefante gris enorme en la película que veremos.**

Cuando estaba a punto de contestarle a Alice, sentí un peso extraño en mi pierna como si alguien la estuviera abrazando. Cundo mire que pasaba, me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida.

**-Carmen cariño, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿donde está Anthony? y tu tía Rose**.

Mientras le decía esto, la cargue para poder escucharla mejor.

-**Vine a ved una peli, Thony esta buscándome y mi tía Dos edta con mi abue.**

**-Si tu tía Rose esta con tu abuela, ¿con quién viniste al cine?**

En ese momento mi cerebro me dio la respuesta, los niños debían estar con su papa y con su mama, yo no estaba lista para encontrarme en así a Edward con su esposa.

Empecé a buscarlo, entre la gente, Alice de inmediato sintió mi nerviosismo.

**-Bella tranquila, no pasa nada.**

**-Lo sé Alice, solo que no quería encontrármelo así.**

**-Te comprendo Bella.**

Con la mirada seguía buscándolos y por fin los encontré casi frente a nosotros estaban Edward y Anthony, se veía que buscaban a alguien y yo sabía perfecto que era a Carmen.

Di unos pasos hacia ellos y baje a Carmen de mis brazos.

**-Carmen ve con tu papa se ve preocupado.**

Ella afirmo con la cabeza y corrió hacia donde estaba Anthony y Edward.

Por un momento pensé en irme para que no me vieran pero no pude moverme, tenia semas sin verlos así de cerca, ya que tengo que confesar que todos los días lo veía por la televisión, con eso me consolaba solo verlo mientras daba las noticias.

**-Carmen ¿Dónde estabas?, no me hagas eso de nuevo, me asuste mucho.**

La voz de Edward realmente se escuchaba preocupada y enojada.

Por su parte lo único que la niña hizo fue señalar hacia mi dirección, Edward y el niño voltearon hacia donde yo estaba parada.

Cuando los dos voltearon hacia mí, Anthony corrió y me abrazo.

**-Bella, estas aquí, te he extrañado mucho.**

**-Hola Anthony, yo también te eh extrañado.**

**-Papi mira Bella esta aquí.**

Edward camino hacia nosotros, agarrando la mano de Carmen.

**-Bella buenas tardes.**

Su voz sonó algo confundida y sorprendida, supongo que por haberme encontrado allí.

**-Buenas tardes Edward.**

No era necesario que el se acercara mucho para que su olor llenara todo el ambiente, ese olor que desde el primer día que lo había visto, no podía olvidar.

**-¿Estás sola aquí?**

**-No, Vine con Alice y con Jasper.**

Cuando dije sus nombres los quise buscar pero no fue necesario ya estaban allí junto a mí.

**-Buenas noches Edward, no sé si te acuerdes de nosotros, yo soy Alice y el es Jasper.**

**-Buenas noches Alice, claro que los recuerdo, nos vimos el día de la comida en casa de mis papas.**

**-Así es. Es una sorpresa encontrarlos aquí. ¿Tu esposa también vino?**

Cuando Alice menciono a Tanya me concentre de nuevo ya que estaba perdida en mis pensamientos.

**-Tanya no vino con nosotros salió de viaje ayer.**

**-Es una pena, me hubiera gustado mucho saludarla**.

Yo sabía que Alice mentía, Tanya le caía mal.

**-Bueno no los interrumpimos mas, vamos niños tenemos que comprar los boletos.**

Edward se veía algo incomodo y parecía que quería salir corriendo.

**-No papa, que Bella venga con nosotros. **

**-Anthony Bella tiene cosas que hacer**.

El niño volteo hacia mí y me miro con sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas.

Antes que yo pudiera contestar algo, Alice lo hizo.

**-La verdad es que apenas llegamos y veremos la película para niños.**

La mirada de Anthony cambio totalmente.

**-¿En verdad que veras esa película?**

**-Sí, Anthony lo acabábamos de decidir**.

**-Bueno está decidido, todos entraremos a ver esa película, Jasper y yo compraremos los boletos y ustedes compraran los dulces, Bella nos compras palomitas, un refresco grande y unos chocolates por favor.**

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, Alice jalaba a Jasper hacia la taquilla mientras Edward y yo nos mirábamos con cara de no entender nada.

Carmen soltó la mano de Edward y camino hacia mí, tomo mi mano.

**-¿Bella podemos comed dulces?**

**-Claro cariño, **en ese instante recordé que Edwardera el que decidía esas cosas**. Bueno si tú papa está de acuerdo**.

Carmen vio a Edward. **-¿Podemos papi?**

Edward lo pensó un momento.

**-Claro Carmen puedes comer dulces.**

**-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, yo quiero gomitas de ositos, por favor.**

**-Bueno, vamos a comprar los dulces, porque si viene Alice y nos encuentra aquí parados nos regañara.**

Los niños empezaron a reír y empezamos a caminar, Anthony tomaba una de mis manos y Carmen la otra, no quise voltear a ver si Edward venia, simplemente camine hasta el mostrador de dulces y espere mi turno.

**-Buenas tardes señorita en que le puedo atender.**

**-Vamos a querer, palomitas, refrescos, chocolates, gomitas de osito. Anthony ¿qué vas a querer tu?**

**-mmmmmmmmmmmm yo quiero palomitas y un** **jugo.**

**-ok, otras palomitas y un jugo, Carmen ¿algo más?**

**-Yo quiedo, jugo también.**

**-Señorita otro jugo por favor.**

**-y unos nachos con queso, otro refresco y gomitas. Creo que es todo.**

**-en un momento le doy su orden son 25 dólares.**

Cuando iba a buscar el dinero en mi bolsa, sentí un brazo que salía sobre mi hombro con un billete en la mano, la señorita del mostrador tomo el billete entre asombrada y atontada, su rostro se puso rojo.

**-Aquí tiene su cambio señor.**

**-Gracias señorita**.

La voz de Edward sonaba hermosa, me atonte de nuevo por un minuto, hasta que escuche la voz de la señorita diciéndome que mi orden estaba lista.

Tome una charola y empecé a acomodar las palomitas, los refrescos y los jugos.

**-Toma Carmen tus gomitas, tómalas con cuidado para que no se te caigan. Anthony cuando entremos a la sala te doy tus palomitas y tu jugo, no quiero que se te caigan**.

Había llenado dos charolas con todo lo que había comprado, no sabía como llevaría todo, cuando iba a tomar una de las charolas, Edward casi me la quito de las manos.

**-Qué?**

**-No quiero que se te caiga la charola.**

Cuando iba a reclamarle llego Alice con Jasper, -tenemos los boletos, apúrense, que ya va a iniciar la función, Jas ayuda a Bella con la charola que falta no queremos que se le caiga.

Todos empezaron a reír, mientras yo ponía mi cara de puchero.

**-Como quieran**. Agarre la mano de los niños y empezamos a caminar hacia la sala. Carmen iba muy contenta con sus gomitas y Anthony me contaba sobre las cosas que había hecho durante los días que no nos vimos. Cuando por fin entramos a la sala busque un buen lugar donde sentarnos. A la mitad de la sala había una buena fila donde nos podríamos sentar, cargue a Carmen porque no quería que se cayera en las escaleras. Cuando llegue a los asientos acomode a Carmen en la butaca y yo me senté junto a ella y Anthony a mi lado, junto a Carmen se sentó Alice y Jasper y junto a Anthony estaba Edward, esto me hizo sentir tranquila, su cercanía me ponía mal y no quería que él se diera cuenta de lo que provocaba en mi.

Alice empezó a repartir los dulces y los jugos de los niños y parecía que todo estaba listo para que iniciara la película. Pero me sentí segura muy pronto, Carmen se acerco hacia mí, como si quisiera contarme un secreto así que me incline hacia ella, en un susurro me dijo.- **Bella, ¿me haces un favor?**

yo al igual que ella le conteste en un susurro. -Claro princesa, dime.

**-¿Dejarías que Thony se siente junto a mi**?. No sé qué cara puse porque de inmediato, Alice me vio y puso cara de extrañes.

**-Bella, ¿qué pasa?**

**-Nada, Carmen quiere que Anthony se siente junto a ella.**

**-Bella eso es todo, pues cambia lugar con Anthony y ya.**

**-Es que....**

**-Bella cambia de lugar y ya**. Estas palabras fueron acompañadas con una mirada de no hagas escenas por favor.

**-Está bien. ** Hice una voz de resignación y seguro una mueca porque todos me vieron muy extrañados.

Anthony y yo intercambiamos lugar, ¿porque me pasaba esto a mí? Edward sentado junto a mí durante dos horas en la obscuridad, sintiendo su calor, su olor, su cuerpo, voy a morir.

**Edward pov**

No lo podía creer, me sentía ofendido, la cara que había puesto Bella cuando dijo lo que le pidió Carmen parecía de una persona que iba a morir pronto, ¿eran tan malo estar sentado junto a mi? yo se que no me porte bien con ella, pero ¿siente tanto desprecio por mi?.

Yo sentía todo lo contrario hacia ella, cuando escuche lo que Carmen le había pedido, roge porque ella se sentara junto a mí, por sentirla por un momento, que el olor a fresas de su cabello llenara todos mis sentidos.

Cuando Bella se sentó junto a mí, traía en la mano su refresco y sus nachos, volteo a verme y me ofreció que tomara alguno con una sonrisa algo tímida. Yo lo acepte, tome el nacho y lo comí, la verdad no soy muy afecto a la comida chatarra, pero hoy es distinto todo un nacho no me hará mal.

En un segundo la luz se apago, Bella se acomodo en su asiento y yo hice lo mismo, sin querer mi hombro rozo el suyo y fue cuando sentí esa descarga eléctrica entre nosotros, fue como si algo nos golpeara, ella me miro de inmediato asombrada por lo que había pasado, su mirada era entre extrañada, confundida y se que en ese momento sintió lo mismo que yo, ganas de besarnos.

no era la primera vez que sentía esto con ella, pero siempre me asombraba y me hacia querer estar siempre junto a ella, aun que era difícil para mi entender lo que me pasaba con esta mujer, ya que a lo largo de mi vida nunca lo había sentido, por nadie ni por Tanya esto en cierta forma me ponía triste, había compartido los últimos años de mi vida con ella y ahora que se había ido debería sentir odio, tristeza, coraje o algo pero no lo único que sentía era alivio y una gratitud hacia ella por habernos dejado, ya que ahora estaba junto con mis hijos y la mujer más maravillosa de este planeta.

La película ya había iniciado, me asome para ver cómo estaban los niños, Carmen veía fijamente la pantalla riendo por lo que pasaba, Anthony se veía igual de divertido, de reojo vi a Bella y se veía tan hermosa en la oscuridad, estaba sentada muy derecha, por un momento pensé en una estatua, parecía que no respiraba, a lo mejor mi loción no le gustaba o yo olía mal. Por un momento miles de preguntas vinieron a mi mente, que solo ella podría despejar, siempre que pensaba en Bella había miles de cosas que no conocía sobre ella, su color favorito o su comida favorita, siempre me habían parecido trivialidades este tipo de cosas pero ahora que pensaba en Bella sentía mucha necesidad de saber todo sobre ella. Aun que un no sabía si era lo correcto mi corazón me decía que estar con ella es bueno, pero mi cerebro me decía que soy un hombre casado con dos niños que no quiero que sean lastimados, aparte de que Bella se merece algo mejor que yo un hombre libre que pueda darle lo que yo no puedo, pero la simple idea de pensar que ella pueda estar con otro hombre me pone mal, ¿cómo puede ser esto? una mujer que apenas conozco puede despertar tantos sentimientos en mi.

Por un segundo no respire y me empezó a dar calor, todo lo que tenía en mi mente me hacía sentir así, necesitaba tomar algo de aire y tomar algo para calmarme, no lo pensé dos veces y me levante, pero de inmediato sentí la mano de Bella que tomaba la mía y me jalaba hacia abajo y me senté de nuevo.

Ella busco mi rostro y me miro directo a los ojos.

**-¿estás bien?**

**-Si solo que necesito tomar algo para refrescarme tengo calor. **no le iba a decir la verdad, estoy mal, no sé muy bien que siento por ti, pero al parecer estoy loco por ti.

**-Toma de mi refresco. **

**-Gracias**

Mientras sorbía del popote respire profundo para calmarme, nunca me había pasado esto, yo había estado con personas muy importantes y nunca me había sentido así.

**-Edward estas bien**. Bella tomo mi mano de nuevo y la agarro fuerte, por una extraña razón esto me hizo sentir tranquilo.

**-Si ahora estoy mucho mejor**.

Ella me sonrió y para mi sorpresa no soltó mi mano, no sé si lo hizo a propósito o fue pura casualidad pero me encanto que la dejara allí.

Trate de entender la película pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, las luces de la sala se encendieron, esto me tomo por sorpresa porque Bella seguía tomando mi mano y yo no quería ser descortés pero no quería que mi hijos nos vieran.

Ella de inmediato se dio cuenta de mi incomodidad, su mirada de no entender fue directa a mis ojos, yo de inmediato vi nuestras manos enlazadas y ella soltó mi mano de inmediato y su rostro se puso de ese adorable color rojo que me encanta tanto.

Anthony se paró de inmediato y camino hacia mí.

**-Papi viste que padre peli.**

**-Si Thony.**

**-¿cual fue tu parte favorita papi**? Esa pregunta me descontrolo por más que había intentado poner atención a toda la película no había podido y no sabía que contestar.

**-Anthony, seguro toda la película le encanto a tu papa. ¿Verdad Edward?**

Bella me salvo.

**-Claro, es una gran película. Ayuda a tu hermana con la basura para irnos.**

**-Si papi. De inmediato Anthony fue junto a Carmen.**

**-Gracias por ayudarme Bella, no sabía que contestarle.**

**-No te preocupes, debo confesar que yo tampoco puse mucha atención.**

Los dos empezamos a reír, por lo tontos que éramos.

**-¿De qué se ríen?** La voz de Alice hizo que dejara de reír, por un instante la odie por interrumpir el momento que compartíamos Bella y yo.

Bella volteo hacia donde ella estaba y le dijo: **-De nada importante Alice, vámonos.**

Cargue a Carmen se veía algo cansada, mientras Anthony tomaba la mano de Bella.

En silencio salimos de la sala y del cine, cuando llegamos al estacionamiento nos quedamos parados frente al coche, allí sin decir nada.

**-Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos.**

**-Sí, mañana tengo que ir a trabajar y me tengo que parar a las 4 de la mañana para llegar a tiempo.**

**-¿A las 4 de la mañana? Es muy temprano.**

**-Pues sí, pero trabajo muy temprano.**

**-Edward ¿y quién te ayudara con los niños ahora que Tanya no está?**

**-Pues supongo que mi mama y Rose.**

**-Si necesitas ayuda, cuenta conmigo me encanta estar con los niños.**

**-Gracias Bella pero no quiero darte problemas.**

**-No me los darás, a demás para que están los amigos.**

**-¿Amigos?**

**-Claro somos amigos, Edward.**

Esta declaración me hizo estar feliz yo nunca había tenido una amiga como Bella y como su amigo podría conocerla mucho mejor.

**-Bella vámonos.**

**-Voy Alice. Fue un gusto verlos.**

Se despidió de los niños prometiendo que los vería después y harían algo juntos.

**-Nos vemos después Edward.**

**-Si Bella.**

Fue lo último que me dijo antes de irse con sus amigos.

Yo por mi parte subí a los niños al coche y me dispuse a ir a mi casa a descansar había sido un día lleno de emociones.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bueno otro capítulo más espero que les haya gustado y ya saben que espero sus comentarios.

**Los minutos de los agradecimientos**

MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN: Hola Maria gracias por escribirme y si fue súper que Tanya dejara a Edward, sobre lo del amigo de Rose no puedo decir nada aun. Espero te guste este capi y me des tu opinión.

dana03: Hola Dana como ya le dije a Maria no puedo decir nada del amigo de Rose y aun no se si Tanya regresara o no, pero muchas gracias por tu idea de que Edward vea a Bella con otro me has dado la idea para un nuevo capítulo, como se que te gustan los Edward pov hice este de los dos para que no extrañes tanto a Edward.

miadharu28: ya sabes que siempre es un gusto leer tus mensajes, tu has sido desde el principio fiel a esta historia y te lo agradezco mucho, me dio gusto sorprenderte con lo de Tanya, nadie se espero que dejara a Edward, pero prometo que lo pagara tarde o temprano. Escríbeme para saber si está bien este capítulo y si tienes alguna idea ya sabes que siempre las tomo en cuenta, me ayudan mucho a inspirarme para escribir.

Yolabertay: Hola muchas gracias por escribirme siempre es un gusto recibir sus correos y mas si es tu primera vez, me dio mucho gusto que agregaras la historia a tus favoritas y espero que sigas leyéndola y dándome tu opinión.

Liloc: Tienes razón Tanya dara problemas a Edward si no se divorcia de el, ese es el chiste de la historia que no sea tan fácil, ni para Bella ni para Edward.

Nonita: Me dio mucho gusto que me escribieras, Sabes me alegra que tantas personas lean mi historia y saber que me lees desde Miami. Yo soy de mexico y espero sigas escribiendo.

**Gracias a las que agregaron la historia a favoritas, espero que pronto me escriban y me digan que opinan de la historia.**

Isabella Allie Cullen

Chiiocullen

Eli Cullen

Kmilita

lyn masen

Nos leemos pronto.


	15. Escuela

"**Si yo se que tú eres, y tú sabes que yo soy, quién va a saber quién soy yo cuando tu no estés".**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rose me había hablado para pedirme que pasara por los niños a la escuela, ya que ella tenía una entrevista y no creía poder llegar. Yo me salí temprano de la librería por el trafico de medio día en la ciudad, esperaba haber calculado bien el tiempo y llegar sin tardanza por los niños.

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde el día que nos encontramos en el cine Edward, los niños y yo. No podía olvidar que habíamos dicho que somos amigos y tengo que aceptar que a partir de es día yo había estado de mejor humor y mas animada todo parecía mas fácil y ya había llegado a la conclusión de que no importaba la situación de Edward mientras él estuviera cerca de mí, podría ser su amiga por la eternidad mientras él me lo permitiera. Y claro que también los niños tenían que ver en mi actual felicidad, eran tan lindos, tiernos y tan necesitados de amor los 2, Carmen en poco tiempo se gano mi corazón como Thony, ahora la niña era como una sobrina, ya la sentía parte de mi familia, aun que tengo que confesar que muchas ocasiones me sentía como una mama y a ellos como a mis hijos, mi sentimiento maternal se había despertado y la verdad es que no sé como describir el amor maternal pero sé que si lo hubiera sentido alguna vez sería igual a lo que me pasa con Anthony y Carmen. También no lo puedo negar sentía un poco de molestia con Tanya, bueno la verdad yo estaba muy molesta con esa mujer ¿como una madre podía dejar tanto tiempo a sus hijos?, por lo que me había contado Anthony ella no les había hablado ni una sola vez desde su partida, yo por mi parte le había preguntado a Rose por Tanya (alegando que los niños la extrañaban), si ella sabía cuando regresaba o algo, Rose se puso algo nerviosa y su única respuesta fue que ella no sabía nada sobre eso, pero que le preguntaría a Edward, pero hasta ahora no me había dicho nada sobre este asunto. Y lo de menos era preguntarle a Edward ya que las cosas iban mejorando cada día mas, ahora ya nos hablábamos por teléfono para saber como estábamos o simplemente para hablar de tonterías, el clima, la comida o lo que se nos ocurriera. Aun recordaba nuestra primera llamada.

Un día después de nuestro encuentro en el cine, yo estaba en la librería acomodando unos libros y sonó mi teléfono, cuando mire para ver quién era, no lo podía creer, no sabía si contestar o dejarlo sonar, las piernas me temblaban y sentía miedo, pero por fin m arme de valor y conteste.

**-Hola**. Espere unos segundos pero nadie contesto, solo se escuchaba una respiración, pensé que era una broma y cuando ya iba a colgar, escuche su voz.

**-¿Bella?**

**-Si.**

-**Hola, soy Edward.** Como si yo no lo supiera, nadie más en este mundo tiene esa voz tan sensual.

**-Hola Edward, ¿pasa algo a los niños?**

**-Todo está bien, solo llame para saludarte.**

Silencio.

**-Bueno no te interrumpo más, me imagino que estas ocupada y yo entrare a una junta, fue un gusto saludarte. Adiós**

Y así simplemente colgó. Ha sido la plática más extraña que he tenido en mi vida, pero a partir de ese día no ha dejado de llamar y eso me encanta, aun que solo sea para escuchar su voz.

Por fin llegue a la escuela, pensé que no llegaría a tiempo con el tráfico, pero ya estoy aquí.

Esta escuela me gusta mucho, la primera vez que acompañe Rose por los niños me había asombrado el parque fuera de la escuela, había juegos y algunas bancas para sentarse, todo era tan verde, era el lugar perfecto para que los niños jugaran.

Decidí sentarme en una de las bancas mientras salían los niños. Con suerte encontré una desocupada bajo un árbol, el aroma que se desprendía de él era maravilloso, algo así entre tierra mojada y el aroma frutal de los arboles, siempre me había gustado admirar la naturaleza. Siempre recordaría cuando mi papa me llevaba a acampar cuando era niña, era lo máximo, aun que yo siempre salía dañada, si no me picaba algún animal, me torcía una pierna o me fracturaba un brazo, pero esto nunca fue un impedimento para regresar al año siguiente.

Mientras recordaba esos momentos, no me percate que alguien se acercaba a donde yo estaba sentada.

-**Buenas tardes.** La voz de la mujer me trajo de nuevo al mundo.

**-Buenas tardes**. Conteste, era una mujer no muy mayor que yo, podría decir que de unos 26 o 28 años, Castaña no muy guapa, ni alta.

-**Me llamo Jessica y me imagino que eres nueva aquí, porque nunca te había visto. ¿cuántos hijos tienes?**

**-Mucho gusto Jessica yo soy Bella, pero no traigo a mis hijos a esta escuela, solo vengo a recoger a los niños de un amigo.**

**-Ya decía yo que por algo no te conocía, yo conozco a todos los padres del colegio**. Una risita burlona salió de ella.

Me puso un poco nerviosa eh incomoda.

**-Puedo saber quiénes son los hijos de tu amigo.**

Esta pregunta me dio desconfianza que tal que esta mujer mentía y quería algo más. Así que por un momento me quede callada.

-**No te preocupes solo es por hacer platica, pero si no quieres decírmelo está bien,** de nuevo esa risa burlona.

-**Vengo por Anthony y Carmen Cullen**.

Su rostro cambio de inmediato de burlón a sorprendido parecía que yo había dicho algo increíble.

**-¿Eres amiga de Tanya?**

**-No. **conteste rápidamente,** Casi no la conozco, soy amiga de Rose y de Edward.**

**-¿Eres amiga de Edward Cullen**? sus palabras tenían un tono de incredulidad como si alguien como yo no pudiera ser amiga de Edward, pensándolo bien, a mi también me costaba trabajo creerlo pero Edward y yo éramos amigos.

**-Si soy su amiga.**

**-¿Y tú sabes porque Tanya no ha venido por sus hijos? ¿Está enferma? o ¿algo le paso?**

**-Salió de viaje. **Conteste rápidamente

-**Eso es muy raro en ella, nunca había escuchado que se fuera de viaje y que dejara a sus hijos,¿ Estás segura que salió de viaje?. Bueno te lo pregunto porque Tanya y yo somos muy amigas y ella no me comento nada.**

Esa última pregunta me ofendió, se escuchaba mas como chisme que como preocupación por una amiga.

**-Bueno es extraño que siendo tan amiga de Tanya no te comentara nada de su viaje.** Trate de poner mi voz más burlona para que ella entendiera la indirecta.

Cuando estuvo a punto de contestarme, llegaron los niños.

-**Bella viniste por nosotros.**

Eran unos angelitos de repente se borro la molestia que hacia un momento sentía.

Anthony traía la mano agarrada de Carmen y le ayudaba con su lonchera, mientras Carmen traía en sus brazos el dinosaurio de peluche que era su amigo inseparable desde el día que lo vio.

**-Hola Tony, si hoy vine yo por ustedes su tía tenía algo de trabajo y me pidió el favor.**

-**Hola Carmen, ¿como estas princesa? **mientras le decía esto la cargaba para ponerla sobre la banca y abrocharle las agujetas de los tenis**.**

-**Estoy Bien.**

**-Que bueno, mira lo que te traje.**

De mi bolsa saque un jugo de manzana sabía que era su preferido y que siempre que salía de la escuela tenía mucha sed, así que lo destape y se lo di.

Carmen de inmediato tomo el jugo y se sentó para que no se le callera.

**-Anthony dame las loncheras, para ti también tengo jugo.**

**-Gracias Bella, yo también tengo mucha sed.**

Entregue el jugo al niño y observé como bebió rápidamente.

Por un momento me olvide de Jessica, cuando voltee estaba con una mirada de asombro y nos miraba fijamente.

-**Buenas tardes Anthony y Carmen**. En ese momento me di cuenta que su voz es muy chillona.

**-Buenas tardes Señora.** Anthony contesto de inmediato muy cortes, pero Carmen solo la vio y de inmediato me vio a mí, estirando su brazo y entregándome el embace vacio del jugo.

Yo lo tome y lo guarde en mi bolsa para tirarlo más tarde.

Después tome a Carmen en mis brazos y tome las loncheras.

-**bueno fue un gusto conocerte Jessica, pero tenemos que irnos. Vamos Thony es tarde y tenemos que ir a comer y luego a la librería.**

No le di tiempo para que ella se despidiera, la verdad no era muy agradable esa mujer .

Empezamos a caminar nos alejábamos sentí la mirada de la mujer, era una mirada muy penetrante y pesada, sentía que no dejaba de observarnos.

Cuando llegamos al coche, baje a Carmen y la acomode en si silla (Rose y yo habíamos ido a comprar unas sillas para niños para mi coche para no tener problemas) Anthony se acomodo solo y yo lo único que hice fue acomodar los cinturones.

-**Bueno niños cuéntenme como les fue en la escuela hoy.**

**-Bien, hoy jugué fut bol eh hice una pintura para el festival que tendremos, mi maestra me felicito.**

Anthony no dejaba de hablar de todo lo que había hecho en su día, pero Carmen se veía muy triste.

-**Carmen y a ti como te fue.**

-**Bien.**

**-¿Cariño te pasa algo?**

Carmen me vio a los ojos pero no contesto nada.

**-Carmen está preocupada porque tiene que venir disfrazada de mariposa para el festival de fin de cursos y mi mama no está y no sabe si llegara a tiempo para ayudarla con su disfraz.**

Esto me molesto un poco, como Tanya no regresaba ya, sus hijos la necesitan mucho y ella de viaje.

**-¿Carmen eso te preocupa?**

La niña asintió con la cabeza.

**-A bueno si es solo eso es muy fácil de arreglar, si tú me dejas yo puedo ayudarte con eso. Conozco a la persona adecuada para hacerte ese disfraz y sé que lo hará con mucho gusto.**

Los ojitos de Carmen se iluminaron como si yo le hubiera dado la mejor noticia del mundo.

**-En vedad tu me ayudaras con mi disfaz de maposa.**

**-Claro Carmen yo te ayudare.**

Lleve a los niños a mi casa para darles de comer, Alice había preparado algo de sopa y un guiso con carne y papas muy bueno, lo único que yo hice fue calentarlo y servirlo. los niños comieron muy bien y de postre les di pastel de zanahoria hecho también por Alice (Jasper le había dicho que ese era su pastel favorito y ahora Alice no dejaba de prepararlo)

Cuando terminamos de comer arregle todo para ir ahora a la librería, me hubiera gustado poder quedarme en mi casa a jugar con los niños o llevarlos al parque pero tenia responsabilidades que cumplir en el trabajo así que todos fuimos para allá.

Al llegar a la librería, acomode a los niños en una de las mesas para ayudarlos a hacer su tarea, mientras yo hacia un pedido de libros.

**-Hola Bella ya regresaste.**

**-Hola Alice.**

**-Hola niños, ¿Como están?**

**-Hola Alice. Estamos bien.**

Alice siempre había tenido mucho ángel con los niños y no le costaba trabajo caerles bien y esta no era la excepción, se había ganado muy fácil a Thony y Carmen, ya que siempre les tenia sorpresas guardadas.

-**Alice qué bueno que bueno que viniste tenemos un problema y queremos que tu nos ayudes.**

**-¿Un problema Bella? de que se trata**.

Yo sabía que Alice no se sorprendería de lo que le dijera, estaba segura que ella ya sabía lo que le pediría.

-**Bueno no es un problema solo que necesitamos tu ayuda Carmen necesita un disfraz de mariposa, para su festival de la escuela. y sabemos que tu eres la única persona en la ciudad que puede hacerlo a la perfección.**

**-Bella no es necesario que me adules yo lo hare con gusto de hecho tenía el presentimiento de que necesitaría hacer un disfraz y empecé a dibujarlo hace unos días, así que no se preocupen Carmen tendrá el disfraz más lindo del mundo. Lo único que me hace falta es tomarle medidas así que Carmen cariño ven conmigo para que te tome medidas.**

Alice tomo la mano de Carmen y salieron mientras Anthony y yo nos veíamos sorprendidos, Alice es lo máximo.

No pasaron muchos minutos cuando la niña regreso riendo de algún secreto que Alice le había contado..

La tarde paso sin novedades, cuando ya iba a cerrar, llego Rose por los niños, no estuvo mucho tiempo, simplemente llego me dio las gracias y se fue. Esta actitud se me hizo rara pero a lo mejor tenía prisa.

Termine de cerrar y ese día Alice y yo nos tomamos unas horas para compartir como amigas, fuimos a comprar algunas cosas que nos hacían falta para las comidas de la semana.

Hacia muchos días que Alice y yo no platicábamos tanto, me conto como iba su relación con Jasper y estaba muy contenta porque parecía que todo iba marchando muy bien, Jasper le había insinuado que a lo mejor se podían tomar un fin de semana para ir a conocer a sus papas y Alice se había puesto muy feliz porque esto era un indicio de que la relación se estaba poniendo más seria.

Aun era temprano cuando llegamos a la casa, así que guardamos rápidamente la comida y las otras cosas que compramos, prepare unas palomitas de microondas y nos servimos un poco de refresco.

**-¿Bella que te parece si vemos una película?**

**-Claro Alice.**

Alice corrió hacia su cuarto y trajo algunas películas románticas, La boda de mi mejor amigo, El día de la boda, 5 Evas y un Adán

**-¿Cuál te gustaría ver?**

**-Bueno es difícil decidirse las tres me encantan pero la de El día de la boda es mi favorita.**

-**Entonces veremos esa película. A mí también me gusta mucho.**

Me acomode en el sillón frente a la televisión mientras Alice ponía la película en el DVD en un minuto Alice se acomodo junto a mí y dio play al DVD.

Esta historia de amor me encantaba, me identifico mucho con la protagonista en el sentido de que por un instante sentí que mi vida ya no tenía sentido cuando termine con Jacob, como mujer me sentí muy insegura y pensé que jamás me fijaría en un hombre, pero ahora ya habían pasado meses de eso y por primera vez se lo que es que un hombre te guste, todos los sentimientos que Edward despertó en mi, jamás los sentí estando con Jacob y aun que yo sé bien que nunca podre estar con Edward porque él está casado, me conformo con haber vivido cada uno de los momentos con él.

Cuando la película se puso más interesante sonó el teléfono.

**-Bueno.**

**-Hola Bella, soy Rose.**

**-Hola Rose.**

**-Te llamaba para pedirte una disculpa por mi actitud de la tarde se que fui muy descortés al llegar a si eh irme pero tenía que arreglar algunas cosas.**

**-No te preocupes me imagine que estabas ocupada, ¿todo bien? **

**-Sí, bueno no tengo algunos problemas y por eso te llamo.**

**-Me asustas Rose, ¿Qué pasa?**

**-Bella, me acaban de ofrecer el mejor trabajo del mundo, para hacer unas fotos en parís, seré la imagen de una marca de perfumes muy importante.**

**-Rose eso es genial no le veo lo malo o lo complicado.**

En este punto de la plática ya tenía a Alice colgada de mi brazo con el oído pegado a la bocina para escuchar también.

**-Bella lo que me preocupa es Anthony y Carmen, no hay nadie que los cuide en la mañana, ya sabes que mi mama se fue a alcanzar a Carlisle en su viaje y Edward entra muy temprano a trabajar y no se aun cuando regresara Tanya, por eso te hablo para pedirte un favor del tamaño del mundo.**

**-Ya sabes Rose que en lo que yo pueda ayudarte con gusto lo hare.**

**-Se que lo que te voy a pedir es demasiado pero te juro que te lo pagare con lo que tu quieras.**

**-Rose ¿pues que me vas a pedir? **Ya empezaba a asustarme.

-**Nada fuera de lo normal. Que si me haces favor de cuidar a los niños.**

**-Solo eso, yo pensé que me pedirías algo más complicado**, empecé a reír un poco aliviada, **Claro que cuidare a los niños.**

**-Bueno Bella eso solo es una parte del favor, tu sabes bien que Edward sale a las 4 de la mañana de la casa para ir al trabajo y no hay nadie que este con ellos cuando el sale, quiero pedirte que durante mi viaje tu vallas a vivir a la casa de mi hermano y allí cuides a los niños.**

Por un momento me quede en shock como Rose me pedía eso, yo viviendo en la casa de Edward no podía, sería inapropiado ya que yo me sentía atraída hacia él.

**-Rose no creo que sea buena idea que yo vaya a vivir para allá, mejor diario voy temprano antes de que los niños se despierten y en la tarde cuando Edward llegue en la noche me regreso a mi casa. Aparte no creo que a tu hermano le guste la idea.**

**-Bella será muy cansado que hagas todos los días eso, aparte tendrás que llegar a las 4 de la mañana a casa de Edward y en las noches el ya llega tarde y en la noche es peligroso que andes sola y no te preocupes ya hable con él y está de acuerdo de que vayas a vivir a su casa un par de semanas en lo que regresa mi mama o yo.**

**-Bueno tengo que pensarlo, ¿cuándo te iras de viaje?**

**-Salgo pasado mañana en la tarde y al parecer estaré 2 semanas en parís, se que estoy es muy egoísta pero si tú me dices que no, tendré que dejar de hacer este trabajo y quedarme aquí. Así que por favor piénsalo muy bien y yo mañana voy a visitarte para que platiquemos.**

**-Ok mañana hablamos y te doy mi respuesta. Que pases buena noche Rose.**

**-Igual tu Bella, hasta mañana.**

Como pude colgué el teléfono, me daba mucha pena pero yo no podía ayudar a Rose, yo no podía ir a casa de Edward a vivir por 15 días. Pero esto no era lo peor, la mirada de Alice era entre picara y como si le hubieran dado la mejor noticia del mundo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Espero que este Capitulo les guste, solo quiero decirles que a partir de aquí, la historia se complicara mas así que no se pierdan ningún capitulo.

**Los minutos de los agradecimientos**

**cr89:** Hola, tienes razón Edward no se ha dado cuenta de muchas cosas y claro que el hecho de que el este casado es un impedimento para la relación, pero puedo adelantarte que esto ya no importara mucho, espero que sigas la historia y me mandes mas mensajes.

**miadharu28:** ya sabes que siempre es un placer leer tus mensajes, me da mucho gusto saber que el capitulo anterior te gusto y que ya parecen una familia los 4 (Edward. Bella, Anthony y Carmen). Por el momento los niños no se enteraran de lo que pasa con Tanya pero no sufrirán ya veras, espero tener noticias tuyas y me digas que opinas de este capítulo.

**dana03:** Hola Dana tienes razón Bella se la puso muy fácil, pero dime qué mujer no se la pondría fácil a un hombre como Edward yo cada vez que me lo imagino me enamoro más de él, jajajaja.

Sobre lo de Tanya bueno tu sabes que las historias no estarían completas sin los malos del cuento y en este caso le toco a Tanya, tratare de escribir después otra historia donde Tanya sea buena y sea amiga de Bella, ya tengo algunas ideas.

**Liloc:** Lo siento no actualice tan rápido como hubiera querido pero no tenía una idea clara de a donde quería que fuera la historia pero ya se bien como la llevare y espero que les siga gustando.

**Yolaberta**y: Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario y tienes razón, los niños son el pretexto para unir a Bella y a Edward, espero que sigas leyendo la historia.

**Nonita**: Me dio mucho gusto leer tu mensaje y saber que la historia te está gustando y que te diviertes con esta historia. Sobre lo del amigo de Rose no es tiempo aun para que los demás sepan ese secreto, ya llegara el momento adecuado.

Sobre lo de la historia que busco no he tenido noticias de nadie que la conozca era muy buena historia pero no la guarde a tiempo y se me perdió el link.

En esa historia Bella era una prostituta y Jasper es un reportero que está haciendo una investigación sobre la vida de las prostitutas y contrata a Bella para que le cuente su historia. Edward es hermano de Jasper y es un hombre muy importante y contrata a Bella por una noche y hacen el amor, allí me quede en la historia, pero si tengo noticias de ese fic les avisare. Lo que si les voy a recomendar un fic, asi que sigue leyendo hasta abajo.

**MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN: **Maria tienes razón a Edward le da miedo reconocer lo que siente por Bella..

**nonblondes:** Que bueno que te gusta la historia espero que la sigas hasta el final.

Gracias a las que agregaron la historia a favoritas, espero que pronto me escriban y me digan que opinan de la historia.

Edandme

andycullen07

Micaela.L

Carmen Cullen 116

**Bueno como le decía a nonita ya saben que me gusta compartir los fics que leo y me gustan hoy quiero recomendarles un one-shot de ****Janelle Mindfreak,  
el Titulo es: Somebody aquí les dejo el link y espero sus opiniones sobre este fic**. .net/s/5247532/1/

Nos leemos pronto.


	16. El favor

"**La amistad es un contrato**

**por el cual nos obligamos a **

**hacer pequeños favores a los **

**demás para que los demás nos **

**los hagan grandes"**

**Montesquieu**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No Había podido dormir en toda la noche pensando en el favor que Rose me había pedido, yo estoy consciente que esto es muy importante para ella, pero tenía mis dudas de si esto funcionaria, yo viviendo con Edward bajo el mismo techo, esto era muy complicado para mí.

Mientas pensaba en todas estas cosas tocaron a mi puerta.

Toc-Toc-Toc

**-Bella ¿estás despierta? ¿Puedo pasar?**

**-Si Alice, pasa**

**-Bella ¡te vez horrible!, ¿Te sientes bien? **

**-No sé cómo me siento, no pude pegar el ojo en toda la noche.**

**-No me digas, pensando en el favor que Rose te pidió. No sé porque te complicas tanto la vida.**

**-Bueno sabelotodo dime ¿qué harías en mi lugar?** No sé si era porque no había dormido o que me pasaba pero me estaba irritando muy fácilmente.

**-Muy fácil Bella, yo le haría el favor a Rose sin pensarlo mucho. Ella es tu amiga y de este favor depende su carrera profesional.**

**-Lo sé Alice, sé que es importante para ello, pero ir a vivir a la casa de Edward no se me hace buena idea, ¿Por qué mejor no traigo a los niños aquí con nosotros? O mejor a un, contratamos a alguien para que los cuide, una niñera o algo así. Aparte yo tengo que cuidar mi negocio y no me quedara mucho tiempo con los niños. **

-**Isabella Swan.** El escuchar, mi nombre completo me asusto, Alice solo me llamaba por mi nombre completo cuando se enojaba. **No seas tonta, en primer lugar ella te pide que le ayudes a Edward con sus hijos, que te cases con él.**

**En segundo lugar es más fácil que tu vallas para la casa de los niños, ya que es más fácil para ti acostumbrarte a una nueva casa, que ellos acostumbrarse a vivir lejos de su papa y con nosotros, aparte no creo que Edward quiera alejarse de sus hijos ahora que Tanya no está.**

**En tercer lugar como se te ocurre contratar a alguien, si Rose te pide el favor a ti es porque te tiene confianza para encargarte a sus sobrinos al igual que Edward al abrirte las puertas de su casa y encomendarte la tarea de ayudarlo con Anthony y Carmen, júralo que si te está pidiendo esto es porque no tiene otra persona de confianza a quien pedírselo.**

**Y por ultimo no menos importante se que tiene un negocio por atender, pero me tienes a mi, yo puedo ayudarte a cuidarlo mientras tú vas por los niños a la escuela o los llevas a sus actividades aparte creo que es buena idea contratar a alguien que nos ayude con el negocio, tú no puedes sola con la librería ni yo con la tienda de ropa así que una ayudante o dos no nos caerían mal.**

**Así que tú no te preocupes por nada, yo me encargo en poner el anuncio en el periódico y en entrevistar a las candidatas al empleo.**

**Ahora levántate date un baño que te hace mucha falta, arréglate muy bonita y háblale a Rose para decirle que la ayudaras y te repito no te preocupes por nada me tienes a mí para ayudarte en lo que necesites y resolver los problemas que puedas tener.**

Esto último me lo había gritado desde el pasillo porque ya se había salido de mi cuarto.

Alice tenía razón yo estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso con agua, solo eran 15 días y yo podía venir cuando quisiera y traer a los niños no creo que a Edward le molestase eso, aparte yo seguiría con mi vida normal solo con algunas cosas más que hacer. De pronto me sentí tranquila y con ganas de levantarme así que de inmediato deje la cama y corrí al baño para tomar una ducha.

El agua caliente me hizo sentir mucho mejor y reanimo mucho mas después de no haber dormido, cuando Salí del baño todo se veía más claro y más sencillo.

Me vestí rápidamente, unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa azul de cuello en v, unos tenis negros para estar cómoda y amarre mi cabello en una coleta y estuve casi lista un poco de perfume para oler rico y estuve lista para bajar desayunar y hablarle a Rose.

Cuando baje a la cocina vi que Alice ya estaba lista también y ya había preparado un poco de café el olor me llego de inmediato.

**-Veo que ya estas lista Bella. ¿Quieres un poco de café?**

**-Gracias Alice, solo un poco para mantenerme despierta.**

Mientras Alice serbia el café en mi taza prefería con un decorado de flores rosas, yo tome el teléfono y

empecé a marcar el numero de la casa de Rose. No tuve que esperar mucho para que rose contestara, solo sonó 2 veces el teléfono y escuche su voz.

-**Bueno.**

**-Hola rose, buenos días, habla Bella**

**-Bella buenos días, dime que me tienes buenas noticias por favor**. Su voz sonaba suplicante.

**-Si Rose te tengo buenas noticias. Te ayudare con los niños el tiempo que no estés**

Un grito salió de la bocina y me tomo por sorpresa por un instante creí que quedaría sorda tuve que retirar la bocina para sobar mi odio.

**-Bella eres la mejor amiga que tengo, te debo la vida, pídeme lo que quieras por favor y yo te lo daré.**

**-No es necesario Rose yo lo hago con mucho gusto sabes que me encanta estar con los niños, pero sé que si le traes algo bonito a Alice de parís te lo va a agradecer mucho porque ella me ayudara a mí.**

Los ojos de Alice resplandecieron como si le hubiera dicho que se gano la lotería y empezó a dar pequeños brinquitos por toda la cocina.

**-Claro Bella dalo por hecho y a ti también te traeré algo bonito, no lo puedo creer estoy tan feliz. Bueno te dejo porque tengo millones de cosas que preparar, pero en la tarde paso a dejarte un juego de llaves de la casa de Edward y la lista de actividades de los niños. Muchas gracias de nuevo Bella, eres lo máximo**.

Y colgó, se escuchaba tan feliz que yo me puse igual, yo regularmente no hacia favores a mis amigos, si no era por mi torpeza era por mi timidez pero hoy tenía la posibilidad de ayudar a Rose que aun que no tenía mucho tiempo de conocer le había tomado mucho cariño a ella y claro que a los niños también y qué decir de a Edward, esto me ponía muy satisfecha.

Después de un desayuno rápido Alice y yo nos fuimos al trabajo, cuando llegamos después de un trayecto no muy largo y de una plática muy amena, me di cuenta que la idea de Alice de contratar a alguien que nos ayudara en las tiendas no era tan mala la verdad era que había veces que yo no podía sola con la clientela y a Alice le pasaba igual, así que sería genial tener a alguien que nos ayudara.

La mañana paso muy tranquila y cuando hubo un momento en el cual Alice pudo dejar un momento su negocio nos reunimos en la librería para tomarnos un capuchino. Mientras tomaba un trago de espumoso capuchino Alice saco un papel de su bolsillo.

**-Ya puse el anuncio en el periódico, saldrá mañana, solo lo puse por un día, espero que te guste.**

Tome el papel y lo desdoble para leer lo que decía.

**-Se solicita vendedora inteligente**

**Y con buen gusto para la moda.**

**Interesadas comunicarse**

**Con la señorita Alice **

**Al teléfono…**

El anuncio era muy pequeño y no describía muy bien el trabajo.

**-Alice como esperas conseguir una vendedora apta para atender una librería y ayudarte a ti en la tienda aparte es muy poco tiempo para que el anuncio salga en el periódico, lo hubieras puesto 3 días, mínimo.**

**-Bella me ofendes ese anuncio tiene todo lo que necesitamos para encontrar una buena ayudante. Mira para recomendar un libro y venderlos adecuadamente se necesita ser inteligente y eso también es necesario para recomendar la ropa adecuada a una clienta pero también es necesario buen gusto, así que allí tenemos a nuestra mujer ideal y lo de los días que saldrá el anuncio en el periódico no te preocupes estoy segura que mañana vendrá la persona indicada para el puesto.**

**-Bueno Alice espero que tengas razón.**

**-Yo siempre tengo razón Bella. **Estas palabras fueron acompañadas por una mueca y una muestra de la lengua de Alice.

-**Bueno hablando de que siempre eres perfecta, ¿cómo vas con el disfraz de Carmen?, recuerda que tienes poco tiempo para hacerlo.**

**-Bella estás hablando conmigo ya tengo la tela del disfraz, el diseño, las medidas y hoy iniciare a cortar la tela así que el disfraz estará listo muy pronto, aparte recuerda que no debes apresurarme cada uno de mis diseños es una obra de arte y cada una necesita su tiempo para ser perfecta.**

Puede sonar un poco exagerada la forma de hablar de Alice pero cuando se trata de trabajo ella es muy profesional y le pone todo su empeño y su amor a cada uno de sus diseños que por supuesto son como sus hijos, también estaba segura de que lo tendría a tiempo pues ella sabía lo importante que es este disfraz para Carmen y no la defraudaría.

En un momento la tienda se lleno de gente, pronto vendrían las vacaciones y los papas querían mantener ocupados a sus hijos y eran muchos los que preferían tener a su hijos ocupados con un libro o un juego didáctico que con la televisión o los videojuegos.

Mientras atendía a unos Clientes Rose llego.

**-Hola Rose, permíteme un momento mientras termino de atender a estos clientes.**

**-No te preocupes Bella, yo te espero. **

No tarde mucho en recomendarles algunos libros y juegos a estas personas, ellos ya tenían una idea de lo que deseaban para sus hijos.

**-Ahora si Rose.**

**-Bella no me cansare en darte las gracias por este favor, sé que es mucha responsabilidad y que tu también tienes tus cosas que hacer, pero en verdad esto es muy importante para mí.**

**-Rose ya no me des las gracias, me la voy a creer, lo hago con mucho gusto, amo a esos niños y hare lo que sea por ellos.**

**-Ojala su mama fuera como tú.** Este comentario me hizo pensar en Tanya, esa mujer había dejado a sus hijos para irse de viaje y no sabían nada de ella los niños, ¿qué madre deja tan fácil a sus hijos por tanto tiempo y no se preocupa por ellos?

**-Bueno Bella aquí tienes las llaves de la casa de Edward, el sale a las 4 de la mañana para el trabajo yo hable con él y me dijo que tratara de poner todo de su parte para ayudarte así que buscara la forma de salir temprano e ir el por los niños algunas veces, pero será mejor que se lo recuerdes porque con tanto trabajo que tiene se le suelen olvidar las cosas.**

**Aquí te dejo una lista con todas las actividades que tienen los niños las siguientes dos semanas, ya se que ya sabes sobre el festival de fin de curso que será en dos semanas, espero llegar a tiempo para estar con ellos ese día, pero sé que tú los ayudaras con sus actividades para la presentación.**

**Quiero pedirte otro favor Bella, ¿si puedes mañana en la tarde llevarme al aeropuerto? Así pasare un rato más con los niños y tú te puedes quedar con mi coche para usarlo.**

**-Claro que te podemos llevar al aeropuerto, pero lo de tu coche no es necesario. **la verdad me daba miedo manejar el coche de Rose era un convertible muy bonito y si lo chocaba o le pasaba algo que cuentas le entregaría a Rose cuando regresara. **Recuerda que yo tengo mi coche.**

**-Lo sé Bella pero también se que ese coche lo compartes con Alice y no quiero que la dejes a ella sin coche aparte mi coche nadie lo usara y es mejor que sirva para algo en vez de estar estacionado dos semanas al frente de la casa de mis papas. No te preocupes por nada tengo un buen seguro de daños y conozco un buen lugar donde lo arreglaran si le llega a pasar algo.**

Parecía que Rose me había leído la mente o sabia por donde iba mi negativa a aceptar su coche como préstamo.

**-Está bien Rose acepto tu coche, solo porque tengo que llevar a los niños a todos lados.**

**-Perfecto Bella mañana te entrego las llaves. Bueno creo que ya es todo cualquier cosa que necesites háblame por teléfono a mi celular y tratare de ayudarte.**

Yo sabía que seguro necesitaría ayuda pero no le hablaría a Rose ella estaría muy ocupada con sus sesiones de fotos y su trabajo para ser molestada con algún problema mío, yo tendría que resolver todos los problemas de ahora en adelante, lo bueno es que tenia a Alice para ayudarme y si me surgía alguna emergencia tenia a mis papas que seguro también ayudarían con gusto.

Rose estuvo un rato mas en el trabajo con Alice y conmigo, platicándonos de todos los lugares donde estaría tomándose fotos y de lo emocionada que estaba de que esa marca de perfumes le pidiera ser su imagen, Alice le dijo a Rose que sentía mucha envidia de ir a parís ese era su sueño, Rose le dijo que la próxima vez que valla la invitara y le avisara con tiempo, Alice se emociono mucho y acepto de inmediato, también se pusieron de acuerdo con las cosas que Rose le podía traer a Alice de parís.

Fue muy agradable tener a Rose en el trabajo es muy divertido estar con ella y parece que estar junta con Alice le hace muy bien ya que las dos hablan de moda , de cosméticos y otras cosas de chicas que yo nunca hablo con Alice porque yo no conozco de esos temas.

Antes de irse Rose y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo con la hora en la que iría a su casa para llevarla al aeropuerto, ella iría por los niños para que ya estuvieran todos juntos para no perder tanto tiempo.

El día paso muy rápido y cuando me di cuenta ya era hora de cerrar la tienda, Alice y yo fuimos directo a la casa para empacar la ropa y las cosas que usaría las dos siguientes semanas. Yo tenía pensado solo llevar algunas playeras y pantalones, una pijama o dos pero eso era todo, pero Alice empaco vestidos, blusas, faldas y una ropa interior que solo usaba pocas veces por ser muy atrevida, igual con las pijamas yo había puesto dos camisones y Alice los había sacado de la valija y me los había cambiado por pijamas muy chiquititas.

**-Alice ¿Por qué me pones esta ropa?**

**-Bella tú no sabes cuándo necesitas estar presentable.**

Eso era lo único que me había dicho y como yo sabía que era inútil hablar con ella, la deje que hiciera lo que quisiera, después cambiaria la ropa cuando tuviera tiempo.

Cuando terminamos de empacar lo le di las gracias a Alice por ayudarme, ella me dijo que era un placer hacerlo y que me fuera a dormir ya que necesitaba descansar ya que mañana seria un día muy ajetreado.

No lo pensé dos veces y le hice caso, me cambie y me recosté en la cama para poderme dormir, no sabía cómo sería vivir en otra casa tan desconocida, pero sabía que me el tiempo se me pasaría rápido, lo que más extrañaría seria mi cama, ya estaba acostumbrada a ella.

Cerré mis ojos y de inmediato me dormí.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola a Todos se que este capítulo es algo corto y que no hay nada nuevo pero se me ocurrió ayer mientras leía un libro que más abajo les contare.

**Los minutos de los agradecimientos**

Carmen Cullen 116: Me da gusto saber que el capitulo te gusto y espero que este no te defraude, espero tus comentarios.

Yolabertay: No tienes que agradecer nada, ya saben que mientras pueda actualizare seguido.

miadharu28: Hola gracias por lo que me dices en tu mensaje espero enterarme si este capítulo te gusto y si la presencia de Alice en este fue buena influencia para Bella, gracias por el comentario del link se me olvido que eso pasaba tratare que no ocurra de nuevo.

Nonita: Sabes es un gusto recibir tus mensajes en poco tiempo se han convertido en opiniones importantes para mi, se que Tanya es insoportable pero como ya comente anteriormente, sin una villana no hay una historia y por desgracia le toco a Tanya ser la villana de esta historia. Que bueno que leíste el fic que les recomendé yo también quiero un vampi así y si es Edward mejor aun que tengo que confesarte que encontré a otro vampi, así que sigue leyendo hacia abajo y sabrás quien es.

Chemita: Muchas gracias por agregar la historia a tus favoritas y es un honor tenerte como lectora y es estupendo que me escribieras para darme tu opinión, sugerencias, opiniones, ideas o lo que se te ocurra para hacer la historia mejor son bienvenidas.

**Gracias a las que agregaron la historia a favoritas, espero que pronto me escriban y me digan que opinan de la historia.**

Kotecullen

btvs22

Bueno me disculpo porque no salió el link de la historia de **Janelle Mindfreak **pero pueden ir a su perfil y allí buscarla la historia se llama Somebody y es un one-shot, me encanto por lo romantico que es.

Bueno se me había olvidado comentarle que fui al cine hace 2 semanas a ver el estreno de Harry Potter (también soy súper fan) y en los adelantos vi un poco de lo que será luna nueva, ya saben Edward se ve genial y no se diga de Bella, se que sufriré mucho con esta peli como sufri con el el libro porque de los 4 es el mas triste.

Y Hablando de libros hoy les quiero recomendar uno, espero que sea de su agrado.

El nombre es

Muerto hasta el anochecer de Charlaine Harris

Si les gustan los vampiros como a mi este libro les encantara el personaje principal es una mujer que se llama **Sookie Stackhouse y no es la típica heroína ella esta dispuesta a todo por el amor de este vampiro, el nombre de el es Bill Compton y tengo que confesar que me estoy enamorando de ese personaje, es muy lindo y tierno, (no como Edward claro esta pero tiene algo que atrae).**

**Puedo decirles que la historia tiene algunas similitudes con crepúsculo, pero solo son detalles y a lo mejor pensaran que este libro copia a crepúsculo pero no es así, el primer libro de esta escritora fue editado en el 2001 y crepúsculo fue en el 2005 así que nada que ver**. Son 9 libros y una miniserie para televisión (asi fue como me entere de la existencia de los libros lo mas curioso es que el actor que interpreta a Bill se llama Stephen Moyer y me recordó mucho a **Stephenie Meyer bueno yo le encontré parecido**). Solo he leído uno el primero y me encanto por eso lo recomiendo ampliamente, si quieren saber más sobre el libro o los personajes ya saben tienen que escribirme y con gusto les contare mas o pueden mandarme su correo y con gusto les mando los libros.

Bueno por hoy es todo actualizare cuando tenga que actualizar jajajaja pero ya tengo algo del siguiente capitulo así que será pronto.

Que tengan un bonito fin de semana..


	17. SoY uN cAbAlLeRo

"Un caballero se avergüenza de que sus palabras sean mejores que sus actos."  
Confucio

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

EDWARD POV

Cuando revise mi teléfono para ver quién me llamaba, no pude dejar de asustarme un poco.

Rose, nunca me llamaba al teléfono en horas de trabajo al menos que fuera algo muy importante, a lo mejor les había pasado algo a los niños y quería avisarme, así que no lo pensé dos veces y conteste.

**-Rose, ¿está todo bien?, ¿Están bien los niños?**

**-Hola Edward, ¿Cómo va tu día querido hermano?, no te asustes los niños están bien, ya pase por ellos donde Bella y están conmigo.**

**-discúlpame pero me extraño tu llamada, si los niños están bien ¿por qué me llamas?**

**-¿Que no puedo llamar a mi hermano para saber Cómo esta?**

**-Pues si fueras una hermana normal, te diría que si puedes, pero tú solo me llamas cuando quieres algo.**

**-En esta ocasión Edward te equivocas, solo llamo para saber de ti y para preguntarte a qué hora llegaras a casa.**

**-Pues en una hora más o menos, si no hay mucho tráfico, ¿Por qué la pregunta?**

**-Necesito hablar contigo, pero en persona. Así que nos vemos en un rato.**

**-Bueno nos vemos en un rato y platicamos.**

Colgué el teléfono y seguí haciendo mis cosas, aun que tengo que confesar que nunca eh sido curioso con las cosas que Rose tenía que decirme pero ahora su tono de voz sonaba muy animada como si algo muy bueno le hubiera pasado.

No tarde mucho en salir del trabajo ya todo estaba listo para el día de mañana, así que me podía ir a descansar a mi casa con los niños, hoy no le había hablado a Bella no por falta de ganas si no porque no quería que pensara que estaba loco, siempre le hablaba para preguntarle tonterías, no sabía que me pasaba con esa mujer pero siempre que trataba de tener una plática inteligente con ella terminábamos hablando del clima.

Lo bueno es que no encontré mucho tráfico y exactamente llegue una hora después de la llamada de Rose, que ya estaba esperándome en mi casa, lo supe porque vi estacionado su coche frente a la entrada de la casa.

Saque mi mochila con mi lap y mi portafolio con los papeles que tenía que revisar antes de dormir.

**-Ya llegue.**

Escuche unos pasitos que corrían hacia mí, era Carmen.

**-Papi llegaste.**

**-Hola princesa, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?**

**-Bien papi, tengo que disfazarme de maposa, para la escuela**

**-Ok tu tía Rose puede ayudarte a conseguir el disfraz o yo puedo llevarte a una tienda de disfraces para que lo escojamos juntos.**

**-Lo siento papi, pero Bella me ayudara con mi disfaz **

**-Así que Bella, bueno señorita y puedo saber, ¿cómo Bella te ayudara con tu disfraz?.**

**-Lo siento papi pero es un secreto entre Bella y yo.**

**-Está bien no insistiré princesa. ¿Donde está Anthony?**

**-Con mi tía Rose**

Tome la mano de Carmen y me dirigí hacia el cuarto de Anthony para ver que hacía.

Cuando entre Anthony le enseñaba un libro a Rose, me llamo la atención que era un libro sobre Paris.

**-Ya llegue.**

**-Ya te escuchamos Edward.**

**-Que buen recibimiento se ve que les da gusto verme.**

**-A mí si me da gusto papi.**

**-Lo se hijo pero creo que a tu tía no.**

**-Claro que me da gusto verte Edward, solo que no salimos corriendo a recibirte porque Anthony me muestra un libro sobre parís.**

**-Y se puede saber porque Anthony te muestra un libro sobre parís.**

**-Eso es exactamente de lo que quería hablarte, hoy fui a una entrevista de trabajo y me lo dieron, voy a ser la imagen de una marca de perfumes.**

**-Eso es genial Rose, muchas felicidades**.

Realmente me sentía contento por mi hermana ella siempre se había esforzado mucho en su trabajo y yo sabía que no solo era bonita si no muy inteligente.

-**Muchas gracias Edward esto es muy importante para mí porque la marca de perfumes es muy importante, pero hay un pequeño problema.**

Eso del pequeño problema no me gusto.

**-¿Cuál es el pequeño problema?**

**-Que las sesiones de fotos no son aquí, son en parís.**

**-Eso es muy bueno Rose, ¿cuándo te irías?**

**-Pasado mañana.**

**-Eso es muy pronto Rose, pero me da mucho gusto por ti.**

Rose me dio una mirada muy extraña que no supe como descifrar.

**-Niños porque no ven una película o el libro que Anthony me enseñaba mientras hablo con su papa.**

**-¡¡¡Si tía!!!.**

**-Vamos Edward necesito hablar contigo.**

Yo estaba muy extrañado con la actitud de Rose se suponía que ella debería de estar feliz, por la oportunidad que se le presentaba pero en vez de eso se veía preocupada.

**-Bueno creo que aquí ya no nos escuchan los niños, Edward tu sabes que esto es una gran oportunidad para mí pero no puedo aceptar.**

**-¿y porque no puedes aceptar? No entiendo Rose.**

**-No te puedo dejar solo con los niños.**

Ahora entendía todo Rose pensaba que yo era un inútil y no podría cuidar a mis hijos sin ella.

**-Me estás diciendo que no soy apto para cuidar a mis hijos.**

**-Si exactamente eso te estoy diciendo Edward Cullen aun que te ofendas. Tú no podrás hacerte cargo solo de los niños, nunca lo has hecho y no podrás. Recuerda que siempre nos hemos hecho cargo de ellos Tanya, mi mama y yo. Tú casi no vas por ellos a la escuela ni te preocupas por su comida ni por nada**.

Aun que pensé en enfurecerme contra mi hermana, ella tenía razón yo nunca me había ocupado así de los niños, ellos siempre habían estado con Tanya o con mi mama o con la misma Rose, yo a lo mucho los había acostado a dormir y ya.

**-Bueno a lo mejor es buen momento para intentarlo**. Respire muy profundo para calmarme.

**Tú no te preocupes, acepta tu propuesta y yo veré que hacer, a lo mejor contrato a alguien que me ayude.**

**-Estás loco Edward ¿cómo piensas dejarle la custodia de tus hijos a una desconocida?, que tal que no los cuida bien o los golpea, tu eres reportero conoces esa historias.**

Rose tenía razón yo había escuchado miles de esas historias de papas que iban a trabajar y dejaban a sus hijos con las niñeras y ellas les hacían cosas horribles, desde pegarles, encerrarlos en los mejores casos y en los peores hasta violarlos. La simple idea de que algo malo les pasara a mis hijos me hizo sentir miedo.

**-Bueno entonces tenemos que pensar en algo para que tú puedas aceptar tu trabajo y los niños estén seguros, a lo mejor podemos hablarle a mi mama para que se regrese de su viaje.**

**-Eso es imposible Edward sabes que mis papas están tomando este viaje como una luna de miel y yo no podría hablarle a mama para interrumpirlos. Aparte yo ya pensé en una solución, no sé que harías sin mi hermanito.**

**-Bueno si ya pensaste en todo ¿porque no me lo dices?**

**-Pues le pedí ayuda a Bella, le hable hace un rato y le pedí que venga a vivir a tu casa durante 15 días y se haga cargo de los niños.**

Ahora si Rosalie se había saltado la barda o se estaba volviendo loca, ¿Cómo le había pedido a Bella eso? Y sin consultarlo conmigo, era increíble, la ira se apodero de mí de nuevo.

**-Estás loca Rosalie, como crees que Bella vendrá aquí a cuidar a los niños. Ella tiene sus cosas que hacer, aparte que vivir aquí, nunca lo aprobare.**

**-Mira Eddie** (ella sabía que odiaba ese sobrenombre) **no puedes negarte es la única opción que tienes o que yo me quede y sabes que te reprochare esto por el resto de tu vida.**

**-Lo sé Rose pero a lo mejor podemos buscar otra posibilidad.**

**-Crees que no lo he pensado toda la tarde, buscando opciones, buscando ideas, pero esa fue la mejor de todas, yo sé que es algo muy drástico pero Bella es buena persona y sé que cuidara a los niños como si fuera yo o tu mismo.**

**-Bueno ¿y ya hablaste con ella?**

**-si en la tarde le hable y le pedí el favor**

**- y que te contesto.**

**- que tenía que pensarlo, que mañana me hablaba para decirme que había pensado.**

Lo sabia ella tampoco estaba muy conforme con la idea de Rose, sería mucho pedirle que viniera a vivir aquí con los niños y con migo, debió de ser muy difícil no decirle a Rose de inmediato que se negaba a hacerle ese favor.

**-bueno y que te hace pensar que Bella no se negara.**

**-Porque Bella es buena y quiere a los niños, si no fuera así no hubiera rescatado a Anthony del mar o no hubiera hecho tan feliz a Carmen hoy.**

**-¿A Carmen Hoy?**

**-Si Edward, te voy a contar pero no lo comentes con los niños porque Carmen no quiere que nadie se entere. Anthony fue el que me conto a mí.**

**-De acuerdo ¿Qué paso?**

**-Bueno Dice Anthony que hoy mientras estaban en el recreo había una niñas molestando a Carmen, diciéndole que su mama no la quería y que por eso se había ido sin ella. Anthony llego para defenderla y decirles a las niñas que su mama se había ido de vacaciones pero que regresaría. Las niñas se fueron y ya no molestaron a Carmen pero ella seguía muy triste y Anthony le pregunto porque estaba así, que las niñas eran muy tontas y por eso la molestaban. Carmen le dijo a Anthony que no solo se burlaban de ella porque su mama no estaba, si no que se burlaban de ella porque no habría quien le ayudara con su disfraz de mariposa para la salida de curso, porque tú siempre estás muy ocupado y yo tengo trabajo a veces y no estoy tan al pendiente de ellos.**

**Cuando salieron de la escuela Bella me hizo favor de ir por ellos y noto de inmediato que Carmen tenía algo, pero dice Anthony que la niña no se sintió segura de decirle lo que pasaba, así que él le conto que Carmen estaba triste porque necesitaba un disfraz de mariposa y que no habría quien le ayudara con eso. Pero dice Anthony que Bella no lo pensó mucho tiempo cuando se ofreció ella a ayudarla, le dijo que conocía a la persona adecuada para hacerle ese disfraz y que quedaría perfecto. Cuando llegaron a la librería Bella le pidió a Alice su amiga que le hiciera el disfraz a Carmen, hasta le tomo las medidas y le mostro un dibujo del disfraz que le hará, Carmen se puso muy feliz porque dice que es el disfraz más lindo que ha visto en el mundo, está muy ilusionada. **

**Eso fue todo aun que sea muy tonto para ti o para mi, ese disfraz es muy importante para Carmen y la simple idea de que alguien se preocupara por ayudarla la hace feliz y fue muy buen gesto de Bella ayudarla, cualquier persona habría pensado llevar a la niña a comprar el disfraz ya hecho pero Bella se tomo la molestia de pedir ayuda para que el disfraz sea perfecto.**

La historia que me conto Rose me hizo sentir basura, yo no me había dado cuenta del daño que la ida de Tanya les había hecho a los niños, yo simplemente me había enfocado en el trabajo y en pasar un poco más de tiempo con ellos pero nada más, ellos debían de estar confundidos de porque su mama se había ido así y no les había hablado.

Por otro lado estaba Bella que se portaba con los niños como una buena amiga, podría decir yo que se comportaba como una madre, ella los cuidaba sin quejarse (algo que Tanya no hacia) y siempre que podía pasaba tiempo con ellos, aun que ella no tenía la obligación a ella le nacía hacerlo. Y pensándolo bien a los niños les encantaba estar con ella, Anthony la quiso desde el primer momento y había logrado ganarse a Carmen que es una niña muy difícil, pero ahora hasta ella la quería mucho.

**-Bueno Rose tienes razón Bella es nuestra única solución, si ella acepta yo no me opongo.**

No supe en qué momento mi hermana salto hacia mí para abrazarme lo más fuerte que pudo, Rose no era mucho de expresar su cariño o su gratitud de esta forma, así que me sentí alagado.

**-Muchas gracias Edward eres el mejor hermano del mundo, pero ahora tengo que pedirte un favor a ti.**

**-¿Un favor? Dime**

**-Tienes que ayudar a Bella con los niños, de vez en cuando ir por ellos a la escuela o cuidarlos recuerda que ella tiene su negocio y también tiene sus asuntos, ella no va a ser tu niñera, simplemente nos ayudara con los niños, y otra cosa trátala bien no seas grosero con ella.**

**-Está bien prometo ayudarla tienes razón tengo que buscar tiempo para ir por los niños a la escuela y cuidarlos, ahora que Tanya no está lo único que tienen los niños es a mí, así que me esforzare por cuidarlos más. Sobre lo de tratar bien a Bella soy un caballero y se tratar a las mujeres.**

**-Lo primero es perfecto Edward, sobre lo segundo no lo creo tu nunca has sabido tratar a las mujeres, recuerda que yo te conozco a la perfección y por algo te lo digo, pero no te quiero regañar, Bella es una gran mujer y sé que ella sola despertara en ti sentimientos que jamás nadie a despertado. Bueno me tengo que ir a hacer mis maletas por si Bella decide ayudarnos estar yo preparada, nos vemos mañana temprano antes de que te vayas a trabajar. Te quiero mucho Hermanito.**

**-NIÑOS ME VOY NOS VEMOS MAÑANA. LOS QUIERO MUCHO**

**-SI TIA, NOSOTROS TAMBIEN A TI.**

Rose tomo su saco y salió de la casa, yo me quede por unos minutos parado allí junto a la puerta pensando en el mal padre que era, me dieron ganas de llorar pero sabía que eso no arreglaría nada, así que mejor subí a estar con los niños.

Cuando entre al cuarto de ellos ya tenían su pijama puesta, Anthony era un gran hermano y siempre ayudaba a Carmen a cambiarse. Yo lo único que hice fue recostarlos en la cama y arroparlos.

**-¿Cenaron?**

**-Si papi, mi tía rose nos dio de cenar.**

**-¿y qué cenaron?**

**-Cereal de ositos con miel.**

**-Que rico.**

**-Estuve platicando con la tía Rose y me conto lo de su trabajo, ¿ella les conto a ustedes?.** Mientras les decía esto yo me recosté en la cama de Carmen para abrazarla un rato.

**-Si nos dijo que iría a parís a tomarse muchas fotos y que regresaría en dos semanas y nos traería muchas cosas bonitas de recuerdo.**

**-Que bien, y ¿ustedes que piensan sobre el viaje de la tía Rose?**

**-¿Qué ya no va a regresar como mi mama?, la declaración de Carmen me dio miedo, si ella se sentía así era porque yo no sabía qué hacer.**

**-No Carmen, tu tía Rose va a regresar ella te lo dijo, aparte estoy seguro que ella te hablara todos los días para que tu sepas que ella piensa en ti diario.**

**-Entonces mi mami no piensa en mí porque no me habla.**

La ira se apodero de mi cuerpo, Tanya era de lo peor había dejado a sus hijos y en todo este tiempo no se había preocupado por hablarles ni una sola vez para que ellos se sintieran tranquilos.

-**Eso no es verdad Carmen, tu mama no ha hablado porque en el lugar donde ella esta no hay teléfonos pero estoy seguro que si ella pudiera te hablaría diario**, lo sé mentir es algo horrible pero no puedo romper el corazón de mi hija.

**-Papa ¿porque se fue mi mama?**

**-Bueno Anthony tu mama decidió que era buen momento para ir de vacaciones sin nosotros, tomarse un tiempo para ella y descansar.**

**-¿Pero va a regresar papi?**

**-Claro Carmen ella va a regresar, no sé cuándo pero lo hará. Pero aparte recuerden que la vida siempre nos trae personas nuevas para querer y a lo mejor su mami fue de viaje, pero la vida les trajo a Bella ella siempre a sido muy buena con ustedes.**

**-Si papi pero ella no es mami.**

**-Lo sé Carmen pero es como una tía, como la Tía Rose que los lleva a la escuela y los lleva al cine o a comer y se que nadie nunca ocupara el lugar de su mami y eso no quiere decir que Bella lo quiera ocupar, simplemente Bella quiere cuidar de ustedes y quererlos mucho, por eso ella vendrá a la casa a estar unos días con nosotros, mientras su tía Rose se va de viaje. ¿Están de acuerdo con eso niños?**

**-Yo no tengo problema papa, Bella es muy linda conmigo, siempre me ayuda con la tarea o me da libros lindos.**

**-¿Y tu Carmen?**

**-Está bien que Bella venga a la casa a jugar con nosotros mientras la tía Rose no está.**

**-Bueno ahora que todos estamos de acuerdo en que Bella venga a la casa por unos días, decidamos ¿qué cuarto le daremos?.**

**-Ella puede dormir con nosotros papi**, Anthony se escuchaba muy emocionado al decirme esto.

-**Bueno puede ser algo incomodo para Bella dormir en una cama tan pequeña.**

**-Entonces que duerma contigo papi**. Cuando Carmen dijo esto sentí que todos los colores se me subían a la cara, bendita inocencia.

**-si papi que duerma contigo, tu cama es muy grande y tú debes sentirte solo cuando nadie te acompaña.**

**-No creo que a Bella le guste dormir conmigo niños, yo ronco y eso puede molestarle, mejor le dejamos el cuarto donde luego duerme su tía Rose cuando ya es muy tarde. ¿Qué les parece la idea?-**

**-Está bien papi como tú digas.**

**-Bueno hablando de eso, quiero pedirles que se porten bien y que obedezcan todo lo que Bella les diga, recuerden que ella es muy buena, pero si se portan mal los castigara.**

**-Si papi nos portaremos bien ¿Verdad Carmen?**

**-Si Thony**

**-Eso es perfecto, Bueno niños, es hora de dormir, mañana seguiremos platicando.**

**-Papi. ¿Tú no te vas a ir de viaje verdad?**

**-No Carmen les prometo que yo me quedare a cuidarlos y no saldré de viaje si no es muy necesario o hasta que los abuelos regresen y su tía Rose también. Buenas noches niños, los amo.**

Cuando entre a mi cuarto no tenía ganas de cambiarme así que me quite los zapatos y me saque la camisa de los pantalones para estar mas cómodo mientras me tumbaba en mi cama.

Mis pensamientos iban de un lugar a otro, ¿Cómo les diría a los niños que su mama se había ido y no regresaría?, ¿Cómo Tanya podía tener tan mal corazón?, ¿Cómo sería tener a Bella aquí en la casa?, ¿Ella aceptaría venir a pasar esos días aquí?, todas estas preguntas estaban allí en mi cabeza y sabia que la mayoría no tenia respuesta alguna por el momento, pero la ultima se resolvería mañana.

Hoy había tenido un programa excelente me sentía muy contento de cómo se iban dando las cosas en el trabajo, cada día mi reputación era mejor y más confiable, ahora cada vez que entrevistaba a alguien sabían que yo era un reportero serio y esto me ayudaba a poder tener acceso a mejores entrevistados.

Mientras repasaba el programa de hoy y una entrevista que había hecho, sonó mi teléfono, rápidamente lo saque de la bolsa de mi pantalón para ver quién era.

**-Hola Rose.**

**-Hola Edward. Adivina.**

**-Por el sonido de tu voz tiene que ser algo muy bueno, dime qué pasa.**

**-acabo de colgar el teléfono, Bella me hablo para decirme que está dispuesta a ayudarnos, es grandioso voy a poder hacer este trabajo.**

**-Eso es bueno Rose.**

**-recuerda que prometiste portarte bien con ella Edward.**

**-Y yo te recuerdo hermanita que soy un caballero y se comportarme con las mujeres.**

**-Eso espero, al rato voy a dejarle un duplicado de las llaves y una lista con las actividades de los niños, también le dejare mi coche, porque ella comparte el suyo con Alice. Después de esto voy a tu casa a cambiar las sabanas de la cama donde yo duermo, porque me imagino que nadie las ha cambiado.**

**-Imaginas bien hermanita. Pero no te preocupes por los niños, hoy voy a pasar por ellos a la escuela y los llevare a comer y luego pasare la tarde con ellos, así que tu ocúpate de arreglar las cosas de tu viaje.**

**-Eso es bueno, que pases tiempo con los niños. Bueno no te interrumpo mas, te quiero Edward.**

**-Y yo a ti Rose.**

Cuando colgué el teléfono me sentí satisfecho, hoy sería mi primer día de papa después de mucho tiempo yo solo me haría cargo de los niños y ya tenía todo organizado, iría por ellos a la escuela y luego los llevaría a comer y luego al parque en la tarde, ya había avisado en el trabajo que hoy era mi día familiar así que no me molestaran.

Una de mis preguntas ya se había despejado, ahora la que seguía. ¿Qué se sentiría que Bella viva con nosotros?, mañana lo descubriré, sabré que es tener a Bella bajo mi mismo techo y saber que duerme en el cuarto de junto.

Cuando Salí del trabajo me sentí tan raro de estar a esa hora en la calle, pero había dicho que pasaría el día con los niños y lo cumpliría, el trafico no era mucho así que llegue pronto a la escuela, aun recordaba la primera vez que vine aquí con Tanya para darle un vistazo a las instalaciones, yo pensaba que este era un buen lugar para que ellos estuvieran, por las instalaciones (que aparte de que tiene áreas verdes muy lindas, son muy seguras), por la educación, tratan de que los niños exploren todas sus capacidades y eso me gusta, pero Tanya solo pensaba que las personas más ricas de la ciudad traían a sus hijos aquí y eso nos ayudaría a codearnos con las personas adecuadas.

Yo no estaba muy de acuerdo en eso, las personas son muy raras y no podía decir que había conocido personas agradables entre los padres de los niños pero había algunos que no me agradaban tanto.

Me senté en una banca que estaba bajo un árbol enorme, desde allí podía ver la entrada de la escuela y algunas áreas verdes llenas de flores, a lo lejos vi una ardilla que corría con una bellota entre sus manos, no pude dejar de sonreír, todo era tan tranquilo aquí.

**-Hola Edward.**

Esa voz chillona que tanto odiaba ¡Jessica!, ¿porque a mi entre todas las mamas del mundo me tocaba encontrármela a ella?, recuerda eres un caballero.

-**Buenas tardes Jessica.**

**-Ya te he dicho que me puedes decir Jess, es más íntimo.**

**-Gracias pero prefiero llamarte Jessica**.

Jessica era madre de dos compañeras de Carmen que por cierto eran igual de odiosas que ella, las niñas estaban muy consentidas y al saberse especiales por ser gemelas trataban mal a los otros niños.

Jessica es divorciada y juro que estoy en contra de eso (claro está por el sufrimiento de los niños), pero en esta ocasión está justificado. Su pobre ex esposo Mike y yo hablamos pocas veces y de lo poco que recuerdo de esas pláticas él es arquitecto y a diseñado algunas de las casas más hermosas de esta ciudad.

Su divorcio fue muy comentado al parecer Mike se canso de la forma en que Jessica lo trataba y la dejo por una mujer un poco más joven que ella y mucho más hermosa, claro que Jessica se puso furiosa y trato de quitarle todo lo que pudo, iniciando por la custodia de las niñas.

**-Ok cariño como tú quieras. Tú puedes decirme como mejor te plazca **

Al escuchar sus palabras sentí repulsión, como una mujer me podía dar tanto asco. Recuerda que eres un caballero.

**-Y dime cariño ¿Qué haces por aquí? **

Esa pregunta era más que tonta.

**-Vine a recoger a mis hijos.**

**-Pues es un placer verte por aquí, ya que eres un hombre tan ocupado, a la que seguido veo es a Rose.**

**Y puedo preguntar ¿A dónde fue Tanya?**

Esta pregunta me callo como balde de agua fría, yo solo había dicho que Tanya se había ido de vacaciones pero no había pensado el lugar, piensa rápido Edward.

**-Se fue de viaje a Europa.**

Lo siento fue lo mejor que pude.

**-Es una época hermosa para ir de viaje por allá, ¿Y cuando regresa?**

**-Aun no sabe dice que está muy contenta en su viaje y que aun no tiene planes de regresar.**

**-Bueno, si necesitas ayuda con tus niños alguna vez no dudes en decírmelo, yo con gusto te ayudare y si necesitas cualquier otra cosa también puedes pedírmelo.**

Yo sabía que no era sincera en sus palabras.

**-Te lo agradezco Jessica, pero ya tengo toda la ayuda que necesito Rose, mi mama, mi papa.**

**-¿Bella?**

Cuando Jessica dijo el nombre de Bella, me sorprendió, como esa bruja sabia sobre Bella, lo siento recuerda que eres un Caballero.

**-Claro Bella.**

**-Es una linda chica, la conocí ayer cuando vino por los niños platicamos un poco, lo que me sorprendió es que me dijera que tu y ella son amigos, tu eres un hombre que selecciona bien a sus amistades y no me pude imaginar que tú fueras amigo de una chica así como ella.**

Respira profundo Edward, recuerda que eres un caballero, eres un caballero.

**-no sé que tenga de malo Bella, pero si es mi amiga y la aprecio como tal y lo más importante quiere a mis hijos.**

**-No te molestes cariño, yo solo decía, pero cambiemos de tema, no perdamos nuestro tiempo hablando de insignificancias. **

**Estaba pensando el otro día que a lo mejor podríamos salir nosotros.**

**-¿Cómo?**

Creo que no entendí la oración ¿estaba un salir y un nosotros?

**-No lo mal interpretes cariño, quise decir tú y tus hijos y yo y mis niñas, ya sabes que Carmen y mis princesas son grandes amigas. Y yo siempre estoy sola ya sabes por lo del divorcio y me imagino que ahora con la ausencia de Tanya tu también te debes sentir muy solo y triste. Nos haría bien hacernos compañía.**

Esto era mentira, a Carmen le caían mal las hijas de Jessica porque siempre la molestaban, hasta juraría que ellas eran las niñas que le hacían burla porque su mama la había dejado.

Y eso de estar solo, yo no me sentía solo tenía a Bella, yo pensé eso quise decir tengo a mis hijos a mis papas, ¿Por qué sentirme solo?

Recuerda que eres un caballero.

**-Jessica me da mucha pena pero ya sabes que casi no me queda tiempo para salir, ya sabes el trabajo, pero muchas gracias.**

Creo que Salí bien librado.

**-Bueno Edward no te digo que salgamos entre semana puede ser un sábado o un domingo cuando no estés tan ocupado**.

Cante victoria muy pronto, ¿Cómo me zafo de esto sin ser grosero? Recuerda que eres un caballero.

**-Bueno por el momento no tengo tiempo los fines de semana, ya sabes prefiero pasarlos en familia, con mis papas, mi hermana y los niños.**

**-Bueno pero ahora tus papas están de viaje. ¿Qué harás este fin de semana?**

**-Ya tengo planes llevare a los niños y a Bella de paseo.**

Para que dije el nombre de Bella, cuando lo mencione los ojos de Jessica se abrieron como dos canicas enormes.

**-Saldrás con Bella, **

**-Si como ya te comente somos amigos y ella me hace favor de ayudarme a cuidar a los niños.**

**-Bueno.**

Edward eres un tonto, para que mencionaste el nombre de Bella, mejor ya no abras tu bocota.

Después de pasar unos minutos en silencio pensé que Jessica se marcharía pero no fue así, se quedo sentada junto a mí, gracias a Dios los niños salieron de la escuela y eso me hizo sentir aliviado.

**-Papi, ¡viniste por nosotros!**

Los niños estaban emocionados por verme allí esperándolos a la salida de la escuela.

**-Se los prometí, ¿recuerdan?**

**-Siiiiiiiiiiii**

-Bueno Jessica fue un gusto verte, pero me voy porque tengo que llevar a comer a los niños.

Tome a Carmen en mis brazos mientras ayudaba a Anthony con la mochila y la lonchera, no le di tiempo a Jessica que me contestara ya que Salí casi corriendo de allí, yo sabía que Jessica no era mala persona y ella no tenía la culpa de ser tan insoportable, pero aun que sintiera lastima por ella no me agradaba en lo mas mínimo y el pensar relacionarme con ella me daba miedo y asco.

La Tarde paso muy tranquila después de llevar a los niños a comer, los lleve a casa y los ayude a hacer su tarea, algo que casi nunca hacia, cuando terminamos los lleve al parque para que corrieran todo lo que quisieran y se cansaran, yo también termine agotado, así que agradecí regresar a la casa bañar a los niños y acostarlos a dormir.

Yo hice lo mismo llegue a mi cama y me recosté y extrañamente lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue Bella, ¿Qué estaría haciendo ella en este momento?, tome mi teléfono celular y busque su número, sin pensarlo le di llamar, sonó un par de veces pero ella no contesto. Cerré el teléfono y lo puse junto a mí, a lo mejor ya estaba dormida u ocupada y por eso no me había contestado.

Extrañaba su olor a frutas, no sabía realmente que me pasaba pero cada vez que pensaba en ella, mi corazón latía más rápido y sentía como cientos de mariposas dentro de mí.

¿Podría estar enamorado de Bella o solo era atracción?

Pues tendré tiempo suficiente para saber qué es lo que siento por ella ahora que este aquí en la casa.

Aun que creo que ya tengo la respuesta a mi pregunta….

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola de Nuevo, les dije que ya tenía algo del siguiente capítulo. Anoche lo termine de escribir y me gusto mucho, espero que a ustedes también le haya gustado, ya saben mándeme muchos mensajes.


	18. Mi Primer Dia

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, pero la trama de esto sí es mía**_

_Todas las frases de amor  
son perfectas, cuando a ti  
te las dedico, ya que en ellas  
todo lo que siento, te explico._

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Estaba tan dormida y disfrutando de mi sueño que no quería despertarme, pero la luz que entraba por la ventana me daba directo a la cara y molestaba, así que no tuve más remedio que abrir mis ojos.

La luz que entraba era muy brillante, pocas veces desde que vivía aquí había visto una mañana tan brillante como de hoy. De inmediato me pare y mire por la ventana el cielo eran tan azul como nunca antes lo había visto al fondo se veían unas pequeñas nueves blancas que adornaban el inmenso cielo. El mar se confundía con el cielo y cuando miraba hacia el fondo no sabía donde terminaba el mar e iniciaba el cielo, el mar lucia tan tranquilo que dieron gana de salir y sentarme en la arena y contemplar el mar todo el día, pero sabía que esto era imposible ya que tenía miles de cosas que hacer. Así que admire el paisaje por última vez y me metí al baño.

El baño me callo muy bien después de haber dormido como piedra.

Lo primero que pensé después del baño era que me pondría hoy para vestir, estuve analizando mi guardarropa y pensé en ponerme una falda azul que estaba segura que Alice no había empacado y tenía una blusa blanca que casi nunca me ponía, ya que la tela se transparentaba un poco y no me gustaba mucho pero hoy aria una excepción hoy me la pondría y me quedaría perfecta con la falda y unas sandalias blancas. Mientras buscaba en mi cajón la ropa interior que me pondría escuche un "BIP", ese sonido se me hacia familiar pero no identificaba de donde venia, a Lo mejor era del despertador lo ignore por un momento mientras buscaba de nuevo la ropa interior.

Cuando por fin me decidí por un conjunto escuche de nuevo el "BIP" ¿qué sería?, me acerque al buro donde estaba el despertador para ver si de allí venia el BIP, pero no el despertador estaba normal, lo único anormal era mi teléfono que no estaba en el lugar donde lo había puesto, parecía que había movido y de nuevo el "BIP". Tome mi teléfono parecía que de allí venia el sonido, cuando lo abrí vi que tenía una llamada perdida ¿Quien me llamaría?, cuando vi la lista y el nombre tuve que sentarme en la cama por el asombro. En la pantalla se veía el nombre de Edward y la hora en la que había marcado.

Edward nunca me hablaba a esa hora de la noche, regularmente me hablaba durante el día y era extraño pero no me había hablado en lo últimos dos días.

No lo pensé dos veces y marque el número de teléfono de Edward, después de que sonara algunas veces pensé que a lo mejor él se encontraba ocupado, no me había fijado en la hora a lo mejor seguía en el noticiero, Pero cuando iba a colgar, escuche su voz del otro lado del teléfono.

**-Bella permíteme un momento.**

Al fondo se escuchaban muchas voces como de personas hablando y riendo,

-_Edward estuviste genial hoy, muchas felicidades, ha sido la mejor entrevista que te he visto._

_-Gracias._

_-Edward voy por el desayuno ¿qué vas a querer?_

_-Lo de siempre, _

_-Ok en unos minutos te lo traigo._

_-Gracias._

Todos eran muy amables con él, eso me gusto, el se lo merecía_._

-**Discúlpame Bella es que voy saliendo del noticiero.**

**-No te preocupes Edward si quieres te hablo después, cuando no estés tan ocupado.**

**-¡¡NO!!** Su voz fue más como una súplica para que yo no lo dejara**. Bueno Bella dime para que soy bueno.**

**- Edward lo que pasa es que tengo una llamada tuya de en la noche. Y quiero saber si todo está bien.**

**-Si todo bien, solo hablaba para darte las gracias por la ayuda que me darás con los niños, se que esto es algo molesto y de imprevisto pero te lo agradezco y no tengo como pagártelo.**

**-No es necesario que me agradezcas nada, yo lo hago con mucho gusto y si de pagar se trata, yo tendría que pagarte a ti por permitirme pasar tiempo con los niños.** (Y contigo claro está)

La risa de Edward se escucho en una abierta carcajada.

**-Bueno entonces tendremos que buscar una forma en que yo te pague y tú me pagues a mí.** (No supe cómo interpretar su voz ni sus palabras, pero un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo)

**-Bueno tendré que buscar una forma para iniciar la paga, ¿alguna sugerencia Edward?**

Por unos segundos él se quedo callado, supongo que pensando o ni idea.

**-Lo siento pero por ahora no tengo ninguna idea pero cuando se me ocurra algo te aviso.**

**-Eso me parece bien, bueno Edward te dejo, porque tengo que confesar que apenas me termine de bañar y no me he vestido y se me hace tarde para el trabajo.**

**-Bella ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?**

**-Claro Edward, dime.**

**-¿Que traes puesto ahorita?**

Esta pregunta me tomo por sorpresa y pude sentir como mi cara se ponía de un color rojo intenso, lo bueno es que Edward no me podía ver a través del teléfono.

**-Una toalla de color blanco.**

**-¿Eso es todo?**

**-Sí.**

No sé porque no le había mentido y un segundo después me sentí avergonzada por haber contestado con la verdad.

Edward suspiro

**-¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?,** el cambio de conversación me alivio.

**-Pues voy al trabajo y de allí a casa de tus papas por Rose y los niños para llevar a Rose al aeropuerto tengo entendido que su avión sale a las 3 así que tenemos que estar a las 2 en el aeropuerto, de allí voy a mi casa por mi maleta y luego voy a tu casa para ayudar a los niños con su tarea y ver qué puedo hacer allí.**

**-Tienes un día algo ajetreado, yo tratare de llegar a casa como a las 6 o 6:30 para cenar con ustedes.**

**-Ok lo tengo anotado, hablando de comida, ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita Edward?**

**-¿Mi comida favorita?, la pasta. ¿Por qué la pregunta?**

**-solo por curiosidad.**

Nos quedamos en silencio

**-Bueno Edward nos vemos en la noche entonces, ya es tarde para mi y me imagino que tu también tienes cosas que hacer.**

**-Si tengo algunos pendientes, pero fue un gusto platicar contigo nos vemos en la noche para la cena, que tengas bonito día.**

**- Gracias, Igual para** **ti.**

Cuando colgué pensé de nuevo en toda la plática que había tenido con Edward y de todas nuestras llamadas esta había sido de lo más rara por momentos, lo bueno es que había terminado aun que tengo que confesar que estaba algo emocionada de estar segura que hoy en la noche lo vería.

Me vestí rápidamente y cuando me mire en el espejo, me sentí muy bonita, en verdad esta blusa era linda y combinaba perfecto con la falda, aun que podía ver un poco de mi ropa interior bajo la tela, trate de no sentirme incomoda con esto, arregle mi cabello de tal forma que no me molestara pero lo deje suelto, un poco de perfume y estuve lista.

Al bajar a la cocina Alice ya estaba allí lista para el desayuno.

**-Bella buenos días, Que linda estas hoy, estas radiante.**

**-Gracias Alice**.

El desayuno fue tranquilo, Alice y yo platicamos sobre las cosas que tendríamos que hacer hoy y ella estaba muy emocionada con las entrevistas que tendría que hacer, aparte de que Jasper la había invitado a cenar, mientras hablábamos del hermoso lugar donde él la llevaría, recordé que yo hoy tendría que hacer la cena, así que le pedí ayuda para preparar alguna pasta sencilla y algo para acompañarla.

Alice de inmediato pensó en que yo podría hacer una pasta con champiñones, algo muy sencillo y acompañarla con una ensalada, saco un papel y me hizo una lista de las cosas que yo necesitaría y luego puso paso por paso lo que yo tenía que hacer para preparar la pasta y la ensalada, cuando me entrego el papel, no pude dejar de notar que las instrucciones eran tan sencillas de entender como si se lo estuvieran explicando a un niño y lo agradecí porque yo soy malísima para cocinar.

Mi día inicio bien, con un cielo hermoso que recordar todo el día, una llamada con Edward que no esperaba, una plática rara que tendría que analizar durante todo el día, con todo esto en mi mente me fui al trabajo.

El tener tu propio negocio tiene sus ventajas y desventajas.

El mío tenía más ventajas, no tenía un jefe que me estuviera gritoneando, el horario me lo ponía yo, trabajaba en lo que más me gustaba y no me podía quejar con lo que ganaba.

Lo único malo era la contabilidad, debo confesar que los números y yo no nos llevamos muy bien y el simple hecho de pensar en los impuestos y otras cosas me quitaba el sueño, durante todo el tiempo que había tenido la librería, Alice me había ayudado, pero ahora creía bueno contratar un contador, para hacer todo más fácil, aun que no había platicado con Alice esperaba que ella estuviera de acuerdo.

El teléfono no dejo de sonar, eran jóvenes pidiendo informes sobre el trabajo yo atendí a la mayoría, les daba cita y la dirección del lugar.

La mañana pasó rápido, entre clientes que atender, los papeles de la contabilidad y las llamadas de las solicitantes para el trabajo.

Cuando me di cuenta era hora de irme a casa de Rose, mientras preparaba mi bolsa con mis cosas, las llaves de la casa de Edward, mis llaves, mi cartera y otras cosas que cargamos las mujeres en nuestros bolsos, sonó el teléfono.

**-Librería El rincón de la magia, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?**

**-Buenos días señorita, busco a la Señorita Alice.**

**-¿De parte de quien?**

**-De Susan.**

**-Disculpe ¿para qué asunto?**

**-Es personal **

**-Un momento.**

Yo conocía a todos los amigos de Alice y a todos sus conocidos pero ella no tenía a nadie que su nombre fuera Susan a lo mejor era una clienta, ¿pero porque le llamaría aquí? , deje el teléfono en el mostrador y fui a buscar a Alice.

Ella me vio extrañada cuando le dije que una tal Susan le llamaba por teléfono.

**-¿Susan?, segura que te dio ese nombre.**

**-Si lo estoy.**

**-bueno averigüemos quien es.**

Entramos en la librería y Alice fue directo al mostrador y tomo el teléfono

**-Bueno, **

_Silencio_

**-Si soy Alice.**

_Silencio._

**-Claro**

_Silencio._

**-Hola, claro que sí.**

_Silencio._

**-Sí,**

_Silencio._

**-Claro permíteme un momento.**

Alice tapo el auricular con su mano

**-Bella ¿ya te vas?**

**-Si Alice iba de salida a casa de Rose.**

**-Ok entonces ya vete, se te puede hacer tarde.**

**-Si ya me iba, Alice ¿Quién es?**

**-Amm Es una Clienta que quiere informes sobre un vestido.**

Alice se veía rara, pero no le di importancia, ella no tenía porque mentirme, así que tome mi bolso y me dirigí a la puerta.

Cuando voltee para ver por última vez hacia donde estaba Alice, vi que reía amenamente, se veía divertida.

Cuando Salí a la calle tome el primer taxi que paso y le di la dirección de la casa de Rose, todo el camino estuve pensando en esa llamada tan rara y porque Alice no había hablado más abiertamente en mi presencia, esto era muy raro pero a lo mejor yo exageraba y si era una clienta.

No tarde mucho en llegar a casa de Rose, baje del taxi y pague lo que marcaba el taxímetro.

El coche de Rose estaba estacionado afuera de la casa, así que ella ya había regresado de la escuela con los niños.

Camine por el verde pasto del jardín delantero hasta llegar a la puerta, cuando iba a tocar el timbre la puerta se abrió y vi una pequeña cabeza que yo conocía muy bien asomarse por la puerta.

-Hola Carmen ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien.

Cuando entre a la casa todo se veía igual de limpio y acomodado como la primera vez que yo había ido, me quede parada junto a la escalera, no pude dejar de tener un recuerdo de mi primer encuentro con Edward, cuando casi me caigo por las escaleras.

Mientras yo soñaba no escuche cuando Rose llego por detrás mío.

**-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo entraste**?

Su voz me asusto un poco

-**Hola Rose, Carmen me abrió, **

**-Esa niña, Bella tienes que tener cuidado con esa niña, abre la puerta sin ver quién es, eso es muy peligroso**.

**-Tienes razón, tendré cuidado para que ya no lo haga.**

**-Te lo voy a agradecer Bella, bueno llegas justo a tiempo para irnos al aeropuerto, solo me faltan subir algunas cosas al coche y estaremos listos.**

-Perfecto, porque no querrás llegar tarde para tu vuelo.

-No, eso sería fatal, esta es la oportunidad de mi vida y no la puedo desperdiciar.

Anthony Bajo por la escalera y me saludo muy alegremente. Todos ayudamos a subir el equipaje de Rose en el coche, rose y yo las maletas grandes y Anthony y Carmen unas bolsitas, cuando estuvimos listos salimos hacia el aeropuerto.

En lo personal me encantaba ir al aeropuerto por eso no lo pensé dos veces cuando Rose me pidió el favor, yo casi no viajaba y por eso solo había estado un par de veces aquí, pero en lo personal era uno de mis lugares favoritos.

Era el único lugar (aparte del hospital) donde las personas se vean realmente ansiosas por la espera de un familiar, amigo, novio, amante, etc.

El ver a las personas cuando se reúnen me encanta ya que los abrazos son realmente sinceros.

Cuando llegamos a la sala internacional yo sabía que hasta allí llegaríamos ya que Rose tenía que pasar a la sala privada de la aerolínea, su equipaje fue entregado y marcado mientras nosotros estábamos parados allí.

Rose se inclino hacia donde estaban los niños para hablar con ellos.

**-Bueno ha llegado la hora de decir adiós.**

Los ojos de Carmen se llenaron de lagrimas y la niña se abrazo al cuerpo de Rose.

**-Carmen, todo va a estar bien, prometo hablarte todos los días y ya verás que los días se pasaran volando y cuando veas ya estaré aquí de regreso. **

**-Lo pometes tía.**

**-Te lo prometo sobrina, aparte estoy segura que te divertirás tanto con Bella que no tendrás tiempo de pensar tanto en mí.**

**-¿Tu lo crees tía?**

**-Claro que si Carmen ya lo veraz, lo que tienes que prometerme es que te portaras bien y obedecerás a Bella en todo lo que te diga, porque ella te cuidara, ¿Me lo prometes**?

La niña solo movió su cabeza afirmativamente pero se veía muy sincera.

**-Anthony a ti no te tengo que decir nada, cuídate mucho y cuida a tu hermana, recuerden que los amo y que nos veremos muy pronto.**

**-Si tía Rose. **

Los tres se dieron un abrazo muy fuerte, las lagrimas se salían de mis ojos las despedidas no eran lo mío y sufría con ellas.

**-Bella te encargo a los niños y a Edward él es una cabeza dura así que tendrás que ser ruda con el para que acepte que está equivocado, te recomiendo que vallan al supermercado porque en la casa casi no hay nada para comer, solo cereal de ositos y un poco de leche.**

**-De acuerdo Rose, tú no te preocupes yo cuidare de ellos, toma muchas fotos para que veamos lo que hiciste y nos vemos cuando regreses.**

Rose y yo nos dimos un abrazo muy fuerte y ella inicio su camino hacia la sala de espera, los niños y yo nos quedamos parados allí hasta que perdimos de vista a Rose, me tome un tiempo para calmarme y no llorar mas, cuando estuve segura que todo estaba bien, tome las manos de los niños eh iniciamos nuestro camino a la salida del aeropuerto.

-**Bella ¿qué haremos ahora**?, Anthony me pregunto muy curioso.

**-Bueno como ya dijo tu tía Rose, no hay muchas cosas que comer en tu casa, así que vamos al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas para la cena y para el desayuno, ya hare una lista para ir después y comprar lo que haga falta. Así que ustedes me ayudaran hoy a hacer las compras de la casa, ¿les parece?.**

**- ¡¡¡ SI!!!** Los dos niños gritaron al unisonó

**-Bueno entonces vamos al súper.**

Subí a los niños al coche, fue raro abrir el coche de Rose, yo no estaba acostumbrada a tanto lujo, de hecho el coche que compartíamos Alice y yo era un modelo viejo pero nos gustaba porque ahorraba gasolina y era muy confiable nunca nos había dejado tiradas.

Cuando me subí yo al asiento del conductor fue aun más raro, no se si les pase, que cuando ya tienen un coche se acostumbran a el, a los ruidos que hace, a los asientos, al olor, pero cuando se suben a un coche extraño, todo les da miedo, ensuciar las vestiduras o tocar un botón que sea inadecuado. Así me paso a mi cuando me subí al coche de Rose, cuando metí la llave trate de darle marcha para que fuera lo más lento posible para encender el coche, lo que me sorprendió fue el sonido de que hizo al encenderse fue como un ronroneo, nada comparado a mi coche. Metí la reversa muy lentamente eh inicie mi camino, tratando de no chocar el coche de Rose a los 5 minutos de que me lo había prestado, pero para mi sorpresa fue muy fácil manejarlo.

Me dirigí hacia mi casa, por allí había una tienda donde podría comprar las cosas que me hacían falta y de paso ir a mi casa por mi maleta, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

El camino no tuvo mayor complicación, el tráfico era muy ligero para la hora, llegamos rápido a la tienda. Baje a los niños y mi bolsa y tomamos un carrito para poner las cosas que compráramos.

**-Bella ¿Me puedo subir al carrito?**

**-Claro Carme.** Cargue a la niña y la puse en la parte delantera del carrito allí ella se sentó, esto me ayudo ya que podía tenerla bien vigilada.

**-Bueno Carmen ahora tu me harás un favor, toma mi bolsa y no la sueltes por nada del mundo.**

**-No la suelto Bella**. Le entregue la bolsa y la pase por su cabeza así sería más fácil para ella cuidarla.

-**Anthony ¿quieres subir al carrito?**

**-No yo ya soy un niño grande.**

**-bueno entonces tu me ayudaras a poner las cosas en el carrito**.

Nunca pensé que ir al súper con dos niños fuera tan divertido. Ellos querían comprar toda la tienda, aun que yo hubiera querido complacerlos mi tarjeta de crédito no lo hubiera soportado, pero compramos lo indispensable y una que otra cosa más.

Después de estar un rato en la tienda revise la lista que Alice me había dado y ya la tenía completa, yo por mi parte había traído otras cosas para el desayuno, leche, huevos, jugo, harina y cosas para los niños, verdura, frutas , carne.

Estábamos listos para ir a pagar todo lo que llevábamos, nos formamos en la fila más corta y rápido avanzo, la señorita marco las cosas y pagamos.

Subir las bolsas al carro fue una experiencia nueva para mí, no por el hecho de hacer las compras yo las hacia seguido con Alice, si no por estar con Anthony y Carmen mientras ponía las bolsas en la cajuela ellos las revisaban para ver que podían comer, cuando termine de subirlas busque un chocolate en barra y lo di a los niños, ellos se pusieron contentos.

Al llegar a mi casa no baje a los niños, simplemente me estacione en la entrada y entre corriendo por la maleta que me esperaba junto a la puerta, no estuve más que dos minutos allí, mire de reojo mi casa y pensé que pronto regresaría a ella, no tuve tiempo de ponerme triste, tenía muchas cosas en mi cabeza, la cena para los niños y Edward (tengo que confesar que estoy algo emocionada y nerviosa por ver a Edward esta noche).

Subí la maleta al coche y me dirigí a casa de Edward.

Rose me había hecho un mapa para no perderme, la casa de Edward estaba cerca de la casa de sus papas así que no tuve mayor trabajo en encontrarla.

Cuando me estacione frente a la casa, vi que era hermosa, no tan grande como la casa de sus papas, pero tenía el mismo estilo un jardín amplio afuera, con algunos arbustos y un árbol que daba una linda bienvenida a la casa.

Baje a los niños y corrieron a la entrada, mientras yo buscaba las llaves en mi bolso, cuando por fin las encontré me di cuenta que solo eran dos llaves una gorda y una delgada, la gorda pertenecía a una chapa grande y gruesa y la delgada a otra.

Primero metí la llave gorda y le di vuelta hasta que ya no pude mas y por ultimo metí la delgada al momento de girarla la puerta se abrió, el olor de la casa me embriago era el olor a Edward, su casa olía a el, lo primero que veías era un tapete color verde que tenía unas letras grandes que decía Bienvenido a Casa y junto a las letras un león muy colorido, supuse que los niños lo habían escogido, los niños entraron corriendo y subieron las escaleras, yo por mi parte me quede parada en la entrada, viendo lo que sería mi casa por dos semanas. La casa estaba muy bien decorada, con cuadros en las paredes y unos lindos sillones en la sala, el color de la pared era entre un amarillo crema o algo más tenue, al fondo tenía un pasillo que podría llevar a la cocina. Pero cuando me dirigía para allá, bajaron los niños corriendo.

-Bella ven te enseñamos la casa.

Los niños tomaron mis manos y apenas me dio tiempo de cerrar la puerta a mis espaldas, subimos corriendo las escaleras y lo primero que encontramos fue una planta hermosa de sombra al inicio de un pasillo que al final tenía un ventanal enorme que daba hacia la calle.

El piso del pasillo era de madera y tenía una alfombra larga en un todo gris había una mesa donde estaba algo de correspondencia y arriba un cuadro que no pude reconocer, parecía arte abstracto (tendría que preguntarle a Edward), caminamos unos paso y allí estaba una puerta los niños la abrieron y me dijeron que ese era el cuarto de sus papas, lo primero que veías al entrar era una cama enorme (que estaba des tendida) enfrente un mueble con una televisión, un equipo de sonido y algunos libros al fondo, al fondo una ventana y otra puerta. Me dirigí hacia la puerta y vi que era un closet enorme toda la ropa de Edward esta allí, pero no vi nada de Tanya, los trajes bien colgados, junto a las camisas y otras prendas, un lugar con ropa doblada y unos cajones donde podría guardar más cosas. En la parte baja estaban sus zapatos acomodados por colores, negros, azules, cafés y de diversos tonos, al igual que los trajes y las camisas.

Al fondo vi que había otra puerta cuando la abrí, me sorprendí al ver el baño más grande que había visto en toda mi vida, tenía una tina enorme y un espejo tan grande que nos veíamos reflejados los tres, todo se veía limpio, lo único que desentonaba en este cuarto era la cama des tendida pero aparte de eso todo estaba acomodado en su lugar.

Salimos del cuarto al pasillo nuevamente y los niños me llevaron a la siguiente puerta, cuando lo abrí me di cuenta que no era un cuarto tan grande como el primero pero se veía acogedor, tenía todo lo necesario, una cama un mueble para la ropa, una mesa y un sillón, un mueble con televisión y un ventanal, Anthony me dijo que ese sería mi cuarto. No me podía quejar lo mejor es que estaba junto al cuarto de Edward, a lo mejor si tenía una pesadilla podía ir corriendo a su cuarto y refugiarme en sus brazos. ES BROMA

Enfrente de mi puerta había otra puerta cuando la abrí vi que era el baño que a mi correspondía compartir con los niños ya que nuestros cuartos no tenían un baño propio solo el de Edward y Tanya.

Al fondo había una última puerta y supe de inmediato que era el cuarto de los niños, al entrar me di cuenta de lo afortunados que eran, era un cuarto enorme con dos camas grandes para dos niños tan pequeños, de inmediato descubrí que cama pertenecía a cada uno, la cama de Carmen tenía una hermosa colcha de princesas y la de Anthony tenía una con coches. Había un mesa donde cabían los dos perfectamente y seguro allí harían su tarea o jugarían, junto a la pared tenían un librero lleno de juguetes y de libros y un baúl que cuando lo abrió Anthony que allí había más juguetes, su armario no era muy grande pero pude descubrir que estaba lleno de ropa y de zapatos de los dos niños.

Cerramos la puerta y salimos directo a la planta de abajo, yo ya había visto la sala, los niños me mostraron el comedor y la cocina, tenía que admitirlo toda la casa estaba de lujo, lo único extraño es que busque algunas fotografías y no encontré nada. Mis papas por ejemplo tenían nuestra casa llena de fotos nuestras en diferente etapas de nuestra vida, pero aquí no había nada de eso.

Cuando regresamos hacia la puerta principal, descubrí que me había faltado una habitación pero cuando intente entrar vi que la puerta estaba cerrada.

**-Ese es el estudio de mi papa, solo que lo cierra porque no le gusta que juguemos con sus papeles.**

Esta declaración me extraño, mi papa nunca nos había cerrado la entrada de su lugar privado lo único que tenia llave en la casa era el lugar donde guardaba su arma, ya que mi papa era policía, ahora ya esta jubilado.

**-Bueno niños ahora bajemos las cosas del coche para iniciar con la tarea y la cena.**

Ellos salieron disparados de la casa y me ayudaron con las bolsas que no pesaban mucho, cuando me di cuenta ya había bajado todo lo del coche, hasta mi maleta, no la subí hasta que llegara Edward y me indicara donde era mi cuarto (aun que yo ya sabía donde era)

Busque las mochilas de los niños y entramos a la cocina, la mesa se me hizo la más adecuada para ponerlos a trabajar mientras yo hacia la cena, cuando mire mi reloj vi que el día se me había pasado rápido y ya no faltaba mucho para que Edward llegara a la casa, así que inicie con mi trabajo, empecé poniendo a los niños a resolver su tarea diciéndoles que si necesitaban ayuda yo estaba allí para ellos, la tarea de Carmen era muy fácil ella tenía que iluminar un dibujo y Anthony por su parte tenía que copiar algunas palabras a su cuaderno, mientras ellos trabajaban en sus cosas yo inicie con mi tarea de la cena, primero por agua a calentar.

**-¿Anthony donde están las ollas?**

**-En las puertas de abajo.**

**-Gracias.**

Guarde todo lo que me sobraba en el lugar que yo creía estaba bien, las cosas del refrigerador en el refrigerador, que cuando lo abrí me di cuenta que Rose no exageraba con lo de que no había nada de comer, así era, solo había un bote con un poquito de leche, yo no había comprado muchas cosas, pero el refrigerador se veía lleno a comparación de cómo lo había encontrado.

Tuve que abrir todas las puertas y cajones para encontrarles lugar a las demás cosas que traía, poco a poco me fui familiarizando con las cosas en la cocina, pronto dominaría todo.

Gracias a las instrucciones que Alice me había escrito la cena estuvo listo muy rápidamente y aun que este mal que lo diga yo, olía bien, aparte de la pasta prepare una ensalada para acompañarla y partí un poco de pan.

Revise la tarea de los niños y también ya habían terminado, recogimos todo lo que había sobre la mesa eh iniciamos a prepáranos para la cena.

Anthony saco un mantel de un cajón para ponerlo en la mesa. Carmen me mostro donde estaban los platos y yo los saque y los puse en la mesa, pusimos los cubierto y unos vasos, todo parecía listo para la cena.

Mientras mande a los niños a lavarse las manos pensé en llamar a Alice para ver cómo le había ido, saque mi teléfono celular y marque su número.

**-Bueno.**

**-Hola Alice, ¿Cómo te fue hoy?**

**-Hola Bella, en este momento pensaba en ti. ¿Cómo te va en tu papel de mama?**

No supe que contestar, el comentario de Alice fue muy directo y no quiere decir que yo no me sintiera como una mama, pero no creo que fuera adecuado pensar así sobre mi ayuda hacia Rose y Edward.

**-supongo que bien.**

**-Bueno mañana tendrás que contármelo todo, tengo noticias para ti ya encontré a la persona perfecta para ayudarnos en la tienda.**

**-Alice eso es grandioso, ¿ y cómo es ella?**

**-Es muy linda su nombre es Ángela, mañana la conocerás, ya verás que te cae muy bien.**

En ese momento escuche que la puerta de la entrada se abría, mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido y fuerte y fue cuando lo vi entrar, tan guapo, tan perfecto, era Edward vestido con un traje negro, con una camisa azul cielo (ya saben mi color favorito) una corbata de rayas de diferentes tonalidades de azul y blanco y unos relucientes zapatos negros, por un segundo deje de respirar, no podía creer que yo estuviera frente a ese dios griego.

**-Bella me escuchas.**

**-Si Alice, solo que Edward viene llegando, mañana hablamos te quiero mucho.**

**-Está bien, cuídate mucho y si necesitas algo háblame por favor.**

**-Así lo hare.**

Cuando colgué Edward estaba justo frente a mí, ya se había quitado el saco en su mano traía una bolsa como de regalo.

**-Hola **

**-Hola Edward.**

**-Huele muy bien ¿Qué es?**

**-La cena.**

Su mirada se fijo en la mesa y sus ojos se abrieron muy grandes.

**-Bella no era necesario que hicieras cena, podíamos salir a alguna lugar, no quiero que trabajes más de la cuenta.**

**-No es nada es un placer ayudar, aparte es algo sencillo, nada fuera de lo común.**

**-Pues huele muy rico.**

Nos miramos por un momento a los ojos

**-Papi ya llegaste.**

Los niños corrieron hacia la cocina, Edward los abrazo muy fuerte.

**-Papi Bella hizo de cenar.**

**-Es lo que veo Anthony, Bella nosotros no estamos acostumbrados a todo esto.**

**-Bueno entonces déjense consentir por mi hoy.**

**-Papi que traes en la bolsa.**

**-mmmm la bolsa, así esta bolsa es un regalo para Bella para darle la bienvenida a la casa.**

El me entrego la bolsa y me sentí apenada porque yo no esperaba esto, cuando la abrí me quede boqui abierta, no lo podía creer ¿Cómo Edward lo sabía?

**-¿Qué es Bella?**

**-Es mi flor favorita un Jazmín azul.**

Saque la planta llena de flores de la bolsa.

-**Edward muchas gracias,¿ pero como supiste que esta era mi flor favorita?**

**-Que no sabes que un buen reportero jamás revelara su fuente, ¿Te gusto?**

**-Me encanto muchas gracias**, no lo pensé y le di un beso en la mejilla, de inmediato me sonroje y él se quedo parado allí por la impresión.

**-Bueno será mejor que nos sentemos a cenar, niños acomódense en una silla mientras yo sirvo la cena.**

Todos se sentaron en sus lugares mientras yo tome la olla con la pasta y empecé a servir, cuando termine puse la ensalada en la mesa para que tomaran lo que quisieran.

Cuando los niños probaron la pasta me dijeron que estaba muy rica que les había gustado, Carmen me dijo que esto era mucho mejor que el cereal de osos que comían toda las noches. Tenía que comprarle algo a Alice para agradecerle la ayuda con la cena.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, Edward les pidió a los niños que subieran a su cuarto a cambiarse mientras él y yo recogíamos los platos de la cena y los lavábamos.

**-Yo seco y tú lavas**. Me dijo de inmediato y yo acepte.

Mientras lavábamos los platos el me conto lo que había hecho en su día, su trabajo, la entrevista que había hecho y lo bien que le había ido.

Cuando fue mi turno le conté todo desde que llegue a la librería, cuando fui por Rose y luego al súper, nuestra llegada aquí, no deje nada sin contar.

Cuando terminamos de arreglar la cocina, Edward me dijo que subiéramos para que viera donde me quedaría a dormir.

Tome mi planta en las manos y empecé a caminar por el corredor, cuando iba a tomar mi maleta para subirla, el me la quito de las manos y me dijo que él la subiría.

Yo acepte y empecé a subir la escalera.

Cuando llegamos al final de la escalera, me fije que todo estuviera igual que cuando habíamos llegado y parecía así, Edward señalo la puerta de su cuarto.

Y cuando iba a hablar yo me adelante.

**-Deja adivino, este es tu cuarto.**

El me miro sorprendido mientras yo le hacia una sonrisa picara

**-¿cómo lo supiste?**

**-Puedo adivinar cosas.** Yo estaba muy divertida, jugando con Edward.

**-Es mentira, si eres tan buena dime que hay detrás de cada puerta.**

**-Claro lo hare**. Yo camine muy confiada por el pasillo me di vuelta para que Edward me viera directamente a mí, cerré mis ojos y pase mi mano por la puerta que seguía hice un ruido raro con mi boca cerrada, algo así como un aummmm, cuando abrí mis ojos Edward me veía extrañado, como si quisiera salir corriendo, yo mordí mi labio para no reírme.

**-Este es el cuarto donde yo me quedare, aquí tenemos un baño y la última puerta es donde duermen los niños.**

La cara de Edward se puso un poco pálida como si no lo creyera para rematar su cara le dije.

**-¿Edward?**

**-Si**

**-Tiende tu cama.**

Sus ojos se hicieron tan grandes como una canica y su cara se puso de un tono rojo, yo no sabía si reír o correr para ver si estaba bien.

**-¿Como lo haces?**

**-Te lo dije veo cosas.**

Cuando le iba a decir que estaba jugando, se abrió la puerta del cuarto de los niños y salió Anthony ya traía puesta su pijama.

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-Nada Anthony, tu papa me muestra la casa.**

**-¿Otra vez?, nosotros ya se la enseñamos papi.**

Los ojos de Edward se llenaron de fuego cuando escucho las palabras de Anthony parecía molesto por dos segundos pero de repente empezó a reír muy fuerte, esto me hizo sentir tranquila yo también empecé a reír, de inmediato salió Carmen corriendo para ver qué pasaba, sus caritas iban de Edward a mí y luego de nuevo a su papa.

Cuando por fin me calme, abrí la puerta del cuarto donde me quedaría y le pedí a Edward que dejara la maleta allí, el lo hizo, todos nos quedamos parados frente a la puerta.

Edward miro su reloj y dijo

**- Bueno niños 30 minutos y a dormir, **

**-pero papa es muy temprano.**

**- nada de temprano mañana hay escuela y no quiero que le den trabajo a Bella.**

**-¿ya se lavaron los dientes?**

Los dos niños movieron su cabeza en forma negativa.

**-Bueno a lavarse los dientes y a acostarse en su cama.**

**-Papi, ¿podemos leer un libro?**

**-Claro que sí, pero primero a lavarse los dientes.**

Los niños entraron directo al baño se escuchaban sus risitas.

Por un momento me sentí incomoda este era un momento muy familiar y yo no sabía si quedarme o meterme a mi cuarto, cuando iba a abrir la puerta Anthony tomo mi mano y me dijo que fuéramos a leer una historia, yo acepte su mano y lo seguí hacia su cuarto.

Carmen venia con Edward atrás de nosotros, cuando entramos al cuarto Anthony corrió a su cama y se acostó, yo abrí las cobijas para que el estuviera mas cómodo.

Edward hizo lo mismo con Carmen y le entrego su dinosaurio que era su compañero fiel, desde el primer día que lo había tenido.

**-¿Bueno que historia leeremos hoy?**

**-La del conejito**, grito Carmen

**-Muy bien la del conejito**, Edward tomo un libro y se sentó junto a Carmen yo hice lo mismo pero en la cama de Anthony

Edward busco en el libro la historia y cuando la encontró empezó a leer.

_Hubo una vez en un lugar una época de muchísima sequía y hambre para los animales. Un conejito muy pobre caminaba triste por el campo cuando se le apareció un mago que le entregó un saco con varias ramitas."Son mágicas, y serán aún más mágicas si sabes usarlas" El conejito se moría de hambre, pero decidió no morder las ramitas pensando en darles buen uso. _

_Al volver a casa, encontró una ovejita muy viejita y pobre que casi no podía caminar."Dame algo, por favor", le dijo. El conejito no tenía nada salvo las ramitas, pero como eran mágicas se resistía a dárselas. Sin embargó, recordó como sus padres le enseñaron desde pequeño a compartirlo todo, así que sacó una ramita del saco y se la dió a la oveja. Al instante, la rama brilló con mil colores, mostrando su magia. El conejito siguió contrariado y contento a la vez, pensando que había dejado escapar una ramita mágica, pero que la ovejita la necesitaba más que él. Lo mismo le ocurrió con un pato ciego y un gallo cojo, de forma que al llegar a su casa sólo le quedaba una de las ramitas._

_Al llegar a casa, contó la historia y su encuentro con el mago a sus papás, que se mostraron muy orgullosos por su comportamiento. Y cuando iba a sacar la ramita, llegó su hermanito pequeño, llorando por el hambre, y también se la dió a él. _

_En ese momento apareció el mago con gran estruendo, y preguntó al conejito ¿Dónde están las ramitas mágicas que te entregué? ¿qué es lo que has hecho con ellas? El conejito se asustó y comenzó a excusarse, pero el mago le cortó diciendo ¿No te dije que si las usabas bien serían más mágicas?. ¡Pues sal fuera y mira lo que has hecho!_

_Y el conejito salió temblando de su casa para descubrir que a partir de sus ramitas, ¡¡todos los campos de alrededor se habían convertido en una maravillosa granja llena de agua y comida para todos los animales!!_

_Y el conejito se sintió muy contento por haber obrado bien, y porque la magia de su generosidad hubiera devuelto la alegría a todos_

Cuando El termino de leer la historia yo estaba como ida, por haber escuchado su voz, los niños estaban tranquilos ya recostados en la cama.

**-Buenas noches Carmen**, Edward le dio un beso en la frente, luego camino hacia donde yo estaba con Anthony, yo me puse de pie para no estorbar.

**-Buenas noches Anthony.**

**-Buenas noches papi. Buenas noches Bella**.

Que duerman bien niños, hasta mañana.

Edward prendió una lámpara de noche junto a un pequeño buro, yo me imagine que los niños aun le tenían miedo a la oscuridad. Yo salí primero del cuarto y Edward atrás de mi cerró la puerta, caminamos unos pasos y nos alejamos de la puerta de los niños.

Mire mi reloj y vi que era muy temprano para mi, tendría que acostumbrarme a ir a dormir más temprano, cuando iba a entrar a mi cuarto, sentí la mano de Edward, que detuvo la mía.

**-¿Quieres platicar un rato?**

**-Claro**

**-Ven vamos a mi cuarto**.

Yo no respondí solo moví mi cabeza para decir si

Edward camino hacia su cuarto y jamás soltó mi mano abrió la puerta y entramos.

**-Siéntate donde quieras** me dijo.

Vi su cama y luego lo mire a él.

**-Lo siento no me dio tiempo de arreglarla, esperare a que venga la señora Mary**.

**-¿La señora Mary?**

**-Rose ¿no te conto que 3 veces por semana viene una señora a hacer la limpieza? **

**-Bueno La señora Mary nos ayuda con la limpieza viene 3 veces por semana y hace la limpieza y si encuentra algo en el refrigerador nos hace de comer, pero como casi nunca hay nada es raro.**

**-Es verdad ¿porque no hay nada en de comer en tu casa?**

**-No me voy a justificar, pero yo nunca he hecho las compras, Tanya se encarga de eso**.

Yo lo mire de nuevo tratando de darle tranquilidad.

**-No te preocupes yo hare las compras de la casa.**

**-¿en verdad**?, te lo voy a agradecer mucho. En ese momento Edward busco en su bolsillo y saco su cartera, la abrió y busco en ella una tarjeta, la saco y la dirigió hacia mí.

**-Toma, esta es mi tarjeta, úsala cuando la necesites.**

**-No Edward yo no puedo aceptarla**. Los colores se subieron a mi cara.

**-Bella por favor acéptala, mira no quiero que tu gastes tu dinero en cosas para mi casa esto solo es para que tú puedas compra lo que quieras, igual para los niños.**

**-Lo siento Edward pero no la puedo aceptar.**

**-Bueno hagamos un trato tú y yo, Haz una lista de todo lo que necesitemos para estos días y el fin de semana vamos y lo compramos, mientras tu gurdas mi tarjeta por si tienes una emergencia.**

**-Ok no voy a discutir esto contigo, guardare la tarjeta y la usare solo si tengo una emergencia, Y no te preocupes yo hago la lista y vamos de compras el fin de semana. **

El me entrego la tarjeta en la mano y la guarde en una bolsita que tiene mi falda allí no la perdería, de inmediato vi de nuevo su cama no pude soportarlo mas, tome las almohadas y las deje sobre un sillón que tenia, el me dio una mirada confundida yo no le hice caso, simplemente me dispuse a tender de nuevo esa cama.

**-Hablando del fin de semana ¿Tienes algún plan?**

**-No que yo sepa, podemos hacer lo que tú quieras.**

Mi cara se puso de nuevo roja,

**-Bueno es que pensaba que el sábado podríamos ir de día de campo con los niños, conozco un lugar que es perfecto, ¿claro si tu quieres?**

**-Por mi está bien Bella, suena divertido y la verdad los niños casi no salen de la ciudad les caerá bien el aire fresco.**

**-Edward está bien si invito a Alice y Jasper.**

**-Claro Bella podemos salir todos juntos, tus amigos son mis amigos.**

En este punto de la plática yo estaba de un lado de la cama y Edward del otro, subiendo las cobijas y acomodándola cama, ya casi terminábamos. Le pase una de las almohadas y la puso en su lugar mientras yo ponía la otra del otro lado.

**-Bueno mañana le comento a Alice, para ver si a ella le gusta la idea.**

-Perfecto.

Cuando terminamos de la cama los dos nos quedamos viendo yo me sentí un poco extraña no sabia que hacer o que decir.

**-Gracias por ayudarme con mi cama.**

**-De nada Edward, fue un placer. Creo que es hora de que te deje dormir mañana tienes que madrugar.**

**-No te vayas aun, quédate un rato más.**

**-Está bien,** me senté en el borde de la cama y Edward me miro muy atentamente.

**-hoy te vez hermosa Bella**

No lo pude evitar mi cara se puso de miles de colores sentí que mis mejillas explotarían por escuchar aquellas palabras.

**-Gracias.**

El se sentó frente a mí en el sillón, tomo el control remoto y prendió el estéreo una música instrumental sonó, era un piano que tocaba una melodía muy agradable.

**-Cuéntame más de ti.**

**-¿Que quieres saber?**

**-Todo lo que quieras contarme.**

Bueno no supe por dónde empezar, así que le conté desde el principio, sobre mis padres lo que ellos hacían, que era hija única, algunas cosas sobre mi infancia, mis años de escuela, mi ida a la universidad sobre mi amistad con Alice y Emmett, como fue que pusimos nuestro negocio juntas. En pocas palabras le conté de todo, desde anécdotas divertidas, vergonzosas, tristes. Edward parecía muy entretenido con mi platica, el hablaba poco, solo para hacerme alguna pregunta de vez en cuando pero cuando le contaba algo chistoso el reía a carcajadas o cuando le contaba algo vergonzoso yo veía en su mirada ganas de querer reír, pero no lo hacía por respeto a mí.

Cuando termine mi relato no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero tenía la boca seca de tanto hablar, Edward me miro a los ojos, directamente, era tan lindo lo único que yo esperaba en ese momento era Besarlo, sentir sus labios sobre los míos, su aliento dentro de mi boca, no puedo explicar porque tenía ese sentimiento o ese deseo pero simplemente era lo que yo quería.

**-Ahora si me voy** (antes de que me lance a tus brazos y te pida que me hagas tuya) **que descanses Edward.**

El se vio sorprendido por un minuto.

**-Igual tu Bella, cualquier cosa que necesites me avisas estoy en el cuarto de junto.**

**-Claro yo te aviso.**

Al cerrar la puerta me recargue en ella, cerré mis ojos, apreté mis puños y respire profundo.

Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue Edward, si hubiera un concurso del chico más guapo del mundo el ganaría sin dudas ese premio, no lo podía creer, yo estaba aquí en su casa, pasaría la noche casi junto a él.

Después de respirar un poco entre al cuarto donde me quedaría, hoy no tenía ganas de desempacar así que solo buscaría mi pijama y mi cepillo de dientes y me metería a la cama.

Cuando busque mi pijama me di cuenta que no había cambiado la ropa que Alice había metido en mi maleta, así que solo tenía dos opciones de pijama para esta noche unos shorts y camiseta que coordinaban o un camisón cortitito negro, la mejor opción fueron los shorts y camiseta, nadie me vería con ellos, tome mi cepillo de dientes y de cabello y fui directo al baño, cepille mi cabello un poco y pensé en amarrarlo pero sería mejor dejarlo así, luego cepille mis dientes hasta dejarlos completamente limpios, Salí del baño y entre corriendo a mi cuarto, me cambie la ropa por la pijama, mi ropa la doble y la puse sobre una de las mesas, mañana buscaría un lugar para poner mi ropa sucia.

Cuando estuve lista, me senté sobre la cama para sentir que tan blanda seria y me lleve la sorpresa de que era algo dura, me costaría trabajo dormirme, destendi la cama y me acosté sobre las sabanas estaban limpias ya que el olor era a suavizante, la almohada está bien para mi, después de un rato de buscar como acomodarme, me quede viendo el techo y sin notarlo me quede dormida.

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

Tengo que decir que este es el capítulo más grande que he escrito fueron 22 páginas y mas de 8 mil palabras, espero que les guste y tengo que confesar que me tarde más de 3 días escribiéndolo.

Tengo que agradecerles a muchas de ustedes que me hayan escrito en los dos anteriores capítulos, pero prometo que para el próximo si pongo los agradecimientos personales.

Escríbanme mucho para saber si les gusto este primer día de Bella con Edward o si les parece horrendo el capitulo o aburrido, espero todos sus comentarios.


	19. ¿EsTo Es Un SuEÑO?

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, pero la trama de esto sí es mía**_

Si es bueno vivir,

todavía es mejor soñar,

y lo mejor de todo,

despertar - A. Machado

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Todo estaba muy oscuro en mi cuarto y no lo entendía, la ventana al fondo siempre dejaba entrar un poco de luz de la luna, mire el reloj y vi que eran las 4 de la mañana, pero ¿porque estoy despierta? estaba muy desorientada.

Entonces escuche el ruido de nuevo, ese ruido que me había medio despertado o

¿Seguía dormida?, no sé si esto es un sueño.

Me levante algo más torpe de lo normal, salí de mi cuarto y busque la escalera, no recordaba que la escalera fuera así, esto debe ser un sueño.

Cuando llegue al final de la escalera, me di cuenta que no estaba en mi casa o ¿sí?, se veía distinto todo, esto tenía que ser un sueño, si eso era, esto es un sueño y yo despertare en cualquier momento, ¿les ha pasado que sienten que su sueño es muy real? y que lo que sueñan no es un sueño si no la realidad, a mi me está pasando eso ahora, pero estoy segura que esto es un sueño.

Camine hacia la dirección de donde venia el ruido y vi una luz muy tenue, como la un foco pero no alumbraba mucho, cuando llegue al lugar de donde venia la luz lo vi parado como un ángel, el estaba de espalda sirviéndose un café, lo supe por el olor.

No sabía que en los sueños se podía oler, pero esto tenía que ser un sueño, solo en mis sueños estaba Edward.

Cuando el volteo me miro directo a los ojos y mas allá, me vio de arriba hacia abajo con una mirada que no pude comprender y de inmediato vi hacia abajo para comprender porque su mirada y lo comprendí todo, traía una pijama muy corta, unos shorts súper cortitos y una camiseta de tirantes semi transparente que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, de inmediato me puse roja, pero 2 segundos después comprendí que no tenia porque ponerme así, esto es un sueño.

**-Hola** dije

**-Hola **

**-¿Qué haces aquí?** le pregunte,

Edward me vio un poco extrañado

**-Tomando café.**

Si esto tiene que ser un sueño. Me acerque hacia donde él estaba, cuando nos separaban 2 pasos, me quede parada frente a él, si esto era un sueño nadie puede ser tan perfecto y el se veía perfecto, en un traje azul marino una camisa blanca y una corbata que combinaba a la perfección con el traje, el estaba impecable.

Toque su rostro con mi mano, el me miro fijamente pero no se movió, este es el mejor sueño de mi vida.

**-¿Que piezas?** el me pregunto.

**-En lo perfecto que eres**. Dije sin ninguna pena, no tenía nada de malo declarar mi amor a un espejismo. El se sorprendió un poco, pero aun así no se quito, siguió permitiendo que lo tocara.

**-Hueles muy bien**, me acerque un paso más.

**-¿Bella estas bien?**

**-Claro, este es el mejor sueño de mi vida.**

**-¿Que te hace pensar que esto es un sueño?**

Su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, pero esto tenía que ser un sueño. El estaba aquí y yo junto a él y no había ninguna posibilidad de que yo viviera esto en la realidad.

-**Bueno sé que esto es un sueño, porque no estoy en mi casa, estoy en un lugar que no conozco y tu estas aquí tan perfecto, esto tiene que ser un sueño**.

El camino el paso que hacía falta para estar totalmente juntos.

**-¿Entonces esto es un sueño?**

**-Sí.**

Su mirada cambio totalmente, puso sus manos sobre mis brazos y los guio para que los pusiera al rededor de su cuello, después el puso su manos en mi cintura eh inclino su rostro lo mas que pudo y sus labios casi tocaban mis labios.

**-¿Podemos hacer más interesante tu sueño?**

Ahora estaba segura que esto era un sueño, Edward jamás me diría eso, pero aun en mis sueños el tenia el mismo efecto en mi, pude sentir como mis piernas temblaron cuando escuche sus palabras.

**-¿Y cómo lo haremos?**

-A si

Y en un momento sentí sus labios sobre los míos, en un beso lento muy lento, sus labios se movían sobre los míos, después pude sentir su lengua caliente rosando mis labios, su aliento era a café, en ese momento sentí pena porque yo no había lavado los dientes, pero que importaba eso era un sueño, así que abrí mi boca para recibir un beso más profundo, algo más atrevido, sus manos subieron por mi espalda acariciándola, mis manos se habían enredado en su cabello color bronce. El empezó a caminar llevándome hacia atrás nos detuvimos cuando sentí la pared atrás de mi.

El dejo de besarme pero no de tocarme, sus labios fueron bajando por mi cuello lentamente, sus manos ya estaban adentro de mi blusa, las podía sentir tocando mi espalda desnuda, sus besos eran dulces muy tiernos, sus manos pasaron al frente y las sentí en mi estomago acariciándolo, todo esto me estremecía.

Baje mis manos y las puse en su cintura por adentro del saco eh hice que se acercara mas, lo único que nos separaba era la ropa, yo podía sentir su cuerpo latiendo sobre el mío, el bulto en sus pantalones me dijo que él me deseaba tanto como yo a él.

¡Este era el mejor sueño de mi vida!

La cercanía de su cuerpo me hicieron dejar salir un pequeño suspiro, sus manos siguieron explorando bajo mi blusa, sus labios se encontraron de nuevo con los míos eh iniciamos un beso más profundo.

Pero de repente él se paró en seco.

Sus ojos me miraron fijamente y yo no comprendí por que el no continuaba si yo lo deseaba mucho.

**-¿Porque te detienes?**

**-No estoy listo para esto.** Me respondió.

Mi corazón sintió una punzada muy fuerte, se rompió en 1000 pedazos, mi sueño se convertía en una abrir y cerrar de ojos en una pesadilla, porque mi cerebro me jugaba esta mala pasada.

Lo solté de inmediato y me separe, mis ojos se llenaron de agua, estaba a punto de salir corriendo, no puedo creer que hasta en mis sueños Edward me rechazaba.

**-Bella no te pongas así, el empezó a tocar mi cabello. Eres una mujer muy hermosa, pero no quiero que sufras, quiero que los dos estemos muy seguros de que queremos hacer esto.**

Con sus dedos paso por mis ojos y limpio las lagrimas que iniciaban a salir de ellos.

**-Quiero que sepas que lo que siento por ti no lo he sentido por ningún otra mujer y no quiero arruinarlo, quiero que esto funcione, por ti y por mí.**

Mi corazón latió de nuevo con normalidad, el se preocupaba por mí, bueno no entendía la forma de trabajar de mi cerebro, esto solo es un sueño, ¿no es mas fácil solo tener sexo y ya?

**-Este es el sueño más raro que eh tenido en mi vida, será mejor despertar ya.**

Se dibujo una risa en la cara de Edward como si lo que yo le decía fuera un chiste.

**-Tengo una idea**. Me dijo

**-¿Qué idea?**

**-Ven**

El jalo mi mano e inicio a dirigirme por un pasillo y llegamos a las escaleras que había visto inicialmente, todo estaba en total oscuridad, subimos por ellas y encontramos la puerta de la que yo había salido, la de mi cuarto. Edward la abrió muy despacio y entramos.

**-Ven recuéstate**.

Yo obedecí de inmediato, este era el sueño es muy raro, pero muy raro.

**-¿Y ahora qué hago?**

**-Recuéstate y cierra tus ojos, trata de relajarte**.

Yo empecé a reír, esto era tan absurdo

**-¿De qué te ríes?**

**-De que este es el sueño más raro que he tenido me siento como Alicia en el país de las maravillas.**

**-Solo trata de relajarte y veras que cuando despiertes todo será mucho mejor.**

**-Está bien Me voy a relajar.**

Edward se quedo muy callado y por un segundo creí que había desaparecido.

**-¿Edward?**

**-Mande Bella.**

**-Creo que te amo.**

El se quedo muy callado, pero no podía ver su cara, la habitación estaba muy obscura.

El suspiro.

**-Bella, yo también creo que estoy enamorado de ti. Ahora relájate.**

El empezó a tararear una melodía muy hermosa, algo como una canción de cuna, yo al escuchar la música me relaje y me perdí de nuevo en la obscuridad.

Cuando mi despertador sonó, estaba muy confundida había tenido el sueño más raro de mi vida, algo sobre Edward y yo en un lugar extraño, el y yo besándonos, cuando le contara a Alice mi sueño se reiría mucho de mí.

Me estire un poco en la cama pero me dolió la espalda esta cama es algo dura, ¿cama dura?, mi cama no es nada dura, cuando abrí mis ojos me asuste, este no era mi cuarto, las paredes son de otro color y los muebles distintos, cuando intente moverme más sobre la cama sentí que algo me estorbaba. Voltee para ver que era y me di cuenta que no era algo si no alguien.

Carmen estaba acostada en mi cama, cuando la vi allí acostada conmigo sentí que todo el peso del mundo se venía sobre mí, ¡no estaba en mi casa, estaba en casa de Edward!

**-Carmen, cariño despierta.**

La niña se movió algo,

**-mmmmmmmm**

**-Carmen despierta**

**-Mande**

**-Hola cariño, buenos días.**

**-Hola Bella.**

**-Cariño que haces en mi cama.**

**-Bueno mmmmmmmmmm**

**-No te preocupes dime que paso**

**-Bueno es que en la madugada tuve miedo y fui codiendo al cuadto de mi papi pero el ya no estaba, entonces vine a buscadte y estabas muy dodmida y entonces me acoste contigo. ¿Estuvo mal?**

**-No cariño, está bien, cuando quieras eres bienvenida en mi cama.**

Carmen me dio la sonrisa más grande que nunca antes me había dado.

**-Bueno apurémonos porque se nos hace tarde.**

Fuimos corriendo a buscar a Anthony que estaba muy dormido, lo desperté de inmediato y los metí a bañar, trate de tener mucho cuidado con ellos ya que nunca había bañado niños.

Cuando íbamos saliendo, vi a una señora subiendo las escaleras muy alegremente. Me asuste y grite muy fuerte.

La señora también se asusto y grito.

Los niños nos vieron muy divertidos.

**-¿Quién es usted?** le grite.

**-Esa pregunta tendría que hacérsela yo señorita y ¿qué hace con los niños del sr Edward?**

De inmediato recordé que Edward me había dicho que una señora venia a ayudarle con la limpieza.

**-¿Sra. Mari?**

**-Si soy yo ¿Quién es usted?**

**-Soy Bella amiga de Rose, vine a cuidar a los niños porque ella salió de viaje por su trabajo y como Edward tiene mucho trabajo no puede tender a los niños**

**-Ah usted es la señorita Bella, la señorita Rose me hablo de usted pero no me dijo que su viaje sería tan pronto.**

**-Si soy yo, ella se fue ayer y anoche llegue yo**.

**-Bueno será un honor poder ayudarle en lo que usted necesite.**

**-Muchas gracias Sra. Mari se lo agradezco mucho. ¿Puede ayudarme vistiendo a los niños mientras me baño?**

**-Claro señorita**

**-dígame Bella por favor. Niños vallan con la Sra. Mary para que los vista, mientras me baño rápido.**

Los niños salieron corriendo hacia su cuarto. Yo entre corriendo a mi cuarto tome mi toalla y lo que necesitaba para mi baño.

No tarde mucho en bañarme y vestirme cuando estuve lista, salí al cuarto de los niños, pero ellos no estaban allí, así que fui a buscarlos en la cocina. Cuando iba bajando las escaleras, recordé una parte de mi sueño, yo iba bajando por esa escalera hacia algún lugar.

Cuando llegue a la cocina, la Sra. Mary les daba de desayunar a los niños.

**-Sra. Mary no era necesario que les de desayunar a los niños, ya venía yo para eso, no quiero darle más trabajo del normal.**

Ella me miro muy extrañada como si yo le hablara en otro idioma.

**-¿Pasa algo?**

**-No Bella, lo que pasa es que la Sra. Tanya siempre quiere que yo le alimente a los niños.**

**-Bueno, yo solo no quiero darle más trabajo.**

**-No te preocupes es un gusto preparar el desayuno y más cuando hay comida en esta casa.**

Mire mi reloj y vi que era casi la hora de salir.

**-Bueno niños es hora de ir a la escuela, apúrense y vallan a lavarse los dientes.**

Tome sus loncheras y busque los sándwiches que ya había preparado en la noche, unos jugos y galletas y dividí todo en las loncheras de los niños para que no se pelaran.

La señora Mari me miro de nuevo yo me sentí un poco incomoda

-Discúlpame Bella, es que no puedo creer que esas cosas no las haga la mama de los niños. Pero bueno puedo hacerte la comida ¿si tú quieres?

Ignore el comentario sobre Tanya **– Con la comida no es necesario, pero si me ayuda con la cena se lo agradezco y otra cosa ahora que la conozco quiero pedirle un favor, bueno no hacerle una propuesta.**

**-Dime **

**-Se que usted solo viene 3 veces por semana, para la limpieza y otras cosas, mi propuesta es que venga toda la semana, solo mientras Rose no esté aquí, yo trabajo y no me da tiempo de hacer limpieza y como ve hoy ya no me dio tiempo de tender las camas de los niños, ni la de Edward, ni la mía. Yo le pago los días extras. ¿Qué dice?**

Ella lo pensó solo unos minutos.

**-De acuerdo, pero aparte de hacer la limpieza cocinare algo para la cena y dejare todo listo. ¿Eso está bien?**

**-Eso será de mucha ayuda para mí, se lo voy a agradecer mucho. Entonces ya quedamos mañana nos vemos aquí. Bueno fue un gusto conocerla y gracias de nuevo.**

Ella me dio una sonrisa y yo Salí de la cocina.

**-Niños vámonos es tarde**

Tome las loncheras de los niños y las mochilas ya las había dejado listas junto a la puerta de la casa.

Ellos bajaron corriendo de inmediato, los examine para ver si traían el uniforme bien y si estaban bien peinados, parecía que todo estaba correcto.

Así fue como transcurrió mi primera mañana en casa de Edward.

Fui deje a los niños en la escuela prometiendo que antes de que saliera yo ya estaría aquí por ellos, Anthony me dio un abrazo y Carmen un beso y se fueron corriendo hasta la escuela, vi mi reloj de nuevo y estaba justo a tiempo de llegar al trabajo.

Mientras iba manejando recordé un poco más del sueño que había tenido, las caricias que Edward me daba, mi cuerpo se estremeció de nuevo solo de pensar en las manos de Edward recorriendo mi cuerpo, aun que no recordaba bien creo que fue un muy buen sueño después de todo.

Cuando llegue al trabajo vi que la librería estaba abierta ya, pensé en la forma de pagarle todos los favores a Alice, ella me estaba ayudando mucho.

La librería se veía desierta, ¿Dónde estaría Alice?

**-¿Alice?**

**-Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?**

Una mujer salió de detrás del mostrador, era muy joven y bonita no creía que tuviera más años que yo. Pero su salida tan sorpresiva me asusto, así que hice lo normal y grite. Parecía que hoy iba a ser mi día de gritos.

**-¿Qué sucede?** Alice entro corriendo

**-Alice ¿Qué hace esta mujer aquí?**

**-Bella discúlpame ayer ya no pude contarte, pero contrate a Ángela como ayudante tuya, por eso esta aquí.**

**-Ah ok, ahora entiendo, discúlpame Ángela pero me asuste, yo soy Bella.**

**-Mucho gusto Bella yo soy Ángela.**

Ángela me conto un poco de su vida, me dijo que tenía 24 años al igual que nosotros había ido a la universidad y estudio contabilidad, pero cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente decidió que necesitaba un cambio, así que vino a la ciudad y como no había podido encontrar trabajo como contadora estaba aquí, no importaba el trabajo ella necesitaba el dinero para vivir.

Cuando termine de hablar con ella me sentí admiración por esa mujer ya que sus ganas por salir adelante eran inmensas, me parecía que nos llevaríamos muy bien.

Después de hablar de su sueldo (que pagaríamos entre Alice y yo) inicie mostrándole cómo funcionaba el sistema de los libros, como estaban acomodados y como podría encontrarlos más rápidamente.

Cuando me di cuenta ya era hora de ir por los niños.

El trafico me ayudo mucho ya que tuve la suerte de llegar 5 minutos antes de que salieran los niños, lo único que esperaba era no encontrarme con Jessica, ella era extraña y me asustaba.

Me senté en la misma banca que la última vez y mire el paisaje, trate de recordar más a fondo el sueño que había tenido con Edward, hasta ahora tenía algunos fragmentos, Edward y yo besándonos, tocándonos y luego ¿qué paso?, por más que trate no pude recordar.

-**Bella llegaste.**

Cuando me di cuenta Anthony y Carmen ya habían llegado hasta la banca.

**-Niños, ¿Cómo les fue en la escuela hoy?**

**-Bien, hoy la maestra nos dio una tarea para recortar.**

**-Muy bien Anthony y a ti Carmen ¿Cómo te fue?**

**-Bien, estuvimos ensayando la canción que cantaremos para el festival.**

**-Muy bien, creo que les fue súper hoy en la escuela, bueno tenemos que irnos.**

Mientras iba manejando Alice, me hablo para encontrarnos en un restauran y comer yo estuve de acuerdo ya que tenía muchas cosas que contarle.

Ella ya estaba en el restaurante esperándonos, cuando los niños la vieron corrieron hacia ella.

De inmediato pedimos de comer y empezamos la plática.

Ella me conto los últimos detalles de su relación con Jasper, cuando escuche su nombre recordé que tenía que invitarlos al día de campo, ella se emociono mucho y dijo que era una excelente idea, ella llevaría toda la comida y para que nosotros no nos preocupáramos.

**-Bella aparte de el día de campo, podemos ir a nadar, cerca del lugar que me dices hay un lago el tiempo es bueno para ir a nadar.**

**-Esa es una excelente idea Alice, no lo había pensado, pero tengo que ir a la casa por un traje de baño.**

**-No te preocupes yo te lo llevo ese día y te cambias allá.**

La plática siguió su curso, Carmen le pregunto cómo iba su disfraz, Alice prometió que cuando lo tuviera listo se lo daría.

Yo por mi parte le conté de mi noche y de parte de mi sueño, yo tenía razón Alice se burlo de mí y mis sueños extraños.

La tarde pasó sin novedad, los niños hicieron su tarea conmigo en la Librería, Ángela y yo platicamos mas, me conto que ella vivía sola aquí y que no tenía planes para este fin de semana, pensé que nadie debía pasar tiempo solo, así que invite a Ángela a ir con nosotros, ella al principio se negó pero después de insistirle un poco acepto la invitación, esto sería genial, mientras más gente mejor.

Cuando llego la hora de cerrar la tienda, estuve contenta de ir hacia la casa de Edward y descansar, mi primer día había pasado muy bien, con la ayuda de Alice y Ángela no tendría mayor problema con las actividades de los niños, en mi bolsa tenia la lista de actividades y al día siguiente Anthony tenía un partido de fut bol, esto no va a ser tan complicado como pensé.

El coche de Edward ya estaba en su lugar cuando llegamos a la casa por la tarde, yo estacione el coche de Rose en el lugar que quedaba y baje todas las cosas de los niños, ellos subieron corriendo la escalera para buscar a su papa, yo fui directo a la cocina para dejar algunas cosas que había traído y fue cuando lo vi, estaba de espaldas sirviéndose café, todo el aroma del café llenaba el ambiente y fue cuando recordé al 100% mi sueño, yo estaba confundida porque no me encontraba en mi cama, Salí del cuarto y baje la escalera, pase por el pasillo y al entrar lo vi tomando café de la misma forma que ahorita, entre nos besamos el me dijo que creía amarme, pero ¿fue un sueño? O ¿fue real?, el traía el mismo traje color azul, cuando el volteara podría ver la camisa y la corbata, así sabría si fue un sueño o fue real.

En eso se escucharon los gritos de los niños.

**-¿Papi donde estas?**

El volteo de inmediato y nos encontramos uno a otro, el se sorprendió de verme.

**-Hola Bella, ¿Qué tal tu día?**

Pude ver su camisa era color rosa y no traía corbata.

**-Hola Edward, mi día bueno, una pregunta **

**-Dime.**

**-¿En la mañana nos vimos?**

**-No que yo lo recuerde Bella, ¿Por qué?**

**-Es que tengo la impresión de que te vi en la mañana antes de que te fueras a trabajar.**

**-Eso no pudo ser porque Salí corriendo, se me hizo tarde.**

**-Esa es la camisa que traías en la mañana.**

**-Si Bella todo el día eh traído esta camisa, Estas muy rara, ¿te encuentras bien?**

**-si estoy bien, solo que tuve un sueño raro.**

**-Sueño raro y puedo saber de qué se trataba tu sueño.**

**-MMM no olvídalo es una tontería. **

Su risa era normal, no parecía que estuviera incomodo conmigo, esto es muy raro, a lo mejor si lo soñé.

Los niños entraron corriendo y saludaron a su papa con mucho cariño, el los abrazo y les pregunto cómo les había ido y escucho muy atento lo que ellos le contaban.

Carmen le conto que habíamos ido a comer con Alice y que el sábado que fuéramos de día de campo nadaríamos también y que ella quería llevar su traje rosa, a Edward le pareció bien que todos fuéramos a nadar el sábado. Anthony le conto que tenemos una nueva ayudante en la librería y que su maestra lo había felicitado por que había sacado puro 10 en su tarea, Edward me dio una mirada rara, pero no dijo nada, estuvieron un rato platicando mientras yo calentaba la cena mientras ellos platicaban.

La cena paso sin más contratiempos y cuando los niños terminaron los mande a cambiarse la ropa por el pijama.

Mientras lavaba los platos Edward se paro junto a mí, el secaba los platos.

-**Bella ¿Por qué contrataste una ayudante?**

La pregunta me extraño.

**-Porque ya no puedo sola con la librería, necesito alguien que me ayude.**

**-¿Esto es porque me ayudas con los niños?**

**-Tiene que ver, pero no al 100% la verdad es que ya no podía sola y los niños solo han sido un pretexto para adelantar la contratación.**

**-¿Estás segura?**

**-Claro Edward ¿Qué pasa?**

**-No quiero que tengas gastos extras por mi culpa, que por cuidar a los niños tengas que descuidar tu trabajo.**

**-No te preocupes, Alice y yo ya habíamos hablado esto y ella pagara la mitad del sueldo porque Ángela, también trabajara para ella. Y hablando de contrataciones, hoy conocí a la señora Mary y tengo que decirte algo, espero que no te moleste.**

**-¿Qué sucede?**

**-Pues le pedí que viniera todos los días mientras yo estoy aquí, hoy me ayudo con el desayuno y con los niños y ella preparo la cena, ella es de gran ayuda para nosotros, Espero no te moleste.**

Por un momento pensé que Edward se había molestado por haber tomado decisiones sobre su casa, el se veía muy pensativo.

**-Estuvo bien Bella, que bueno que tú lo pensaste, a mi no se me había ocurrido pero es una buena idea y no te preocupes yo dejare el dinero para pagarle.**

El cuento para los niños fue corto el día de hoy, Anthony y Carmen estaban cansados y mientras Edward les leía ellos se quedaron dormidos.

Al salir del cuarto de los niños, Edward se quedo parado frente a mí.

**-¿Quieres tomarte un café conmigo?**

**-Creo que hoy paso, será mejor que desempaque y me acueste a dormir.**

**-bueno será otro día, espero que tengas dulces sueños.**

**-Eso espero yo también.**

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, muchas gracias a todos los que me escribieron y a los que agregaron la historia a favoritas. He tenido algo de trabajo por eso tarde en subir el capitulo**

**Quiero decirles algo, las escena de hoy en la cocina, se repetirán muy pronto, pero serán un poco más candentes, quiero saber si la clasificación esta correcta o la tengo que cambiar, si alguien me puede ayudar con eso, se lo voy a agradecer.**

**Nos leemos el siguiente capi. Buen fin de semana.**


	20. CeLoS

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, pero la trama de esto sí es mía

"El que no tiene celos no está enamorado".

San Agustín

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Bella POV**

La semana había pasado rápido, cuando me di cuenta ya era sábado por la mañana, estaba recostada sobre la cama, tratando de dormirme de nuevo, nunca me había pasado terminar la semana tan cansada me sentía agotada, nunca había tenido tanto trabajo, entre los niños y el trabajo sentía que me volvería loca pronto. No me mal entiendan me encanta lo que estoy haciendo, no es algo que me moleste hacer, pero es agotador cuidar a dos niños (a los que amo) y trabajar al mismo tiempo.

Mientras me acomodaba en la cama para relajarme de nuevo y dormir escuche que la puerta se abría, yo tenía los ojos cerrados parecía que estaba dormida, se cerro de nuevo la puerta y sentí que alguien se metía y se acomodaba en la cama, unas pequeñas manos tomaron un mechón de mi cabello y lo apretaron como si fuera un amuleto de la suerte y no lo soltó.

Carmen había hecho esto desde el primer día que yo había llegado, salir de su cama y venir a la mía buscando mi protección, era una niña tan frágil, tan necesitada de amor, que yo sentía la responsabilidad de cuidarla y darle todo ese amor que ella merecía.

Carmen se durmió de inmediato, yo abrí mis ojos para verla su rostro era tan placido esperaba que estuviera teniendo un sueño muy feliz, cerré mis ojos de nuevo y me relaje, no entendía porque aun que estaba cansada no me podía dormir, ¿que había mal en mi? sentía que me hacía falta algo, pero yo no sabía que era.

Suspire y la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió de nuevo, de inmediato supe que era él, su olor lleno todo el cuarto, ese olor que me encantaba mi cuerpo tembló un poco cuando aspiro por completo el olor de Edward.

Escuche sus pasos cuando se adentro en el cuarto, un momento de silencio y un suspiro.

_**-Carmen ¿Qué haces aquí?, no molestes a Bella**_. Su voz fue como un susurro hacia la niña

Ella solo se movió más hacia mí y no hizo caso a lo que su papa le dijo.

Edward suspiro de nuevo y sentí como se inclino para tomar a Carmen en sus brazos, cuando estuvo a punto de cargarla yo le hable.

_**-Edward déjala aquí, no me molesta**_. Yo también hable en voz baja para que Carmen no despertara.

_**-Lo siento Bella te desperté**_. Su voz sonó preocupada.

_**-No te disculpes, no me despertaste ya estaba despierta, ya no pude dormir**_.

_**-Bueno las dejo para que se duerman**_.

Cuando Edward iba a salir de nuevo, Carmen despertó.

**-Papi, no te vayas, quédate aquí con nosotras, acuéstate junto a mí**. La voz de la niña no parecía una petición , si no una súplica. Edward se quedo inmóvil, se veía algo asombrado por la petición de la niña, cuando se acerco de nuevo a la cama, se incoó junto a ella para estar más cerca.

_**-Carmen no cabemos en la cama, estaremos incómodos.**_

_**-Por favor papi**_.

Edward me miro a los ojos pidiendo mi opinión, yo no lo pensé y por instinto me moví lo más que pude hacia la orilla de la cama, jale un poco a Carmen para pegarla más a mi cuerpo y quedo un espacio para que Edward se acomodara en la cama.

El no necesito una palabra mía, de inmediato al ver el espacio se metió lentamente a la cama, sentí como la cama se hundía un poco por el peso de el, era extraño sentir su cuerpo bajo las mismas cobijas donde estaba mi cuerpo y lo único que nos separaba era el pequeño cuerpo de Carmen.

Edward abrazo a Carmen para que sintiera que el también la protegía y su mano roso mi abdomen, dentro de mí una explosión de mil sensaciones que rodearon mi cuerpo, el no movió su mano la dejo allí como si quisiera darme a entender algo, pero yo no comprendí que era.

Carmen se veía feliz, su sueño se veía sumamente protegido por Edward y por mí.

_**-¿Por qué no puedes dormir?**_ La voz de Edward me saco de mi transe.

_**-No lo sé, estoy cansada pero ya no puedo dormir, ¿Y tú qué haces despierto tan temprano, no creo que pasen de las 7 de la mañana?**_

_**-Tienes razón no son más de las 7, solo que estoy acostumbrado a pararme diario a las 3 de la mañana entonces a esta hora ya no puedo dormir, ya no me siento cómodo**_.

_**-Te debes sentir raro al saber que puedes dormir más, pero que tu cuerpo ya no quiere.**_

Edward empezó a reír muy bajito para no molestar a Carmen.

_**-Tienes razón es raro saber que es sábado y que no hay nada que hacer, me siento como un vampiro que camina por la casa.**_

_**-¿Cómo un Vampiro?**_ Su comparación se me hizo muy rara.

_**-Sí, los vampiros son criaturas de la noche y yo igual porque mi vida corre durante la noche, aparte son solitarios y yo también lo soy, lo sé es una comparación tonta pero así me siento.**_

Ahora comprendía todo, su comparación iba más porque él es solitario y tenía razón, el era un hombre solitario y reservado con sus pensamientos.

_**-¿A qué hora vendrá Alice?**_ El cambio de conversación me tomo por sorpresa.

_**-A las 10 de la mañana.**_

_**-Aun tenemos mucho tiempo. Porque no tratas de dormir de nuevo, yo cuidare de ti y de Carmen, cierra tus ojos y relájate.**_

Sus palabras fueron de los mas tiernas y románticas, no sé si él había notado esto pero era muy dulce de su parte decirme que cuidaría de mi sueño, no quise romper ese momento tan mágico así que cerré mis ojos, respire profundo y me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo.

No recuerdo haber soñado nada, solo sentí que volaba en la inmensidad sintiéndome feliz y en paz.

No supe cuanto tiempo paso, pero había alguien que me veía muy atento, podía sentir la mirada de esa persona, cuando abrí los ojos, Anthony estaba parado enfrente de la cama con sus brazos cruzados y una cara de enojo que no podía con ella, yo de inmediato me incorpore, para ver que le pasaba y cuando me iba a sentar me di cuenta que la mano de Edward tomaba la mía.

**-¿Anthony estas bien cariño?**

El niño me vio directo a los ojos pero no me contesto nada.

**-Anthony me asustas ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas tan enojado?**

Cuando mi voz se hizo más fuerte Edward despertó también. Y nos miro a Anthony y a mí.

**-Estoy enojado porque a mí no me invitaron a dormir con ustedes, ¿Por qué a Carmen si y a mí no?**

La voz del niño era entre un reclamo y algo de celos, el tenia razón en cierta forma

**-Anthony ven.**

El niño no dudo dos veces y se acerco hacia donde yo estaba

**-No es que no quisiéramos invitarte, pero como estabas acostado en tu cama no pensamos que quisieras venir a dormir con nosotros apretujado.**

**-¿Y por qué Carmen si?**

**-Bueno tengo que confesarte que Carmen viene todos los días a dormir conmigo en las mañanas, ella se siente cómoda haciéndolo, por eso Carmen esta aquí. Tu papa vino a buscarla para llevarla a su cama pero Carmen no quiso y le pido que él también se acostara con ella, por eso estamos los 3 en la cama, pero si pasa de nuevo prometo que te invitare.**

Abrace muy fuerte a Anthony, algunas veces olvidaba que era un niño ya que para su edad es muy maduro pero aun es un niño que siente celos de su hermana.

Cuando mire a Edward, tenía los ojos puestos en nosotros, no sé como describir su mirada, pero esta era fija y algo llena de felicidad.

**-¿Qué hora será?** lo sé es una pregunta tonta, pero la forma en que Edward nos miraba me puso nerviosa.

Edward miro el reloj que esta sobre la mesita de noche, - Son las 9 de la mañana, creo que nos quedamos dormidos.

**-Bueno es hora de ir al baño, ¿Quién primero?**

**-Tengo una idea, Anthony y yo nos bañamos juntos mientras tú y Carmen hacen lo mismo.**

**-Bueno eso es perfecto, los chicos de un lado y las chicas del otro, eso nos ahorrara tiempo.**

**-Ven Anthony tú y yo nos bañaremos en el baño de mi cuarto.**

Edward se paró de la cama y salió del cuarto, Anthony corrió detrás de él, mientras yo me quede mirando hacia la puerta.

Yo por mi parte, me di a la tarea de despertar a Carmen y meternos a bañar.

**Edward POV**

Si lo sé, soy un cobarde pero no pude afrontar la situación de estar en la misma cama con ella, ¿Qué le diría?, Bella gracias por dejarme dormir en tu cama, aun que hubiera sido mejor que Carmen no estuviera, ya que te hubiera hecho el amor, como un loco, si escucharon bien, hacer el amor, porque yo Edward Cullen estoy enamorado de Bella, no sé cómo ni cuándo sucedió, pero estoy enamorado de ella.

Es la mujer más tierna, hermosa y amorosa que he conocido y si he conocido muchas mujeres aun que tengo que confesar que solo eh estado con una, Tanya.

Recordar a Tanya me hace pensar que lo mejor es alejarme de Bella, ¿qué le puedo ofrecer yo?, tengo 2 hijos y estoy casado, aun que Tanya es una bruja miserable (Edward recuerda que eres un caballero).

Pero si pudiera, le pediría que dejara todo y huyera conmigo aun lugar donde nadie nos conociera y así enamorarla como ella se merece.

Me tome mi tiempo, para bañar a Anthony y bañarme yo, quería relajar mi cuerpo y olvidar el calor que sentí bajo las sabanas de Bella, pero parecía imposible, solo el recordar el aroma de su cama y el calor, me hacían querer salir corriendo y pedirle que fuera mía por una vez.

Cuando salimos de la ducha seque a Anthony lo mejor que pude y yo por mi parte me vestí rápido, sabía que no tenía que ir formal así que me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa, tendría que buscar mi traje de baño mas al rato.

Anthony seguía sentado sobre la cama envuelto en una toalla, mientras yo tenía un debate mental entre si debía salir y encontrarme con Bella o dejar al niño sentado en la cama esperando mas.

**-Papi, tengo que vestirme.**

**-Lo sé Anthony, pero tengo que ir a tu cuarto por tu ropa**.

Sabiendo que no podría demorar más, Salí de mi cuarto hacia el pasillo, no escuche ningún ruido en el cuarto de Bella ni en el baño, pase derecho al cuarto de los niños.

Al entrar vi sentada a Carmen en su cama en la misma forma que Anthony enrollada en una toalla, esperando a que Bella viniera.

**-Carmen ¿qué haces aquí sola?**

**-Bella me dijo que viniera a mi cuarto a secarme bien mientras ella terminaba de bañarse papi.**

**-Muy bien pequeña, yo busco algo para que te pongas y vete vistiendo tu solita, no creo que ella tarde**.

Busque en los cajones de los niños la ropa interior de los dos, y le entregue la suya a Carmen, mientras busque unos shorts y unas playeras para que se terminaran de vestir, deje la ropa de Carmen sobre la cama y le dije que iría a ayudar a Anthony a vestirse.

Cuando Salí del cuarto de los niños Bella iba saliendo del baño, envuelta solamente en una toalla, su cuerpo aun se veía mojado, el aroma de su shampo de fresas era más fuerte de lo que recordaba haber olido.

**-¡Bella!**

Ella me miro directo a los ojos y su cara se puso roja de inmediato, le avergonzaba que yo la viera así.

**-Vine por la ropa de Anthony para vestirlo.**

**-Está bien, creo que será mejor que yo haga lo mismo.**

Cuando camino hacia su cuarto instintivamente la seguí ella entro a él y yo hice lo mismo, cuando volteo para cerrar la puerta se sorprendió al verme allí parado.

**-¿Pasa algo Edward?**

**-No nada.** Mientras decía esto cerré la puerta detrás de mí, acercándome más hacia ella, solo nos separaba un paso. **Solo que no creo poder contenerme a hacer algo.**

**-No te entiendo Edward, ¿Qué pasa?**

**-Pasa esto. **En ese momento acorte la distancia que había entre nosotros, la tome de la cintura con la mano que tenia libre y la lleve lo más cerca que pude hacia mi cuerpo, todo su cuerpo tembló al sentirse tan cerca de mí, no sé si por miedo o porque le gustaba lo que yo quería hacer. Le di un pequeño beso en la barbilla, tratando de ir suave y luego subí a sus labios para besarla, quise que el beso fuera tierno y que ella entendiera lo que yo sentía por ella, pero no pude controlarme y el beso fue mucho más apasionado de lo que yo hubiera querido, mi lengua exploraba su boca y mi mano tocaba su espalda mojada, ella poso sus brazos en mi cuello y correspondió a mi beso, yo me sentía como un niño de 15 años lleno de hormonas, mi mano libre la acerco más hacia mi y empezó a tocar el cuerpo de Bella y ella suspiro, yo no me detuve y sin darme cuenta hice que la toalla que ella traía puesta se callera dejándola totalmente desnuda frente a mí, yo tenía los ojos cerrados así que no la vi pero mi mano trato de reconocer todo su cuerpo. En ese instante paso algo que yo nunca pensé que sucedería y Bella se detuvo, dejo de besarme y se separo de mi, sin querer la mire, ella es la mujer más perfecta que he visto vestida o desnuda en mi vida y tener toda la vista de su cuerpo frente a mi me dejo sin respiración.

Bella de inmediato trato de taparse, se veía avergonzada y yo también lo estaba, ¿qué me está pasando? Yo no soy así, yo siempre he respetado a las mujeres. Me voltee de inmediato para darle un espacio para que recuperara su toalla.

**-Bella lo siento mucho, ¿no sé qué me pasa cuando estoy junto a ti?**

**-Edward, creo que tienes una impresión de mi que es inadecuada, no sé si todas las mujeres que conoces se avientan a tus brazos así como si nada, pero yo no soy así, tampoco sé lo que me pasa contigo pero no quiero que creas que soy fácil y voy por la vida besándome con todos los tipos que conozco.**

Su voz no se escuchaba enojada, era dolor lo que había en ella un dolor terrible, ella tenía razón yo la había tratado así, como si fuera una mujer fácil me había dejado llevar por mi cuerpo, no por mis sentimientos y la había lastimado.

**-Bella yo no pienso eso, para mi eres la mujer más dulce y hermosa que conozco, solo que no he sabido expresarlo, me he dejado llevar por mis instintos, te pido una disculpa por favor.**

**-Es que no te entiendo Edward, ¿cómo me dices eso? Tu eres un hombre casado, ¿Qué pasara cuando tu esposa y madre de tus hijos regrese?**

**-Ella no va a regresar.**

**-Como puedes estar tan seguro de eso.**

**-No te lo puedo decir Bella, pero tienes que confiar en mí.**

**-¿Cómo quieres que confíe en ti?, si tu no me tienes la suficiente confianza para decirme qué pasa.**

Como le contesto eso, ella tiene toda la razón del mundo, yo no he sido muy abierto con ella, ¿Cómo espero que confié en mi si no le cuento la verdad? Y todo por mi estúpido orgullo de hombre, mi esposa me dejo y no quiero que nadie se entere por el que dirán. Soy un idiota.

**-Bella tienes toda la razón, te pido una disculpa desde lo más profundo de mi ser, no volverá a pasar esto, tú te mereces algo mucho mejor que yo. Yo solo soy un idiota.**

Dichas estas palabras hice lo que un cobarde haría. Salí del cuarto y cerré la puerta.

Ahora seré conocido como Edward el cobarde eh idiota que no afronta las tonterías que hace.

**Bella POV**

Si exacto Edward Cullen es un idiota, no sabía si estar enojada, dolida o intrigada, en primer lugar yo también había cooperado en los besos no recuerdo que él me obligara, yo también los disfrute y me deje llevar, En segundo lugar, como Edward podía estar seguro de que Tanya no iba a regresar y porque no me contaba lo que pasaba, porque no me podía tener confianza y decirme las cosas, ahora estaba yo aquí parada sin saber qué hacer, si tomar mis cosas he irme a mi casa o segur con esto.

Lo primero que hice fue sentarme en la cama y respirar, luego reviví cada uno de los momentos que había pasado, nunca me había visto un hombre totalmente desnuda y tengo que confesar que aun que fue un accidente no fue tan desagradable, ahora tenía que pensar claramente lo que iba a hacer, yo le había prometido a Rose que cuidaría a sus sobrinos hasta su regreso, después de eso no tengo que ver a Edward de nuevo y todo estará bien.

Si lo sé yo también me estoy mintiendo, dejar de ver a Edward es imposible para mí en este punto, yo lo quiero, algo dentro de mi no me permite irme de esta casa, aun que eso sería la mejor decision. Bueno como ya me había dado cuenta que no tenía el valor de hacer eso lo más sencillo en mi situación era respirar, vestirme y salir como si nada hubiera pasado y eso fue lo que hice, trate de guardar en mi mente las manos de Edward recorriendo mi cuerpo desnudo y los besos que me había dado, simplemente los guarde en lo más profundo de mi ser.

Cuando Salí del cuarto, no vi a nadie por ningún lugar, así que entre directo al cuarto de Carmen, la pobre niña estaba sentada sobre la cama vestida, pero con la playera al revés, yo había tardado mucho en arreglarme.

**-Carmen lo siento me tarde mucho.**

**-Ya me vestí yo solita. Su voz sonaba triunfal, seguro era la primera vez que se vestía sola. Pero no me gusta la playera que mi papa me dio.**

**-Bueno eso se arregla rápido, busquemos una que te guste. **

No tardamos mucho en encontrar una blusa que le gustara la ayude a que se la cambiara y cuando estuvo bien vestida y bien peinada, inicie a preparar lo que llevaría para los niños, una muda de ropa limpia, una toalla para cada uno, el traje de baño, el bloqueador de sol, sandalias y una chamarra por si hacia frio, busque una bolsa donde poner todo y encontré una linda bolsa de playa y allí lo guarde, yo no tenía de que preocuparme Alice llevaría mi traje de baño, pero de todas formas yo llevaría una toalla extra.

**-Vallamos a desayunar no tarda en llegar Alice y si no estamos listos se enojara.**

Carmen y yo bajamos la escalera y al entrar a la cocina, Edward y Anthony estaban en la cocina preparando el desayuno, Edward solo me dio una mirada apenada y regreso a sus deberes.

**-Bella y Carmen hoy aremos el desayuno para ustedes mi papa y yo, así que ustedes siéntense y no hagan nada.**

Anthony se veía muy orgulloso de ayudar a su papa y de hacer el desayuno con él, Carmen y yo nos sentamos en la mesa y nos vimos.

Si Edward estaba pensando que lo iba a perdonar con un desayuno estaba equivocado.

**-Bueno pude haber preparado un mejor desayuno pero soy un inútil en la cocina, así que hice huevos. Anthony siéntate, a desayunar.**

Edward sirvió el huevo en los platos mientras yo les ponía leche a los niños y café en las dos tazas.

El desayuno paso sin novedad los niños estaban realmente emocionados por ir a nadar y de día de campo, Edward no me miro mas, no supe si era porque se sentía avergonzado o enojado, Hombres ¿Quién los entiende?

**-Niños vallan a lavarse los dientes mientras recogemos aquí**.

Anthony y Carmen salieron disparados hacia arriba mientras yo tomaba los platos para lavarlos, cuando iba a tomar el plato de Edward, el agarro mi mano y se paro frente a mí.

**-Bella no quiero que estés enojada conmigo, si yo pudiera regresar el tiempo y remediar mi estupidez lo haría, pero no puedo, así que de esta forma te pido que disculpes.**

**-Edward no te preocupes ya lo olvide, no pasa nada.**

**-Te agradezco que seas tan buena.**

**-No lo hago por ti Edward lo hago porque le prometí a Rose que cuidaría de los niños, si ellos no estuvieran ya me hubiera ido, pero no te preocupes tu y yo estamos bien, como si nada hubiera pasado**.

Si lo se fue bajo lo que le dije y en el siguiente segundo de que habían salido las palabras de mi boca me arrepentí, pero ya estaba dicho.

**-Si claro te quedas por los niños.**

Su voz era triste como si su corazón se hubiera roto en mil pedazos, ahora yo soy la mala del cuento.

En ese justo instante sonó el timbre, Alice era muy oportuna, gracias Dios por mandarla y evitar que yo le dijera algo más hiriente a Edward.

Edward se quedo parado mirándome mientras yo salía para abrir la puerta.

-**Bella están listos. Alice salto para abrazarme cuando abrí la puerta.**

**-Si Alice ya casi estamos listos, pero pasen.**

Alice no necesito que le dijera dos veces que entrara, detrás de ella entro Ángela, luego Jasper y por ultimo Emmett que de inmediato me abrazo, se lo agradecí, me sentía tan protegida con el gran hermano oso.

**-Bella ¿Estás bien?**

**-Si Emmett solo que me da gusto verte.**

**-Tonta Bella siempre tan sentimental si me extrañas ve a verme al trabajo. Una carcajada inundo la casa.**

**-Y tú nunca cambiaras Emmett.**

**-Oye Bella esta casa es muy linda.**

**-Gracias** la voz de Edward nos llego desde el pasillo, **Esta es su casa son bienvenidos cuando quieran**. El siempre tan amable.

Alice fue la primera en acercarse y saludo a Edward de lo mas amistosa como si fueran amigos de toda la vida y él le correspondió se dieron una risa cómplice y luego Edward saludo a Jasper y a Emmett.

**-Ella es Ángela apenas entro a trabajar con Bella y conmigo.**

**-Mucho gusto Ángela**.

Ángela se quedo muda por un instante, abrió sus ojos muy grandes como si no pudiera creer quien estaba frente a ella, lo miro un momento más.

**-Lo siento, mucho gusto.**

Emmett empezó a reír de nuevo

**-No te preocupes niña no creo que seas la primera mujer que hace eso frente a Edward, las mujeres donde trabajo dicen que es el hombre más guapo que han visto, claro que no se que le ven yo soy más guapo que el.** Emmett siguió riendo mientras todos nos veíamos los unos a los otros apenados por el comentario.

Edward empezó a reír también.

**-Pues no creo entonces que esas mujeres hayan visto muchos hombres en su vida, porque yo no me considero tan atractivo, digamos que solo he tenido suerte.**

Aparte de todo creído, lo odie por un segundo.

Emmett, Jasper y Edward reían abiertamente, mientras Ángela, Alice y yo nos veíamos con caras de no creerlo.

**-¿Bella ya nos vamos**?

Los niños bajaron corriendo las escaleras.

**-Si ya nos vamos, saluden a todos por favor.**

Carmen saludo con la mano a todos y después corrió a esconderse detrás de mí. Esto me preocupo asi que me agache para preguntarle que le pasaba.

**-Es que tu amigo es muy grande.**

Yo sabía perfecto que se refería a Emmett.

**-Si él es muy grande pero si se lo pides te hará caballito.**

**-¿En verdad?**

**-Claro, dile gran oso hazme caballito.**

Carmen se armo de valor y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Emmett le jalo la mano y el de inmediato miro hacia donde la niña estaba, el se agacho para ver qué era lo que ella quería. Carmen le dijo todo en secreto mientras los demás la miraban extrañados, de inmediato Emmett empezó a reír y tomo a la niña entre sus brazos y la puso en su cabeza y le dio algunas vueltas sobre él, Carmen estaba admirada de lo alto que ella estaba.

Emmett podía ser un niño también.

**-Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos, Emmett baja a Carmen no se vaya a pegar ya tendrán tiempo para que la cargues en el bosque.**

Busque el bolso que ya había preparado y lo llevaba para subirlo al coche, aun que aun no sabia en cual nos iríamos.

Cuando iba a tomar las llaves del coche de rose, porque yo sabía que no cabíamos en la camioneta de Emmett, Edward tomo mi mano de nuevo.

**-Nos iremos en mi coche.**

**-Está bien.**

**-Dame la bolsa yo la subo.**

Si crees que te voy a perdonar cargando la bolsa estas equivocado Edward Cullen.

Le entregue la bolsa**, -bueno niños vámonos ya.**

El camino hacia el bosque fue muy callado, yo no tenía ganas de decir nada y yo sabía que Edward no se atrevía, aparte que los niños habían pedido música del gran dinosaurio morado, yo no sabía que a los niños de ahora aun les gustaba esa música.

Y por fin después de una hora de viaje y dos paradas, la primera para que los niños fueran al baño (nota mental recordarme decirles que vallan al baño antes de salir de casa porque es angustiarte escuchar a un niño gritar, papa quiero ir al baño, papa quiero ir al baño, papa quiero ir al baño y mil veces más) y la segunda fue porque a Emmett le dio hambre y no podía manejar así (Segunda nota mental recordarme traer algo de comer en mi bolso cuando salga de viaje con Emmett), llegamos al final de la carretera, de allí en adelante tendríamos que caminar, yo conocía perfecto este sendero y el camino al lugar donde estaríamos, mi papa nos había llevado miles de veces a acampar allí, en el lago había algunas cabañas para guardar tus cosas y cambiarte.

Emmett tomo a Carmen y la subió de nuevo en sus hombros para hacerle caballito, ella estaba encantada con Emmett y luego este ayudo a Alice con la canasta de comida, Jasper ayudo bajando el agua y llevo la bolsa que Alice había preparado con la ropa, Ángela tomo en sus manos el pequeño bolso que llevaba y siguió el camino, mientras Alice tomo la mano de Anthony, claro que Edward cargo la maleta de los niños y yo solo camine junto a ellos.

El sendero era fácil de seguir, no había piedras y ramas pero al final era tierra y con lo torpe que soy tengo que confesar que tuve que tener mucho cuidado de no caerme en dos ocasiones estuve a punto de caerme pero Edward me ayudo mientras Emmett contaba historias penosas de mis caídas más celebres, mi rostro se puso de miles de colores por la pena.

Después de unos minutos de caminar llegamos al lugar, hacia algún tiempo que no iba allí, la última vez habíamos venido Emmett, Alice, Jake y yo, si escucharon bien Jake mi ex novio. Esperaba que este pequeño detalle se le olvidara a Emmett, que seguro haría alguno de sus ya conocidos comentarios sobre mi ex.

El lugar era maravilloso como lo recordaba el lago tan tranquilo como siempre, rodeado por miles de árboles y flores y una cuantas cabañas para cambiarte, empezamos a recorrer el lugar para buscar una cabaña y encontramos la perfecta ya que tenía un árbol enorme afuera donde podríamos comer después de nadar un rato y la sombra que daba era genial.

Metimos las cosas a la cabaña y decidimos que primero las chicas nos cambiaríamos y luego ellos.

Alice, Ángela, Carmen, Thony y yo entramos al lugar y cerramos la puerta.

**-Bueno cámbiense ustedes mientras yo ayudo a los niños con sus trajes de baño.**

Yo había empacado todo lo que necesitábamos, así que esperaba no tener problemas. El traje de baño de Carmen era rosa claro esta como el de las princesas y el de Anthony era un short azul.

Guarde se ropa en la bolsa para ponérselas después, los niños estuvieron listos muy deprisa, deje las toallas listas para tomarlas cuando saliéramos.

Alice apareció con un lindo conjunto color rojo, ella siempre a la moda se le veía muy lindo su bikini, Ángela salió con uno muy parecido color verde y también se veía muy bien, estaba segura que Alice se lo había dado, Ángela se me hacía muy conservadora para ese atuendo.

**-Tu traje de baño lo deje en la bolsa, de allí lo puedes tomar.**

**-Gracias Alice.**

El cuarto para cambiarse era algo pequeño pero no me podía quejar, de inmediato vi la bolsa de Alice y busque mi traje de baño, la sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando encontré mi pequeño bikini que nunca me ponía uno azul que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, si querer tuve que gritar.

**-¡ALICE!**

**-Que ocurre Bella ¿estás bien?**

**-Alice porque trajiste este traje de baño, nunca me lo he puesto.**

**-Bella me asustas, yo pensé que te había salido un bicho de 2 metros y te iba a matar, lo traje por eso, porque nunca te lo has puesto y se te ve muy lindo, así que no te quejes y estrénalo.**

Alice me dejo parada como tonta viendo el traje de baño. No me lo iba a poner, yo no podía salir con ese traje de baño, todos me verían así.

Pasaron unos minutos y me quede parada allí sin moverme, hasta que escuche la voz de Alice.

**-Isabella Swan, más vale que te estés poniendo el traje de baño o me vas a obligar a entrar y ponértelo yo, deja de comportarte como niña, recuerda que ya eres una mujer adulta.**

No podía creerlo aparte me obligaría a usarlo, hice una mueca con mi boca.

**-Y deja de hacer muecas y apúrate, recuerda que yo sé porque hago las cosas.**

Mas a regañadientes que con ganas me puse el traje de baño, cuando termine me vi en el espejo que había dentro de la habitación, no se veía tan mal pero por si las dudas me pondría la toalla alrededor y no me la quitaría.

**-Ya termine.**

**-Bella no seas ridícula quítate la toalla, quiero ver cómo te queda.**

**-No Alice me da pena.**

**-Bella por favor,** hizo esa cara de perrito regañado con sus ojos enormes, esa mirada con la cual no le puedes negar nada.

**-Está bien. Y me quite la toalla.**

Ángela y Alice me miraron con los ojos súper abiertos.

**-Bella te vez espectacular.**

**-Gracias Ángela.**

**-Bueno claro que se ve espectacular yo escogí ese traje de baño.**

**-Si Alice ya lo sabemos, bueno salgamos de una vez. ¿Dónde están los niños?**

**- salieron a enseñarle a su papa los flotadores que les traje, porque estoy segura que a ti se te olvido.**

**-Gracias Alice que haría sin ti, tienes razón se me olvido ese detalle.**

**-No te preocupes amiga para eso estoy yo.**

Los niños estaban con su papa y cuando me vieron corrieron hacia mí para enseñarme los flotadores, sentí una mirada fija hacia a mí, era Edward me ponía nerviosa.

**-Bueno caballeros es su turno de cambiarse.**

**Edward POV**

-**Papi mira Alice nos trajo unos flotadores.**

**-Que bien niños están muy lindos, tenemos suerte de que Alice pensó en eso, porque a mí no se me ocurrió.**

**-Alice siempre piensa en todas esas cosas, **La voz de Jasper me hizo voltear hacia donde él estaba.

**-Mira Carmen allí esta Bella vamos a enseñárselos**. Los niños salieron corriendo y yo dirigí mi mirada hacia donde corrían, cuando vi a Bella se me fue la respiración se veía increíble, traía un traje de baño que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, no podía dejar de mirarla, ella lo noto de inmediato pero mis ojos se pegaron a su cuerpo. Lo bueno es que Alice nos dijo que nos fuéramos a cambiar solo así pude apartar la mirada de Bella.

Emmett emprendió el camino hacia la cabaña, a mi con lo sucedido en la mañana se me había olvidado el traje de baño, pero prefería quedarme fuera del agua y admirar a Bella.

**-Edward ¿te cambias?**

**- No traigo traje de baño Jasper, pero si tú quieres ir, adelante.**

**-No, yo te acompaño no me gusta tanto el agua, prefiero mantenerme cerca de la tierra.**

**-Bueno será mejor que busquemos un buen lugar para sentarnos mientras ellos entran al agua.**

Caminamos rumbo a la orilla del lago y justo unos pasos antes había un árbol enorme con un verde pasto para que nos sentáramos, Alice llego y le dio un beso a Jasper diciéndole que se portara bien y que no viera a nadie más solo a ella, nunca había sentido tanta envidia de una pareja, bueno solo de mis papas.

**-Edward, no vienes al agua.**

**-No Alice, se me olvido el traje de baño, pero ustedes vallan nosotros los vemos desde aquí.**

**-Bueno te encargo a Jasper cuídalo bien.**

**-Claro yo aquí cuido a tu novio para que nada le pase**, no pude resistir dejar salir una risa burlona, Jasper hizo una mueca de molestia, pero no le duro mucho tiempo.

Alice dejo las toallas junto a nosotros y todos entraron al agua, Bella no volteo una sola vez a verme, seguía enojada conmigo y era más que justo, pero yo no podía dejar de verla a ella.

**-Bonito el paisaje verdad,** ahora era Jasper el que se burlaba de mi.

**-Si muy bonito.**

Emmett salió con su traje de baño, era más fuerte de lo que yo me imaginaba, se veía que trabajaba mucho en el gym.

**-¿Hombres me dejaran morir solo?**

**-Yo no tengo traje de baño.**

**-a mi no me gusta tanto el agua.**

**-Son unos cobardes yo disfrutare el agua por los tres.**

Emmett salió corriendo y de inmediato entro al agua, salpicando a todos, Alice empezó a gritarle pero el no hizo caso y la mojo mas.

La escena era muy divertida.

**-Ese Emmett es como un niño grande, pero cuando lo conoces es muy buena persona.**

**-Se le ve, solo que a mí me daría miedo hacer enojar a su hermana con esos músculos debe pegar muy fuerte.**

**-Ni me lo digas siempre que estoy a punto de pelear con Alice, pienso en Emmett diciéndome que si hago sufrir a su hermanita me la veré con él, eso da miedo.**

Los dos empezamos a reírnos a carcajadas.

Los niños empezaron a jugar mientras Alice y Bella los cuidaban, Emmett platicaba con Ángela.

**-Bella es una niña muy dulce**.

Jasper me miraba fijamente para ver mi reacción.

**-Sí lo es, aparte de amorosa a tratado a mis hijos como una madre** **debería tratarlos.**

**-Es una suerte que ella estuviera el día que Anthony sufrió el Accidente.**

**-Si fue una suerte, sin ella no se qué le hubiera pasado a Anthony y no quiero pensar mucho en eso.**

**-Aun que tengo que agradecer que Bella estuviera allí, porque si no, no hubiera conocido a Alice, aun que conociendo a Bella seguro nos hubiéramos visto después en el hospital**.

**-Tienes razón en verdad Bella es muy torpe, la primera vez que la vi casi se cae de las escaleras de casa de mis papas, si no la hubiera agarrado, seguro se hubiera lastimado.**

El recordar esa primera vez que nos vimos me hizo sentir bien, mi corazón se pego de nuevo después de todo lo feo que había hecho hoy.

**-Edward, no quiero que me lo tomes a mal, ¿Pero te gusta Bella?**

**-¿Es tan obvio?**

**-Solo para mí y todos los que los vemos.**

Jasper empezó a reír, ¿En verdad yo era tan obvio?

**-Lo siento Edward no quise incomodarte, ese asunto no es algo que me incumba.**

**-No te preocupes Jasper, la verdad es que no tengo muchos amigos y no se con quien hablar esto que siento.**

**-Pues si gustas yo estoy aquí, soy todo oídos y te puedo asegurar que soy mucho más discreto que Alice.**

**-Gracias, pues si la verdad es que Bella me gusta y creo que estoy enamorada de ella, es tan dulce, amorosa y protectora, que cualquier hombre estaría feliz de compartir su vida con ella, pero yo tengo un pequeño problema.**

**-Pues tiene que ser el hecho de que estas casado, porque yo he visto como ella te mira y estoy un 95% seguro de que ella siente lo mismo por ti.**

**-Pues algo hay de eso, solo que mi situación actual es algo difícil, si yo pudiera dejaría todo por ella, pero tengo muchas responsabilidades ahora.**

**-Mira Edward no puedo opinar mucho al respecto pero puedo decirte que si tu y Bella están destinado a estar juntos, seguro lo que necesitan es tiempo, lo único que te pido es que no la hagas sufrir porque aun que no lo creas Bella es muy delicada y merece ser amada.**

**-Lo sé Jasper, muchas gracias por escucharme, me siento un poco mejor.**

**-Cuando quieras para eso están los amigos.**

Jasper y yo platicamos de otras cosas, de su trabajo de la relación con Alice, de la universidad, yo también le conté algunas cosas pero la mayor parte del tiempo escuche, si lo se me cuesta trabajo abrirme con las personas, pero hoy había confesado más de lo que había hecho en mi vida y me hacía sentir bien, nunca había tenido un amigo con cual hablar de chicas y al parecer Jasper se había sentido agusto escuchando lo que yo tenía que decir, esperaba que nuestra amistad creciera mucho mas.

Emmett salió del agua y se recostó junto a nosotros, escuchando la plática que teníamos, el se integro de inmediato a la conversación y nos conto cosas sobre su trabajo, sobre su hermana, nos conto cosas chuscas de Alice y Bella, de un día que ellas se habían reunido en noche de brujas en el dormitorio de la universidad para contar cuentos de terror con otras compañeras, como él lo sabía, le pidió a sus compañeros de fraternidad que les hicieran una broma así que se disfrazaron como demonios y entraros a la habitación para asustarlas.

**-Bella salió corriendo y gritando por todo el pasillo, tardamos una hora en encontrarla estaba escondida bajo las escaleras.**

Los tres empezamos a reír, Emmett era genial.

Cuando nos quedamos en silencio yo mire de nuevo a Bella, estaba toda mojada y se veía muy sexy su cabello le escurría y ella sonreía mientras el sol tocaba su piel.

**-¿Edward?**

**-Mande Emmett.**

**-Sé que esto no es de mi incumbencia, pero aun así te lo diré. Jasper ya sabe como soy y no me gusta que jueguen con mis hermanitas, porque así considero a Bella como mi hermanita, así que te lo diré solo una vez, mas te vale hacerla muy feliz y no lastimarla porque si lo haces te las veras conmigo.**

Mi cara se puso blanca del susto, Emmett también se había dado cuenta, ese hombre era aterrador.

Jasper y Emmett se vieron y se empezaron a reír de mí, se miraban uno al otro burlándose de mi cara.

Emmett volteo a ver hacia donde estaban las chicas y dejo de reírse.

**-No puede ser, el idiota más grande del mundo está aquí.**

Voltee mi mirada hacia donde ellas estaban y lo vi, un hombre como de unos 24 o 25 años a lo mucho pero era enorme, era más grande que Emmett y se veía fornido su piel, era morena y tenía el cabello largo y amarrado en una colita de caballo.

**-¿Quién es él?, pregunte.**

**-El es Jacob el ex novio de Bella.**

¡Que! El ex novio de Bella, ella nunca me había hablado de el, bueno ella no tiene porque contarme esas cosas, pero el día que platicamos, pudo haberlo mencionado, a lo mejor no lo hizo porque aun lo amaba y le dolía su recuerdo.

**-No te preocupes Edward, Bella termino con él porque nunca lo quiso de verdad.**

**-Entonces ¿porque fue su novia**?

**-Porque ellos fueron muy amigos en la infancia, algo así como mejores amigos, pero él un día se enamoro de ella y le suplico que le diera una oportunidad y Bella como es tan caritativa se la dio, pero luego terminaron**.

**-¿Y puedo saber porque terminaron?**

**-No te va a gustar.**

**-Pruébame.**

**-Bueno pero si te preguntan yo no te comente nada, Alice me mataría si se entera que dije esto. Jacob quiso llevar su relación al siguiente nivel y cada vez que lo intentaban Bella no podía porque no lo amaba, creo que nunca pasaron de unos besos y unas caricias, el se enojo y trato de obligarla y por eso terminaron.**

**-¿La quiso obligar?**, como se atrevía mi ira se encendió, me dieron ganas de matarlo.

**-Yo me sentí igual que tu, cuando quise buscarlo para matarlo, Alice no me dejo y dijo que si se enteraba de que algo le había pasado ella me buscaría a mí y cuando conozcas a Alice sabrás que es mejor que ella este contenta contigo y Jasper no me dejara mentir.**

**-Tienes razón Emmett es mejor mantener contenta a Alice, puede ser un demonio cuando se enoja.**

**-Bella tiene tan buen corazón que aun guarda un buen recuerdo de el por todos los años que fueron amigos.**

Bella se veía feliz, pero no de la forma como si encontraras a cualquier persona si no como cuando dejas de ver mucho tiempo a alguien querido y el día que te lo llegas a encontrar es mucha la felicidad y por segunda vez sentí unos celos que no podría describir aun que quisiera.

Alice se acerco con los niños de la mano y Ángela detrás de ella, cuando llego a donde estábamos me vio directo a los ojos.

**-¿Edward me haces un favor?**

**-Claro Alice lo que gustes.**

**-Ve y salva a Bella del idiota, por favor mientras yo seco a los niños.**

**-Claro será un placer**, me puse en pie y cuando iba a caminar, Alice me lanzo una toalla **– ¿Espero que sepas como usarla?**

Claro que sabía como usar esta toalla y seria un placer hacerlo.

Camine despacio hacia donde ellos estaban Bella me detecto de inmediato y sentí como se puso dura como una estatua, parecía que no le agrado que yo me acercara o por la mirada que el ex me lanzo.

Cuando estuve a unos pasos extendí la toalla y camine hacia la espalda de bella allí la rodee con la toalla y la abrace.

**-Te traje una toalla pequeña porque no quiero que te enfermes**.

Bella se vio extrañada pero pude sentir que su cuerpo se relajo cuando la abrace. Esto fue un punto a mi favor.

Al fondo escuche la risa de Emmett y la voz de Alice callándolo.

**-Pequeña, ¿no me presentas a tu amigo?**

**-Claro Edward, el es Jake, Jake el es Edward**.

El nunca aparto su mirada de mi, era desafiante el también estaba celoso de mi, extendí una de mis manos para saludarlo pero la otra la deje sobre Bella para no perder el contacto.

**-Mucho gusto Jake.**

**-El gusto es mío Edward. Disculpa ¿tú eres el de las noticias?**

**-Así es.**

**-A mi papa le gusta verte en las mañanas.**

**-Dale las gracias de mi parte. Por personas como el seguimos al aire. Bella será mejor que caminemos hacia donde están todos, creo que ya quieren comer.**

**-Claro Edward, ¿Jake quieres ir a conocer a los demás y a saludar a Emmett?**

**-Claro será bueno recordar viejos tiempos con Emmett.**

Empezamos a caminar, solté a Bella del abrazo y le tome la mano, ella la recibió y no la quito, eso fue buena señal de que ya me estaba perdonando por lo que había pasado en la mañana, el que no me quitaba la vista de encima era Jake.

Cuando llegamos todos se pusieron de pie, Alice le presento a Jasper y se saludaron como si nada.

**-Hola hermanito osito.**

**-Hola idiota.**

A Emmett en verdad le caía mal Jacob, en una pelea los dos tenían las mismas posibilidades de ganar aun que yo le iba a Emmett.

El ambiente se puso pesado todos lo notamos.

**-Bueno Bella me voy, fue un gusto verte, espero que se repita por los viejos tiempos.**

**-¿No quieres quedarte a comer Jake?**

**-Gracias pero unos amigos me esperan.**

**-Ok, bueno espero que me llames para vernos alguna vez.**

**-Claro que si princesa.**

Y en ese instante, la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla, yo le solté la mano y por un segundo estuve a punto de lanzarme hacia él para golpearlo, pero Emmett se paro detrás de mí y me agarro el hombro.

Cuando la soltó de inmediato me dio una mirada triunfadora, pero en mi interior yo sabía que tenía esa batalla ganada el se iría y yo me quedaría con ella y en la noche la llevaría a la casa a dormir bajo mi techo.

**-Bueno creo que es mejor que comamos, antes de que se haga más tarde. Ustedes hombres traigan la comida y el mantel mientras nosotras nos cambiamos.**

**-Claro hermanita, mandona.**

**Bella POV.**

Alice jalo mi mano para llevarme dentro de la cabaña, cuando entramos empezó a cambiar a los niños de inmediato, yo me quede asombrada y preocupada, Ángela también miraba extrañada a Alice, cuando los niños estuvieron listos, los mando a fuera con los hombres para que ayudaran a preparar la comida.

**-Bella cuéntame que pasa entre Edward y tu.**

**-Nada Alice, ¿porque lo dices?**

**-Bella no tienes porque mentirme yo sé muy bien que algo pasa hay.**

**-Alice me da pena contarlo.**

**-Si quieren me salgo para que hablen.**

**-No Ángela, no es por ti. Solo es que me da pena.**

**-Bella hemos sido amigas por muchos años y nunca hemos tenido secretos y no creo que Ángela valla a contarle a nadie así que dinos.**

**-Está bien les voy a contar.**

Y así fue como les conté lo del encuentro cuando Salí del baño, mi cuarto, los besos, los roces, mi toalla en el suelo y la plática, todo y con lujo de detalles como le gusta a Alice.

Cuando termine de contarles, Alice empezó a dar pequeños brinquitos por todos lados.

**-Yo lo sabía, Edward está enamorado de ti.**

**-Bueno Alice yo puedo decir que él siente atracción hacia mí, pero que este enamorado es mucho decir.**

**-No Bella, yo lo sé el está enamorado de ti aun que aun no sabe bien lo que se siente y eso de que Tanya no va a regresar la seguridad con que te lo dijo te da una esperanza.**

**-Puede ser Alice, ¿pero como puedes amar a alguien sin confianza?**

**-Lo sé Bella no se puede pero necesitas darle tiempo a Edward para que se abra hacia ti, el se ve muy reservado y debe ser difícil contarle sus cosas a cualquier persona.**

**-Esto era verdad Rose me había dicho que nunca le contaba nada aun que ella es su hermana**

**-Ya ves tengo razón, solo es cuestión de tiempo y creo que hoy has ganado mucho terreno, la cara que puso cuando Jacob te abrazo nunca la olvidare, lo comían los celos. Creo que esto resulto mejor de lo que esperaba.**

**-Bueno y según tu ¿qué debo hacer?**

**-Pues nada solo sigue siendo tu, tu eres muy tierna y sé que pronto podrás derretir la armadura de Edward, así que solo ten paciencia, el encontrara la forma de hacerte sentir amada y respetada ya lo veras.**

**-Ángela ¿Tu qué opinas?**

**-Pues creo que Alice tiene razón, Edward no se me hace de esos hombres que digan mentiras para acostarse con una mujer, no lo necesita el es Edward Cullen, yo creo que fue sincero al decirte lo de su esposa, todo depende de ti.**

**-Ok les hare caso y le daré una oportunidad a Edward, espero no salir lastimada. Sera mejor que nos cambiemos porque ya nos tardamos.**

**-Si tienes razón, pero Bella solo ponte los pantalones, no te pongas la blusa, eso le dará una idea más clara a Edward.**

**-¡ALICE!**

Cuando salimos de la cabaña, todo estaba listo el mantel puesto y la comida sobre el, los niños ya estaban sentados comiendo.

**-Ya les empecé a dar de comer, tenían hambre.**

**-Lo siento me tarde mucho cambiándome.**

**-No te preocupes Bella, yo puedo darles de comer a los niños, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser quitarle la servilleta a los sándwiches que Alice preparo y ponerles agua en el vaso?**

Edward se veía divertido, nunca lo había visto así tan relajado tan él, ya no estaba en su pose de hombre que trabaja, este era simplemente Edward.

La comida fue rápida y la tarde se hizo un poco obscura, empezamos a recoger las cosas y nos alistamos para ir hacia el coche, la canasta se hizo más ligera y los niños se cansaron, Emmett cargo a Anthony mientras Edward cargaba a Carmen, yo cargue la bolsa con la ropa y Jasper ayudo con lo que falto.

Al llegar al coche nos despedimos ellos se irían directo a su casa y nosotros a la nuestra.

**-Gracias por todo.**

**-Claro que se repita.**

**-Cuando quieran, bueno nos ponemos de acuerdo.**

**-Bella recuerda lo que te dije.**

**-Si Alice.**

**-Nos hablamos.**

**-Te quiero.**

Nos subimos al coche e iniciamos el camino hacia la casa, los niños se veían agotados pero yo no los deje dormir porque les costaría más trabajo dormir de nuevo cuando llegáramos a la casa.

El camino fue rápido y sin tráfico, cuando llegamos a la casa, Edward cargo a Carmen y la bolsa con las cosas, mientras yo cerré el coche y tome la mano de Anthony, los niños se veían agotados, pero aun tenía que bañarlos para que durmieran limpios después del largo día, Carmen no quería que la bañara solo quería dormir, pero trate de convencerla y lo logre.

Cuando los dos niños estuvieron listos y con sus pijamas los niños le pidieron a Edward dormir en su cama y el estuvo de acuerdo, los acomodo en su cama y ellos se quedaron dormidos de inmediato, yo me disponía a irme pero antes de poder hacerlo Edward tomo mi mano y no me dejo hacerlo.

**-Bella no te vayas, quédate aquí con nosotros por favor.**

**-Edward no creo que sea lo mejor.**

**-Te lo pido por favor, prometo portarme como un caballero y mantener mis manos y mis labios fuera de tu cuerpo.** Su voz fue tan sensual que me derretí de inmediato.

**-Está bien, voy a bañarme y a cambiarme y regreso.**

Trate de tardarme lo mas que pude para ver si Edward se dormía, pero mis intentos por salir bien librada de este asunto no resultaron, yo ya tenía mi pijama (el camisón negro que Alice me había puesto) mi cabello estaba seco y no tuve más remedio que ir hacia la habitación de Edward.

El se encontraba en el baño, el agua corriendo se escuchaba, yo me quede parada junto a la puerta, Edward ya había apagado la luz y había puesto una música muy linda para relajar el ambiente.

Cuando Edward salió del baño y me vio parada junto a la puerta se acerco de nuevo hacia mi, tomo mi mano y nos paramos frente a la cama.

**-¿Qué lado prefieres? ¿El derecho o el izquierdo?**

Yo lo pensé por un momento y decidí que sería mejor estar junto a Carmen.

**-Junto a Carmen.**

**-Bueno entonces yo junto a Anthony **

El soltó mi mano y se dirigió hacia su lado de la cama y yo hice lo mismo, cuando entre en las cobijas me di cuenta que olían a Edward todo lo que estaba en esta habitación era él.

**-Buenas noches Bella**

**-Buenas noches Edward.**

Me deje llevar por la música para relajarme y poder dormir aun que no sería tan difícil ya que estaba muy cansada, la música era tan relajante, pero cuando inicio una nueva canción la reconocí de inmediato, era la canción que Edward me tarareaba en mi sueño, pero esto no podía ser yo nunca había escuchado esa canción, tendría que preguntarle a Edward abiertamente sobre mi sueño, porque ahora tenía la duda de que fuera un sueño nada mas, pero eso tendrá que ser mañana porque hoy estoy muy cansada.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Estoy aquí de nuevo jijijijiji espero que este capítulo le haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo, aun que tengo que confesar que me sentí decepcionada de sus comentarios del capítulo anterior, creo que no les gusto porque casi no me comentaron nada.

**Los minutos de los agradecimientos**

Tengo dos personitas a las cuales agradecerles mucho, el capitulo anterior lo subí muy noche y no pensé que me contestaran ese mismo día pero yolabertay y Nonita me mandaron mensaje de inmediato, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia.

Yolabertay. Hola tienes razón si yo pudiera soñaría con Edward todas las noches jajajaja.

Nonita: Hola niña, bueno siento haberlos dejado con la duda sobre lo del sueño de Bella, pero pronto sabrán por que lo deje así, espero tus comentarios sobre este capítulo, qué opinas de Edward y de Bella.

miadharu28: Gracias por tu mensaje, aquí está el nuevo capítulo espero te guste.

Gracias a las que agregaron la historia a favoritas, espero que pronto me escriban y me digan que opinan de la historia.

lah-pauh

uchin

Y a todas las demás que no me han escrito no sean malitas, mándenme un mensaje aun que sea diciéndome que ya no les gusta mi historia jijijijiji

Nos leemos pronto.


	21. CoNfIaNzA

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, pero la trama de esto sí es mía**

"**La confianza, como el arte, **

**nunca proviene de tener todas las respuestas,**

**sino de estar abierto a todas las preguntas"**

**Wallace Stevens**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**EDWARD POV**.

El olor a café llenaba toda la cocina como de costumbre, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no me sentía cansado hoy había dormido y descansado como hacía años que no lo hacía, esa sensación de alivio era tan nueva en mí ser que me sentía raro.

No recordaba la última vez que me sentí tan feliz y tan vivo, como si el mundo no existiera solo lo que yo sentía era mi realidad.

Soy el hombre más cursi de este planeta y solo pensar en Bella me hace suspirar, cuando desperté y la vi dormida mi corazón se lleno aun mas de amor hacia ella, creo que me estallara de tanta felicidad que siento.

Mientras veía la taza de café frente a mí y recordaba los momentos de ayer y mi despertar hoy en la mañana escuche unos pasos que se dirigían hacia donde yo estaba.

Bella entro en la cocina, toda desalineada, el cabello esponjado y su camisón medio chueco, aun que apenas se había levantado se veía hermosa, me miro con sus ojos somnolientos y se sentó frente a mí, me dio una mirada tratando de examinar mi rostro, yo solo podía contemplar su belleza era tan perfecta.

Bella alargo su mano y tomo mi taza y bebió de ella, luego me miro de nuevo a mí.

**-Hola.** Me dijo mientras me daba una sonrisa que si yo hubiera sido un cubo de hielo me hubiera derretido.

**-Hola.** Respondí

**-¿Ya no puedes dormir?**

**-No, ya no tengo sueño.**

Nos miramos largamente el uno a al otro y Bella rompió el silencio entre nosotros.

**-Edward necesito hacerte una pregunta.**

Su voz era muy seria.

**-Dime Bella.**

**-Tienes que prometerme que me contestaras con la verdad.**

**-Claro.**

Esto se estaba poniendo raro.

**-Bueno recuerdas la primera noche que pase aquí.**

En ese momento supe por donde iba el asunto trate de mantenerme con la misma actitud no verme ni preocupado ni sorprendido.

**-Si lo recuerdo.**

**-Bueno ese día tuve un sueño muy raro, tú estabas aquí en la cocina tomando café y yo entre. Ella se quedo callada y tenía el rostro avergonzado.** Sus mejillas estaban muy rojas.

**-Aja**

**-Bueno al principio pensé que había sido un sueño, pero ahora creo que en realidad paso.**

**-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?**

**-Pues que anoche mientras nos dormíamos escuche una canción que en mi sueño escuche, pero tengo mis dudas porque ese día recuerdo haberte visto con una camisa y luego traías otra.**

**-¿Y qué quieres que yo te diga?**

**-Pues la verdad Edward, la verdad.**

Yo suspire, me pare de mi lugar y camine hacia donde estaba Bella se veía tan frágil a punto de salir corriendo.

**-Bueno Bella si te refieres a que entraste a la cocina y yo tomaba café y me dijiste que olía muy bien y que soñabas conmigo, después nos Besamos yo recorrí tu cuerpo deseando continuar. Y luego me detuve y te lleve a tu cuarto y tarare para ti mientras tú pensabas que era un sueño, la verdad es que todo sucedió.**

Mientras yo hablaba vi como los ojos de Bella se abrieron enormes y el color subía a su rostro parecía que iba a explotar después escondió su rostro en sus manos, ella estaba avergonzada.

**-Bella no te preocupes todo está bien, la verdad me sentí muy alagado al descubrir que sueñas conmigo, estoy seguro que yo también lo he hecho y no solo una vez, desde que te conozco no hay noche que no sueñe contigo o con tu olor, con tus labios desde la primera vez que te bese o con tu cuerpo ahora que lo estoy conociendo.**

Bella me miro directamente a los ojos y parecía que iba a llorar.

**-¿En verdad?**

**-Claro, solo que no dije nada para que no te sintieras avergonzada y por eso cuando llegue ese día me cambie la camisa para que siguieras creyendo que era un sueño**, **mi única intención era que no te sintieras** **apenada.**

Ella me miro por un segundo mientras suspiraba.

**-Bueno creo que lo mejor es saber la verdad, así no pensare que estoy loca.**

Allí parado frente a ella me di cuenta que era una mujer muy frágil como me había dicho Jasper, ella necesitaba alguien que la cuidara, la amara y la protegiera y ese alguien soy yo.

Me acerque más, tome su rostro entre mis manos y me incline para besarla, fue el beso más natural, tierno y lleno de sentimientos que jamás he dado, en ese beso le entregue mi corazón y ella me entrego el suyo, este fue nuestro primer beso lleno de amor y no de lujuria, como los anteriores.

Cuando terminamos de besarnos me separe de ella y regrese a mi lugar me senté frente a ella, dándome oportunidad de recuperarme me había quedado sin aliento y Bella igual, los dos nos miramos y nos quedamos contemplándonos un rato.

**-¿Qué planes tenemos para hoy?** Pregunte tratando de cambiar el tema un poco.

Bella me miro, pensativa** –No lo sé Edward, yo tenía pensado lavar la ropa hoy, ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor**?

**-La verdad es que no se me ocurre nada, por eso te pregunto a ti.**

Ella empezó a reír, como si se burlara de mí.

**-Bueno entonces creo que mi plan es mejor que el tuyo, pero aún es temprano, así que se me ocurre algo que podemos hacer tu y yo.**

Sus ojos se iluminaron mientras me veía.

**-¿Y cuál es esa idea?, si se puede saber**

Bella se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia mi lugar tomo mi mano y me jalo haciendo que yo también me pusiera en pie y empezamos a caminar hacia la sala, Bella siguió jalándome hacia el sillón, cuando estuvimos frente a el sillón más grande ella soltó mi mano y se recostó en él, su cuerpo lucia tan provocador en esa posición que yo temblé, ¿Qué esperaba de mi?

**-Edward ven, hay suficiente lugar para ti.**

No lo pensé dos veces y de inmediato hice lo que ella me pidió, su rostro quedo en mi pecho y su cabello directo en nariz, podía oler ese aroma a fresas que me encantaba.

Bella de inmediato puso su brazo en mi cintura abrazándose a mi muy fuerte yo quise corresponder haciendo lo mismo así que la abrace de igual forma por los hombros, mientras cerraba mis ojos y disfrutaba el momento, de nuevo esa paz, la tranquilidad del cuerpo de Bella junto al mío, era un momento para disfrutar lo más posible.

**BELLA POV**

Por un segundo no supe donde estaba cuando desperté, pero al sentir los fuertes brazos de Edward a mi alrededor recordé que estábamos en recostados en el sillón, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero no era tan importante, el simple hecho de saberme en su brazos, el aroma de su cuerpo, era más que suficiente para que yo olvidara todo lo que había en mi alrededor.

Trate de no moverme para que el momento no terminara, pero hubo algo en ese momento que me angustio, "Los niños" ¿Qué les diríamos si nos encontraban así?, sería algo incomodo para Edward o para mi explicarles la situación y mas porque yo no sabría que decirles yo tampoco entendía que pasaba entre Edward y yo.

Moví mis manos de su cintura, buscaron levantarme lentamente para no despertarlo, pero fue inútil, sus fuertes brazos me regresaron a mi lugar.

**-¿Pasa algo?** Su hermosa voz

**-No Edward, solo que creo que es mejor que nos separemos un poco.**

**-¿Y eso porque?**

**-Porque sería algo incomodo que los niños llegaran y nos vieran así, no sabría que decirles, que explicación darles.**

Edward guardo silencio por un momento, como si pensara algo.

**-Puede que tengas razón, aun que sería mucho mejor hablar con la verdad.**

**-¿Y cuál es la verdad Edward? Necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios, saber qué es lo que pasa entre nosotros.**

**-Pues que nos gustamos Bella y que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, claro si tu quieres eso también.**

Mi corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza, sentí como los colores subieron a mi rostro en verdad quise creerle lo que me decía, pero a mi mente de inmediato vino el nombre de Tanya.

De inmediato sentí el impulso de ponerme de pie, como si sus brazos y su pecho ya no fueran un lugar correcto para estar, esta vez Edward no me detuvo, vi la expresión en su rostro como si mi forma de actuar rompiera su corazón.

**-Edward es hermoso lo que me dices pero necesitamos hablar con la verdad, yo no sé qué pasa entre tu esposa y tu**.

Edward se incorporo también quedamos sentados los dos en el sillón, paso su mano por su hermoso cabello, como si quisiera acomodar el desorden que tenia.

**-Tienes razón, necesitamos hablar, necesitas escuchar todo lo que tengo que decirte, pero hoy no es el momento y ni el lugar, lo único que te pido es un poco de paciencia para encontrar la mejor forma de decirte todo lo que tengo dentro de mí, lo único que puedo decirte ahorita, es que te quiero y que tratare de no hacerte daño nunca Bella.**

Mis ojos se quisieron llenar de lágrimas por la sinceridad de sus palabras, yo también lo quería y le agradecía que no quisiera dañarme ya que lo que sentía por él nunca lo había sentido por nadie más.

Aclare mi garganta para que las lagrimas se fueran y el no notara el efecto que habían tenido sus palabras en mi.

-Sera mejor que vaya a cambiarme antes de que los niños despierten.

No le di tiempo para responderme simplemente Salir corriendo hacia la habitación para cambiarme.

Trate de estar en mi habitación el mayor tiempo posible, me recosté un rato en la cama, pero todo fue inútil por más que trate de calmarme no pude, así que decidí salir de mi cuarto y enfrentarme a todo el mundo, si lo sé exagero solo tenía que enfrentar mis sentimientos por Edward y lo difícil que es para mí que lo que siento tenga que estar oculto y la falta de confianza de el hacia mí, ¿Qué cosa podría ser tan mala que Edward no me podía contar?, yo nunca lo juzgaría, solo quería que él fuera sincero conmigo y que no me ocultara nada.

Cuando salí de mi cuarto estaba algo molesta, pero no sabía ¿porque?, si era porque Edward no me tenía confianza o era porque yo soy lo suficiente tonta para estar enamorada de él, por un minuto pensé en gritar pero lo único que logre fue un suspiro trate de calmarme Alice tenía razón, tengo que darle tiempo a Edward para que se abra para mi, para que me mostrara la persona que es en el fondo.

En la cocina ya estaban los niños desayunando con Edward, cuando entre corrieron a darme los buenos días y regresaron a su lugar, Edward también se había cambiado, traía unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa blanca se veía muy apuesto, los niños también traían ropa limpia, parecía que si me había tardado lo suficiente para que ellos ya estuvieran listos.

Mire el lugar vacio junto a Edward y me senté en el, tome una taza y serví café mientras Edward me servía el acostumbrado huevo que solo sabía hacer, suspire el aspecto no era el mejor, pero sabía que él lo había hecho y solo por eso lo comería.

El desayuno paso de lo más tranquilos los niños tenían que ensayar sus actos para su festival y Edward los ayudaría mientras yo lavaba la ropa, sería un domingo muy tranquilo.

Los niños salieron corriendo para traer las cosas que necesitaban para ensayar, mientras Edward y yo recogíamos los platos del desayuno, cuando empecé a lavarlos Edward se paro detrás de mí y me abrazo por la cintura, recargo su mandíbula en mi hombro y me susurro.

**-¿Ya te dije hoy que te ves hermosa?** Su voz fue hermosa, sensual atractiva, me derretí de inmediato.

**-No hoy no me lo has dicho.**

**-Eso se arregla de inmediato, porque hoy te vez hermosa Bella.** Después me dio un beso en la nuca y se aparto de mí, los niños regresaron a la cocina.

Esas actitudes de Edward eran las que me tenían como tontita, ese momento había hecho que olvidara toda mi molestia, había sido un momento muy romántico muy natural, si lo hubiera planeado no hubiera salido tan bien.

Cuando vi toda la ropa que tenía que lavar me sorprendí, entre la ropa de Edward y los niños, me tardaría gran parte del día metiendo ropa en la lavadora y sacándola hacia la secadora, lo bueno es que había pensado pedirles a los niños que me ayudaran a doblarla. Mientras leía las instrucciones de uso y viendo el jabón mi teléfono celular sonó, cuando lo saque de mi bolsa del pantalón vi en la pantalla el número pero no lo reconocí, pensé que podía ser Alice hablándome de algún lugar.

**-Bueno**

_-Hola Bells_ era la voz de un hombre, esa voz que yo conocía perfectamente.

**-Hola Jake, que milagro escuchar tu voz dos veces una misma semana. **Tengo que confesar que me da gusto escuchar la voz de Jacob, tengo buenos recuerdos de nuestra amistad.

_-Bueno como ayer me dijiste que te hablara, por eso lo hago. Y también quiero aprovechar para invitarte en la tarde al cine._

**-Seria genial pero tengo mucha ropa que lavar, mejor otro día.**

_-Bells no me des esa escusa, dile a Alice que te ayude._

**-No es escusa Jake, aparte no estoy con Alice, estoy en casa de Edward**. Tonta Bella porque abriste tu bocata.

_-¿Estas con Edward? ¿En su casa?_

**-Si**

_-Bella, estuve investigando a ese tipo y sé que está casado y tiene hijos._

**-Lo sé Jacob, yo le ayudo a cuidar a sus hijos.**

_-Ósea que eres como su niñera.¿la libreria va mal?_

**-No, no soy su niñera, somos más que eso y la libreria esta bien.**

_-Entonces me quieres decir que se va a divorciar de su esposa y que tendrá algo bien contigo o tú solo serás su amante_.

Ese comentario me ofendió, no por decirme que soy su amante si no el todo de voz que uso para decirlo.

**-Jacob, no tengo porque darte explicaciones ni rendirte cuentas de qué tipo de relación tengo con Edward, si soy su niñera, su novia o su amante es algo que a ti no te importa, tu y yo no somos nada ya**.

_-Bells no te molestes conmigo solo que me preocupo por ti no quiero que sufras, aparte de que estoy seguro de que tus papas no saben nada de esto, ¿qué opinaría Charlie de todo esto? _

**-¡Aaaaaaaah ¡ Gracias por tu preocupación pero no es necesaria yo sé cuidarme sola, si sufro o no es problema mío y no metas a mis papas en esto Jacob Black porque si me entero de que abriste tu bocota, te juro que jamás te hablare de nuevo en toda mi vida. ¿Entendiste?**

_-Bella no te enojes conmigo por favor solo trato de cuidarte_.

**-Ya te dije que yo me puedo cuidar sola y si me disculpas me estas quitando el tiempo, adiós.**

Cuando colgué el teléfono no sabía si estaba enojada porque no pude justificar mi relación con Edward ante Jacob o porque el se metía en lo que nadie le llamaba.

**-Estúpido Jake, Estúpido lobo** (ahsssss perdón me equivoque de historia)

**Edward POV**

Me quede parado junto a la puerta del cuarto de lavado, recargando junto a la pared, no sabía si entrar corriendo y abrazar a Bella o salir y buscar a Jacob por mortificarla así, pero todo era mi culpa yo había esperado el momento indicado para hablar con Bella, esperaba que se diera natural, ¿Pero si nunca se daba?, yo no podía esperar toda la vida a que el momento adecuado llegara, así que tenía que poner manos a la obra yo y planear ese momento.

**-¿Bella?**

**-Edward.** Se vio sorprendida cuando dijo mi nombre. **–¿Tienes mucho rato parado allí?**

**-No apenas, subí ¿Por qué?**

**-No por nada, solo que me asustaste un poco.**

**-Ok, oye me hablaron del trabajo para ir a ver unas cosas, te puedes quedar con los niños una hora o dos.**

La cara de Bella se vio aun mas sorprendida.

**-Pensé que pasaríamos el día aquí en la casa.**

**-Lo sé Bella y lo siento pero esto es urgente, prometo que no tardare y de regreso compro la comida.**

**-Ok, no te preocupes yo cuido a los niños.**

**-Gracias Bella eres un amor.**

Le di un beso en la mejilla y baje corriendo por las escaleras, tome las llaves de mi coche y mi teléfono celular.

Cuando estuve dentro de mi coche marque el número que necesitaba.

**-Hola, soy Edward.**

**-**

**-Todo está bien, solo que necesito tu ayuda y quiero verte ahorita.**

**-**

**-Claro el también puede venir, voy a necesitar la ayuda de los dos.**

**-**

**-Podemos vernos donde tú me digas.**

**-**

**-Claro, si lo conozco, llego en 15 minutos.**

**-**

**-Ok allí nos vemos. Gracias.**

Tarde un poco más en llegar al restaurante donde tenía mi cita, todo el camino había pensado que esto era lo mejor que podía hacer, yo amaba a Bella pero no la conocía bien, aparte de que nunca había cortejado a una mujer, cuando me case con Tanya todo fue tan fácil, ella siempre estuvo enamorada de mi y nunca tuve que cortejarla, pero con Bella quería hacer las cosas bien, iniciar desde 0.

Cuando entre al Restaurante de inmediato vi a las dos personas que me esperaban Alice y Jasper se estaban besando, cuando me acerque a la mesa, tuve que hacer un ruido con mi garganta para que se dieran cuenta que yo estaba allí.

**-Hola Edward,** Alice siempre parecía tan feliz.

**-Hola Alice, Jasper.**

**-Bueno Edward nos tienes intrigado, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?**

**-Bueno quiero que me ayuden a organizarle una cena romántica a Bella, quiero cortejarla como ella se merece, pero tengo que confesar que no se bien cómo hacerlo.**

**Alic**e y Jasper se miraron entre sí.

**-Bueno Edward has venido con la persona adecuada, para cuando quieres que sea la cena.**

**-El próximo viernes.**

**-Poco tiempo pero lo lograremos. ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente para ese día?**

**-Bueno primero quiero que sea sorpresa hasta que Bella llegue al lugar, quiero que sea un lugar romántico, un restaurante o un jardín o en la playa, flores, velas, quiero que nuestra primera cita sea inolvidable para los dos.**

**-Ok, tengo una idea para que valla al lugar y no sospeche nada.**

Alice saco su pequeño teléfono rosa y marco un número.

**-Hola Bells, ¿Qué tal tu día?**

_- Hola Alice, aquí lavando ropa._

**-Mmmm con que lavando, bueno te hablo porque quiero pedirte un favor.**

_-Claro dime_

**-Mira me llego una invitación para un desfile de modas para el viernes en la noche y a Jasper no le gustan esas cosas así que quiero que me acompañes tú**.

_-No lo sé Alice, tendría que preguntarle a Edward si ese día puede quedarse con los niños._

**-Bueno tu pregúntale a Edward, pero tengo el presentimiento de que el te ayudara con eso. Bueno te dejo porque estoy en una comida con Jasper, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo, saludos a los niños y a Edward.**

_-Hasta mañana._

Cuando Alice colgó Jasper y yo nos veíamos asombrados por la rapidez de Alice para tener un plan listo.

**-Bueno Bella te preguntara si te puedes quedar con los niños el viernes por la noche y como yo se que tu le dirás que si (y no tengo que ser vidente para saberlo) ya tenemos la primera parte del plan resuelto, ahora tenemos que buscar el lugar, las flores, la música, la comida, la iluminación adecuada, Edward tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.**

Alice saco una pequeña libreta de su bolsa y empezó a hacer anotaciones.

**-Creo que hubiera sido mejor que llevaras a Bella a un restaurante cualquiera Edward**. Jasper se reía

**-Creo que hubiera sido mejor**. Empecé a reír yo también.

**-Hombres, no saben lo importante que son todos esos detalles para las mujeres y más si es nuestra primera cita y Bella se merece la primera mejor cita del mundo.**

**-Tienes razón Alice, Bella se merece eso, aun que necesito otro favor.**

**-Dinos Edward.**

**-Ese día necesito que ustedes me ayuden a conseguir alguien que se quede con los niños y los cuide.**

Los ojos de Alice brillaron.

**-Edward me ofendes, ¿crees que dejaría a los niños con una desconocida?, esa noche los niños vendrán a dormir a mi casa, Jasper, Emmett y yo los cuidaremos bien, Bella es como mi hermana y ahora que será la mama de los niños ellos serán mis sobrinos y te prometo que los consentiré como ninguna tía lo ha hecho.**

**-Que no te escuche Rose decir eso o se enojara porque ella los consiente mucho también.**

Los tres empezamos a reír, Alice le había dado al clavo yo quería que Bella fuera mi pareja, la mujer con la cual compartiría el resto de mi vida y la madre de mis hijos, aun que ella ya se comportaba como una madre para ellos. Bella había cambiado mi vida por completo hace unos meses yo estaba solo con mis hijos y hoy gracias a Bella tenia nuevos amigos y una mujer maravillosa a la cual enamorar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hola a todas, tengo que confesarles que necesito su ayuda para el próximo capítulo, me gustaría saber cómo se imaginan una cena romántica con Edward, el lugar, la comida, la música, todo lo que puedan decirme para escribirlo.

También quiero avisarles que ha esta historia no le quedan muchos capítulos, yo le calculo que como unos 6 o 7 por mucho, espero seguir contando con su apoyo y sus mensajes.

Otra cosa, empecé a escribir otro fic, también sobre nuestra pareja preferida, solo que esta historia no tiene nada que ver con "la promesa", Edward es Vampiro y Bella es telepata, espero que se den una vuelta por el fic y me den su opinión, apenas van 2 capítulos pero me ha sorprendido toda la gente que la ha puesto en sus favoritas.

**Los minutos de los agradecimientos**

**Nonita:** Me encanto tu último mensaje, es el más largo que me han escrito, aparte de que se nota que te gusto el capitulo, tienes razón todas queremos a Edward en nuestra vida hoy por fin te aclare lo del sueño de Bella, ya lo saben fue realidad, solo que Edward no quería avergonzarla. Espero que me escribas y me cuentes como seria tu cena romantica con Edward, para ayudarme a imaginármelo.

PD. Yo también doy saltitos por todos lados cuando veo que me escribiste un Review. Besos.

**miadharu28:** Gracias por tu mensaje y gracias por visitar mi otra historia, siempre es un honor que leas mis fics.

Ya sabes espero tu mensaje con todo lo que imagines.

**lah-pauh:** Hola no te preocupes por escribir siempre lo mismo, muchas gracias por tus palabras sobre la historia y espero que me ayudes con tu cena romántica con Edward.

**Yolabertay:** Hola no importa si es de noche o de día para mi siempre es un honor recibir tus rr, lo que me preguntas de Tanya no lo puedo decir aun, tiene que ser sorpresa, pero te recuerdo lo que alguna vez te dije, sin una villana la historia no tendría chiste, así que Tanya es necesaria, si la vida siempre fuera color de rosa que aburrida seria, lo que si te puedo contar es que la relación de Bella y Edward va a fortalecerse mucho y superaran cualquier situación.

No se te olvide mandarme tu mensaje de Cómo sería tu cena romántica con Edward.

**Carmen Cullen 116**: Tienes toda la razón para todas las mujeres es importante que los hombres que nos gustan sepan, que no se las pondremos fácil y que no somos fáciles también, por eso Bella se puso así, pero creo que Edward lo entendió bien.

Ya sabes tú mensaje describiendo tu cena ideal con Edward.

**Aryksu: Grax** por tu comentario, me da gusto saber que la historia te gusta, espero tu cooperación con tu cena ideal con Edward.

**Chemita**: Ya sabes que los hombres necesitan una ayudadita por eso meti a Jacob en ese capítulo y en este, porque si no nuestro Edward seguiría esperando el momento oportuno para cortejar a Bella. Los Celos son la mejor forma de demostrarle a un hombre que siente algo por nosotras, espero tu mensaje.

**Gracias a las que agregaron la historia a favoritas, espero que pronto me escriban y me digan que opinan de la historia**

**kuky46**

**Miss Cinnamon.**

**LilyMolly**

**soraya92**

**LiTtLe HiiTaChIn**

**La recomendación de hoy**

**Ya saben que algunas veces les recomiendo algún fic que estoy leyendo o que me encuentro, les podría recomendar el nuevo que escribo "El príncipe oscuro" pero seria mucho jajajaja el fic que hoy quiero recomendarles, es de ****Cunning Angel y se "llama incubo: El templo del placer" ya saben si pueden darse una vuelta por el perfil de Cunning Angel allí encontraran el fic, espero que les guste tanto como a mí.**

**Bueno una última cosa, como ya les dije espero su ayuda, mientras mas pronto me manden sus ideas más pronto tendré el capitulo escrito, así que dependo de ustedes, no se olviden de mi y escríbanme mucho.**

**Besos y nos leemos pronto.**


	22. La SoRpReSa

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, pero la trama de esto sí es mía**_

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

"_**La confianza en sí mismo es el primer secreto del éxito"**_

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**BELLA POV.**

La semana había pasado volando, de nuevo cuando me di cuenta ya era jueves y casi no había tenido tiempo de platicar con Alice durante la semana, ella estaba organizando algunas cosas que yo desconocía y siempre la veía pegada a su teléfono hablando con alguna persona, yo por mi parte con la librería y los niños no me quedaba mucho tiempo, Hoy era el primer día que nos tomábamos un tiempo para estar juntas y se estaba convirtiendo en un martirio para mi, Alice me ayudaba a escoger el vestido para el desfile al que la acompañaría, pero ella se tomaba su trabajo muy enserio y ya me había probado mas de mil vestidos y ninguno le gusta o estaba muy largo o muy corto muy negro o muy rosa, todos los vestidos tenían un defecto.

**-Alice ya tenemos que decidir, solo es un vestido.**

**-Bella estas equivocada un vestido es lo que te hará lucir como la mujer perfecta que eres, un vestido es lo hará que cualquier hombre se vuelva loco por ti.**

**-No exageres, no es para tanto, no quiero volver loco a ningún hombre**.

Alice empezó a reír, su comentario al principio no me hizo gracia pero ella tenía razón al único hombre que yo quería volver loco era a Edward Cullen.

**-¿Y cómo vas con Edward?**

**-¿Cómo voy de que Alice? **La pregunta me irrito, pero no era por Alice era por Edward, estaba muy misterioso, siempre hablando por teléfono, riendo con alguien, esto me ponía celosa ¿Y si estaba saliendo con alguien?

**-Bells, no te molestes solo quise hacerte platica pero si no quieres hablar está bien.**

**-Lo siento Al, es que creo que Edward sale con alguien.**

**-¿Qué te hace pensar esa locura?**

**-Ninguna locura, ha estado muy misterioso, cuando llega en las noches a cenar habla muy poco y cuando terminamos de acostar a los niños se mete a su cuarto, casi no hemos platicado y algunas veces lo veo pegado a su teléfono hablando con alguien, no sé qué pensar**. Por un momento sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, Alice me veía como si yo fuera una bomba a punto de estallar.

**-Bella tranquila no creo que Edward este saliendo con nadie, simplemente ha de tener mucho trabajo, ya sabes que él es muy importante, solo debe ser eso**.

Las palabras de Alice no surtieron efecto en mí, yo no me calme, estaba muy enojada con Edward, cuando lo veía me daban ganas de golpearlo, pero yo sabía que no tenía suficiente valor para algo así.

Alice miraba unos vestidos cuando empezó a saltar de emoción.

**-Bells encontré el vestido perfecto para ti.**

Cuando me enseño el vestido no estuve muy segura de que fuera el perfecto para mí.

**Edward POV**

No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que me sentí tan nervioso, a lo largo de mi carrera había entrevistado a muchas personalidades y nunca me había sentido así de nervioso. Me sentía como un adolecente a punto de tener su primer experiencia sexual, todo me sudaba y me sentía intranquilo quería que hoy todo saliera perfecto, el lugar, la música, la comida, etc.

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa estaba a punto de explotar.

Era mala idea tomar una taza de café, con lo nervioso que estaba eso no ayudaría y por alguna extraña razón aun que no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche no tenia sueño. Tenía todo un conjunto de emociones dentro de mí, nervios, emoción, preocupación y por ultimo angustia. Si angustia por qué sabia que me había comportado como un idiota toda la semana pero me conocía cuando esos ojos chocolate me vieran fijamente tendría que confesar todo y la sorpresa se echaría a perder, lo que más me angustiaba era que Alice me había hablado un día antes y me había contado la preocupación de Bella sobre que yo saliera con alguien más y lo peor es que aun resonaban las palabras de Alice en mi cabeza, _**-¡Edward Arréglalo!**_ No fue un consejo, ni una sugerencia, si no una orden.

En la noche a la hora de la cena Bella estaba tan distante que por más que trate de hacerle plática ella solo me miraba y me contestaba con monosílabos. Lo único que no quería era hacerla sufrir y eso era justamente lo que le hacía, esperaba de todo corazón que me perdonara.

Mire mi reloj y eran las 4 de la mañana hora de ir a trabajar, hoy iba a ser un día muy largo, pero lo mejor vendría al final.

Cuando voltee hacia la puerta de la cocina allí estaba parada Bella traía su pijama de shorts (que debo confesar me encanta)

**-Hola** ,su voz fue como un susurro.

**-Hola ¿Que haces despierta tan temprano? hoy será un día largo para ti y necesitas estar descansada**.

**-Lo sé pero no puedo dormir.**

**-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás enferma?,** no soporte mas y camine hacia donde Bella estaba acercándome lo mas que pude sin asustarla, el pensar que estuviera enferma me angustiaba.

**-No Edward, estoy perfecta, solo ya no tengo sueño**. Sus ojos se veían tristes, como si quisiera decirme algo, pero no tenía valor, atrape una de sus manos entre las mías y la bese con suavidad.

**-Bella ¿Que te preocupa?**

**-Es que.....** Sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos y su mirada fue de vergüenza. **-Nada olvídalo es una tontería.**

**-Pequeña, nada que te preocupe puede ser una tontería, cuéntame por favor. **Aun que yo ya sabía que pasaba.

**-Bueno pero prométeme que no te burlaras**.

**-Te lo prometo**, alce mi mano derecha como los Boy scouts para que se viera más real el juramento.

**-Tengo miedo**

**-¿Miedo?** no entiendo.

**-Tengo miedo de que todo lo que hemos platicado fuera un sueño, toda esta semana has estado muy raro y tengo miedo de que te hayas arrepentido de decirme que me quieres, de los besos que me has dado, de todo tengo miedo.**

Sus palabras me hicieron un nudo en el corazón, Bella era tan frágil lo único que yo había querido era darle una bonita sorpresa, una primera cita que pudiéramos recordar por toda la vida, pero ahora ya no tenía sentido si Bella estaba triste.

**-Bella discúlpame soy un tonto, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir así, he tenido mucho trabajo esta semana y no te he prestado la atención que tú te mereces. Aparte eso de que salgo con alguien ni lo pienses, tú eres la única mujer de mi vida, no podría estar con nadie más, solo te amo a ti, solo contigo quiero pasar mi tiempo, solo a ti quiero besarte, Discúlpame por favor**. Trate de ser lo más sincero posible para que Bella dejara de atormentarse.

**-¿En verdad Edward?**

**-Si Bells, te prometo que tratare de no meterme tanto en el trabajo y darte el tiempo que te mereces. **

Los ojos de Bella brillaban como pocas veces los había visto.

**-Bueno aclarado esto es hora de ir a dormir porque tienes un día muy largo.**

**-Y si mejor le digo a Alice que no voy y me quedo aquí con ustedes.**

**-Bella no le puedes hacer eso a Alice se molestaría.**

**-Lo sé pero quiero pasar tiempo contigo.**

**-Y yo contigo pequeña pero no puedes cancelarle a Alice, pero te prometo que mañana haremos todo lo que quieras.**

**-Bueno hice el intento,** mientrasme lo decía mientras se encogió de hombros.

**-Bueno ahora si a dormir, hoy no te preocupes por nada yo me encargo de los niños, tu disfruta de tu día con Alice.**

**-Tratare pero creo que será una tortura**. La abrace lo más fuerte que puede, su cuerpo estaba tan caliente y de inmediato mi cuerpo respondió, la sangre me empezó a correr mas rápido y mi corazón latía a mil por hora, su olor era tan increíble. Cuando trate de soltarla ella se aferro mas a mi cuerpo como una niña pequeña que no quiere soltar a su mama el primer día de escuela.

**-Bella tiene que soltarme.**

**-No por favor, quédate conmigo **Su voz era como un ruego, estaba a pocos segundos de convencerme de quedarme con ella, pero esto afectaría mis planes.

**-Te juro que estoy haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande para ir al trabajo y no quedarme aquí contigo todo el día en la cama,** (le guiñe un ojo y vi como los colores se le subieron al rostro), **así que si sigues abrazándome no creo poder controlarme.**

**-Está bien ya vete a trabajar, pero te voy a extrañar**. Mientras me soltó me dijo esto, mi cuerpo de inmediato la extraño y sentí como me reclamaba la ausencia de su calor.

**-Yo te voy a extrañar más pequeña**, me incline y le di un beso en los labios, un beso tierno, sincero donde trate de expresarle cuanto la amaba.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Llegue justo a tiempo al trabajo, cuando entre al área de maquillaje salude muy contento a todos, aun que ellos me veían con cara de extrañes. Susan mi secretaría y ayudante personal, ya me esperaba para entregarme la información de los bloques del noticiero.

**-Buenos días Susan ¿No crees que hoy será un gran día?**

**-Buenos días Edward, puedes decirme ¿Porque estas tan contento? **mientras me daba una risa enorme.

**-Pues simplemente hoy será el mejor día de mi vida. ¿Qué no puedo estar contento?**

**-Claro que si puedes estar, solo que es raro que estés así a esta hora del día.**

**-Hoy desperté de buenas, oye Susan necesito que me hagas 2 favores.**

**-Claro Edward ya sabes que estoy para servirte**.

**-Bueno primero necesito que mandes 4 docenas de rosas rojas a esta dirección, **le entregue un papel con la dirección de la librería de Bells** pero necesito que estén allí a las 9 de la mañana hoy.**

**-Edward eso será muy difícil.**

**-Lo sé, por eso te lo pido a ti, se que puedes hacer cualquier cosa.**

Ella me sonrió de nuevo.

**-Eres un adulador Edward hare lo que pueda, llevara alguna tarjeta el arreglo.**

**-Si**, saque la pluma que traía en mi saco y Susan extendió un papel, escribí algo para Bella, algo para que me recordara todo el día. **-Toma **le entregue de nuevo el papel a Susan

**-¿Y cuál es el segundo favor?**

**-¿Tienes imágenes románticas en tu celular?**

**BELLA POV**

Mi mañana era perfecta, nada que pudiera pasar hoy podría mejor mi día, Edward había sido tan lindo tratando de darme la seguridad que yo necesitaba y la verdad es que lo logro, me tranquilizo y me hizo sentir tonta, ¿Como pude dudar de Edward?

Hoy se me había hecho un poco tarde para llegar a la librería, pero lo bueno es que tenia a Ángela y ella era una gran ayuda, no sé cómo había vivido sin ella, en tan poco tiempo había aprendido todo lo que necesitaba y mucho más, me ayudaba con todo y lo mejor era que ya se había ganado mi confianza y ya le había entregado un juego de llaves del negocio así cuando se me hiciera tarde como hoy ella podía abrir y la verdad había sido un acierto porque el negocio ya estaba abierto.

Cuando entre en la librería no pude dejar de notar la enorme canasta llena de rosas sobre el mostrador eran tan hermosas, el arreglo era perfecto, ¿pero quien podría haber mandado flores aquí?, ¿a lo mejor se habían equivocado a la hora de entregarlas?

Atrás del mostrador estaban Alice y Ángela, cuando me vieron salieron corriendo a recibirme.

**-Bells te mandaron flores.**

Cuando escuche las palabras de Alice, mi corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte nunca nadie me había mandado flores, ¿Quien podría haber sido?, aun que de inmediato tuve la respuesta, solo Edward tendría un detalle así de lindo.

**-¿Cuando llegaron?** trate de saber toda la información posible.

**- En la mañana cuando llegue ya estaba el repartidor esperándote. Ángela empezó a contarme. Le dije que llegarías mas tarde así que me las entrego.**

**-Bells pero abre la tarjeta, Queremos saber quién te las mando.**

En ese momento fue cuando note un pequeño papel doblado entre el arreglo ¿y si no había sido Edward?, mi corazón se rompería en mil pedazos.

Tome el papel y lo abrí.

_UNA ROSA POR CADA VEZ QUE TE HE PENSADO Y EXTRAÑADO_

_EN ESTAS HORAS QUE NO HE ESTADO CONTIGO._

_TE AMO PEQUEÑA_

_EDWARD_

Sentí mis ojos llenos de agua, Edward era increíble, después de lo tonta que había sido al pensar que no me quería o que salía con alguien más, el me mandaba flores y no cualquier flor sino rosas rojas y eran muchas.

Empecé a contarlas.

**-son 4 docenas** - dijo Alice.

Voltee a mirarlas con mis ojos llenos de agua.

**-¿Bells estas bien?**

Moví mi cabeza afirmativamente, no podía expresar lo que mi corazón sentía en ese momento.

Extendí el papel para que ellas pudieran ver lo que Edward me había escrito. Alice lo recibió y las dos se juntaron para ver el papel, el rostro de Alice se ilumino con una gran sonrisa, mientras Ángela me miraba sorprendida.

**-Bells es lo menos que te mereces después de como se ha comportado contigo.**

**-No Alice, yo soy la tonta, Edward es un sol, me siento tan mal por haber desconfiado de él, hoy en la mañana hablamos y le conté todo lo que sentía, mis dudas y él me explico que tenía mucho trabajo que solo era eso y en vez de molestarse me manda flores, tengo que hablarle y darle las gracias por el detalle.**

Empecé a buscar mi celular en la bolsa y cuando por fin lo encontré lo abrí, tenía un mensaje de texto, mire la hora y apenas había llegado, era un mensaje de Edward, cuando lo abrí me quede con los ojos cuadrados de la impresión.

_La vida fue como una noche sin luna_

_Envuelta por las estrellas_

_La belleza puede ser como un miedo_

_Pero ahora tú estás en mis brazos_

Y una imagen de un corazón rojo que brillaba.

Alice vio mis ojos,** - ¿Que paso?**

Le enseñe el mensaje

**-Esto es muy cursi Bella.**

**-Lo sé**, toda mi vida eh estado en contra de todas estas cursilerías, pero ahora me doy cuenta que había sido porque nadie lo había hecho para mí, pero ahora siento que es lo más lindo del mundo.

**-Tengo que hablarle a Edward**

Salí de la librería tratando de buscar un poco de intimidad y alejarme de los 2 pares de ojos que me observaban.

Cuando abrí de nuevo el teléfono vi que la mano me temblaba, me sentía nerviosa, ¿que le diría a Edward? la verdad eso no me importaba tanto solo quería escuchar su voz.

Marque su número y sonó una vez y de inmediato me contesto como si estuviera esperando la llamada.

**-Hola pequeña**. Solo escuchar su voz hizo que me sintiera muy viva, como si durante estas pocas horas que no nos habíamos visto yo hubiera estado en un sueño, pero ahora me sentía muy despierta.

**- Hola Edward, no quiero interrumpirte, solo quiero agradecerte las rosas que me mandaste están hermosas y el mensaje de la tarjeta me encanto**.

**-Tú nunca me interrumpes, ¿En verdad te gustaron las flores?**

**-Claro, nunca me habían mandado flores y la verdad que fue una sorpresa muy linda, gracias**.

**-No me des las gracias fue un placer hacerlo.**

**-Solo que ahora tengo un problema.**

**-¿Un problema? ¿Cual?**

**-Que ahora tengo más ganas de estar contigo y de mmmmm besarte.** Cuando hice esta confesión sentí mi cara roja, yo nunca había sido así de atrevida con ningún hombre, bueno aun que mi experiencia amorosa solo tenía escrito un nombre Jacob y el nunca había despertado los sentimientos y los deseos que Edward despertaba en mi.

Edward suspiro y sentí como su respiración se fue agitando.

**-Pequeña no sabes lo que acabas de hacerme, si pudiera saldría corriendo de aquí para que me dieras ese beso.**

**-Lo sé, pero cuando te vea, te lo daré.**

**-Espero que sea una promesa.**

**-Claro que si lo es.**

**-Ok, espero que lo cumplas, porque una promesa así nunca se me olvidara.**

Empecé a reír.

**Edward POV**

Cuando colgué mi teléfono sentí una mirada que me observaba, era Susan parada en la puerta de mi oficina.

**-Edward ¿Tienes algo que contarme?**

**-No creo que haya mucho que contar después de lo que acabas de escuchar.**

**-Claro que si, quiero saber todo, ¿quien es ella? ¿Desde cuándo la conoces? ¿A que se dedica? todo.**

Me sorprendió su entusiasmo hacia Bella, yo sabía que Susan era sincera y toda su curiosidad era porque me veía feliz, durante años había pasado la mayor parte de mi tiempo con esta mujer y pocas personas podrían decir que me conocían tan bien como ella.

**-¿Que te hace pensar que no es Tanya?**

Ella me miro por un momento y luego suspiro.

**-Edward te conozco bien, desde que te conozco nunca has estado tan contento y cuando hablas de ella nunca te emocionas tanto como con esta mujer, igual cuando hablas por teléfono con ella nunca estas tan animado, así que la mujer de la que hablamos no es Tanya y me alegro porque es una bruja.**

Sus palabras me dejaron helado, ella tenia razón todo lo que sentía por Bella nunca podría sentirlo por nadie más, ella era la única mujer de mi vida, solo ella.

**-No te molestes conmigo por ser tan directa solo que me da gusto que estés tan feliz.**

**-Lo sé Susan, su nombre es Bella, recuerdas que hace unos meses te conté que Anthony había tenido un accidente en el mar.**

**-Si lo recuerdo bien estabas tan enojado con Tanya por dejar solo al niño.**

**-Bella es la persona que rescato a Anthony.**

**-Ahora recuerdo, ya me habías contado de ella, Pero nunca me dijiste que estabas enamorado**

Enamorado, exacto eso es la verdad, sonaban tan bien sus palabras.

**-Bueno es que es difícil aceptar algo así cuando estas casado.**

**-Me imagino Edward, pero tú nunca has querido a Tanya así, solo la vez como una hermana o como una carga.**

**-Lo sé y es duro aceptar que he pasado tanto tiempo con alguien a quien no amo y que solo nos hemos hecho daño, pero con Bella todo es tan diferente, tan especial, tan natural, no tengo que fingir ser otra persona solo soy yo no quiero separarme de ella y quiero que esto que siento dure para siempre.**

**-Eso es porque estas enamorado y me encanta verte así.**

**-Gracias, pero….. **Me quede cayado, no sabía como expresar lo que sentía.

**-¿Pero? Edward te conozco bien, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.**

**-Es que no quiero lastimar a Bells y pues yo estoy casado y todas esas cosas, ya busque un abogado para iniciar los trámites del divorcio pero no sé si esperar mientras puedo ofrecerle algo más formal.**

**-Mira, ella conoce tu situación actual, nunca le has mentido al respecto si ella te acepta tal y como eres, con tus hijos y tu situación con Tanya, lo mejor es que eso lo decidan los dos, no tomes una decisión por ella, ahora son una pareja y tienes que decirle como te sientes, si ella quiere esperar hasta que estés divorciado para iniciar una relación contigo más formal, tendrás que aceptarlo, pero aun que conozco poco de ella, creo que ella no querrá esperar, lo importante es si tu estas dispuesto a darle la seguridad que ella va a necesitar, porque la gente hablara y estoy segura que algunas personas no serán amables con ella, pero los que te conocemos y te queremos, respetaremos las decisiones que tu quieras sobre tu vida y por mi parte yo estoy feliz por ti y por tus hijos, porque sé que necesitan a una verdadera madre, una que los quiera y los proteja.**

Sus palabras me hicieron un nudo en la garganta, Susan nunca me había hablado así, ahora comprendía que en ella también tenía una amiga, alguien en quien confiar.

**Bella POV**.

¿Recuerdan que en la mañana les dije que mi día no podía ir mejor?, pues mentí, ahora con las flores y el mensaje se había puesto mucho mejor, estaba tan contenta que cuando Alice insistió en que fuéramos al salón de belleza para un tratamiento, peinado y maquillaje, no me moleste, aun ahora que ya teníamos 2 horas aquí seguía feliz de la vida, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**-Bella quita esa sonrisa tonta por favor.**

**-Alice es que soy feliz.**

**-Lo sé y me da gusto por ti, solo te estoy molestando.**

-**Lo sé Alice.**

Cuando llegamos a la casa para cambiarnos la ropa, pensaba en lo mucho que extrañaba a Edward en las ganas que tenia de hablarle de nuevo, pero no quería ser esa clase de mujer que le habla a su novio cada 5 minutos, aun que pensándolo bien Edward y yo no éramos novios, ni siquiera podía clasificar con un nombre nuestra relación, esto sería difícil.

Alice y yo nos cambiamos, el vestido que había elegido para mí era perfecto aun que no podía usar un sujetador ya que el escote de la espalda era muy pronunciado, me sentí un poco incomoda al principio pero después me acostumbre a la sensación y fue mas fácil portar el vestido, las bragas fueron otro problema eran negras como el vestido pero de una tela transparente, Alice las escogió personalmente, al igual que los zapatos, que parecían una trampa mortal de tan altos que eran.

Cuando salí vi lo hermosa que se veía Alice, aun que estaba segura que ella ya había usado ese vestido en otra ocasión y se me hizo raro, Alice jamás se pondría el mismo vestido dos veces.

**-Bella te vez muy hermosa.**

**-Gracias Alice tu igual.**

Cuando le iba a preguntar sobre el vestido su teléfono sonó.

Ella miro quien llamaba

**- es Jasper.**

Baje las escaleras para darles un poco de intimidad. 5 minutos después Alice también bajaba.

**-¿Nos vamos?**

**-¿Bella te puedes ir adelantando?**

**-¿Pasa algo malo?**

**-No nada no te preocupes, solo que Jasper tiene una emergencia en el hospital y necesita que yo valla con él.**

**-Alice me asustas**.

**-No me voy a tardar Bells, voy corriendo con Jasper y nos encontramos en el lugar. Me entrego el sobre de la invitación.**

**-Y si mejor te espero.**

**-No seas tonta Bella, ve adelantándote y busca unos buenos lugares para nosotras, te llamo cuando ya valla a llegar.**

**-Está bien Alice pero ya sabes que solo lo hago por ti.**

**-Y te lo agradezco Bells.**

Salimos de la casa y Alice se subió a su coche mientras yo sacaba las llaves del coche de Rose, cuando iba a abrir la puerta vi que Alice paso junto a mí con la mano fuera de la ventana diciéndome adiós.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

El lugar donde sería el desfile era cerca del muelle, me había impresionado el lugar cuando Alice me había contado donde seria, parecía ser que querían hacer algo nuevo así que la pasarela y el desfile seria en la playa, claro del lado más lujoso de la ciudad, donde se ven los barcos y los yates, yo había ido muy pocas veces a ese lado, pero con la explicación que me había dado Alice no creía perderme.

No tarde mucho en llegar al lugar, lo que se me hizo raro fue que no vi muchos coches estacionados cerca, solo había uno o dos esto se me confundió, pero a lo mejor era muy temprano algunas veces en esos eventos se acostumbraba decir a una hora para que las personas llegaran 30 min más tarde, mire el reloj del coche y vi que eran las 6:30 de la tarde en punto, el sol aun brillaba en el cielo aun que ya no tan intensamente, se empezaba a poner el ambiente rojizo por el ocaso, me mire en el espejo para ver si el maquillaje estaba en su lugar, cuando iba a bajarme del coche sonó mi celular de nuevo, era la alarma para los mensajes de texto, cuando abrí el teléfono vi que era otro mensaje de Edward, el corazón se me encogió, rápidamente lo abrí.

_Eres mi vida ahora_

_¿No puedes verlo?_

_Cruzaría océanos_

_Nadaría por los mares_

_Para estar contigo,_

_Con eso me basta._

Este era la continuación del mensaje que me había mandado en la mañana y era aun más hermoso que ese, me sentí tan feliz.

Baje del coche y suspire, Edward era genial.

Cuando me asegure de que cerraba bien el coche de Rose, metí las llaves en el pequeño bolso que Alice me había prestado, era tan pequeño que solo cabían las llaves del coche, mi celular y un lápiz labial, cuando lo cerré lo coloque abajo de mi brazo ya que era un bolso tipo cartera y no tenía nada para colgarlo.

Vi la Invitación y la deje en mi mano empecé a caminar, Donde parecía la entrada del evento había un señor parado vestido con un traje blanco muy elegante él no era muy alto, pero se veía muy formal parado al inicio del camino, me sorprendió lo hermoso que se veía, era un camino iluminado con antorchas, cuando llegue junto a él iba a presentarme pero el señor me sorprendió.

**-Srita Swan.**

**-Si soy yo.**

**- Ya la esperan.**

¿Quien podría esperarme a mí?, seguro me confundía, ¿Aun que cuantas señoritas Swan podría haber de invitadas?, mientras miraba el camino que era hecho con madera para que los zapatos no se enterraran en la arena me di cuenta que había pétalos de rosas sobre él, el aroma a rosas se mezclaba con el olor salado del mar, el viento era poco pero las antorchas del camino se movían de un lado a otro.

**-Señor debe de haber una equivocación, a lo mejor me confunde, el volteo y me miro, -¿Es usted la señorita Isabella Swan**?

**-Si** conteste.

**-Entonces no hay ninguna equivocación ya la esperan.**

Lo mire con ojos sorprendida, esto me estaba dando miedo y si mejor me regresaba. Pero ¿y si alguien me esperaba?, a lo mejor Alice le había hablado a alguien para decirle que yo llegaría primero, esa podría ser una opción, así que seguí caminando hasta el final del camino, pero en vez de encontrarme con los preparativos para el evento de modas, me encontré con una cosa totalmente diferente, sobre la arena había una mesa acomodada firmemente, eran dos lugares con platos, copas y todo listo para una cena, había unas lámparas para iluminar el lugar, aun que la luz era muy tenue y no lastimaba, unos metros más alejado había una carpa blanca donde se escuchaban algunos murmullos pero no preste atención por que fue cuando lo vi, parado al final del camino estaba vestido con un traje negro de lino y una camisa blanca, abierta de los botones de arriba que dejaban ver parte de su pecho, su cabello se veía despeinado por el viento que jugaba con él, pero eso no lo hizo ver menos guapo, Edward se veía muy sensual.

Cuando llegue al final del camino me pare frente a él, No podía creer que esto fuera una sorpresa así de grande.

**-Hola, Te vez hermosa hoy me dijo mientras me miraba.**

**-Hola, tu también te vez muy guapo.**

Su mirada seguía fija hacia mí.

**-Tengo que confesar que te mentimos para darte esta sorpresa, no va a ver desfile de modas pero te puedo asegurar que la cena te gustara. ¿Espero que no estés desilusionada?**

**-Edward jamás podría sentirme desilusionada de encontrarte a ti y mucho menos de esta sorpresa, ¿Pero todo esto lo has hecho por mí?.**

**-Claro tontita ¿por quien más lo habría hecho? si tu eres el amor de mi vida**. Mi corazón se encogió, esto era como un sueño, ¿como Edward podía hacer todo esto por mí?

Se acerco un poco más hacia mí, esto ya era casi imposible, pero su cuerpo quedo pegado al mío y me tomo por la cintura.

**-Ahora que recuerdo tu tienes una deuda conmigo.**

**-¿Una deuda? dije confundida.**

**-Sabía que se te olvidaría, pero recuerda que en la mañana me hiciste una promesa y ahora quiero que la cumplas.**

Estaba tan sorprendida por todo lo que estaba pasando que se me había olvidado nuestra plática.

**-Pues estoy dispuesta a pagártela ahora mismo.**

**-Perfecto**. Inclino su rostro hacia el mío y sus labios lentamente fueron juntándose con los míos, cerré mis ojos para concentrarme y dejarme llevar, al principio fue un beso tranquilo, pero mientras pasaban los segundos, el aroma de Edward me embriago y al abrir la boca sentí su lengua entrando en la mía, explorándome como nunca antes lo había hecho, mi lengua empezó a acariciar su labio inferior, nuestro beso se hacía cada vez más profundo, las manos de Edward acariciaban mi espalda desnuda, dejando una sensación de fuego sobre mi piel, mis brazos ya rodeaban su cuello y la mano que tenia libre acariciaba su cabello, mientras la otra sostenía la bolsa, Edward trato de pegarme más a él y fue cuando sentí la erección bajo sus pantalones, era increíble lo que un simple beso podía hacer, pero este no era cualquier beso yo también estaba entregándome por completo en él y sentía como la sangre me hervía por todo mi ser, mi cuerpo quería aun mas, no solo sentir las manos de Edward en mi espalda, quería sentirlas recorriendo todo mi cuerpo.

Estuve a punto de desmallarme, las piernas me temblaban y no creía poder sostenerme por mucho tiempo, se me había olvidado respirar, pero no me importaba no quería separarme de Edward, aun que él se dio cuenta y se separo lentamente, seguí con los ojos cerrados, mientras respiraba agitadamente.

**-Sera mejor que pasemos a la mesa**. Me dijo Edward mientras también se recuperaba de nuestro beso.

Cuando abrí los ojo mire hacia la mesa y busque al señor que minutos antes me había mostrado el camino pero no vi nada, solo estábamos Edward y yo.

Caminamos hacia la mesa, el aparto una de las sillas para darme el paso a sentarme cuando lo hice la acomodo de nuevo, era todo un caballero, se sentó junto a mí y me miro de nuevo.

**-¿Ya te dije lo hermosa que estas hoy?.** De inmediato me sonroje,

**-Ya, pero podrías hacerlo de nuevo**.

Edward tomo mi mano y la llevo hasta su boca y la beso.

**-Te vez hermosa hoy Bella, no puedo expresar con simples palabras lo linda que estas.**

**-Edward haces que me sonroje**. Lo mire directo a los ojos para que se diera cuenta todo lo que significaba para mí sus palabras. **Ahora tienes que contarme como hiciste para organizar todo esto.**

Suspiro.

**-Me gustaría llevarme el crédito, pero la verdad es que Alice me ayudo, ella organizo casi todo.**

**-¿Alice?, con razón estuvo tan ocupada toda esta semana, al igual que tu.**

**-Si ahora sabes porque estaba tan misterioso y por que hablaba tanto por teléfono.**

**-¿Porque no me lo dijiste?, ahora me siento la persona más tonta del mundo.**

**-Porque si te lo hubiera dicho ya no sería una sorpresa y no tienes porque sentirte tonta, tenias razón en desconfiar, si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar también hubiera desconfiado de mi.**

**-Así que tu y Alice organizaron todo esto y ya lo tenían todo planeado, hasta esa llamada rara de hace un rato.**

**-Casi, Teníamos planeada la cena y que ella viniera aquí contigo y luego se disculpara para ir a buscar algo en su coche, pero creo que las cosas no salieron como planeamos.**

**-¿Que sucede Edward?**

**-Nada malo, no te preocupes, Alice y Jasper se ofrecieron a cuidar a los niños hoy en la noche, así que los lleve hace un rato con Jasper al hospital, pero Jasper tuvo una emergencia y los dejo solos un momento en el consultorio. Carmen empezó a buscar algo con que jugar al doctor con su dinosaurio y encontró un chicle en su cajón y se lo metió a la boca, pero mientras lo masticaba se lo trago y se asusto así que empezó a llorar, cuando Jasper entro y la vio llorando se preocupo, así que me hablo a mí y a Alice para avisarnos.**

**-¿Carmen está bien?**

**-Claro Bells no te preocupes, ya hable con ella y solo fue el susto, le dije que si quería que fuera por ella y me dijo que no que ella estaba bien. Jasper la reviso y solo fue el susto de haberse tragado el chicle.**

**-Pobre Jasper se debe haber asustado.**

**-Si, pero eso pasa cuando tienes niños**. Edward se acomodo en el respaldo de la silla, sus ojos brillaban con el reflejo de las luces.

Sin darme cuenta un mesero se acerco y nos ofreció vino blanco, cuando termino de servirnos, le pregunto a Edward si podía pasar la sorpresa y Edward dijo que si, el mesero fue hacia la carpa que estaba a unos metros de nosotros, ahora sabia porque se escuchaban murmullos.

**-¿Otra sorpresa?**

**-Si, espero que esta también te guste.**

Mire hacia la carpa y salió un hombre, vestido con un traje blanco con corbata (igual que primer señor), lo que distinguía a este hombre fue el violín que traía en las manos, cuando llego junto a la mesa, nos sonrió se acomodo el violín eh inicio a tocar, no tarde en reconocer la melodía, era la canción que Edward me había tarareado, era la canción que lo había delatado, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, esa melodía se había vuelto en mi preferida en tan poco tiempo.

Edward se inclino hacia mí, y me susurro en el oído.

**-De ahora en adelante esa canción, es nuestra canción.**

Yo no dije nada, simplemente moví la cabeza afirmativamente, mientras prestaba atención a la música, no quería llorar pero estaba muy emocionada, una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla y Edward la limpio con su mano.

**-¿No te gusto la sorpresa?**

**-Me encanto la sorpresa, solo que no te imaginas lo que significa para mí esto.**

Edward se inclino de nuevo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Las melodías siguieron Edward y yo no comentamos nada mas mientras escuchábamos las canciones, aun que yo sabía que él no veía al violinista si no a mí, podía sentir su mirada fijamente en mi.

Después de tocar muchas mas melodías, el Violinista se retiro y empezaron a servir la cena, al principio no preste mucha atención pero cuando sirvieron la sopa me llego un olor riquísimo, era mi sopa preferida crema de espinaca, nunca nadie la había preparado como mi madre por eso era mi favorita solo la preparaba en ocasiones especiales y hoy era una ocasión muy especial aun que la sopa no la había hecho mi madre.

**-Esta es mi sopa favorita.**

**-Lo se**

Yo o mire extrañada

**-Alice recuerdas.**

**-mmmmm pequeño duende no se le escapa nada.**

**-No y yo lo agradezco.**

Cuando tome el primer sorbo de sopa, me di cuenta que estaba buenísima mucho mejor que la de mi madre, eso fue una sorpresa, así que seguí comiendo.

**-Bells se que no es el mejor momento pero tenemos que hablar.**

**-¿Ahora?**

**-Si, ya sé que tenemos toda la noche pero lo que tengo que contarte es largo, por eso quiero iniciar ahora.**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Lo sé no me maten por cortar el capitulo, pero esta algo largo y no se me hizo adecuado subirlo completo, pero prometo que muy pronto lo subiré.**

**El link del vestido de Bella está en mi perfil por si quieren verlo, primera canción que toca el violinista es River Flows in you de Yiruma, que para mí es la canción que expresa toda la relación de Bella y Edward.**

**Entre a la Pagina web de Yiruma y me encontré con la sorpresa de que esta canción tiene letra (si entran a la pág. pueden escucharlo cantar a él, solo agréguenle punto com al nombre y listo) y con una rápida traducción del coreano al ingles, saque la letra de la canción y esa letra son los mensajes de texto que le manda Edward a Bella, Espero que les haya gustado esa sorpresa.**

**Tengo que confesarles que para escribir este capítulo tuve que leer muchas novelas románticas para sentir el amor en el ambiente y escuchar mucha música de Yiruma, que me encanta tengo todos sus discos y ya me los sé de memoria.**

**Muchas gracias a las que me escribieron para darme una idea de lo que sería una cita romántica con Edward, todas me dijeron que les gustaría que fuera en la playa, así que allí lo tienen.**

**Los minutos de los agradecimientos**

**Hanna Cullen: Hola es bueno saber que te gusta la historia, actualice lo más pronto que pude, espero tus comentarios de este capítulo.**

**Ethel Ex Sanguis o lah-pauh (que cambio de nombre): no te preocupes a todos nos pasa que nuestra imaginación se va de paseo y tarda en regresar, a mi me pasa constantemente por eso a veces tardo en subir las actualizaciones, jijijiji.**

**Chemita: hola, pues me gusto tu idea de la playa así que la use, espero que te haya gustado el inicio de esta cena y me mandes tu opinión.**

**miadharu28: muchas gracias por escribirme y darme tus ideas, me gusto mucho también y use algunas de ellas como el vino el lugar, la rosa ya no la use en ese momento pero use tu idea para que Edward le mandara flores en la mañana, espero tu comentario sobre este capítulo.**

**Yolabertay: Fue una gran idea, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de pensarlo y dejármelo saber.**

**Nonita: Maribel, me encanta que me escribas, no te preocupes por escribir mucho a mi me encanta que lo hagas por que tus opiniones son importantes para mí, me gusta saber que todos estamos disfrutando tanto la historia, sobre lo de incubo, fue una gran historia, lástima que termino, tan bien vi que tu amiga tiene otras historias muy buenas, pero ahora tengo que recomendarte una que me encanto pero eso será mucho más abajo, espero tu súper rr para hacerme saber como voy con este capítulo, si es lo que esperabas o le falto algo.**

**Gracias a las que agregaron la historia a favoritas, espero que pronto me escriban y me digan que opinan de la historia**

**Edandme**

**Mican.**

**Cande2009**

**Scarlett rows**

**Tychesita**

**Aizen63**

**El momento de las recomendaciones.**

**Hoy quiero recomendarles 2 fics que eh iniciado a leer. (bueno la verdad es que uno ya lo termine)**

**El primero es ****Decadencia de **Sookie Writer esta historia no es de Twilight es sobre el programa de tv, true blood (recuerdan que hace unos días les recomendé unos libros, la saga de vampiros sureños, pues esta serie esta basada en esos libros, a lo mejor les interesa)

Y el segundo fic es de MerySnz, tiene 5 historias geniales la verdad aun que la que quiero recomendarles primero se llama UN FALSO NOVIO todas las historias están basadas en novelas románticas, si le interesa saber los nombres de las escritoras o leer la novela avísenme, yo las tengo.

**Ya saben pueden ir a mi perfil y buscarlas en mis historias favoritas, así se les hace más fácil encontrarlas.**

**Bueno por ultimo quiero contarles que mientras escribía este capítulo, se me ocurrieron dos nuevas historias, así que cuando ya esté a punto de llegar el fin de este fic, empezare a subir los capítulos y hablando del fin, de la promesa hoy pensé en cambiarle el final, lo único malo es que sería menos capítulos, así que quiero su opinión lo quieren largo o corto, avísenme.**

**Nos leemos la próxima.**


	23. Confesiones

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, pero la trama de esto sí es mía**_

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

"**No tengo tu pasado. No he vivido tus malos momentos, los más dolorosos tal vez de tu vida o aquellos momentos en los tu preciosa sonrisa no desaparecía de tu cara. Quizás ni siguiera nos habremos cruzado por la calle antes. Pero solo se, que quiero ser tu futuro"**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Edward POV**

Todo era perfecto, mi princesa, mi Bella se veía tan feliz, pero no puedo esperar más a contarle todo sobre mi, es momento de abrir mi alma, de compartir todo lo que tengo en mi ser.

**-Bueno Edward, si crees que es el mejor momento hablemos. **Me lo dijo con una sonrisa enorme sobre su rostro, que ilumino su cara y sus ojos.

**-Soy un tonto no sé por dónde empezar.**

**-Por el principio Edward, por el principio será lo mejor ¿No crees?**

**-Tienes razón corazón, por el principio será lo mejor. Bueno tu ya me has contado algunas cosas de tu infancia de tu vida en la universidad así que es momento que yo te cuenta algo sobre mí.**

**Como ya sabes mi familia son Carlisle, Esme y Rose, que es mayor que yo, nuestra infancia fue muy cómoda hablando económicamente, siempre tuvimos lo mejor, al igual que el amor nunca falto en nuestra casa aun que mis papas viajaban mucho, por el trabajo de mi papa, ya sabes eso de ser un pintor muy famoso ir de ciudad en ciudad exponiendo su obra, había veces que mi mama lo acompañaba pero regularmente se quedaba con nosotros para cuidarnos.**

**Cuando Rose entro a la escuela conoció a Carme de inmediato se hicieron amigas, yo recuerdo poco del inicio de la relación ya que era pequeño, pero recuerdo que Tanya la hermana de Carmen se hizo de inmediato mi amiga, ya que éramos casi de la misma edad, esto hizo que la amistad entre las dos familias creciera, cuando sus padres murieron, mis papas se hicieron cargo de ellas, abriéndoles las puertas de nuestro hogar y de nuestra familia, tomándolas como hijas de ellos, aun recuerdo cuando mis papas nos sentaron en la sala de la casa a Rose y a mí y nos explicaron que los papas de ellas habían muerto y que necesitaban un hogar, al principio me sentí enojado, porque yo no quería compartir el amor de mis padres con nadie más, pensé absurdamente que ellos me querrían menos, pero como fue pasando el tiempo me di cuenta que eso era una tontería, que mis papas tenían suficiente amor para darnos a los 4 y Tanya se volvió como una hermana para mi, compartimos muchas cosas juntos, entre juegos, secretos y maldades que les hicimos a nuestras hermanas mayores la relación fue creciendo, hasta considerar a Tanya como mi hermana al igual que a Carmen y por supuesto a Rose.**

**Fuimos juntos a la escuela y la verdad fuimos muy felices todo ese tiempo.**

**Al paso de los años yo me di cuenta que lo que yo quería era informar a las personas, estar delante de una cámara y dar las noticias se convirtió en mi prioridad, entre a cursos de reportero, investigación, de redacción y muchas cosas más, cuando me llego la hora de ir a la universidad me dolió dejar a mi familia pero tuve que hacerlo para luchar por mi sueño. Aparte que la mayoría de las personas podrían pensar que mis papas pagaron mi educación universitaria, pero no es así, yo no quise que ellos se encargaran de los gastos, conseguí un préstamo universitario y dos trabajos para poder pagarlo, nunca me han gustado las cosas fáciles y menos depender económicamente de mis papas.**

Me detuve un momento para ver la expresión de Bella, sus enormes ojos chocolate me veían con una admiración que pocas veces había visto y eso me hizo sentir que mi corazón ardía, tome su mano y la bese.

**Aun recuerdo esos tiempos y aun que fueron tiempos difíciles han sido de los más felices en mi vida, vivía en un departamento de una sola recamara, era tan pequeño que no tenía que limpiar mucho, aparte que solo llegaba a dormir a ese lugar, casi nunca tenía dinero para la comida y ni hablar de un coche o algún lujo mayor, la mayoría de mis compañeros me decían que estaba loco por no aceptar la ayuda de mis padres. **

**Durante los años de la universidad solo vine de vacaciones a casa y esto hizo que me hiciera más reservado con mis cosas, no me gustaba preocuparlos con mis problemas financieros y hablaba muy poco sobre cómo me iba en la universidad o en mis trabajos, solo contaba lo que era necesario. La relación con mis hermanas cambio ya que ellas tomaron sus caminos, la única que no estudio fue Tanya ella se quedo aquí alegando que no le hacía falta ir a la universidad ya que con el dinero que le habían dejado sus padres podría vivir toda la vida cómodamente.**

**Cuando termine la Universidad conseguí, gracias a las recomendaciones de un maestro, un empleo de reportero en esta ciudad, era un empleo modesto pero me ayudaría a formarme y a conocer la vida laboral, mis papas estaban felices y yo igual de regresar a casa, pero las cosas habían cambiado, Carmen ya se había casado y el pequeño Anthony era un bebe casi recién nacido, Rose iniciaba su carrera de modelo y Tanya era una niña malcriada, allí fue cuando empezamos a tener problemas entre nosotros ya que ella se encapricho conmigo, me decía que estaba enamorada de mi y que lo mejor que podríamos hacer era casarnos un día, pero la verdad yo no estaba interesado en ella, yo solo la veía como una hermana.**

**El primer año de trabajo fue muy difícil, me daban los peores reportajes para cubrir, pero poco a poco fui dándome a conocer y ganándome la confianza de mi jefe, el me empezó a dar cosas más complicadas. **

**En la vida familiar trataba de ignorar a Tanya pero lo demás estaba bien, hasta la noche en que Carmen y su marido sufrieron ese accidente.**

**Aun recuerdo cuando llamaron del hospital para avisarnos que estaban allí, George su marido murió de inmediato en el accidente, mi papa y yo entramos a reconocer el cuerpo a la morgue fue algo que impacto mi vida, ¿Cómo alguien tan joven, con tanto futuro por delante y dos hijos podía tener una muerte tan absurda?**

**Cuando Carmen se entero que estábamos allí nos pidió a Tanya y a mí que entráramos a la habitación. Al entrar recuerdo que ella estaba en la cama muy mal herida, había sangre por todos lados, su cuerpo lleno de moretones y apenas podía hablar, le pidió a Tanya que se acercara, le tomo la mano y le dijo que había sido una gran hermana, que aun le hacía falta madurar, pero que solo el tiempo le daría la madures necesaria para enfrentarse a la vida, que tratara de no ponerse triste, que ahora ella tenía que hacerse responsable de sus hijos, que no podría confiárselos a nadie más, solo ella podría entender lo que es quedarse sin padres sola en el mundo y esto le haría ser mas compasiva con sus sobrinos, Carmen cometió el más grande error de su vida, encargándole sus hijos a Tanya pero lo bueno es que ella nunca lo descubrirá. A mí por mi parte me dijo que ella sabía que su hermana estaba enamorada de mí y que me haría caso en todo lo que yo le dijera, me pidió en su lecho de muerte que apoyara a su hermana en el cuidado de los niños y que tratara de que ellos nunca extrañaran a sus padres.**

**Nos hizo prometerle que cuidaríamos de los niños como nuestros propios hijos y lo hicimos, pocos minutos después ella murió.**

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, no me gusta recordar ese día no solo por la pérdida de Carmen y George, si no porque desde ese día empecé a ser infeliz, sentí como una lágrima bajo por mi mejilla, pero Bella la limpio con su mano.

**-Edward, ya no sigas, no es necesario que me cuentes esto.**

**-Necesito terminar Bella, por favor.**

**Cuando Carmen murió Tanya se puso histérica, empezó a llorar, me abrazo y me dijo que ella nunca sería una buena madre para los niños, que lo mejor era darlos en adopción ya que era una gran responsabilidad y ella no podía con eso, yo me sorprendí no podía creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban, su hermana acababa de morir y ella pensaba en dar en adopción a sus sobrinos, pensaba que un extraño los cuidara. Yo le dije que trataría de ayudarla en todo lo posible, que entre todos cuidaríamos a los niños y que estarían bien, entonces fue cuando me dijo que nos casáramos y adoptáramos a los niños, pero yo no estaba listo para una responsabilidad como el matrimonio aparte que no la amaba, ella no acepto un no por respuesta y en ese mismo instante me amenazo diciéndome que si no me casaba con ella, daría a los niños en adopción para que nunca más los viéramos, yo sabía que eso destrozaría a mis papas así que acepte sin pensarlo, esto nunca se lo conté a nadie ni a mis papas ni a Rose, aun que muchas veces antes de la boda intentaron convencerme que podríamos buscar otra forma para darles una familia a los niños, hasta ahora no comprenden cómo pude casarme con Tanya si nunca vieron un interés romántico por mi parte hacia ella solo como una hermana. **

**Al poco tiempo de casados, empezaron los problemas, ella nunca estaba conforme con lo que yo le daba en tiempo y dinero, al principio vivimos con mi sueldo que la verdad era muy poco, ella siempre estaba inconforme porque quería salir a divertirse y yo llegaba muy cansado y solo quería pasar tiempo con los niños, cuando las discusiones se hicieron más constantes, me refugie en el trabajo y me aleje de todos, de mis papas, de Rose, de los niños y Tanya, trate de llenar el vacío que sentía con mi trabajo.**

**Entonces fue cuando me llego la oportunidad de mi vida, ser corresponsal de guerra, cuando mi jefe me aviso que me daría la oportunidad, no lo pensé dos veces, no le pedí opinión a nadie, solo les avise unos días antes de irme, mi mama lloraba rogándome que no fuera, mi papa me dijo que si me pasaba algo jamás se lo podrían perdonar, pero yo no hice caso, empaque una maleta y me fui.**

**Al principio no fue tan difícil acostumbrarse, yo era muy arrogante y comentaba que como podían decir que sería difícil, si aquello parecía un juego, solo unos pocos soldados y tanques nada parecía fuera de control así que nosotros hacíamos nuestros reportajes y los mandábamos a la televisora, pero cuando la guerra empezó a empeorar, cerraron las fronteras del país donde nos encontrábamos, nadie podía salir ni entrar, la comida empezó a escasear, el agua igual, los bombardeos se hicieron más constantes y la muerte me empezó a parecer normal, por donde miraras había edificios destruidos, cuerpos destrozados, niños muriendo de hambre, frio o por alguna bomba enterrada que habían pisado al ir caminando. Ya alguna vez te conté una experiencia que tuve por allá, nunca pensé vivir algo tan difícil, los años que viví en la universidad con carencias, no son nada a los meses que pase allí, solo tenía dos pantalones para cambiarme y 2 camisas, cuando se rompían tenía que remendarlas. Como había tan poco agua en la ciudad donde estábamos, solo nos podíamos bañar una vez a la semana y eso no era un baño completo solo las partes más importantes ya que preferíamos guardar el agua para tomarla o cocinar. En las noches no dejaba de pensar en mis papas y en los niños en lo mucho que sufrirían si me llegaba a pasar algo, en lo necio que había sido al no pensar y tomar una decisión tan importante a la ligera, lo único que deseaba era poder regresar a mi casa y abrazar a mis seres queridos.**

**Por fin un día abrieron las fronteras y pudimos regresar a nuestras casas, parecía que la guerra había terminado, los horrores que habíamos vivido allí ahora podían ser un recuerdo pero de los miles de reporteros que habíamos llegado al inicio, ahora solo éramos cientos, muchos habían muerto y otros habían desaparecido en los bombardeos, igual que de la población local, muchos niños perdieron a sus padres, hermanos tíos, esto me hizo valorar a mi familia y agradecí poder regresar a mi casa. Cuando llegue al aeropuerto todos fueron a recibirme, aun recuerdo que el abrazo que le di a mis papas fue el más largo que eh dado en mi vida, un abrazo lleno de amor y de felicidad, cuando vi a los niños ya estaban enormes, aun que solo habían pasado unos meses ellos habían crecido muchísimo, allí decidí que tenía que esforzarme más por ellos.**

**Mi situación laboral cambio de la noche a la mañana, mis reportajes y mi carácter para sobrellevar la guerra impresionaron a los dueños de la televisora y me dieron la oportunidad y su confianza dándome el noticiero matutino, el que ahora tengo, de pronto yo era la estrella del programa no tenia que compartirlo con nadie más, subí como la espuma, todo mejoro, de pronto tuve más dinero, empecé a mandar a los niños a mejores escuelas, compre la casa y aun que muchas personas podrían pensar que esto me iba acercar con Tanya, fue todo lo contrario nos alejo mucho mas, casi no hablábamos y ahora con mis nuevas responsabilidades se me hizo fácil alejarme, dejarle la educación de los niños, aun que yo sabía que ella nunca se hacía cargo de ellos, que iba y se los dejaba a mi mama o a Rose, pero yo por no discutir con ella, no le decía nada, simplemente la dejaba hacer lo que quisiera, así pasaron los años y el vacio dentro de mí se hizo más grande, trate de llenarlo con mas trabajo y pensando que era un buen padre, pero a la larga me di cuenta que eso no me hacia feliz, por mas trabajo que tuviera o por más que creyera que era un buen padre, todo era mentira.**

**Rose trato de hablar conmigo, de buscar la forma de que yo le contara lo que me pasaba, pero que le diría, que era infeliz en mi matrimonio, que lo único que quería era salir corriendo y olvidarme de todo y de todos, que mi vida era un infierno, porque la mujer con la que estaba por más que lo intentara nunca podría amarla y ser feliz.**

**Y cuando pensé que no podía estar peor, los niños empezaron a tener accidentes por los descuidos de Tanya, su falta de interés hacia ellos, esto me hizo sentirme peor.**

**Pero después un día, todo cambio, te conocí y despertaste en mi sentimientos que nunca había sentido, aun recuerdo la primera vez que nos vimos en casa de mis papas, tengo que confesarte que yo no quería ir a esa comida, pensaba que eras una de esas personas que solo busca que la reconozcan por lo que hace por los demás, que tonto fui, estaba tan equivocado, si alguien me hubiera contado que tipo de persona eres, no lo hubiera creído, ya que para mi eres una mujer excepcional, te entregas a lo que haces con el mayor compromiso que he visto, cuidas a los niños como si fueran tuyos y les das todo el amor que les hace falta.**

**Y que te puedo decir de lo que has hecho por mí, en poco tiempo has llenado ese vacío que tenia dentro de mí, ahora está repleto de amor, para mis hijos y para ti, me has enseñado que la vida tengo que vivirla al máximo y que tengo que superar mis miedos y no dejarme llevar tanto por el qué dirán. Bells para mi eres una persona muy importante, si no es que la más importante en mi vida, me costó mucho trabajo aceptar que te amaba y que estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para que te quedes a mi lado el resto de la vida, Bella ya no podría vivir sin ti, sin tu pureza, sin tu amor, sin el rubor de tus mejillas cuando te avergüenzas, si algún día decidieras que ya no quieres estar a mi lado me moriría, porque ahora que conozco lo que es el amor ya no puedo vivir si el, sin ti.**

Suspire, mire a Bella a los ojos y los tenia llenos de lagrimas, pero no eran lagrimas de tristeza si no lagrimas de felicidad. Deje que pasaran unos minutos mientras ella procesaba toda la información que le había dado.

Bella casi no había tocado el plato fuerte.

**-¿Quieres que te calienten la comida?**

**-No gracias así está bien, solo que me he quedado sin apetito.**

**-¿Dije algo que te molestara?**

**-¡NO! Como crees, solo que me quede sin palabras.** Ella me miro directo a los ojos.

**-Entiendo, ¿Quieres que deje de hablar?**

**-¿Aun tienes algo que decirme?**

**-Sí, lo más importante de todo, aun me falta decírtelo.**

**-Entonces continúa.**

Suspire de nuevo.

**-Antes que nada necesito pedirte disculpas por haber sido tan cobarde y tratar de engañarme a mí mismo, negando lo que sentía por ti, trate de ocultarlo y de enterrarlo, al principio por miedo a que salieras lastimada o a lastimar a los niños o a mí, debí de darme cuenta que lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro no era un sentimiento cualquiera o pasajero; si no amor un amor verdadero, Por qué quiero creer, que tú me amas Bells y lo sé por cómo me miras, por como cuidas a los niños cuando estas con ellos o como se estremece tu cuerpo cuando me acerco a ti.**

**Hace ya unos meses, Tanya me dejo, me abandono dejándome a los niños, no nos aviso nada, solo nos dejo una carta a los niños y a mí, diciéndonos que nos amaba pero que su vida era miserable, que cuidar de los niños era mucha responsabilidad y que prefería viajar por el mundo, que esperaba que nos fuera bien. Esa fue la única explicación que me dio.**

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron enormes mientras yo le contaba esto.

**-¿Por qué no me contaste nada Edward?**

Suspire de nuevo.

**-Por tonto, orgulloso, por miedo, por pena. Por pena de que pensarías de mi el hombre que tiene una vida matrimonial miserable, por miedo a pensar que te amaba y que ahora podría ofrecerte algo más que solo ser amigos, por orgulloso y pensar que yo podría solo con todo y no aceptar que necesito ayuda, que no soy todo poderoso y que tengo que ser más humilde.**

**-¿Tus papas lo saben?**

**-Si solo ellos y Rose, lo saben bueno y ahora tu.**

**-¿Y los niños?**

**-Eh tratado de decírselos, pero se me ha hecho mas fácil seguirles mintiendo, con eso de que Tanya se fue de viaje, pero ahora sé que he hecho mal, que necesito decirles la verdad, ahora es lo más importante para mí, que ellos conozcan la verdad y no sigan con la esperanza de que ella regresara.**

**-¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? ¿Por qué ahora quieres decirles la verdad a los niños?**

**-Primero porque no está bien que yo les siga mintiendo y guarden la esperanza de que ella va a regresar, a la larga van a salir más lastimados cuando pase el tiempo y ella no regrese, también lo hago porque quiero que pases el resto de tu vida junto a mí, porque quiero que te cases conmigo y que formemos una familia, porque quiero ser viejo a tu lado, he hablado con un abogado para que me diga que tengo que hacer para iniciar los trámites del divorcio y como tengo que actuar legalmente por el abandono de Tanya. Por eso tengo que hacerte una proposición, primero te he contado todo esto porque no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros, quiero una relación basada en la confianza, estoy dispuesto a luchar por ti y te juro que no dejare que nadie te aleje de mi lado, pero antes necesito que pienses bien lo que te voy a preguntar, ¿De acuerdo?**

Bella me miro de nuevo a los ojos, pero tardo unos minutos en contestarme.

**-De acuerdo.**

Suspire de nuevo.

**-Primero, yo sé que me amas por todo lo que ya te explique, pero quiero que tú me lo digas, necesito escucharlo de tus labios, también quiero saber si estas dispuesta a esperar a que yo pueda ofrecerte algo seguro, no sé cuánto tiempo voy a tardar en divorciarme, pueden ser meses o años y como ya te dije yo moriría si me dejaras, pero también entiendo que no te puedo obligarte a que me esperes, se que eres una mujer inteligente, tierna, que tienes muchas cosas que ofrecerle a un hombre y que también tienes derecho a tener tu propia familia, en estos días he pensado en alejarme y dejarte mientras no pueda ofrecerte algo serio, algo formal que es lo que tú te mereces, no soportaría que alguien te hiciera una grosería o que alguien te señalara como mi amante, no es lo que quiero para ti, yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti Bells, sea lo que sea que tu decidas.**

Bella me miro de nuevo, aun que ahora no supe cómo interpretar su mirada, parecía enojada y ofendida, a lo mejor no había sido muy sutil en mi forma de hablar, pero quería ser claro con todo esto, no estoy dispuesto a que salga lastimada por mi culpa.

El mesero se acerco de nuevo hacia nosotros.

**-Señor ¿Quiere más vino?**

**-Si por favor.**

**-¿Y para la señorita?**

Bella lo miro y movió su cabeza en forma negativa. Después se agacho de nuevo y no hizo ningún movimiento. Esto tenía que ser malo, ella no me miraba.

Pasaron los minutos y Ella no decía nada, estaba empezando a creer que me mandaría al diablo, ¿Cómo pude pensar que un Ángel como Bella se interesaría en mi?, mi corazón se empezó a encoger por una pequeña desesperación, mi estomago me dio retorcijones por la preocupación, yo no pensé que ella fuera a reaccionar de esa manera, me equivoque al pensar que se lanzaría a mis brazos y me diría que me amaba y que estaba dispuesta a esperarme, que confiado había sido, seguro al abrirme con ella había visto el ser tan egoísta que soy y se había desilusionado.

Suspire de nuevo.

Si Bella me iba a dejar hoy, tenía que disfrutar hasta el último momento con ella para guardar esta noche y recordarlo cuando ya no estuviera.

En ese minuto me hice la firme promesa de que si ella no me aceptaba me alejaría por su bien y no la molestaría.

-**Bells ¿Quieres bailar?**

Ella me miro de nuevo desconcertada.

**-No hay música Edward.**

**-Eso se arregla fácil.**

Le hice señas al mesero y cuando se acerco le susurre al oído que pusiera el disco que le había dado. Cuando él se alejo, mire de nuevo a Bella.

**-¿Entonces?**

**-Los zapatos se me clavaran en la arena.**

-**Bella esa es una escusa muy pobre, te puedes quitar los zapatos.**

Me agache para quitárselos y ponerlos en mi silla mientras me ponía de pie, ella solo me miro.

**-¿Entonces señorita Swan aceptaría bailar esta pieza conmigo?** Alargue mi mano hacia ella como todo un caballero haría con una dama para sacarla a bailar, ella dudo un segundo y después tomo mi mano y se puso de pie.

Los primeros acordes de la canción sonaron mientras caminamos para alejarnos unos pasos de la mesa y tener espacio para bailar, tome a Bella por la cintura, mientras con mi mano libre tomaba una de sus manos y le daba una vuelta para iniciar a bailar, cuando estuvo junto a mí, ella puso su mano en mi hombro y empezamos a movernos.

_No one ever saw me like you do _

_All the things that I could add up to _

_I never knew just what a smile was worth _

_But your eyes say everything without a single word_

_'Cause there's something in the way you look at me_

_It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece_

_You make me believe that there's_

_Nothing in this world I can't be_

_I'd never know what you see_

_But there's something in the way you look at me_

**-Es una bonita canción, **Bella no me miro cuando me dijo esto.

Mientras seguíamos moviéndonos, trate de encontrar sus ojos pero ella desvió la mirada.

**-La escogí pensando en ti, es lo que siento cuando me miras, son los sentimientos que despiertas en mi.**

If I could freeze the moment in my mind

Be the second that you touch your lips to mine

I'd like to stop the clock make time stand still

'Cause baby this is just the way I always wanna feel

'Cause there's something in the way you look at me

It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece

You make me believe that there's

nothing in this world I can't be

I'd never know what you see

But there's something in the way you look at me

I don't know how or why

I feel different in your eyes

All I know is that it happens every time

'Cause there's something in the way you look at me

It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece

You make me believe that there's

nothing in this world I can't be

I'd never know what you see

But there's something in the way you look at me

Cuando la canción termino, nos quedamos parados, sin decir nada.

Después inicio una segunda canción, pero no nos movimos, Bella empezó a verme y vi confusión y molestia en sus ojos.

**Bella POV**

No puedo negar que me sorprendí mucho con todo lo que me dijo Edward, nunca me había contado algo sobre su vida y la verdad me sentí especial cuando me confío todo lo que había pasado, me sentí parte de él.

Pero creo que lo que más me dejo sin habla, fue enterarme que Tanya se fue, que lo abandono. Aun que me puso molesta un momento, por la falta de compromiso de esa mujer, no con Edward si no con los niños, que son sus propios sobrinos bueno casi sus hijos ella los había cuidado desde pequeños, eran lo único de valor que le había dejado su hermana, un recuerdo viviente de ella y su marido.

Pero mi mayor sentimiento fue de felicidad.

Si lo sé soy egoísta solo pensé en mi, en que ahora tengo una oportunidad con Edward, pero no me pueden culpar ¿Quién en su sano juicio no se emocionaría por algo así?

Cuando termino de escucharse la música, nos quedamos parados después sonó otra melodía y Mire a los ojos a Edward, ¿no sabía qué hacer?, ¿Cómo expresar todo lo que sentía?, No podía encontrar las palabras necesarias para decirle cuanto lo amaba, así que hice lo único que pude.

Pase mis dos brazos por el cuello de Edward, me puse de puntitas, ya que sin tacones era un poco difícil alcanzar sus labios con los míos, el de inmediato supo que era lo que quería hacer así que me tomo por la cintura con sus manos y me acerco mas y mas a él, inclino su rostro para que yo pudiera estar más cómoda. Con mi nariz rose su cuello, su olor me lleno por todos lados, Edward al sentir el contacto hizo un pequeño ruido, cuando llegue a sus labios, tome su labio inferior con mis labios y empecé a jugar con él, después Edward movió su lengua para rosar la mía, me hizo sentir una descarga eléctrica, ¿Cómo un simple beso podía hacernos sentir tanto?, a esta altura, Edward correspondía al beso, ya no éramos Bella y Edward en este momento solo éramos uno, nuestros corazones latían aceradamente, nuestra respiración era casi nula, mis manos estaban enredadas en su cabello, mientras sus manos recorrieron de nuevo mi espalda. No sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que de nuevo Edward se alejo, porque yo olvide respirar y supongo que me estaba poniendo morada.

**- Increíble ¿y ese beso por qué?**

**-¿No te gusto?**

**-Claro que si solo que me sorprendió.**

**-Es mi forma de decirte que te amo, ya que no encuentro las palabras para expresarlo.**

Los ojos de Edward me miraron parecía que quería llorar.

**-¿En verdad Bells? **

Encogí mis hombros**, -¡Claro!**

**-¿Entonces porque pareces molesta**?

Suspire.

**-Edward**, (otro suspiro) **es increíble que me pidas que espere por ti o que quieras salir de mi vida diciéndome que es por mi bien, cuando apenas has entrado en ella, yo no necesito tiempo para pensar nada, yo te amo con todo mi corazón, nunca he sentido esto por nadie y estoy segura que jamás lo sentiré, mi corazón, mi cuerpo, mi alma ya son tuyos, yo no tengo problema en ser tu amante, tu querida, o lo que tú quieras que sea para ti, yo lo único que quiero es estar contigo y con los niños, ¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer para ti, que yo solo quiero estar contigo?, por eso estoy molesta contigo, porque tu no crees en el amor que siento por ti**.

Edward Suspiro, Miro al suelo como si estuviera apenado y luego me miro de nuevo a mí.

**-Bells tienes razón, nunca nadie ha luchado por mi así, nadie se ha comportado así conmigo por eso no se comportarme a la altura de la situación.**

**-Bueno si queremos que esta relación funcione, tendremos que aprender muchas cosas los dos. Lo principal es la confianza, tenernos mucha confianza porque creo que no será nada fácil mantenernos unidos.**

**-Tienes razón Bells, pero sé que lo lograremos.**

Edward me tomo de la cintura y me abrazo fuertemente, yo pase mis manos por su pecho y nos quedamos allí parados un rato, Simplemente abrazándonos.

_____________________________________________

Cuando terminamos de comer el postre, de escuchar de nuevo un poco de música, Edward me pregunto si quería ir a caminar por la playa o quería que regresáramos a la casa, sin pensarlo le dije que prefería caminar un poco por la playa.

El mar se veía un poco agitado aunque la luna llena iluminaba todo así que no era necesario llevar una lámpara o algo para iluminar, la noche era hermosa miles de estrellas en el firmamento.

**-Es hermoso, **Susurre, mas para mí que para Edward, pero él me escucho**.**

**-Lo es, pero no tanto como tú, hoy te vez perfecta.**

**-Gracias, Alice también es la culpable de esto.**

Edward empezó a reír.

**-Creo que tendremos que agradecerle que nos ayudara a los dos.**

Un segundo después se puso pensativo, como si algo le preocupara, lo mire directo a los ojos.

**-¿Estás bien?**

**-Sí, estoy pensando que ahora que regresen mis papas y Rose de viaje, necesito hablar con ellos y creo que también necesito hablar con tus papas.**

**-¿Con mis papas?,** me empecé a angustiar en un segundo, ¿Cómo lo tomarían mis papas?

**-Bueno se que eres una adulta independiente, pero quiero hacer las cosas bien, vas a decir que soy chapado a la antigua, pero me gustaría hablar con tus papas y pedir su permiso para que salgamos y en un futuro casarnos, ¿Claro si a ti te parece?**

**-No lo sé Edward, tendremos que buscar un buen momento para decírselos, porque mi papa no creo que se lo tome muy bien.**

Y era la verdad no estaba mintiendo, solo imaginar decirle a Charlie que estoy con Edward y que nos amamos me dio escalofrió, mi padre seguía ilusionado de que Jacob y yo nos arreglaríamos y terminaríamos casándonos.

**-Bueno creo que es mejor que se entere por ti y no por un chisme. **Edward me trajo a la realidad

**-Tienes razón aun que no estoy segura aun si sea lo mejor decirle yo o que se entere por un chisme, con mi papa nunca se sabe como reaccionara, ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomen tus papas, Rose y los niños?**

**-Estoy seguro que se pondrán felices, durante años han querido mi felicidad y esa eres tú, así que no creo que tengamos ningún problemas ni con ellos ni con Rose, los que me preocupan un poco son los niños, tendremos que ser muy pacientes con ellos no creo que sea fácil aceptar el abandono de su madre, aun que estoy confiado de que ellos te aceptaran en su vida, ellos te quieren solo es cuestión de tiempo.**

En ese momento pensé en los niños ¿Cómo lo tomarían?, ¿Me odiarían?, la angustia se hizo más grande.

Suspire.

**-Bueno creo que tenemos que pensar en todo esto cuando llegue el momento, por ahora solo quiero disfrutarte a ti y a la luna**.

Suspire de nuevo

**-Estoy seguro que juntos lograremos que todo salga bien, no te preocupes.**

Edward tenía razón, juntos podríamos lograr cualquier cosa, aparte quien dijo que el amor es fácil, yo lucharía para ganarme a los niños y si mi papa se enojaba pues ni modo, ahora que sabía que Edward me amaba no me iba a separar de él.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

El camino de regreso a la casa fue tranquilo, tuvimos que viajar en dos coches Edward en el suyo y yo en el de Rose, Edward siempre atrás de mi cuidándome, cuando llegamos entramos directo a la casa, yo me sentí un poco nerviosa ya que como saben soy virgen y no sabía que esperar en esta noche, había sido perfecta pero no quería arruinarla.

Edward tomo mi mano y subimos juntos las escaleras y me llevo directo a su cuarto, cuando entramos me puse tensa de inmediato, yo quería hacerlo pero no me sentía muy segura, Edward sintió mi cuerpo tenso y volvió para verme.

**-Calma Bells, no va a pasar nada esta noche, solo quiero dormir abrazado a ti, ¿Si estás de acuerdo?**

**-Si se trata de solo dormir está bien.**

**-Claro solo es eso, no te voy a negar que me muero de ganas de hacer el amor contigo, pero puedo esperar todo el tiempo que necesites para estar segura.**

**-Gracias Edward, voy por una pijama a mi cuarto.**

Cuando iba a salir del cuarto el tomo mi mano y no me dejo dar un paso más.

**-No vallas por una pijama, quiero que me hagas un favor. **

**-¿Qué favor?**

**-Espera.**

Edward entro a su closet y se escucho como abría algunos cajones, segundos después regreso donde yo estaba, traía en la mano una camisa de su pijama, me la enseño y la extendió hacia donde yo estaba.

**-¿Te puedes poner esta? **

Se me hizo rara su petición pero, se me hizo buena idea, tener algo suyo sobre mi piel cubriéndome.

**-Claro, voy al baño para ponérmela.**

**-No, quiero que te la pongas frente a mí.**

Al escuchar sus palabras el color rojo lleno mi rostro, yo nunca me había desvestido frente a un hombre aun que para ser francos Edward ya me había visto desnuda y la verdad quiero una relación de total confianza y esa es una buena forma de iniciar.

**-De acuerdo ¿Pero con una condición?**

**-¿Cuál?**

**-Que yo también vea como te pones la pijama.**

Edward dibujo una sonrisa que jamás le había visto, algo entre pícaro y sensual, me derritió en ese instante.

**-Es un trato, pero Primero las damas.**

**-Que caballeroso.**

**-Yo siempre**, se acerco y me dio un beso en la frente y se retiro para sentarse en la cama y tener una mejor vista.

Le avente la camisa para que la sostuviera mientras me quitaba el vestido, aun que trate de hacer movimientos firmes fui muy torpe y con trabajos controle mis manos que temblaban muchísimo, cuando logre quitarme el vestido y quedar solo en bragas, Edward me miro directamente e hizo la risa sensual. Me apene al ver su mirada pero trate de no intimidarme, así que lo mire directamente a los ojos.

**-¿Me das la camisa?**

**-Solo un segundo más**, me miro de nuevo como si tratara de llenarse con mi cuerpo semi desnudo, de nuevo sentí ese calor sobre mi piel, aun que no era por las manos sobre mi cuerpo si no por la mirada que me daba, viendo cada una de las partes desnudas de mi cuerpo, después de suspirar extendió la camisa pero nunca dejo de verme.

**-Eres muy hermosa pequeña.**

Tome la camisa y la puse sobre mi piel desnuda, tratando de no mirar a Edward, la abotone con cuidado y cuando estuve cubierta mire a Edward de nuevo, el seguía teniendo esa mirada perdida en mi cuerpo.

**-Edward tu turno.**

El movió la cabeza.

**-Permíteme un momento, necesito recuperar el control de mi cuerpo.**

Tome asiento en la cama junto a Edward, lo mire preocupada, se veía un poco sofocado.

**-¿Estás bien?, ¿Quieres un vaso con agua?**

**-No te preocupes, estoy bien, la verdad nunca me había pasado esto con una mujer, nunca había deseado tanto hacer el amor ha alguien, como lo deseo contigo.**

**-Edward, yo…**

Tomo mi mano

**-No pequeña, no pasa nada, yo quiero que nuestra primera vez sea inolvidable como nuestra primera cita, así que no es necesario que sea hoy ni mañana, nos tomaremos el tiempo que sea necesario para sentirnos seguros los dos.**

Se inclino hacia mí y me dio un beso muy tierno. **-Bueno ahora que ya estoy mejor, es mi turno.**

Se puso de pie y dio unos pasos para quedar frente a mí.

**-Nunca he hecho esto frente a alguien.**

Inicio sacando la camisa, desabotonándola, cuando quedo totalmente abierta pude ver su pecho desnudo, era tan perfecto y parecía una estatua de la perfección que había en el, después tiro de la camisa para quedar sin ella, la dejo caer en el suelo y luego inicio a desabrochar el cinturón y el pantalón, no tardo mucho tiempo, cuando no hubo nada que sujetara el pantalón este se cayó por sus piernas, por un instante estuve tentada a taparme los ojos con las mano, nunca había visto el cuerpo de un hombre así, Edward parecía apenado, estaba sonrojado nunca le había visto ese color en su rostro, me imagine que se sentía igual que yo nervioso por como lo miraba, se movió lentamente y dirigió su paso hacia el baño, donde tenía sus pantalones de pijama, solo tardo unos minutos y cuando salió del baño venia vestido de nuevo de la parte baja de su cuerpo, se acerco a mí y me tomo la mano.

**-Es hora de dormir pequeña.**

Movió las cobijas de la cama y me hizo señas para que me acomodara al centro de esta, segundos después entro en ella y se acomodo junto a mí.

**-¿Te molesta si te abrazo?**

No pude hablar solo moví mi cabeza, el junto su cuerpo mas al mío abrazándome después de ver mi respuesta, mi cara quedo pegada a su pecho, su olor me lleno, cerré los ojos y sentí que me besaba en la frente.

**-Buenas noches Bells.**

**-Buenas noches Edward**, respire profundo y me perdí en los brazos de ese hombre al que amaba con toda mi alma.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Si lo se soy de lo peor tarde mucho tiempo en subir este capítulo, pero cada vez que lo leía le agregaba algo o le quitaba algo, trate de dejarlo casi perfecto aun que hay cosas que no me gustan pero creo que son importantes por eso no las quite, ya me darán su opinión ustedes al respecto.**

**La verdad yo amo a este Edward que a lo largo de la historia a mejorado mucho.**

**Los minutos de los agradecimientos**

scarlett rows: Muchas gracias por escribir y dejarme saber que la historia te está gustando, espero tu comentario sobre esta actualización.

Ethel Ex Sanguis** : Espero que si hayas estudiado tu clase de física jijijijijii, gracias por decirme que leíste el capitulo anterior dos veces, espero que este también te guste mucho.**

Yolabertay: Bueno llego la actualización espero tu comentario.

Nonita: Maribel tienes razón que mujer no desea tener una cena romántica a la orilla del mar y con Edward jijiji yo daría mi reino por el, lo se corte el anterior capi en el momento justo de la plática pero ahora ya sabes de que hablaron, oye hablando de fics espero que me recomiendes uno y yo te recomiendo otro que estoy iniciando a escribir, se llama Amor y juego, será un fic muy cortito unos 7 u 8 capítulos espero, todos son humanos y es muy romántico date una vuelta por el y me dices que te parece.

miadharu28: Sabes que siempre es un placer recibir tus rr y espero que me des una opinión sobre este capi, también ya vi que te diste una vuelta en mi nueva historia, ojala te guste tanto como la promesa, y sobre el príncipe oscuro tengo que avisarte que apenas me entere que esa historia rompe algunas reglas de fanfic así que le cambiare el nombre y quitare los dos últimos capítulos y mientras la reescribo estará suspendida un tiempo, por eso inicie Amor y Juego para que no se desanimen, cuando ya tenga el nombre y algunos capítulos les aviso.

MirCel: Gracias por tu opinión sobre mí y sobre la historia espero que este capítulo te guste y que te des una vuelta por la nueva historia que escribo. No dejes de mandarme tu opinión

Chemita: Hola niña tendremos que averiguar donde conseguimos un Edward para toda la vida o por lo menos para un fin de semana, con eso me doy por bien servida jajajajaja, espero tu comentario sobre esta actualización.

sabri-c: Sabes siempre es un gusto saber que te a gustado tanto la historia que te la has leído de un tirón, es un honor para mí, sobre Tanya no puedo prometer que morirá o que no regresara, aun que tengo claro el final de la historia aun no sé como llegare hasta el, puede ser de una forma simple o una complicada, lo que si te puedo decir es que lo sencillo no me gusta y a lo mejor hago sufrir un poco a estos personajes.

Si soy muy mala.

**Gracias a las que agregaron la historia a favoritas, espero que pronto me escriban y me digan que opinan de la historia**

Eli Cullen

Helencity94

Sabri-c,

Yunayi

Nadiarc22

Bueno antes que nada tengo que darles dos noticias

Primero tengo una nueva historia 100% romántica, se llama Amor y Juego todos son humanos y no será muy larga, así que espero que me acompañen en esa aventura también.

Y Segundo, para las que leen el fic del príncipe oscuro hace unos días me mandaron un mensaje diciéndome que la historia rompía algunas reglas así que la voy a arreglar y cuando tenga listos los nuevos capítulos los subo, pero pueden estar seguras que la terminare.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy nos leemos la próxima, cuídense y gracias por leerme.


	24. DeScUbRiEnDo

_**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama de esto sí es mía**_

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Rating M (+18)**

**Este capítulo tiene escenas de sexo explicito,**

**Yo cumplo con avisarles.**

**Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Por amor nacen rosas en la arena  
Por amor perdonamos las ofensas  
Unos vienen y otros van  
Unos ríen y otros lloran por igual, Por amor **

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**"Ella nunca ardió por deseo, ella que fue de hielo ahora es fuego"**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Bella POV**

Cuando empecé a escuchar el canto de los pájaros, me fui hacienda consiente de donde estaba, el olor del cuerpo de Edward era increíble y despertar entre sus brazos ha sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida.

Poco a poco abrí mis ojos y lo primero que vi fue la el rostro de Edward el me miraba fijamente.

**-Buenos días princesa.** Su voz era tan sensual, no parecía que apenas se hubiera despertado.

-**Buenos días, ¿tienes mucho rato despierto?**

**-No lo sé, se me ha ido el tiempo admirándote, sabes eres muy linda cuando duermes.**

**-¿Solo cuando duermo?, **hice voz de reproche.

**-No amor eres divina todo el tiempo, pero hay algo especial cuando duermes.**

**-Mas te vale Edward**, empecé a reír y sentí como me daba un pequeño beso en la frente.

**-Hora de levantarse.**

**-Otro rato por favor.** Hice una mueca **–¡Mama hoy no tengo que ir a la escuela es sábado!**

Edward soltó una carcajada. **–Sé que es sábado pero recuerda que tenemos que ir por Anthony y Carmen a casa de Alice, debe de estar desesperada con esos pequeños diablillos.**

**-Tienes razón ya debe de estar por volverse loca o los niños ya no sabrán como librarse de ella, recuerda que Alice es como una niña pequeña, les debe de haber organizado juegos, películas, comida y muchas más cosas.**

Edward y yo empezamos a reír al unisonó, era tan fácil ser yo misma cuando estaba con él, ahora el miedo se había ido y solo quedaba todo el amor que sentía por él. Ahora solo teníamos que darle tiempo al tiempo y esperar para poder hacer planes a futuro, porque juntos ya estábamos.

**-Pequeña, me encantaría quedarme todo el día aquí acostado contigo, pero en verdad tenemos que ir a casa de Alice, así que será mejor que te metas a bañar.**

**-mmmmmmmmmmmmm** hice un sonido de protesta.

Edward se paro dejándome sola en la cama y de inmediato sentí un vacio en mi cuerpo, era tan fácil acostumbrarse al calor del cuerpo de Edward.

**-Ande flojita a bañarse.**

Cuando sentí que Edward jalaba las cobijas y me dejaba al descubierto, mire a mi alrededor y recordé que solo había dormido con su camisa y mis pequeñas bragas, el me miro muy atento y admiro mi cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo, su mirada era como de un hombre deseando tener a una mujer, de inmediato sentí todos los colores subir a mi rostro pero paso algo mas mi cuerpo reacciono y sentí ganas de que Edward me tocara. Pero el únicamente me observo y no se movió.

**-Eres tan hermosa Isabella Swan**, aun que nunca me había gustado mi nombre, en sus labios parecía un sueño y lo pronunciaba como si fuera los más hermoso del mundo.

**-Sera mejor que ya me bañe.**

Cuando me disponía a salir del cuarto eh ir a mi baño, Edward me detuvo jalando mi mano.

**-¿Adonde cree que va usted señorita?**

Su pregunta me confundió mucho, primero me obligaba a pararme y ahora me preguntaba esto. **-¿a Bañarme? ¿Por?**

**-Tonta Bella, ya sé que a bañarte, ¿pero a dónde vas?**

**-Pues a mi baño.**

**-Y para que sales del cuarto, aquí tenemos un baño, de ahora en adelante también puedes usarlo, aquí tengo todo lo que necesitas, Shampo, jabón, un cepillo de dientes nuevo, pasta y muchas toallas limpias, así que no hay pretexto, metete a bañar aquí.**

**-Bueno. **Me encamine hacia el baño, mirando a Edward con una rara sonrisa en su cara, cuando entre vi que tenía razón todo estaba allí, una toalla limpia, junto al lavamanos un cepillo en su empaque y la pasta, así que eso fue lo primero que tome, saque el cepillo del empaque y lo tire en el bote de basura, le puse pasta y me cepille los dientes, no quería dar mala impresión con mi aliento de dragón matutino. Después abrí la llave del agua caliente para templarla con la fría, mientras estaba perfecta me quite la camisa de Edward, que ahora tenía mi olor, toque mi cabello y era un desastre estaba todo enredado, me mire en el espejo y si no hubiera estado en mis 5 sentidos diría que había tenido acción en la noche, toque de nuevo el agua y estaba lista, me quite las bragas, las doble y las coloque sobre la camisa de Edward.

Las primeras gotas de agua cayeron por mi cabello y luego fueron recorriendo mi cuerpo, el agua hacia que me relajara aun que había pasado una noche excelente entre los brazos de Edward, hoy no me podía quejar por pesadillas o por angustia, todo iba perfecto.

Tome el jabón entre mis manos y empecé a hacer espuma para tallar mi cuerpo, se me había olvidado ir por mi shampo de fresas, yo sabía que se olor le encantaba a Edward, cuando iba a frotarme el cuello con la espuma sentí unas manos que tocaban mi espalda, esto me hizo asustarme, mi primer instinto fue gritar y voltear a ver quién era, oh sorpresa, era Edward totalmente desnudo dentro de la bañera.

**-Edward ¿Qué haces aquí?**

El me dio una mirada picara mientras me respondía.

**-Pensé que podíamos ahorrar agua bañándonos juntos, espero no te moleste.**

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, se acerco hacia mí y puso sus labios sobre los míos, al principio yo me quede quieta como una estatua, pero después de unos segundos empecé a responder al beso entre jadeos, la lengua de Edward penetro mi boca, así que le di acceso, por momentos me acariciaba y exploraba por todos lados y después lamia mis labios y el agua que caía de la regadera. Su aliento era tan dulce, que me embriagaba. Cuando dejo mi boca, siguió un camino por mi cuello, me sentía arder por la pasión, estaba muy húmeda y no era por el agua que caía. Su boca regreso a mi boca y sus dientes tomaron mi labio inferior, lo mordió tan despacio que deje salir otro gruñido de placer. Aun tenía el jabón entre mis manos cuando Edward se separo y lo vio.

**-Te voy a ayudar con eso.**

Me quede inmóvil o se podría decir que paralizada por todas las emociones que tenía en mi, Edward enjabono sus manos y regreso el jabón a su lugar, y comenzó a lavar mis brazos, levantando cada uno por turnos para acariciar mi axila, y mis costados, sin tocar mis pechos, que temblaban por el deseo de ser tocados. Luego movió una mano en un movimiento circular sobre mi estómago hasta dejarlo bien limpio.

**-Gírate, Bella.**

Le di la espalda y empezó a trabajar sobre ella, Edward estaba tan pegado a mí, que sentí su erección entre mis nalgas, esto me hizo gemir de nuevo y sentir como el calor aumentaba, mi entrepierna escurría un poco, por la ansia de sentir a Edward en ese lugar. Cuando dejo mi espalda limpia tomo de nuevo el jabón eh hizo más espuma, lo puso en su lugar de nuevo y bajo hacia mis nalgas, las sobaba y apretaba con sus manos, me estaba volviendo loca del placer de ser tocada así.

Cuando dejo mis nalgas lo más limpias que podrán estar en toda mi vida, sentí como me rodeaba con sus brazos y sus manos llegaban a mis senos los tomo entre sus manos y los acaricio y pellizco mis pezones sin detenerse, yo me di vuelta para que tuviera mejor visión de lo que hacía.

**-Bella eres Hermosa.** Me susurro en el odio, mientras chupaba mi lóbulo, después fue dejando un rastro de besos por mi cuello, mientras seguía jugando con mis senos entre sus manos; pude sentir su erección en mi vientre y estaba muy dura, yo también quería que el disfrutara así que me separe un poco ante el asombro de Edward, tome el jabón de su lugar y enjaboné mis dedos. Di un paso para estar más cerca de él, delicadamente plegué su virilidad contra su estómago, así podría alcanzar a rodearlo y conseguir poner mis dedos sobre sus nalgas. No podía mirarlo a la cara, pero él me dejo saber que estaba fascinado de que yo respondiera así. Él abrió sus piernas mientras yo lo atendía y lo lavaba muy a fondo, muy meticulosamente. Él comenzó a hacer pequeños ruidos entre jadeos, gruñidos, y a mecerse con el movimiento de mi mano lavándolo. Cuando termine de lavar su pene comencé a trabajar sobre su pecho al igual que él había hecho conmigo.

**-Bella no aguanto más, te necesito**, sus palabras fueron como una súplica, así que deje lo que hacía y me quede quieta para que tomara la iniciativa, el no necesito palabras pues entendió mi actitud y de nuevo comenzó con mis senos, pero esta vez chupo delicadamente uno de mis pezones y después succiono el otro, mi espalda se arqueo del placer. Estuvo trabajando entre mis pezones un buen rato, mientras su mano jugaba en mi feminidad,- **Bella estas tan húmeda. **Me recargue en la pared, estaba a punto de desmayarme por toda la pasión que sentía. Mi corazón latía como loco y mi sangre recorría mi cuerpo como lava ardiendo.

Edward empezó a bajar por mi cuerpo, su boca bajo lentamente hacia mi vientre, dejando un camino de pequeños besos y tras su toque con sus labios una pequeña sensación de calor o ardor, cuando llego a mi ombligo su lengua jugo un rato con él. Sus manos seguían explorando mi intimidad, los podía sentir jugando conmigo, entrando y saliendo, estaba tan húmeda y a punto de explotar, el lo sabía.

**-Bella tengo que saborearte.**

Sus palabras me hicieron estremecer, mi cuerpo tembló como nunca lo había hecho, instintivamente abrí mis piernas para darle un mejor acceso hacia mi intimidad. Edward se hinco frente a mí y siguió con los besos pero ahora fueron en mis muslos y mis caderas, mi humedad escurría por todos lados.

Yo acaricie su pelo con mi mano y lo apresure para que llegara a su destino, no sabía que estaba pasando ya que nunca había tenido una experiencia así, pero Edward parecía complacido por mi invitación a continuar.

El beso mi piel más delicada atrayendo uno de mis labios internos en su boca y succionándolo, mientras jugaba con su lengua dentro de mí, sentí uno de sus dedos entrar y salir al mismo tiempo, instintivamente empecé a mover mis caderas al ritmo que él estaba marcando con su lengua y su dedo.

**-Bella, no te detengas, explota para mí.**

Sus palabras fueron una invitación a lo inevitable, mis caderas se movieron más rápido mientras Edward me ayudaba con su boca y su mano, pocos segundos después sentí como una oleada de calor invadía mi cuerpo, mientras una explosión me hacia tensar mi cuerpo, yo gritaba su nombre,** -Ed.. Edward, Edward **era la primera vez que sentía un orgasmo y era lo mejor del mundo, cuando mi cuerpo empezaba a relajarse un sonido atrajo mi atención era el timbre de un teléfono, en ese momento todo se puso nubloso y fue cuando me di cuenta que todo había sido un sueño y yo estaba despertando.

**Edward POV**

Despertar con el olor de Bella rodeándome ha sido la experiencia más gratificante de mi vida, nunca pensé sentir esto por alguien, nunca creí amar a nadie así, pero Bella había cambiado todo eso, en uno días ella se había vuelto mi mundo, mi vida, mi todo. Este pensamiento hizo que sonriera.

Bella parecía tan tranquila cuando dormía, su respiración era tan lenta y tranquila, que no me cansaba de verla así, pero un segundo después hubo algo que me sorprendió, Bella susurro mi nombre.

**-Edward.** Ella estaba soñando conmigo, no era la primera vez que yo me enteraba de que esto pasaba, ya habíamos tenido una experiencia por sus sueños, pero de todas formas mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido y se lleno de alegría y de amor, ¿Qué estaría soñando Bella?, esperaba que fuera un buen sueño, pero mi duda se disipo rápidamente, cuando ella empezó a gemir, ¿A gemir? Si a gemir, su respiración empezó a agitarse y sus caderas empezaron a restregarse lentamente en mi parte inferior, la sorpresa me invadió, pero también un poco de excitación, ¿a quién quiero engañar? Mucha excitación, mi miembro de inmediato despertó y se puso tan duro, que la erección me dolió un poco.

Bella dejo de restregarse pero me sorprendió de nuevo, cuando su mano empezó a acariciar mi miembro duro, en ese momento me dio pánico, vergüenza, ¿Qué hacer en un caso así?, despertarla parecía una buena opción, pero ¿Qué le diría?, Bella amor despierta me estas masturbando, se escucharía muy tonto, mientras yo estaba estudiando mis opciones ella seguía moviendo su mano por mi miembro, sus movimientos eran firmes pero delicados al mismo tiempo, un gemido salió como un sonido normal, hasta yo me sorprendí, me estaba dejando llevar por la situación, esto estaba mal, no podía aprovecharme de el sueño de Bella, así que hice lo que mejor me pareció, quedarme quiero y no moverme, no disfrutar sería imposible, pero yo no me aprovecharía de la situación así que me relaje y no hice nada, Bella jugó con mi miembro un poco mas y después lo soltó, lo que siguió me sorprendió mucho mas, ella acerco sus caderas hacia mí y su parte baja quedo tan pegada a la mía, que podía sentir la humedad y el calor que salían de ella, eso hizo que me excitara mucho mas, nunca hubiera pensado que un sueño pudiera hacer eso en alguien, trate de respirar tranquilo pero fue inútil, el simple roce de su cuerpo junto al mío me hacían estremecerme y suplicar por mas, quería tomarla, hacerla mía, despertarla y disfrutar juntos, pero ¿y si se molestaba?, suspire de nuevo y fue cuando sentí que Bella se movía de nuevo, restregándose contra mí. Un gruñido de placer salió de nuevo de mi boca, esto era increíble, ya no pude pensar más y me deje llevar por los movimientos de Bella y su cuerpo junto al mío, el roce de su cuerpo y el mío, su humedad lleno mi pantalón y me excito aun mas, ¿Cómo hacia Bella esto?, se veía tan frágil pero a la vez tan poderosa, lo estaba disfrutando al máximo aun que inconscientemente, cuando no pude mas controlar todo lo que sentía, las palabras salieron de mi boca.

-**-Bella, no te detengas, explota para mí.**

En ese momento yo también llegue al éxtasis total con Bella pude sentir como nuestros cuerpos llegaban juntos al orgasmo, era increíble como el simple roce de su cuerpo me dio el mejor orgasmo de mi vida. Ella pronunciaba mi nombre **–Ed..Edward, Edward** llena de placer y satisfacción. Pero en ese instante el teléfono sonó y me regreso a la realidad, Bella abrió sus ojos como si no pudiera creer que había estado soñando, se notaba perdida como si no supiera donde estaba y había algo de desilusión en su rostro, esto fue el mejor regalo que me hubiera podido dar, ahora sabía que ella me deseaba tanto como yo a ella.

**-Buenos días princesa**, le di un beso en la frente, su rostro estaba tan rojo que lo mejor que atine a hacer fue voltearme para contestar el teléfono.

-**Bueno**

_-Hola hijo ¿Cómo estás? ¿Los niños?_ La voz de mi papa me distrajo de lo que había pasado hacia unos momentos.

**- Todos Bien ¿y ustedes cómo van? ¿Cuando regresan?**

_-Por eso te hablábamos hijo, regresamos mañana en la tarde, nuestro vuelo llega a las dos y queremos saber si puedes ir por nosotros al aeropuerto._

**-Claro no veo ningún problema, estaré allí a esa hora.**

_-¿Todo está bien hijo te noto algo raro?_

**-Todo bien, pero tengo que contarles algo, no se preocupen nada de que preocuparse mañana hablaremos.**

_-Está bien mañana hablamos, tu madre les manda sus cariños a los niños y a ti._

**-Salúdala de mi parte y dile que también la quiero.**

Cuando colgué el teléfono voltee a ver de nuevo a Bella su rostro parecía muy preocupado, me recosté de nuevo a su lado y trate de concentrarme.

**-¿Eran tus papas?**

Afirme con la cabeza, pero no deje de mirarla a los ojos, quería darle la seguridad que necesitaba.

**-Mañana regresan de viaje y quieren que valla por ellos al aeropuerto.**

**-¡Oh!** Fue lo único que dijo.

**-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa mi amor?,** roce con mi dedo su nariz

**-Bueno puede que sea muy tonto, pero me preocupa que ellos no me acepten o que se molesten por lo nuestro y ¿si mejor no decimos nada?**

**-Bella no seas tontita, yo te amo y quiero que todo mundo se entere de lo que siento por ti, no me pidas que lo mantenga oculto porque será imposible y mis papas te amaran ya lo veras y si no es así, que no creo, te prometo que yo te amare por toda mi familia.**

**-Edward pero no quiero que tengas problemas con tu familia por mi culpa**, se mordió el labio inferior por la preocupación.

**-Bella no vamos a tener problemas, estoy muy seguro, aparte si los tuviéramos que importa yo te amo y sé que lo solucionaremos de inmediato, mi familia tiene que entender que tu eres mi felicidad y que lo único que quiero es estar junto a ti, y creo que es mejor que afrontemos esto desde ahora y así iniciemos nuestra relación con el pie derecho y sin ocultarnos, no estamos haciendo nada malo, solo nos amamos como dos personas normales, no estamos cometiendo un delito, el mundo tendrá que entender y aceptar eso.**

Sus ojos se llenaron de agua, parecía que iba a llorar, así que con mi mano acaricie su cabello para que se tranquilizara lo único que quería era que fuera feliz y que no se preocupara por nada.

**-Edward te amo**, su cuerpo se junto mucho mas con el mío y puede sentir su calor de nuevo en el abrazo que nos dábamos. Cuando se acerco su cuerpo a mi entrepierna sentí lo frio de la humedad de mis pantalones, fue una sensación rara, en ese momento recordé el orgasmo que había tenido y lo magnifico de la reacción de Bella también.

**-Yo también te amo**, he hice que el abrazo fuera mas cercano y fuerte.

Duramos así unos segundos hasta que Bella rompió el silencio.

**-¿Edward?**

**-mmmmmmmmm**

**-¿Por qué están húmedos tus pantalones?**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Hola se que quieren matarme por no actualizar antes, pero tengo que confesar que tengo una buena razón y esa es que pensaba subir el capitulo el fin de semana pero Salí de viaje fui a ver a nuestra selección de fut bol a costa rica, así que no estuve en mi casa 3 días, aparte que este capítulo no lo tenía contemplado en la historia, es un regalo para mi jijijiji y para algunas de ustedes que espero lo disfrutaran tanto como yo, se que a muchas no les gusta este tipo de escenas pero trate de que fuera de lo mas decente que se pueda entre dos personas que dan rienda junta a sus instintos y aun que es la primera vez que escribo algo así, creo que no quedo tan mal, pero bueno eso digo yo, espero sus francas opiniones acerca de este capítulo.

**Los minutos de los agradecimientos**

**Yolabertay:**No me des las gracias por actualizar siempre es un gusto hacerlo y saber que ustedes responden tan bien a lo que sigo subiendo.

**miadharu28**: hola nena, me preocupa el que no puedas describir con palabras el capi anterior, espero que no sea malo eso, tienes razón Edward a mejorado, ya se abre mas sobre sus sentimientos y eso es muy bueno, mil disculpas por no actualizar antes.

**Ethel Ex Sanguis**: Así que sigues con tus exámenes, espero que todo este saliendo bien y saques buenas notas, sobre lo de ir a matar a Tanya y a Jacob podemos tener una ganga dos por el precio de uno, pero aun no puedo matarla, porque ella aun necesita poner a prueba el amor de Edward y Bella, así que te adelanto que Tanya regresara.

**Nonita**: Hola tengo que decir que el mensaje que me mandaste es el más grande que me han enviado, gracias por los fic que me recomiendas, ya vi algunos y son muy buenos, yo por mi parte tengo hoy que recomendarte 3 pero eso ya lo sabes es más abajo. Sobre lo de Bella tienes razón aún queda mucho por saber de ella y de su familia pero eso pronto lo sabrán porque Edward es un caballero y tiene que ir a hablar con los papas de Bells, eso ayudara a que conozcan mas sobre ella. Sobre Tanya hay mujeres así que no nacieron para ser madres yo conozco dos que tres y es doloroso, pero ni hablar así es la vida. Y yo también creo que fue un desperdicio la noche, pero por eso hice este capítulo, jajajaja para nuestro disfrute personal, espero que te haya gustado.

**helencity94:** Hallo, que bien que te gustara el capitulo es una pena que el final se te hiciera raro, pero bueno espero que este capitulo fuera de tu agrado.

**Liloc:** Que bien que ya estas de vacaciones y que te tengo de regreso, se que no he actualizado mucho pero tratare de adelantar algunas cosas, ojala sigas atenta de la historia.

**MirCel:** Gracias por tus palabras y espero que el Edward de hoy también te guste jijjijijiji.

**Chemita**: Pues no fue lo que esperabas pero para el otro capi Edward si hablara con sus papas no puede esperar más, no sé si lo haga con los niños ahora, pero en 2 o 3 capítulos mas si lo hará, apenas decidí que Tanya regresaría a la historia y creo que será muy mala.

**Eli Cullen**: Tengo que confesar que si yo hubiera estado allí, tampoco hubiera dejado pasar la oportunidad de estar con Edward, por eso escribí este capítulo para que lo disfrutemos como debería ser. Jijiji espero te guste.

**Gracias a las que agregaron la historia a favoritas, espero que pronto me escriban y me digan que opinan de la historia**

**Jessie04**

**El momento de las recomendaciones.**

**Hoy tengo que recomendarles 3 historias.**

**La primera es de mi amiga ****Chemita**** ella no quiere darle mucha publicidad a su historia pero a mi me parece muy Buena y por eso no puedo dejar de recomendarla, el nombre es** **INOCENCIA VENDIDA.**

**La segunda es Las vueltas de la vida de troyis, esta es la típica historia que me encanta aun que la trama es fuerte al principio y no es el Edward común por dos capítulos pero después sigue siendo el mismo y adorado Edward.**

**Y por ultimo ****Sweet Temptation**** de Cunning Angel, tengo q decirles q esta historia sale de lo normal, es una historia muy fuerte, pero creo que me gusto por lo retorcido de la temática, esta chica escribe muy bien y me gusta como sus personajes cobran vida, así que si creen ser fuertes para soportar una historia erótica y algo rara, denle una visitada a esta.**

**Ya saben pueden ir a mi perfil y buscar en mis favoritas allí están las 3.**


	25. Alice la mandona

_**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama de esto sí es mía**_

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Ahy que facil es amarte**

**Tan facil como respirar,**

**Te respiro hasta en mis sueños.**

**Prometo entregarme en ti en cuerpo y alma**

**llenar tu vida de pura felicidad**

**ser tu compañero hasta la eternidad.**

**Prometo regalarte un millon de estrellas,**

**cubrir de besos cada espacio de tu piel**

**proteger tu corazon idolatrar todo tu ser.**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**EPOV**

**¡Alice no tenias que hacer todo esto!**

Alice había insistido en preparar una fiesta de bienvenida para mis papas. Ayer cuando fuimos por los niños les comentamos que mis papas regresaban hoy de viaje y ella se había emocionado, alegando que teníamos mucho que festejar, con poco tiempo y según ella mucho que preparar, organizo la reunión, mi pequeña (ósea Bells) no se veía muy convencida de todo lo que había hecho Alice, la estancia estaba llena de globos de colores, en la entrada había un gran letrero de BIENVENIDOS, un montón de comida y postres.

Los únicos felices eran Anthony y Carmen que trataron de ayudar inflando globos, un que la verdad era que solo los habían babeado, porque se les dificultaba inflarlos, lo que si hicieron fue jugar mucho mientras Jasper y Emmett los inflaban.

**-Edward yo sé que no teníamos que hacer todo esto, pero después de un largo viaje lo mejor es una bienvenida calurosa y tus papas fueron muy amables el día que nos invitaron a comer así que es una buena oportunidad de regresarles un poco de hospitalidad a ellos.**

Encogí mis hombros.** –Tienes razón solo que estoy un poco nervioso**. Bella se acerco a mí y me miro con sus enormes ojos chocolate, su mano acaricio mi mejilla y el simple roce me tranquilizo.

**-Si no estás seguro podemos esperar, no es necesario que lo hagas hoy.**

**-Lo sé pero es algo que quiero hacer, aparte no me parece correcto ocultar algo así, necesito darte tu lugar desde ahora, aparte que no puedo ocultar el amor que siento por ti. **Nuestra mirada seguían unidas como si no hubiera nadie a nuestro alrededor, como si una burbuja nos protegiera de todo lo malo del mundo, era increíble lo una simple mirada me hacía sentir.

**-Ya tortolitos, están dando un espectáculo. Bella tenemos muchas cosas que hacer aun y tu Edward si no te vas ahora no llegaras a tiempo.** Y la burbuja se rompió en el momento que Alice nos hizo regresar a la realidad. Bells volteo a verla y le dio una mirada de muerte yo me aparte un poco aun no me acostumbraba a que Alice fuera tan directa.

Emmett empezó a reír con unas carcajadas muy fuertes.

**-Más vale que te acostumbres a la pequeña mandoncita Edward porque de ahora en adelante serás su víctima.**

**-Cállate Emmett y pega mas globos.** Alice reprendió a su hermano y de inmediato el hermano oso se calmo un poco, eso me hizo me sonreír por lo menos no era el único reprendido hoy.

Cuando Subí a mi coche me sentí feliz de salir de las filas del sargento Alice, pero me sentí mal por dejar a Bells sola. Pero me aseguro que estaría bien, me dio un beso rápido en los labios y en un susurro me dijo de nuevo que si no me sentía seguro de hablar con mis papas que no importaba que ella podía esperar. Este gesto me hizo estar seguro de hablar con ellos, Bells es diferente a otras mujeres, cualquier otra me insistiría para que hablara con mi familia pero ella no quería causarme problemas con ellos, pero en verdad quiero hacer las cosas bien en lo que pueda, porque lo que más desearía en este momento es hacerla mi esposa pero como no puedo, puedo hacer todo lo demás, le daré el lugar que merece en mi vida.

Estacione mi coche y respire profundo por última vez y baje del coche.

Mire la pizarra de llegada y el vuelo de mis padres estaba por llegar, así que fui y me pare en la puerta de llegada a esperarlos.

Siempre que me siento pesimista por cómo está el mundo pienso en la puerta de llegadas del aeropuerto. La opinión general da a entender que vivimos en un mundo de odio y egoísmo, pero yo no lo entiendo así. A mí me parece que el amor está en todas partes. A menudo no es especialmente decoroso ni tiene interés periodístico, pero siempre está ahí. Padres e hijos, madres e hijas, maridos y esposas, novios, novias, viejos amigos... Si lo buscas, tengo la extraña sensación de que el amor en realidad está en todas partes.

Parado allí vi cuando iban saliendo las personas, mientras algunos recogían sus maletas otros saludaban a sus seres queridos, de pronto vi una mano que me hacía señas y allí estaban mis papas sonriendo tan felices.

**-Hola hijo**. Mi mama me grito, cuando llego junto a mi me dio un abrazo al cual respondí, me dio tanto gusto verlos. Mi papa se detuvo atrás de nosotros con una gran sonrisa.

**-Me da gusto verlos, ¿Qué tal el viaje?** Les pregunte mientras soltaba a mi mama.

**-Tranquilo pero, cansado ya sabes ya no somos unos jovencitos. ¿Y donde estas los niños y Bella**? Mi papa pregunto.

**-Se quedaron en casa preparando algunas cosas.**

**-Que misterioso Edward, mi mama empezó a reír.**

**-No hay ningún misterio mama, solo que preferí venir yo solo para poder hablar con ustedes.**

**-Edward desde ayer nos dejaste intrigados con lo de querer hablar, dijiste que no nos preocupáramos pero no podemos dejar de pensar que algo malo pasa.**

**-Nada malo pasa papa, pero será mejor que caminemos y en el coche hablamos.**

Tome el carrito con las maletas de mis papas mientras caminábamos por los pasillos del aeropuerto sin decir nada.

Al llegar a mi coche mi mama subió a la parte trasera mientras mi papa en el asiento del copiloto, yo subí las maletas a la cajuela y subí, cuando di marcha iba algo tenso, ¿cómo iniciaría mi explicación?

-Edward, si no empiezas a hablar me voy a volver loca, ¿lo que tienes que decirnos es tan malo?

**-La verdad es que no, solo no sé cómo decirlo.**

**- Hijo sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, somos tus padres y te amamos y no te juzgaremos por lo que tengas que decirnos, ¿Qué no tienes confianza en tus viejos? Mi papa sonaba de lo más tranquilizador.**

**-Claro que les tengo confianza solo que es difícil para mí decir esto, pero estoy enamora perdidamente de una mujer.**

Mi mama suspiro**, -Edward eso es maravilloso hijo, pensé que me dirías que habías matado a alguien o que te irías lejos o algo peor. Pero la noticia es maravillosa ¿y quién es la afortunada?**

**-Bella mama.**

Pude sentir la mirada de mis padres fija en mi, mi papa volteo a verme.

**-hijo eso es maravilloso, no pudiste enamorarte una mejor mujer. ¿Y ella lo sabe?**

**-Si papa, ya se lo he dicho**

**-¿Y?** Los dos dijeron al unisonó.

**-Ella también me ama.**

**-Edward eso es bueno, ahora lo mejor será que busques un buen abogado para disolver tu matrimonio con Tanya.**

La reacción de mis papas me sorprendió o tal vez no, yo esperaba que esa fuera la actitud que tomaran.

**-Ya hable con un abogado y me dijo los primeros pasos a tomar para pedir el divorcio, aun que no sabe con exactitud cuánto tiempo pueda tardar la disolución del matrimonio.**

**-Bueno esperemos que sea pronto para que no tengas que estar separado de Bella mucho tiempo.**

**-Es que ella no quiere que nos separemos y la verdad yo tampoco.**

**-No entiendo.**

**-Bueno yo le plantee la posibilidad de tener un relación hasta que yo me divorciara, no quiero que nadie le haga daño a ella o a los niños, pero ella me dijo que no quiere alejarse que no le importa lo que puedan decir de ella, que lo único que espera es que estemos juntos, sus palabras exactas fueron, que ahora que estamos juntos no espere que nos separemos tan fácilmente.**

Mis padres se veían asombrados podía ver de reojo a mi papa pensativo y la expresión de mi mama a través del espejo retrovisor.

Después de un silencio mi papa lo rompió.

**-Bueno supongo que ella está haciendo lo correcto, si yo estuviera en la misma situación que ustedes tampoco querría alejarme Esme, ahora comprendo algunas cosas, pero bueno hijo creo que hablo por tu madre y por mí, nosotros los apoyaremos en lo que necesiten ya saben que pueden confiar en nosotros, lo único que queremos es que seas feliz como tu madre ya te ha dicho y si Bella es tu felicidad nosotros no tenemos nada que decir, lo único que me preocupan son los niños, has pensado en como decírselos.**

**-Si ya lo he hecho y voy a hablar con un amigo de Jasper que es psicólogo para que me de consejos de cómo hablar con ellos sobre este asunto, sé que para ellos será difícil aceptar que su mama los abandono y que ahora Bella esta en nuestra vida, pero quiero hacer lo correcto y ya no quiero seguir engañando a nadie, quiero que todo mundo sepa lo que siento por Bells y que ella es la mujer de mi vida.**

Mis padres parecían complacidos con mis palabras, mi mama tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y mi papa me veía con ojos de orgullo.

**-Al parecer te pego el amor Edward.**

**-La verdad es que si, no supe ni cuándo ni cómo, pero me enamore como un loco de Bella y no pienso renunciar a ella tan fácilmente**.

Al parecer todo había salido mejor de lo que yo pensé, creo que exagere con mi preocupación hacia la reacción de mis padres, eso me hizo sentir aliviado.

**-¿Y piensas en hablar con los papas de Bella? **

**-Ya se lo he propuesto a ella, pero dice que no creo que reaccionen bien.**

**-Bueno eso puede ser verdad no creo que a ningún padre le guste que su hija salga con un hombre casado, si Rose me dijera algo así me costaría trabajo aceptarlo, pero puedo reconocer que eres un buen hombre y seguro te los ganaras.**

**-Pues creo que lo mejor es ir con ella y hablar directo, no quiero que se enteren por un chisme o por alguna noticia en el periódico, como soy una persona pública puede pasar.**

**-Esa es una buena idea, vallan y hablen con ellos. **Mi papa estaba de acuerdo conmigo.

**-Que te parece si los invitas a comer ahora que regrese Rose así podremos conocerlos y ver cómo podemos ayudarte para ganártelos**, mi mama intervino.

**-Lo platicare con Bella** **y yo te aviso mama**.

Eso se sentía muy bien hacer planes en pareja, porque de ahora en adelante Bella y yo seriamos una pareja para todas las decisiones.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, lo primero que mis papas vieron fue el enorme letrero de Bienvenidos, mi mama se sorprendió.

**-Se me olvido avisarles que Alice planeo una fiesta de bienvenida por su regreso.**

**-Edward eso es muy lindo por parte de ella, sabes creo que a partir de hoy nuestra familia va a crecer mucho.**

**-Yo también lo creo mama, ya que al dejar entrar en mi vida a Bella, también entraron Alice, Jasper y Emmett.**

**-Bueno hijo siempre quisiste tener hermanos así que allí tienes la oportunidad de convivir con ellos de esa forma.**

Mi mama trataba de verle todo lo positivo a las situaciones, no es porque me desagrade tener hermanos y una nueva hermana, pero Alice iba a ser como un dolor de muelas y eso no me gusta nada.

Al abrir la puerta de la casa, Anthony y Carmen gritaron Bienvenidos y saltaron de inmediato a abrazar a mis papas.

**-Bueno si así nos van a recibir siempre que salgamos de casa, vamos a salir de viaje más seguido**, mi papa empezó a reír. **-¿Cómo se han portado mis angelitos?**

**-Bien abuelo ¿Qué nos trajiste?**

-Unas sorpresas, pero se las daremos después.

Los demás estaban parados en la escalera, a la primera que vi fue a Bella se veía nerviosa y no era para menos ella esperaba lo peor, pero lo que paso después no creo que se lo imaginara.

Mi mama se acerco hacia ella y la abrazo tan fuerte que Bella al principio se vio sorprendida pero después correspondió el abrazo.

**-Bella Bienvenida a la familia y gracias por regresarnos a nuestro Edward**. Las palabras de mi mama me sorprendieron, ella tenía razón yo no había sido su hijo últimamente pero al parecer ellos notaron el cambio de inmediato.

**-¿entonces les parece bien**? Bella parecía confundida.

**-Claro que si hija, nos alegra que ustedes estén juntos y nosotros los apoyaremos en lo que necesiten, de ahora en adelante formas parte de la familia como una hija mas. **Mi papa se veía orgulloso de sus palabras.

Me acerque para abrazarla por la cintura y ella se relajo de inmediato al contacto de mi cuerpo.

**-Ya vez te dije que confiaras en mí**. Le susurre al oído.

**-Bueno será mejor que vallamos al jardín seguro quieren platicar todo lo que hicieron en su viaje. **Alice la mandona hablo.

**-Es verdad que tenemos muchas cosas que platicar, pero primero queremos agradecerles que nos preparan esta fiesta de bienvenida y como ya le he dicho a Bella antes, ustedes también de ahora en adelante son parte de la familia y esta es su casa, a Esme y a mí nos agradara tener más hijos de ahora en adelante.**

Alice empezó a saltar de alegría.

**-Lo vez Edward tus papas me aprecian.**

**-Eso es porque no tuvieron que soportarte toda la mañana gritándoles ni ordenándoles cosas, pero estoy seguro que Emmett y Jasper están de acuerdo conmigo, hoy te portaste muy mandonsita**.

Emmett empezó a reír abiertamente, pero Jasper se quedo como de piedra él no quería tener problemas con su novia.

**-Acéptalo hermanita cuando se trata de mandar tu eres una experta y hoy te pasaste.**

**-¿Tú piensas eso Jasper?** Al escuchar su nombre el pobre hombre se tenso tanto que parecía que se iba a romper en mil pedazos.

**-Alice, amor no quiero que te enojes conmigo pero ellos tienen razón hoy has estado mas mandona que nunca.**

Jasper cerró los ojos esperando un grito de Alice, pero eso no ocurrió.

**-Está bien me disculpo creo que hoy exagere un poco, tratare de no ser tan mandona, pero me gusta que todo quede perfecto, lo siento.**

**-Está bien Alice, te disculpamos solo porque hiciste un buen trabajo con la comida y los adornos, vamos al jardín a disfrutar de lo que trajiste.**

**BPOV**

No podía estar más sorprendida de la reacción de los papas de Edward, eso me quitaba un peso de encima al parecer ellos aceptaban abiertamente nuestra relación. Como me gustaría que mis papas fueran como ellos pero creo que ellos no van a reaccionar así, no sé porque tengo el presentimiento de que Charlie nos va a dar problemas.

Cuando todos iban saliendo al jardín escuchando lo que Carlisle tenía que contar, Edward me jalo para que nos quedáramos solos un momento.

**-¿Estás bien amor?**

**-Sorprendida de la reacción de tus papas.**

**-Creo que los dos exageramos nuestro miedo, al parecer a ellos les da gusto que estemos juntos.**

**-Si tienes razón exagere mi miedo.**

**-Bueno ahora tenemos que hablar con tus papas.**

**-Edward no creo que debamos decirles, primero tenemos que resolver otras cosas.** El miedo hablo.

**-Bella no podemos ocultar esto por mucho tiempo yo quiero ir contigo y hablar con ellos, te prometo que seré valiente por los dos y que otra cosa puede ser más importante que hablar con tus papas.**

**-Bueno hablar con los niños, ¿no crees que para ellos sea raro vernos así?**

**-Tienes razón, necesito hablar con ellos pero eso será esta semana, no puedo ocultarles más tiempo que su mama los dejo y que tú y yo tenemos una relación, ellos son niños inteligentes y sé que lo entenderán.**

**-Se que son muy inteligentes, pero tengo miedo de que me echen la culpa a mí de la separación que tuviste con Tanya o de que se enojen conmigo y no quieran verme mas, eso me rompería el corazón yo amo a esos niños como no tienes idea.** En mi garganta se hizo un nudo y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, solo imaginar algo así hacia que mi corazón se hiciera chiquitito.

**-Nadie puede decir que tú tienes la culpa de que Tanya se fuera amor, lo nuestro inicio después de que ella se fuera o de que iniciaran los problemas y todo mundo lo sabe, nosotros nunca fuimos una pareja normal, siempre estábamos pelando o ignorándonos, por eso mis papas han reaccionado así y los niños también lo entenderán ya verás.**

**-Eso espero**

**-¿Crees que si te doy un beso eso te ayude?**

**-No sé porque no lo intentas.**

**-Bueno, pero aquí no, no quiero que los niños nos vean por ahora, Ven.**

Edward jalo mi mano y nos dirigimos a la parte de arriba de la casa, entramos en una de las puertas y la cerro al entrar nosotros, al parecer era el estudio del papa de Edward ya que tenia algunos lienzos sin terminar, un montón de pintura por todos lados y muchos cuadros amontonados.

Edward me tomo por la cintura y me jalo hacia él, nuestros cuerpos quedaron pegados el uno al otro, sus manos empezaron a acariciar mi espalda hasta llegar a mis nalgas y apretarme más hacia él, esto me sorprendió pero me gusto, sus labios rozaron mis parpados y dejo pequeños besos allí y en mis mejillas, en mi barbilla y fue bajando por mi cuello. Yo pase mis brazos por su cuello para agarrarle el cabello, mientras los depositaba sus besos fueron quemando mi piel, cuando llego a mi hombro se incorporo de nuevo y nuestras miradas se encontraron, por un momento me sentí tranquila y supe que todo estaría bien, no importaba lo que los demás pensaran mientras Edward y yo nos mantuviéramos juntos, de ahora en adelante éramos el y yo (Y los niños claro está). Sus labios tocaron los míos, moviéndose lentamente en un beso tranquilo, sus manos subían y bajaban por mi espalda, su lengua dibujo las líneas de mi boca y yo por instinto la abrí para darle la bienvenida, no era la primera vez que nos besábamos así, pero este era diferente a todos, era más profundo, más exigente, mas entregado, todo lo que se puede pedir de un beso, Edward me estaba haciendo el amor con ese beso. No se cuento tiempo estuvimos así, pero Edward tuvo que romper el beso para que los dos respiráramos, pego su frente a la mía y me miro de nuevo a los ojos.

**-¿El beso ayudo?**

**-Si, gracias.**

**-Yo soy el que tiene que darte las gracias por hacer que recuerde lo que es estar vivo.**

**-Bueno entonces ya estamos a mano porque con ese beso me hiciste sentir como en las nubes.**

Beso de nuevo mis labios y nos separamos.

**-Sera mejor que bajemos, antes de que nos busquen.**

Cuando llegamos al jardín al parecer nadie se dio cuenta que no estábamos, todos estaban muy entretenidos escuchando las historias de Carlisle y Esme, la tarde paso entre risas y platicas, cuando llego la hora de irnos, Esme me dijo que ella estaría gustosa en ayudarme con los niños entre semana ahora que ya estaba aquí y yo se lo agradecí, quedamos al día siguiente para ir por ellos y luego ir a comer, algo solo de mujeres.

El camino en el coche fue una fiesta, Thony y Carmen nos enseñaban los regalos que les habían traído sus abuelos y esperaban llegar a casa para poder usarlos y sacarlos de las cajas.

Todo eso me hizo pensar, que Edward y yo no habíamos hablado de que íbamos a hacer ahora que regresara su mama y Rose, el ya no iba a necesitar que yo me quedara en su casa y la verdad me hizo sentir triste ya me había acostumbrado a estar viviendo con ellos como una familia y ahora ya no quería irme, pero sabía que por el bien de la situación necesitaba regresar a casa con Alice y Emmett mientras Edward resolvía lo del divorcio, aun que iba a sufrir era por el bienestar de todos.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Si lo se me odian por dejar de actualizar pero me costó mucho terminar este capítulo, aun que se ve fácil fue muy difícil, Pero no me maten ya voy a actualizar más seguido.

Recuerdan que les dije que ya faltaba poco para terminar este fic, me equivoque aun me falta mucho no sé cuantos capítulos pero algunos, espero que no se aburran.

Espero sus mensajes de odio, amor, venganza o lo que sea.


	26. ExpLicAndO la VidA

_**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama de esto sí es mía**_

********

**Rating M (+18)**

**Este capítulo tiene escenas de sexo explicito,**

**Yo cumplo con avisarles.**

**Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

********

"La familia es base de la sociedad y el lugar donde las personas aprenden por vez primera

los valores que les guían durante toda su vida"

********

**BPOV**

Ahora entendía por qué Edward es tan lindo y especial, todo era por sus padres, desde que Esme se entero de la relación que teníamos Edward y yo, se había transformado como en una madre para mi, en tan pocos días ella era ahora una gran amiga, algo que nunca pude tener con mi madre y la verdad esto me ponía triste de cierta forma, la relación con mis padres no iba muy bien desde que me había cambiado de casa, nos hablábamos seguido pero casi nunca nos veíamos y ahora la relación con Edward era otro punto para no visitarlos, aun que el insistía todos los días en querer conocerlos y hablar con ellos, yo siempre ponía escusas, si alguien conoce a mis padres soy yo y estoy segura de que Charlie no va a reaccionar bien.

**-¿En qué piensas hija?** La voz de Esme me saco de mis pensamiento, las dos íbamos por Rose al aeropuerto, después de dos semanas de viaje por fin llegaba.

**-En muchas cosas Esme.**

**-Ya sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea.**

**-Lo sé y esto no es un misterio, estoy preocupada porque Edward hablara hoy con los niños y por mis padres.**

**-Bella no te preocupes tanto eso no te hace bien, Edward tenía que hablar con los niños tarde o temprano y es mejor que lo haga ahora antes de que la mentira se haga más grande, yo no estuve en total desacuerdo desde el principio, era mejor decir la verdad, pero él no quiso por no hacer daño a los niños, pero aun es buen momento para hablar con la verdad. Y si puede ser que no sepamos cómo van a reaccionar, pero lo que sí sabemos es que estaremos allí, para apoyarlos en lo que pase.**

**Y referente a tus papas, yo creo que Edward tiene razón y deberían ir y hablar con ellos, es mejor que tu les des la noticia de la relación con Edward antes de que se enteren por otro lado y te lo digo como madre que ama a sus hijos, si ustedes no hubieran dicho nada de su relación y luego me hubiera enterado por chismes estaría muy enojada con ustedes por no tenernos confianza a Carlisle y a mí, imagino que tus papas sentirán igual.**

**-Lo sé, se que tiene razón pero no puedo.**

**-Bueno hablemos claramente, ¿A que le tienes miedo? ¿o es que no amas suficiente a Edward como para hablar con tus padres de su relación?**

-**No Esme no me mal interpretes yo amo a Edward como nunca amare a nadie en mi vida, solo que tengo miedo de la reacción de mi padre, se que será difícil que el acepte lo que pasa con Edward. La verdad es que mi padre no aceptara a otro hombre que no sea Jacob mi ex novio.**

**-Explícame mejor porque no entiendo.**

**-Bueno mi padre y yo somos muy unidos, se puede decir que mas que mi madre y yo y eso es raro porque se supone que como mujeres deberíamos compartir muchas cosas, pero la relación entre nosotras esta intercambiada, mi madre siempre fue con una niña preocupada por miles de cosas menos por mí, el único que me procuraba era mi padre y siempre estábamos juntos, las vacaciones salíamos el y yo porque mi madre siempre estaba más preocupada por la actividad en turno, entre yoga, meditación, tejido u lo que se te ocurra no tenía tiempo para mi padre o para mí. Pero bueno eso no es tan malo, mi papa tiene un mejor amigo su nombre es Billy Black el quedo viudo al poco tiempo de nacer su hijo así que él se dedico a criarlo, Jacob es su nombre. Billy y papa siempre estaban juntos muchas veces en vacaciones salimos los cuatro a acampar o a pescar, esto hizo que Jacob y yo conviviéramos mucho y que mi padre se hiciera ilusiones de que algún día Jacob y yo nos casaríamos y le daríamos muchos nietos.**

**Cuando Jacob y yo nos hicimos novios mi padre fue el más feliz y yo por un tiempo me sentí bien pero cuando descubrí que no lo amaba y que era mejor terminar la relación, el que más sufrió fue mi papa, cuando se lo dije se desilusiono mucho, pero se que aun guarda la esperanza de que Jacob y yo regresemos. Pero ahora sé que eso nunca va a pasar, aun que la relación entre Edward y yo no funcionara yo ya no podría estar con otro hombre que no fuera él y sé que cuando se lo diga a mi padre no lo va a entender. A eso le tengo miedo a la reacción que tendrá cuando se entere, a parte que no quiero que le pase nada malo a Edward, mi papa es de armas tomar**.

Esme me veía fijamente y escuchaba con atención todo lo que le decía.

-Bueno yo entiendo que como padres queremos lo mejor para nuestros hijos, pero tarde o temprano tu padre tendrá que entender que tu felicidad no es Jacob y que como su hija debe aceptar tus decisiones, ya no eres una niña y sabes lo que está bien y lo que no.

Suspire.

**-Me encantaría que mi papa pensara como tú.**

**-Bueno eso nunca lo sabrás si no hablas con el, a lo mejor te llevas una sorpresa.**

Yo solo sonreí ante el optimismo de Esme, pero conocía bien a mi padre y sabía que eso no iba a pasar ni aun que Charlie naciera de nuevo.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, mire la pizarra y me di cuenta que el vuelo de Rose se había adelantado así que ya tenía que estar esperándonos. Esme y yo buscamos por toda la sala y no tardamos en encontrarla discutiendo con un policía.

**-Rose ¿pasa algo malo?** Tuve que preguntar cuando me pare junto a ella.

**-Bella, es bueno ver una cara familiar, el señor policía me está regañando porque mis maletas estorban**, me fije al lugar a lado de Rose y tenía razón eran como 10 maletas y claro que estorbaban.

**-No se preocupe señor en un momento las quitaremos. **

**-Mama estas aquí**, Rose grito y abrazo a su mama.

**-Eso espero señora,** nos miro feo y se dio media vuelta y se fue, cuando nos dio la espalda Rose le enseño la lengua.

**-Ese hombre tiene mal carácter debería casarse, lo bueno es que llegaron para salvarme, ¿y donde están mis sobrinos consentidos?**

**-Están con Edward.**

**-¿Con Edward? ¿Pasa algo malo?**

Yo mire a Esme como buscando ayuda y ella me sonrió.

**-Nada malo solo que tu hermano decidió hablar con ellos sobre Tanya por eso no vinieron con nostras.**

**-Eso sí que es una novedad, ¿pero porque creo que no me están contando todo?**

Esme me miro pero fue una de esas miradas que no supe interpretar.

**-Bella tiene que decirte algo, pero primero iremos a casa así que busquemos un carrito para subir todas tus maletas.**

Y la verdad si fue un milagro encontrar dos carritos y subir todas las maletas de Rose y luego acomodarlo todo en el coche, pensé que tendríamos que hacer dos viajes, en broma le dije a**- Rose de haber sabido que llevaría tanto equipaje hubiera contratado un tráiler pasa sus maletas,** Esme empezó a reír mientras Rose nos veía con una mueca.

**-Eso dices ahora pero deja que veas todas las cosas bonitas que traje y me darás las gracias por traer tanto equipaje.**

Al llegar a casa de Esme fue otro triunfo sacar todas las cosas del coche, pero cuando por fin terminamos Esme nos dijo que nos tomáramos un té para platicar.

**-Bueno ahora si me van a contar que pasa.**

Esme y yo nos miramos.

**-Bueno Rose hija, creo que le corresponde a Edward o a Bella contarte que pasa.**

De inmediato voltee para mirarla, NO yo no podía contarte a Rose, mejor que le contara Edward.

**-Bella ¿entonces qué pasa?**

**-Bueno como Esme ya te dijo, Edward decidió hablar con los niños y explicarles lo que pasaba con su mama, que ella no va a regresar por el momento y va a iniciar los trámites de divorcio.**

**-¿El divorcio?, algo importante tiene que estar pasando para que Edward decidiera esas cosas.**

**-Rose, tu hermano está enamorado y ha decidido divorciarse de Tanya para iniciar una nueva vida.**

Rose nos miraba como no pudiéndoselo creer.

**-¿Enamorado? ¿Y puedo saber quién es ella?**

Esme sonrió y me miro de nuevo, yo tuve que desviar la mirada esto era difícil. Rose nos miraba fijamente a las dos.

**-Bella ¿Edward está enamorado de ti?,** bueno al parecer no tendría que dar muchas explicaciones.

**-Rose ¿tendrías algún problema si tu hermano estuviera enamorado de mi?**

Rose lo pensó un segundo.

**-Claro que tendría un problema, no me gustaría que me robaras el amor de mi hermano**. Mis ojos se abrieron enormes, nunca pensé que ella reaccionaria así, estaba frita si Rose no lo aceptaba me sentiría muy mal y empecé a pensar todo los problemas que esto traía. Rose me miro de nuevo estudiando mi rostro y luego empezó a reír como loca. **–No Bella, no te preocupes solo estoy bromeando, claro que no tengo ningún problema si Edward está enamorado de ti, de hecho me encanta la idea, **suspiro de alivio **pero entonces ¿es verdad? Tú y Edward están juntos.**

**-Pues si es la verdad, Edward y yo estamos enamorados.**

Rose se paró de su lugar y fue al mío y me abrazo, esto me sorprendió pero al parecer Esme no esperaba menos de su hija ya que nos miraba muy alegre.

**EPOV**

Hoy era mi prueba de fuego, hoy era el día en que iba a hablar con los niños, hoy era el día de hablar con la verdad.

La noche había sido horrible, me la pase dando vueltas en la cama pensando cómo reaccionarían los niños, ¿y si reaccionaban mal?, que es lo más lógico al saber que tu madre te ha abandonado, por el momento no pensaba decirles sobre la relación con Bella, podrían mal interpretarla y eso era lo menos que quería que pensaran que por culpa de Bella su madre los había dejado, todos sabíamos que esto era una mentira pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar, cuando a un niño se le mete algo en la cabeza es difícil cambiar su opinión, así que por ahora solo hablaría sobre su madre.

Cuando llegue al colegio de los niños era aun temprano así que me senté en la misma banca de siempre, no sabía que tenía este lugar pero me hacia estar calmado.

**-Hola Cariño, te vez preocupado ¿pasa algo?**

Siempre me pasa esto, cuando no quiero compañía llega Jessica, ¿Qué tenía esta mujer que siempre llegaba en los momentos menos indicados?, ¿Tendría un radar para localizarme?

**-Hola Jessica, nada malo pasa, solo estoy algo pensativo.**

Ella de inmediato se sentó junto a mí y puso su mano arriba de la mía, esto me hizo ponerme tenso.

**-Pues tiene que ser algo importante para que te tenga así, bueno hablemos de otra cosa ¿Cuándo regresa Tanya?, te tiene muy abandonado esa mujer, es peligroso que un hombre como tu este solo tanto tiempo.**

No entendí porque su comentario, pero lo único que logro fue que hacerme sentir incomodo, quite mi mano cuidadosamente y la mire.

**-No creo que la veas pronto por aquí, ella no va a regresar en un buen tiempo.**

**-Cariño es una lástima, tú te mereces una mejor mujer, alguien que este contigo, que te valore y que ame a tus hijos.**

Era la primera vez que escuchaba que Jessica decía algo en lo que yo ya había pensado y tenía razón, lo que ella no sabía era que yo ya había encontrado a esa mujer que tenía todas las cualidades que ya había descrito y muchas más.

**-Hola papa.**

Gracias me salvo la campana.

Me puse de pie y vi que mis hijos me gritaban.

**-Hola pequeños, ¿Cómo les fue en la escuela?**

**-Bien, la maestra nos dijo que el viernes tenemos que llegar temprano porque es el festival ¿Dónde esta Bella?**

**-Bella fue a recoger a su tía Rose al aeropuerto porque hoy llegaba.**

Los ojos de los niños se abrieron por la sorpresa.

**-¿Vamos a ir a verla ahorita papi?** Pregunto Carmen.

**-Mas al rato, primero vamos a ir a comer nosotros 3.**

**-¿Y va a venir Bella con nosotros?**

**-No, solo nosotros 3 porque quiero que platiquemos de algo.**

De repente escuche que alguien se aclaraba la garganta atrás de mí, era Jessica se acerco hasta donde estábamos nosotros y le dio una sonrisa a los niños que trato de ser agradable, pero fue aterradora, parecía que quería comerse a los niños, Carmen se acerco a mi y abrazo mi pierna, yo de inmediato tome su manita para que no se asustara.

**-Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos ya, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, Jessica un gusto verte. Si lo sé ya lo he dicho soy un mentiroso, nunca es un gusto ver a Jessica.**

**-Pensaba que podríamos ir a comer todos juntos, si no mal recuerdo alguna vez dijiste que podríamos salir todos nosotros como una gran familia.**

Esta loca esta mujer. Eso pensé mientras ella me miraba con unos ojos de borrego a medio morir, ¿Por qué era tan insistente? Que no había tenido suficiente con su ex marido.

**-No la que lo mencionó fuiste tú, pero la verdad no creo que sea buena idea, a tus hijas no les cae bien Carmen y no creo que sea bueno que convivan más de lo necesario, si nos disculpas en verdad tenemos que irnos.**

Y sin más tome las manos de mis hijos y me aleje de allí. Esa mujer tenía un don para sacarme de mis casillas.

Cuando llegamos al coche acomode a los niños en sus lugares y yo subí al asiento del conductor.

El lugar que escogí para hablar con los niños, era un pequeño restaurante que tenía un lago con un montón de patos, gansos y unos peces enormes. Ya lo tenía todo planeado, primero comeríamos y platicaríamos de nuestro día y después los llevaría al lago a darle de comer a los animales que vivan en el.

Carmen disfruto la comida, pero Thony me miraba fijamente, tuve que recordarme muchas veces que solo era un niño, un niño muy inteligente pero al fin y al cabo un niño, al que no podía engañar, el ya sabía que estábamos aquí por alguna razón importante, yo no soy de los padres que llevan a sus hijos a lugares así a diario y él lo sabía y sabía perfectamente que este lugar tenía un encanto especial por el lago.

El postre que pidieron llego unos minutos después a la mesa, el pastel de Carmen y el helado de Thony, el seguía mirándome fijamente.

**-Papa, ¿Qué nos vas a decir a Carmen y a mí? **La pregunta no me sorprendió yo sabía que tarde o temprano me la haría.

Carmen dejo su pastel y me miro fijamente.

-**Bueno niños yo quería esperar a llevarlos al lago y hablar allá fuera, pero creo que el lugar no cambiara nada lo que tengo que decirles. ¿Recuerdan que cuando eran pequeños les dije que las mentiras eran malas?**

Los dos niños asintieron con la cabeza y luego Carmen comento.

**-Tú dijiste que no habían mentiras buenas ni malas, que todas eran mentiras y que eso no te gustaba.**

**-Es verdad yo dije eso Carmen y por eso tengo que disculparme con ustedes porque les he mentido.**

Los dos niños abrieron los ojos muy grandes

**-Dejen que continúe, voy a tratar de explicar esto lo mas sencillo que pueda para que ustedes entiendan. Antes que nada quiero decirles que ustedes son lo más importante de mi vida y quiero prometerles que yo nunca los voy a dejar, siempre voy a estar a su lado cuando me necesiten y voy a ser lo que esté en mí para cumplir esta promesa. ¿Recuerdan que hace unos meses le dije que su mama se había ido de viaje y que regresaría pronto?**

Los dos niños me miraron de nuevo y movieron sus cabezas afirmativamente.

**-Bueno, pues dije la mitad de la verdad, su mama si se fue de viaje pero no sé cuándo va a regresar.**

Thony me miro como si quisiera preguntar algo pero no pudo y después Carmen pregunto.

**-Papa, ¿mama no nos quiere?, Thony y yo somos buenos niños y la queremos mucho.**

El corazón se me hizo nudo, ¿como Tanya podía tener tan poco corazón y dejar a sus hijos?

**-Yo se que tú y tu hermano son buenos niños y claro que tu mama los quiere, pero el problema no es con ustedes, el problema es conmigo, ella y yo ya no nos queremos como al principio cuando nos casamos, por eso ella se fue un tiempo y los dejo conmigo.**

**-¿Se van a divorciar?** Por fin Thony dijo lo que me temía.

**-¿Ustedes saben lo que es un divorcio?**

Thony movió la cabeza **–Si, es cuando unos papas ya no quieren estar juntos y uno se va de la casa y luego sus hijos pasan un fin de semana con uno y luego con otro, es lo que paso con Jessica y Camila.**

El hacía referencia a las hijas de Jessica y Mike.

**-Niños sé que esto es difícil para ustedes, pero yo buscare que se queden para siempre conmigo y que cuando su mama quiera puede venir a verlos todo el tiempo que quiera.**

**-¿Por qué mi mama y tu no se pueden quedar juntos?** Carmen me pregunto.

**-Carmen, Thony son muy pequeños para entender lo que a su mami y a mí nos paso y es difícil explicarles que su mama y yo ya no nos queremos como antes, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con ustedes ella los sigue queriendo igual que siempre y por más que yo quisiera las cosas ya no van a ser igual, yo ya no podría vivir con ella ni ella conmigo. Y sé que la extrañan, pero la verdad no sé cuándo va a regresar, pero tienen muchas personas que los quieren mucho, como su abuela, su abuelo, la tía Rose.**

**-¿Crees que Bella nos quiera papa?** Esto me asombro, ellos preguntaban por Bella.

**-Estoy seguro de que Bella los quiere y de que ella nunca los dejara.**

En ese momento Carmen empezó a llorar, mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos al ver sus mejillas llenas de lagrimas yo corrí hasta donde ella estaba y la abrace de inmediato. No dije nada solo la abrace.

**-Papa yo quiero a mi mama, dile que regrese.**

**-Lo sé cariño, si yo pudiera la traería, pero no puedo.**

**-Ella no nos quiere, por eso se fue, tú también te irás y nos dejaras, nadie nos quiere.**

**-No digas eso Carmen, nadie más se va a ir, todos estaremos aquí para ustedes.**

Carmen no dejaba de llorar y eso me preocupo, es normal que un niño llore así cuando uno le dice que su mama se fue y no volverá, pero yo esperaba que no sucediera, tenía la esperanza.

Me senté de nuevo y seguí abrazando a Carmen mientras miraba a Thony el se veía muy tranquilo aun que en el fondo yo no sabía que pensaba y esto me preocupaba.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso mientras esperaba que los sollozos de Carmen cesaran pero no paso seguía aferrada a mí como si de ello dependiera su vida, si ella continuaba en ese plan no podría manejar, lo mejor era llamar a Bella y pedirle su ayuda.

**BPOV**

Cuando mi teléfono sonó lo saque de inmediato de mi bolsa, mire quien llamaba y me extraño, era Edward.

**-¿Todo está bien?**

**-Más o menos, necesito un favor.** Su voz sonaba preocupada.

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-Necesito que vengas por mí, no puedo manejar el coche cuando llegues te explico**

**-Está bien, ¿Donde estas?, ¿Quieres que le diga a tu mama y a Rose? estoy con ellas.**

**-Prefiero que vengas sola, estoy en el lago, te esperamos.**

Y sin más colgó.

Rose y Esme me veían preocupadas.

**-¿Que pasa Bella?** pregunto Esme

**-No lo sé era Edward me pidió que fuera por el pero no dijo nada más solo que prefería que fuera yo sola. ¿Creen que algo malo paso?**

Esme me miro fijamente a los ojos.

**-No te preocupes, si algo malo pasara te habría dicho, recuerda que les iba a decir a los niños lo de Tanya probablemente solo quiere que estén los cuatro, recuerda que de ahora en adelante ustedes son una familia.**

**-Lo sé y me duele que los niños estén sufriendo por culpa de Tanya, no comprendo a esa mujer, como puede tener el corazón tan duro para no pensar en sus hijos.**

Los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas, si pudiera encontrarla le daría todo lo que pienso de ella.

**-Bella todos nos preguntamos lo mismo y nos sentimos igual que tu, pero lo único que nos queda es darles todo el amor que podamos a los niños y esperar a que ellos puedan superar esta perdida, que aun que suene feo, preferiría saber que Tanya murió así tendrían una tumba para llorarle y no la incertidumbre que a lo mejor nunca la ven de nuevo.**

Las palabras de Esme fueron duras pero ciertas, que era peor, que Tanya se haya ido o que pudiera regresar.

Me despedí de mi nueva cuñada y mi nueva suegra y les prometí que cuando pudiera les llamaría para contarles lo que pasaba.

Tome un taxi y le indique a donde iba, el trafico de la ciudad era pesado pero íbamos circulando bien.

Mientras yo estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, apenas ayer estaba temerosa por saber si Edward me amaba y hoy todo había dado un giro de 180 grados, Edward me amaba, casi todos lo sabían y ahora sus hijos sufrían por el abandono de su madre, Esme tenia razón lo único que podíamos hacer era darles todo el amor posible y tratar de que el dolor fuera soportable.

No me di cuenta en qué momento el taxi se estaciono, si no es porque el chofer empezó a hablar de lo hermoso que era el lago en esta época del año no me hubiera dado cuenta, le di las gracias, pague el viaje y salí.

Alrededor del lago hay un pequeño sendero de graba que hay que recorrer, en otra situación estoy segura que disfrutaría este lugar, pero ahora me sentía preocupada y nerviosa. Al fondo vi una banca y allí estaba Edward, abrazando a Carmen y en la orilla estaba Anthony dándole de comer a los patos y peces.

Camine lentamente hasta que estuve junto a ellos, Edward de inmediato me vio, pero Carmen no se movió. Lentamente me senté alado a ellos pero ninguno de los dos dijimos ninguna palabra, solo veíamos a Thony jugando con los patos.

Por fin me arme de valor y hable.

**-Carmen** sobe su espaldita, **Princesa es hora de ir a casa**.

Ella movió su cabeza del hombro de Edward y me vio.

**-No quiero ir**, me dijo muy decidida.

**-Tarde o temprano tendremos que regresar a casa, no podemos quedarnos a vivir aquí.**

**-Pero yo no quiero que mi papa me deje.** Con que eso era lo que pasaba, Carmen tenía miedo de soltar a Edward y que él la dejara como su mama.

**-Princesa, eso no va a pasar, tu papa te ama mucho y el estará aquí siempre para ti y para Thony no tienes nada que temer, aparte hay muchas personas que te aman, tu abuela Esme, tu abuelo Carlisle, tu tía Rose, todos ellos son tu familia y Alice, Jasper, Emmett, yo también los quiero y nadie los dejara.**

Paso un momento en que Carmen no se movió solo me miraba.

**-¿Tu también nos quieres a Thony y a mí**? Sus palabras me conmovieron. Le abrí mis brazos para que viniera conmigo y por un momento pensé que se negaría pero no lo hizo, lentamente soltó a Edward que se vio muy sorprendido al igual que yo, pero la niña vino hacia mis brazos y se recostó de la misma forma que estaba con Edward, yo la abrace muy fuerte y por un momento estuve a punto de perder la tranquilidad que estaba fingiendo tenía tantas ganas de llorar.

**-Carmen es difícil no quererlos, ustedes son niños muy especiales y es fácil amarlos, por eso tienen tantas personas a su alrededor que los quiere.**

**-¿Bella entonces porque mi mama se fue y nos dejo a Thony y a mí?, ella no nos quiere porque somos niños malos.**

¡Odio! esa es la palabra que describe exactamente como me sentí en ese momento, pero hablar mal de su madre no los ayudara.

**-Eso no es verdad, ustedes son muy pequeños para comprender, pero muchas veces los adultos hacemos cosas que lastiman a los demás y eso no significa que no los amemos, solo que somos egoístas. Tu mama en este momento solo está pensando en ella y no en ustedes pero no es porque no los ame o porque sean niños malos, solo necesita tiempo para saber qué es lo que quiere y estoy segura que cuando lo haya hecho regresara, solo es cuestión de tiempo**.

Cuando dije esto Edward se puso rígido como una tabla, pero era la verdad tarde o temprano Tanya regresaría y lo mejor era estar preparados.

**-¿Y tú también nos dejaras?** Continúo La niña con sus preguntas.

**-No, yo voy a estar con ustedes todo el tiempo que me quieran y me necesiten, ¿Qué te parece eso? A lo mejor tú te cansas de mi primero y me corres de tu casa, trate de que sonara como broma, pero lo único que conseguí fue que Carmen se abrazara más a mí.**

Empezó a mover su cabecita y sentí que la ropa se me mojaba, esto me asusto.

**-Carmen no llores, todo va estar bien ya veraz.**

La niña sollozo un rato y al poco tiempo sentí que se quedaba dormida en mis brazos.

Edward miraba a Thony, cuando le hable.

**-¿Como lo tomo Thony? **

**-Mal también, pero él no expresa ni sus sentimientos ni temores y esto me asusta, por lo menos Carmen llora, pero Thony no dice nada.**

**-Sera mejor que vallamos a casa, Esme quiere que le hables para contarles lo que pasa y Rose quiere ver a los niños para darles sus regalos.**

Edward suspiro.

**-¿No podríamos quedarnos a vivir aquí?, todo es tan tranquilo en este lugar.**

Esto me sorprendió voltee a mirarlo y tenía la vista fija en el mismo lugar de antes.

**-Seria magnifico quedarnos a vivir aquí, pero tendrías que pensar ¿Donde dormiríamos, que comeríamos?, en la noche seguro hace frio y los niños se enfermarían, aparte la tranquilidad que sientes solo será momentánea, después desaparecerá. Pero claro que si te estás arrepintiendo de.....**

No pude terminar la frase porque de inmediato Edward tomo mi brazo eh hizo que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos.

**-Nunca me arrepentiré de nada que te relacione a ti, te amo y amo a mis hijos, solo que pensé en lo duro que será de ahora en adelante pero sé que voy a ser muy fuerte por ustedes, el amor que siento me da la fortaleza. Pero a lo mejor la que se está arrepintiendo eres tú.**

Su acusación me hizo sentir triste, pero tenia razón en pensar así, tomando en cuenta que yo no quería hablar con mis papas.

**-Yo tampoco me podría arrepentir de lo que siento por ti y de querer estar contigo toda mi vida y para demostrártelo voy a ir a visitar a mis papas este fin de semana y a contarles lo nuestro.**

**-Bella yo no te lo dije para presionarte, si no estás lista lo comprendo.**

**-Yo lo sé Edward, pero quiero demostrarte que te amo y que quiero hacer las cosas bien, quiero que todos se enteren que estamos juntos y que somos felices.**

Edward tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, suspiro lentamente.

**-Sera mejor que nos vallamos a casa.**

Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Thony, se sentó junto a él y tomo un poco de la comida que quedaba en la bolsa que tenía el niño en la mano, Edward empezó a lanzar el alimento y los patos comieron, algunos peses salieron para comer también, se quedaron en silencio un rato y después vi que Edward le decía algo al niño en el oído y el solo movía su cabeza afirmativamente, se pusieron en pie y caminaron hacia donde estaba yo con la niña.

Thony me vio un rato y luego se lanzo a mis brazos fue tan fuerte que pensé que despertaría a Carmen pero no fue así, Thony empezó a llorar y yo no dije nada, solo lo aferre a mí con uno de mis brazos y le di pequeños besos en la frente.

No se cuento tiempo pasamos así, pero cuando Thony se separo de mi, tomo la mano de Edward y oculto la cara en el cuerpo de su padre.

Sin decir palabra tome a Carmen con fuerza y me puse en pie, todos caminamos en silencio hasta el coche de Edward.

**EPOV**

Ver como Bella arrullaba a Carmen en sus brazos me hizo sentir feliz y triste a la vez, mis hijos necesitaban mucho amor y yo no había sido el mejor padre del mundo y esto me lastimaba, me hacía sentir culpable, Pero a la vez lleno de amor por Bella, cualquier otra mujer al saber los problemas que tenia con mi hijos habría salido corriendo, pero ella no, ella estaba aquí y los consolaba, la vida me estaba premiando con una mujer maravillosa y yo tenía que cuidarla al máximo para no perderla.

El camino a la casa fue silencioso, Bella se sentó atrás con Carmen en las piernas y Thony junto a ella, era una escena muy bonita verlos a los tres juntos y Bella protegiéndolos como si fueran sus propios hijos.

Cuando por fin llegamos a la casa, ayude a salir a Bella con Carmen en brazos y yo cargue a Thony que también se había quedado dormido junto a Bella.

Entramos despacio a la casa y mire a Bella que subía por las escaleras y entraba en mi cuarto para depositar a Carmen en la cama, acosté a Thony junto a su hermana mientras Bella traía una manta y la ponía sobre los niños.

Los mire por un momento y luego salimos de la habitación, me acerque a Bella y la tome de la mano ella de inmediato respondió y se acerco para fundirnos en un abrazo, Bella necesitaba tanto consuelo como yo.

El olor del cuerpo de Bella hizo reaccionar mi cuerpo de inmediato, empecé lentamente a acariciar su espalda mientras su cuerpo se relajaba en mis brazos, por instinto empecé a besar lentamente su cuello, un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Bella al sentir mis labios sobre la piel, no mude evitarlo y empecé a lamer su cuello también, su sabor era tan dulce que me embriagaba, de inmediato sentí la excitación en mi cuerpo.

**-Edward**. Mi nombre fue entre un susurro, un suspiro y una necesidad.

**-¿Quieres que me detenga?**

Bella se quedo quieta por un momento, de inmediato comprendí que había cometido un error y cuando me iba a separar ella me abrazo más fuerte.

**-No quiero que te detengas, pero no creo que el pasillo sea el mejor lugar para esto, ¿porque mejor no vamos a mi cuarto?**

Su cara estaba tan roja como un tomate, las palabras que me acababa de decir le habían costado mucho, yo sin pensarlo la jale hacia la habitación de alado, la deje entrar primero y tras entrar yo cerré la puerta.

Bella seguía mirándome con los ojos llenos de pasión y de deseo se sentía igual que yo, pero tenía que controlarme, no podía pasar la línea de no retorno, porque si lo hacía y Bella no estaba lista no iba a ser agradable para ninguno de los dos, así que lentamente me acerque a ella y puse mis labios sobre los de ella, en un beso tranquilo, tierno en el cual ella se sintiera segura.

Mis manos la acercaban más hacia mi cuerpo y mi erección, sentirla tan pegado a mi era el cielo, eso me hizo preguntarme ¿Cómo se sentiría estar dentro de ella? involuntariamente al pensar esto, restregué mi erección en su vientre y ella gimió y yo casi pierdo el control.

Mis manos ahora tocaban la línea de sus senos, no me atrevía a ir más allá, pero la respuesta del cuerpo de Bella me dio valor para seguir, lentamente tome uno de sus senos con mi mano para acariciarlo y por inercia su pezón se puso duro, yo lo apreté mas sobre la blusa para pellizcarlo y jalarlo un poco más.

Bella suspiro sobre mi boca, yo me separe lentamente para dibujar un camino que iba desde su cuello hasta el escote de su blusa, solté sus senos y lentamente desabroche los botones de su blusa para descubrir un fino sostén de encaje blanco que cubría su piel, nunca me imagine una ropa tan sexy sobre su piel, esto me excito mas.

Otro suspiro por parte de Bella y yo me incline para saborear sus senos sobre la tela del sostén.

**-Bella si quieres que me detenga solo dímelo, no quiero hacer nada que te incomode.**

La respuesta de Bella fue enredar sus manos sobre mi cabello y gemir.

Esto me dio luz verde para continuar con mi tarea, la tela de su sostén se mojo rápidamente con la humedad de mi boca, así que me dispuse a desabrochar el sostén, cuando lo conseguí, pude ver un par de senos hermosos de color crema y unos pezones rosados, Bella de inmediato se sonrojo y trato de taparse pero yo la detuve.

**-Eres la mujer más perfecta que he conocido, eres hermosa, por favor deja admirarte quiero recordarte así cada minuto de mi vida.**

No sé cuánto tiempo me la pase viéndola, pero cuando ya no soporte mas la necesidad de probar esa piel, lamí con la punta de la lengua uno de los pezones y después me lo lleve completo a la boca lo mordí con mi dientes y lo succione, lentamente trabaje de la misma forma en el otro pezón.

Su sabor era increíble aun que al mismo tiempo me pregunte a que sabría su parte más intima, ningún hombre antes la había probado, yo sería el primero y esto me éxito aun mas, estaba a punto de explotar solo con la idea de sentir la suavidad de sus pliegues.

Lentamente fui bajando mas, depositando besos por su pecho y su vientre hasta quedar hincado frente a ella, subí la falda de Bella para encontrarme unas bragas diminutas que hacían juego con el sostén, con uno de mis dedos delinee esa área y Bella se estremeció completamente, acerque mi nariz para olerla y nunca podre describir lo que sentí y el olor tan embriagador que me llego, por un momento pensé en arrancarle la ropa interior y hacerle el amor en ese momento, pero encontré fuerzas en lo más profundo de mi ser.

Con mi lengua lamí lentamente sobre la tela de las bragas y escuche a Bella gemir y susurrar mi nombre.

**-¿quieres que me detenga?** Le pregunte, rogando a todos los cielos porque me dijera que no.

Ella suspiro y después me respondió.

**-Aun no quiero que te detengas Edward.**

Escuchar esta respuesta de sus labio fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, lentamente moví la tela esperando encontrar un montón de Vello color chocolate, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme que no había, no pude controlarme y la toque lentamente deleitándome con la suavidad de su zona.

**-No tienes vello.** Supe en ese momento que se había puesto roja.

**-¿Te molesta?** fue su respuesta con una voz que le temblaba.

**-No. esto me hace desearte mas, eres tan hermosa que no se si pueda controlarme Bella.**

**-Aun no quiero que te controles Edward, aun no por favor.**

Con uno de mis dedos delinee sus labios y sentí la humedad que los rodeaban Bella estaba tan excitada como yo.

En un momento la tocaba y en otro la lamia con mi lengua, Bella empezó a temblar de la sorpresa de sentirme así, pero yo no lo puede evitar, quería probarla toda, pero los temblores fueron más fuertes, así que me separe y me puse en pie.

**-ven Amor, vamos a recostarte en la cama.**

Ella no dijo nada, solo me siguió hasta su cama, donde me dejo acomodarla lentamente.

Bese sus parpados, su nariz, sus mejillas y su boca, lo mas tiernamente posible, pase por sus oídos donde los lamí y mordí sus lóbulos, baje lentamente por su cuello, mordí sus hombros y baje de nuevo hasta sus senos, los chupe, mordí y succione como un niño hambriento, necesitaba alimentarme de ella.

Sin pensarlo me recosté junto a ella y seguí succionando uno de sus pezones y con mis dedos empecé a explorar de nuevo su flor, ahora mas mojada, podía sentir su miel derramándose por sus muslos, lentamente metí un dedo en ella y Bella dijo mi nombre.

**-Edward**

Estaba desesperado, ya no podía controlarme mas quería darle su primer orgasmo.

**-Bella, amor disfrútalo, quiero que sientas todo el placer que puedo darte.**

Susurre en su oído.

Los movimientos de mi mano fueron lentos al principio entrando y saliendo de ella, luego aumente las embestidas, Bella movía sus caderas contra la palma de mi mano que ahora estaba empapada con sus jugos.

La sentía tensarse aun mas y en ese momento una de sus manos empezó a explorar mi cuerpo, iniciando por mi pecho bajando lentamente hasta mi entrepierna llegando a mi erección, cuando sintió el bulto que hacia abrió la palma de su mano y empezó a acariciar suavemente mi erección, esto hizo que sintiera una descarga eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo, casi grito su nombre, por el placer que sentí.

Ella no se detuvo y siguió moviendo su mano.

El placer que estábamos dándonos era mucho, nuestra respiración era entrecortada, Bella tenía los ojos cerrados mientras yo me deleitaba viéndola.

Aun que deseaba sentir su piel rozar mi piel, así que deje de acariciarla y lo mas rápido que pude desabroche mis pantalones.

Bella abrió sus ojos y miro lo que hacía mientras mordía su labio inferior, cuando deje en libertad mi excitación, tome la mano de Bella y la lleve allí para que la tocara.

Ella suspiro de nuevo, su mano temblaba cuando me agarro y lentamente le indique como tenía que acariciarme, hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

La sensación era como estar en el cielo, nunca me imagine que hacer esto con la mujer indicada me diera tanto placer, era como hacer el amor por primera vez, nuestra primera vez para los dos.

Cuando Bella ya tenía un movimiento firme con su mano, la bese de nuevo y la penetre de nuevo con mis dedos, estimulándola de nuevo.

El ritmo de sus caricias y las mías era el mismo, tuve que gemir para expresar mi placer, me incline para besarle un seno y chuparlo, en ese momento sentí como Bella se movía mas rápido y como todo su cuerpo se tensaba, un segundo después sentí como sus músculos se contraían y apretaban mi dedo muy duro, Bella gemía despacio, esto me hizo excitarme tanto y ayudo que Bella nunca dejo mi miembro y cuando tuvo su orgasmo lo apretó mas y los movimientos fueron más fuertes, hasta que segundos después tuve mi propia liberación en su mano.

Nuestra respiración era entrecortada, estábamos sudorosos, pero no me importo, la abrace lo más fuerte que pude y empecé a besar su cabeza.

**-Fue magnífico. Pero cuando este dentro de ti será mejor amor.**

La bese de nuevo hasta que sentí que se acomodaba en mis brazos, el esfuerzo que hicimos nos agoto a los dos, aparte del agotamiento psicológico que sufrimos en el día.

No quería separarme de ella, pero teníamos que acomodarnos la ropa, por si los niños nos buscaban.

**-Amor no quiero soltarte, pero tenemos que acomodarnos la ropa.**

Bella se separo un poco de mí y me vio directo a los ojos, una sonrisa ilumino su cara.

**-Lo sé, pero me gustaría quedarme así contigo.**

**-Yo también lo deseo, pero no es buen momento ahora. **

Bella suspiro, me dio un beso en la mandíbula y se separo.

Nos sentamos en la cama mientras ella abrochaba su sostén y luego su blusa y yo acomodaba mis pantalones.

Me acerque a ella y la abrace de nuevo.

**-Bella este momento fue maravilloso para mi, nunca lo olvides por favor, Te amo.**

Sus ojos se llenaron de emoción

**-Para mí también fue importante y también te amo**, su voz sonaba muy sincera.

**-Sabes que quiero demostrarte de todas las formas posibles cuanto te amo.**

Ella me miro de nuevo a los ojos y solo movió su cabeza afirmativamente.

**-sabes, creo que he hecho algo muy bueno para que la vida me recompense permitiendo compartir contigo estos momentos. Eres la mujer perfecta y nunca creí enamorarme de alguien como lo estoy de ti, no quiero perderte nunca, te necesito a mi lado.**

Esta confesión me lleno de orgullo y sorpresa si alguien me hubiera dicho que yo me enamoraría tanto de una mujer, no le hubiera creído, Bella me veía entre ilusionada, sorprendida y muchas cosas más.

**-Edward yo tampoco quiero perderte nunca, no podría vivir sin ti, eres lo que más amo en este planeta y sé que vienen tiempos difíciles pero como ya lo hablamos mientras permanezcamos juntos todo saldrá bien.**

Sus palabras me hicieron sentir reconfortado, esperaba que fuera verdad eso que dicen, de que el amor todo lo puede.

**-Ahora Edward es momento de que le hables a tu mama y le expliques lo que paso, deben estar preocupadas, yo voy a ver a los niños**, me dio un beso ligero en los labios y salió de la recamara.

**BPOV**

Al salir del cuarto me recargue en la pared, las piernas me temblaban trate de mostrarme tranquila pero no podía, acababa de compartir la intimidad más profunda que jamás compartiré con otro ser humano, cielos realmente amo a ese hombre con todo mi ser.

Cuando entre al cuarto de Edward los niños seguían durmiendo, parecían tan tranquilos que de nuevo me sentí triste ¿Porque una madre dejaría a sus hijos? esa era la pregunta de los 50 mil.

Carmen estaba en la orilla de la cama, me senté junto a ella y lentamente le quite un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su rostro, ella suspiro y abrió sus ojitos. Me miro fijamente y yo le sonreí.

**-Hola bella durmiente, ¿cómo te sientes?** Pregunte.

Ella no me contesto solo se me quedo mirando un rato.

**-Bella ¿Tú nunca vas a dejarnos a Thony y a mí?**

**-Princesita, yo no voy a dejarte nunca, voy a estar aquí todo el tiempo que tú quieras que este, pero se que a lo mejor no me crees, pero cada vez que despiertes yo voy a estar allí, cuando quieras que alguien te abrace yo voy a estar allí y no tienes porque preocuparte o sentir miedo, así que ven aquí ahora.**

Abrí mis brazos para que ella entrara en ellos, rápidamente se puso en pie sobre la cama y me abrazo fuertemente.

Así duramos un rato, no supe cuanto, hasta que Edward entro a la habitación.

**-Princesa ya despertaste.**

Edward pasó su mano por su cabeza y nos observo un rato.

**-¿Le hablaste a tu mama?,** pregunte tratando de romper el silencio.

**-Sí, ya le explique querían venir a vernos ella y Rose, pero les pedí que vinieran mañana ahora solo quiero que estemos los 4 juntos.**

Como una gran familia, suspire.

**-Me imagino que Rose está ansiosa por darle todos sus regalos a los niños.**

Edward hizo una mueca

**-Esa es la verdad, me pidió que le dijeras a Alice, Jasper y Emmett que vengan también les trajo obsequios a todos.**

**-Bueno eso es fácil mañana es el festival de los niños y ellos están invitados.**

**-Es verdad mañana es un gran día, Carmen ¿cómo está tu disfraz de mariposa?,** pregunto Edward muy curioso, la verdad es que el disfraz era el secreto mejor guardado de Alice ni a mí me había dejado verlo decía que era una sorpresa.

Carmen vio a Edward y sonrió por primera vez en toda la tarde.

**-Te va a gustar, Alice lo guarda.**

**-Eso es verdad mañana vendrá temprano a arreglar a Carmen ya sabes cosas de chicas peinado, maquillaje, ropa.**

Otra mueca.

**-Bueno estaré ansioso de ver el resultado de todo eso. Tengo que dejar preparada la cámara para que no se me olvide, quiero un montón de fotos de mis princesas y ahora vamos a despertar al dormilón de Thony y vamos a ver una película con un montón de palomitas de maíz hoy es un día especial y quiero que estemos los 4 juntos.**

Claro que hoy era un día especial para todos hoy era el inicio de nuestra nueva familia, el comienzo de una nueva vida juntos los 4.

********

**Escuche unas voces que gritaban fuera de mi casa, Señorita Papillon69 salga usted con la manos arriba, está rodeada, la voz de un hombre sonaba dura y segura, me dio miedo así que hice lo que la voz me pedía.**

**Abri la puerta de casa de mis papas y alce las manos como la voz me pidió cuando mire a mi alrededor vi un montón de hombres vestidos con uniformes de policías, cascos, chalecos antibalas, botas, guantes y rifles en la mano.**

**Lo único que los diferenciaba eran las iníciales de los chalecos, AFI, FBI, SWAT, CIA.**

**Cuando llegue hasta una distancia respetable del señor que tenía el mando este se me acerco y movió la cabeza indicando que los otros policías podían entrar a la casa.**

**-Señorita Papillon69, estamos aquí por indicación de sus lectoras de fanfic, ha dejado sus historias sin actualizar hace algún tiempo y ellas nos mandaron para buscar respuestas…**

**Para no hacerles el cuento mas largo después de explicarle al oficial del FBI que mi inspiración me había abandonado por un tiempo y que trataría de actualizar pronto, me dejaron ir.**

**Jajajajajajajaja gracias a las que me mandaron a toda esa policía, luego les mando la factura de todo lo que rompieron, entre las plantas del jardín de mi mama, un vidrio de la casa y el florero favorito de mi papa.**

**Las quiero mucho gracias por leerme y mil disculpas por tardar tanto, no tengo escusa y no se preocupen yo solita me miento mi madre por tardar tanto.**


End file.
